


Was dich in deinen Träumen hält...

by TinyPeachCreak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alter die Jungs müssen sich mal mit ihren feelings auseinandersetzten, BL, Boy Squad, Boys Love - Freeform, Comedy, DSOD, Dark Side of Dimensions, Denial, Deutsch, Drama, Dream Demon, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Anime, Dämonen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Fluff, Freundschaft, Friendship, Friendship goals, Friendship/Love, Gefühle, German, Humor, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Ist zwar BL aber der Plot ist zehntausendmal wichtiger, Liebe, M/M, Mokuba is aged up, Mokuba is troubled, Mokuba misses Noah, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Nicht wirklich aber evtl Spoiler für DSOD?, Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Ceremonial Duel, Seto being worried af, Seto ist genau so stur wie wir ihn kennen, Seto mach sich sorgen, Seto x Yugi, Spielt nach DSOD, Tags May Change, Young Love, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, Yugi gibt es nicht zu aber auch er ist stur, Yugi und Mokuba sind besties, Yugi und Seto, Yugi und co. freunden sich mit Mokuba an, kein smut, post-dsod, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPeachCreak/pseuds/TinyPeachCreak
Summary: Nachdem er Yugi's Fähigkeiten anerkannt hat, bat Seto ihn um Zusammenarbeit bei der Entwicklung seiner Produkte. Yugi ist immer öfter bei Kaiba und beide fühlen sich einander immer näher, auch wenn der Stolz zwischen ihnen steht. Mokuba wird unterdessen zu einem seiner besten Freunde, doch als er Yugi um Hilfe bittet und ungewollt ihre Leben auf's Spiel setzt, muss sich Seto wohl oder übel eingestehen, was er eigentlich will, denn die Leiden seines kleinen Bruders und der Schmerz in dessen Herz bedrohen die beiden Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuten... post-DSOD (WARNINGS: Shounen Ai/ Yaoi/ Boys Love Main Pairings: Seto x Yugi  & Noah x Mokuba , Freundschaftlich: Yugi & Mokuba , Später sehr Angedeutetes: Seto x Atem x Yugi (Ein wenig Humor, Mystery & Eventuell Horror, Freundschaft, Schmerz & Trost und P-16 /P-18 für spätere Chapter!^^)
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Noa, Kaiba Seto & Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 4





	1. Kapitel 1 "Ich hole dich da raus..."

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuuuuuuys guys guys guys guys.....  
> It's german FF time ;'D  
> (Lest die Notes am Ende ja? <3)

Prolog (pre-dsod)  
-Mokuba-

~~~~  
Kalt und dunkel war die Welt um ihn.  
Kalt, dunkel und leer. Um ihn, über ihm, unter seinen Füßen: Da war rein gar nichts.  
,,Wo bi-'' setzte er zur Frage an, stockte jedoch als er merkte, dass er nichts hörte. ,,Was..?'' wieder hörte er seine eigene Stimme nicht. Er fasste sich an die Kehle und schluckte schwer. Das war wieder ein Alptraum oder...? Das passierte ihm viel zu oft in letzter Zeit und es trieb ihn allmählich zur Verzweiflung.  
,,SETOOO!‘‘ Er versuchte immer wieder nach seinem Bruder zu rufen und war sich nicht sicher, wie laut seine Schreie inzwischen sein würden, wenn der Klang seiner Stimme nicht ausbleiben würde.  
Irgendwann sank er schließlich auf die Knie und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er war alleine. Niemand war hier und nicht einmal er selbst konnte sich hören.  
Seine Augen fest zusammengekniffen, schlug er frustriert in das Nichts unter sich, was ihn wie ein Boden zu tragen schien. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er sie nicht zurückhalten konnte. Schon wieder weinte er und wusste sich nicht selbst zu helfen...  
Plötzlich merkte er, wie es immer kälter wurde, noch kälter als zuvor und zitternd öffnete er seine Augen. Er kniete nun auf einer Straße. Schnee lag auf den Feldwegen um die Straße herum und sie selbst war von einer dünnen Eisschicht bedeckt. Über ihm war der Himmel mit dichten grauen Wolken bedeckt und immer wieder peitschten ihm kalte Winde im Gesicht.  
Beim ersten Versuch sich aufzurichten strauchelte der junge Kaiba und rutschte unsanft auf der Eisschicht unter ihm ab, woraufhin er mit dem Gesicht voran auf den kalten, harten Untergrund traf. Vor Schmerzen schrie er erstickt auf, wieder ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, und ließ neue heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht wandern.  
Das war doch ein Traum... wieso schmerzt es so sehr...? Mit zittrigen Armen stütze er sich vom Boden ab und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Der kalte Wind ließ die Tränen in seinem Gesicht schmerzhaft starr und kalt werden. Auch um seine Nase herum fühlte es sich plötzlich stechend und kalt an. Mit einer Hand wischte er sich über das Gesicht und zuckte etwas auf, als er sein Nasenbein streifte. Auf seiner Hand war nun ein verschmiertes Gemisch aus seinen Tränen und Blut.  
,,Verwöhnter kleiner Bengel...Weint obwohl er kein wahres leid kennt'' Eine tiefe heisere Stimme verlautete dies hinter Mokuba und bevor dieser darauf hätte reagieren können, krallte sich eine große schwere Hand in seine Haare. Er wurde stark nach oben gezogen und keuchte lautlos auf als der Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und Nacken fuhr. Er stand nun angestrengt auf den Zehespitzen und versuchte sich umzudrehen, um zu erkennen wem die Stimme gehörte. ,,Was hast du schon jemals geleistet außer zu heulen und nach deinem Bruder zu rufen...?'' Fuhrt die ernst klingende Stimme fort. Langsam dämmerte es Mokuba. ,,Gouzaburo...!'' er formte diesen Namen mit den Lippen, die Tatsache vergessend, dass er sowieso nicht gehört werden würde. Ein Schauer durchfuhrt seinen Körper.  
Der Junge wurde unsanft auf die Straße geworfen. Auf den Schmerz, den er auf seiner Kopfhaut spürte folgte der vom Aufschlag seines Rückens auf dem festen Eis auf der Straße und für einen kurzen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg und er wurde panisch. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und legte sich flach auf deinen Rücken um seine Atmung wiederzufinden. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig und nach dem er einen Atemzug nach dem anderen bewerkstelligte öffnete er seine Augen wieder um in den grauen Himmel über ihm zu blicken.  
,,Du sagst ja gar nichts... Aber zu mir warst du ja schon immer frech. Willst du deinen Eltern auch nichts sagen...?'' Sich aufrichtend blickte Mokuba zum ehemaligen Chef der Kaiba Coorporation auf. ,,Sieh doch was dort auf dich wartet.‘‘ Mit einem schiefen Grinsen wies er Mokuba an seinen Blick hinter sich zu wenden und zögerlich tat er dies.  
Vor ihm bot sich nun ein schreckliches Bild. Der Schnee begann nun in kleinen, grauen Flocken seinen Weg zum Boden zu finden und setzte sich hier auf der Straße, den Feldern in der Ferne und einigen zum Stillstand gekommenen Autos auf der Straße abzusetzen. Die Reifenspuren, welche von den Autos ausgingen, verwischten den Schnee auf der Eisschicht und waren unwillkürlich geformte Linien, ähnlich den Bildern eines Vorschulkindes, welche sich über lange Bahnen auf der Straße vor ihm erstreckten. Kleinteile von den Fahrzeugen lagen verstreut wie Spielzeuge in einem Kinderzimmer herum. Es waren zwei Autos. Zerbeult und die Motorhaube jeweils offen und kantig verformt fast wie eine Ziehharmonika. Sie waren frontal ineinander gefahren.  
Mokuba schluckte bei diesem Anblick und das Blut gefrohr ihm in seinen Adern, sodass er es nicht einmal mehr wagte zu zittern. Er war einfach nur still auf den Knien und starrte auf die Unfallstelle. Nun glitt sein Blick zu den zersprungenen Fenstern, welche schon leicht mit dem abgesetzten Schnee bedeckt waren. Trotzdem ließ sich unter der dünnen weißen Schicht etwas Tiefrotes ausmachen, was die Scheiben von innen im Auto entlangrann. Blut…  
,,Geh doch zu ihnen worauf wartest du...? Du hast doch sie doch so lange nicht gesehen...'' Sagte das Abbild seines ehemaligen Stiefvaters fest und mit belustigtem Unterton, welcher Mokuba einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Langsam kehrte das Gefühl in die Glieder des kleineren zurück und somit auch das Zittern.  
Er erhob sich vorsichtig, noch immer den Schmerz in seiner Nase und die frierenden Tränen auf seinen Wangen spürend schaffte er es einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Mit jedem Schritt fühlte er immer mehr ein Stechen, welches sich durch seine Brust zog.  
Vor dem Auto, welches er als das seiner Eltern wiedererkannte, kam er zum Stehen. Mit diesem Auto wurde er früher zum Kindergarten gefahren, seine Familie fuhr mit diesem Auto einige Male zum Zoo oder Eis essen. Der vordere Teil war vollständig demoliert. Seine Hand wanderte zum Türgriff des Beifahrersitzes und ruhte zunächst darauf. Das war der Platz wo seine Mutter immer saß. Sie schlief oft während der Autofahrten ein. Er und Seto saßen immer hinten und er hat sich immer wieder beschwert, dass er noch auf seinem Kindersitz sitzen musste, währen Seto schon ohne mitfahren durfte. Sein Vater hat ihn immer wieder dazu angehalten darauf zu warten, dass er irgendwann so groß wie Seto werden würde und dann auch nicht mehr auf den Sitz angewiesen war. Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Mokubas Gesicht und er schluckte schwer. Wieso sollte er diese Tür öffnen...? Er wollte das alles doch gar nicht sehen!  
Er zog seine Hand wieder weg und wich einige Schritte zurück. ,,Du kannst die Wahrheit immernoch nicht ertragen, weil du ein Schwächling bist.'' Erschrocken weitete Mokuba seine Augen und wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Das war nicht mehr Gouzaburos Stimme... ,,Alle die du liebst müssen früher oder später gehen.'' Fuhr die neue Stimme fort und das Geräusch von Schritten im Schnee ließ Mokuba ohne dass er sich umdrehen musste wissen, dass sich ihm die Quelle der Stimme näherte. ,,Seto...'' ,,Mutter, Vater, selbst ich Moki, alle deine Brüder...'' schlagartig drehte sich der kleine um, um in das Angesicht seines großen Buders schauen zu können. Er sah kleiner aus, wie damals, als die ins Waisenheim kamen. Die Augen Mokubas verengten sich und starrten das Gesicht seiner Traumgestalt wutentbrannt an. Seto hat ihn nie verlassen...! Und vor allem was hatte die letzte Aussage zu bedeuten? Alle seine Brüder?  
,,Auch ich bin fort kleiner Bruder. Was von dem Seto, den du vor dir siehst heute noch übrig ist, ist nur eine machtbesessene Hülle. Weil ich dich beschützen wollte. Meinen kleinen schwachen Bruder.'' ein bitterer Unterton erfüllte die Stimme seines Bruders. Mokuba wandte seinen Blick von dem jüngeren Ebenbild seines Bruders ab. ,,Ich hatte keine Kindheit. Alles was ich tat war lernen und mir meinen Weg nach oben zu erkämpfen. Ich habe das Leben anderer ruiniert um deines besser zu machen. Ich habe uns Geld gebracht im Austausch gegen meine seelische Freiheit... bist du damit zufrieden kleiner Bruder...?'' Er klang kalt. Weder wütend, noch vorwurfsvoll, noch enttäuscht. Nur eine eisige Kälte drang durch seine Stimme und sein Blick vermittelte nichts anderes. Es war, als wäre das Blau seiner Augen direkt einem tödlichen Eiskristall entnommen, welcher Mokuba durchbohren wollte.  
,,Hör auf...!'' Mokuba biss seine Zähne zusammen und atmete tief ein und aus. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein! Seto würde ihm nie so Etwas vorwerfen! Das würde er nicht tun...  
,,Du kannst mir ja nicht einmal etwas darauf entgegnen. Du musstest dich nie bemühen, nie lernen, nie etwas Verwerfliches tun... Du durftest ein unschuldiges Kind bleiben...'' nach einem Blinzelschlag war der junge Seto vor ihm verschwunden nur um kaum eine Sekunde später von hinten seine Hände um Mokubas Hals zu legen und fest zuzudrücken. Erschrocken versuchte er die Hände des älteren von deiner Kehle zu entfernen und scheiterte kläglich dabei. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich, bei den Versuchen den Griff des anderen zu lockern, an seiner Kehle ausversehen in seine eigene Haut.  
,,Wieso hast du das verdient?! WIESO DU?! WIESO NICHT ICH ODER NOAH?!?'' Mokuba stand unter Schock und spürte wie ihn langsam seine Kräfte verließen. Ein unendliches Schuldgefühl machte sich in ihm breit und und gepaart mit dem Schmerz den er spürte trieb es ihm mehr Tränen in seine Augenwinkel.  
Verzweifelt versuchte er nach Luft zu ringen und sich irgendwie vom anderen zu entfernen. Er hatte so recht. Alles was er sagte machte Sinn. Seto litt wegen ihm… er konnte Noah damals nicht helfen… und er vermisste ihn unsagbar, so kurz ihre gemeinsame Zeit auch gewesen sein mag. Mit dieser Erkenntnis verließ Mokuba auch der Wille sich gegen den festen Griff des anderen zu wehren. Das konnte kein Traum mehr sein. Der Schmerz den er spürte, war viel zu real. Das hatte er verdient. Er brachte ständig Seto in gefahr. Auch Yugi und seine Freunde hatten ihr Leben riskiert um ihn zu retten. Aber wofür? Wem war er denn eine Hilfe gewesen...?  
Die straße vor ihm und der Horizont verschwammen vor seinen Augen zu einem Grauton und er spürte, wie sein Blick sich zu verdunkeln begann.

,,Keine Angst... Ich hole dich da raus.''

Und bevor sich Mokuba über den Ursprung der Stimme wundern konnte wurde ihm gänzlich schwarz vor Augen.  
...  
Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit seine Augen öffnete, fühlte er keine Hand mehr, welch sich um seinen Hals legt. Auch die Kälte war fort und er befand sich nicht mehr auf dem Umfallort.  
Unter ihm war weit und breit nur saftig grünes Gras, wobei sich in der Ferne ein paar Hügel und ein Wald auftaten. Über ihm schien die Sonne und blendete ihn etwas. Es war, als wäre er im Inbegriff eines Frühlingstages gelandet.  
,,Mokuba!'' Er löste seinen Blick vor der Landschaft und richtete ihn auf den Ursprung der Stimme. ,,Seto..'' Nun konnte er auch sich selbst wieder hören. Seine Stimme war heiser und brüchig. Mit ruhigen Schritten kam der erwachsene Seto Kaiba auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin. ,,Was ist denn nur passiert deine Nase blutet ja… Hast du etwa geweint...?'' Fragte dieser ruhig und sah den kleineren besorgt an. Mit einem Ärmel wischte er kurz über die leicht verschmierten Blutflecken und Tränenspuren im Gesicht des kleineren.  
Zu verwundert um etwas zu sagen starrte er den älteren an. Da war keine Kälte mehr, die von ihm ausging. Im Gegenteil. Seine Stimme und seine Gesichtszüge vermittelten nichts als Ruhe und auch seine Augen waren nicht mehr die Eiskristalle von zuvor, sondern ähnelten dem Blau, des von Sonnenlicht gefluteten Himmels, welcher sich über ihnen erstreckte. Sie strahlten Wärme aus.  
,,Es tut mir leid Seto... Es ist alles meine Schuld.‘‘ Traute sich der kleine mit seiner neu gefundenen –stimme endlich sie zu benutzen. ,,Es ist meine Schuld, dass alles so gekommen ist...'' er fing an zu schluchzen und lehnte sich nach vorne um sich, an seinen Bruder gelehnt, seiner Frustration zu entledigen. ,,Mokuba wein doch nicht... Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde... nicht weil ich gezwungen bin das zu tun... Sondern weil du mein Bruder bist... Mein kleiner Bruder, der immer zu mir hielt. Du willst immer nur mein Bestes... mehr wünsche ich mir doch gar nicht... auch wenn ich es dir nicht oft genug sage habe ich dich lieb Mokuba...'' Inzwischen haben sich die Arme des älteren um Mokuba gelegt und zogen diesen in eine warme Umarmung. Sofort fühlte dieser sich nur noch wohl und beruhigte sich. Keine Tränen, keine Angst zeichnete sich mehr auf seinem Gesicht ab. Da war nur noch Ruhe und Wärme. ,,Ich habe dich auch lieb Seto... Ich danke dir so sehr...''  
Auf der Wiese wehte ein lauer Wind und in einem kurzen Augenblick in dem Mokubas Blick der Windrichtung folgte sah er wie eine einzige türkisfarbene Rose erblühte...  
~~~~~~  
Mit leicht verschlafenen Augen wurde Mokuba vom einfallenden Sonnenlicht aus dem Schlaf gebracht. Seine Augen öffneten sich nur langsam und seine Gedanken brauchten einen Moment um sich zu ordnen.  
Das war die erste Nacht seit langem, dass er nicht mitten in der Nacht aus einem Alptraum erwachte. Es war morgens. Und noch dazu ein traumhaft schöner Morgen...  
Aus seinen großen Fenstern konnte er von seinem Zimmer aus über ganz Domino blicken. So hoch im Tower der Kaiba Coorporation zu leben hatte natürlich seine Vorteile und dazu gehörte die wunderschöne Aussicht auf die Skyline, wenn die Sonne am Aufgehen war und die Stadt in frischem Licht erstrahlen ließ.  
Ein sanftes lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. ,,Ich habe dich lieb… so würde er das nie sagen‘‘ murmelte er amüsiert vor sich hin. Das war nicht Setos Art, aber das hieß nicht, dass er es nicht so empfinden würde.  
Mokuba war nicht allein. Er hatte Seto. Er hatte Seto und das ist mehr als er zum glücklich sein braucht. Trotzdem... er fühlte, dass es nicht nur Seto war, was ihm in diesem Traum gerettet hat. Da steckte noch mehr dahinter...  
Er war wirklich nicht allein...

,,Hey Yugi!‘‘ ertönte die Stimme Mokuba’s aus Yugi’s Smartphone, welches er grade eben auf die Lautsprecherfunktion eingestellt und auf seinem Schreibtisch abgelegt hatte. ,,Schön dass sich der feine Herr nach dem achtundsechzigsten Mal dazu bemüht meinen Anruf entgegenzunehmen!‘‘ fuhr der junge Kaiba, gespielt vorwurfsvoll, fort.  
Es war schon mittags und die Sonne schien hell an diesem Tag, doch Yugi war erst vor wenigen Minuten durch das Dauerklingeln seines Handy's geweckt worden.  
Auf Yugi’s Gesicht zeichnete sich ein schiefes Lächeln ab, während er sich vor seinem Spiegel betrachtete um seine Frisur in seiner morgendlichen Routine zu richten. Auch wenn es sich für die Blicke lohnte, war es doch nicht einfach diese Naturgewalt jeden morgen zu bändigen.  
,,Der ‚Feine Herr‘ hat bis eben noch geschlafen. Außerdem kann nicht jeder an einem Samstag so früh wie du auf den Beinen sein Moki~‘‘ verteidigte sich der junge Profiduellant und benutzte absichtlich betont diesen Spitznamen.  
Er hatte vor kurzem von Mokuba erfahren, dass sein Bruder ihn früher immer so genannt hat, woraufhin sich Yugi nur mit Mühe daran hindern konnte laut loszulachen. Selbst jetzt bei dem Gedanken daran blieb ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.  
Der kühle und besonnene Seto Kaiba hat irgendwo in sich einen weichen Kern, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass der Firmenchef und Milliardär einen überausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber seinem kleinen Bruder hat. Das war für Yugi nicht weiter verwunderlich, nach allem was er während den Entführungen von Mokuba mitbekommen hatte, aber ein Spitzname? Und dann auch noch ein so niedlicher? Das wäre für Yugi noch vor etwas über einem Jahr undenkbar gewesen. Ob es je wieder jemand schaffen würde, dass der ältere Kaiba ihm einen Spitznamen geben würde, der nicht so herablassend war wie der, den er für Joey zu gebrauchen pflegte?  
,,Ich nehme an du willst mich vorwarnen stimmt‘s?'' hakte Yugi, etwas verwundert über seine eigenen Gedankengänge, nach ehe er zu seinem Schrank eilte und sich dunkles Tanktop, eine einfache Jeans und seine blaue Lieblingsjacke rauskramte.  
,,Oh wie hast du das nur erraten können? Seto hat gestern und heute kaum geschlafen weil er sich die ganze Zeit irgendwas verbessern wollte. Ich find's im Übrigen immer noch ziemlich unfair, dass er dir mehr über das Projekt erzählt als mir! Als könnte ich mit irgendwem außer dir und Ryou darüber reden…'' man konnte das Schmollen regelrecht aus Mokuba‘s Stimme heraushören. ,,Und trotzdem erzähle ich dir im Nachhinein alles.‘‘ ergänzte Yugi und schmunzelte.  
Es stimmte, dass das Projekt an dem Kaiba gerade arbeitete strengster Geheimhaltung unterlag. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Papierstapel, welcher grob zusammengefasst besagte, dass Yugi mächtig Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde, wenn er auch nur ein Wort über das Projekt verliert. In letzter Zeit jedoch, schien der ältere der Kaiba Brüder jedoch etwas in Stillstand geraten zu sein. Sein Ziel war es, einen Weg zu finden, mithilfe seiner fortgeschrittenen Virtuellen Realität ein noch realistischeres Duellerlebnis zu kreieren, was sich in meinen Augen zwar als praktisch unmöglich darstellte, da er mithilfe der neusten Dueldisk und der momentanen Holo-Technik selbst schon zu oft vergaß, dass die Projektionen der Monster nicht real waren. Kaiba jedoch war wirklich unersättlich in seinem Verlangen sich selbst immer wieder neu auf den Stand der, Perfektion‘ zu bringen.  
Und obwohl es merkwürdig war, sich dies einzugestehen, hat sich Yugi unglaublich gefreut, als er von Kaiba das Angebot erhielt mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Nachdem der Pharao endlich seinen Frieden gefunden hat, hatte Yugi es wirklich schwer, sich plötzlich als eigenständiger Duellant durchzusetzen und oft fühlte er sich einfach nur alleine, aber am schlimmsten war es für ihn, nur noch als Wirt für en wahren Champion betrachtet zu werden. Durch die Ereignisse rund um die Plana hatte er jedoch Glück im Unglück, denn er konnte sich selbst und der Welt beweisen, dass er selbst stark genug war um sich durchzusetzen.  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Mokuba‘s Stimme wieder vernahm: ,,Er meinte jedenfalls, dass er den Fortschritt sofort testen muss und blah, blah, blah... Jedenfalls hab ich ihn so gegen 7 Uhr heute Morgen schlafen geschickt, was bedeutet, dass du noch ein paar Stunden Zeit hast bevor er dich wieder herausfordert.''  
Yugi war unterdessen fertig angezogen, lachte leicht und rollte unwillkürlich mit den Augen. Anders kennt er den jungen Milliardär nicht. Er achtet weder auf andere, noch auf sich selbst, wenn er sich auf eine Sache versteift hatte. Damals, mit Atem war es nicht anders gewesen. So oft wie er ihn immer wieder herausgefordert hat und sogar mit Selbstmord gedroht hat um nicht gegen ihn zu verlieren...  
Kopfschüttelnd über diese unheimliche Erinnerung wandte sich Yugi wieder vom Spiegel ab und nahm sein Handy vom Schreibtisch ,,Danke, dass du mir Zeit verschaffst Moki! Ein unausgeschlafener Kaiba ist kein besonders liebsamer Kaiba.'' Scherzte Yugi und dachte dabei an verschiedene Duelle in den vergangenen Monaten, in denen der Chef der Kaiba Coorporation des Öfteren gähnte, dies jedoch als Langeweile abtat, und sich selbst immer wieder leise wegen seiner mangelnden Konzentrationsfähigkeit verfluchte. Wenn er sich in diesen Situationen nicht Sorgen um den anderen machen würde, wäre es vermutlich um einiges lustiger den anderen so zu sehen. ;,Stimmt und das gilt für alle Kaiba‘s mein Freund...'' seufzte Mokuba und klang dabei etwas bitter, was Yugi fragend eine Augenbraue hochziehen ließ. Ging es Mokuba irgendwie nicht gut?  
,,Jedenfalls hast du es genau erfasst: habe dir etwas Freizeit verschafft UND deine Nerven vor einem noch grimmigeren Seto bewahrt! Ich finde damit bist du mir mindestens einen Burger schuldig! Ach was rede ich da, zwei Burger! Es ist schließlich schon halb eins und ich hatte kein Frühstück...'' In dem Redeschwall des jüngeren Kaibas vergaß Yugi seine Bedenken und lachte leicht.  
,,Ist ja gut du kriegst deine Burger und von mir aus noch einen Milchshake~ Sag mir einfach wo und wann.'' warf Yugi ein, da das ganze Gerede über Essen auch bei ihm dafür sorgte, dass sich sein Magen mit einem leichten Grummeln meldete. ,,Super du bist der Beste! Wie wär's mit Burger World in ungefähr einer halben Stunde?'' fragte Mokuba enthusiastisch. Mokuba wusste, dass Yugi eigentlich fast immer Zeit fand um sich mit ihm zu treffen, aber anders als sein älterer Bruder war er höflich genug um wenigstens so zu klingen, als würde er fragen ob Yugi nicht doch schon etwas anderes geplant hatte.  
,,Geht klar, wir sehen uns dann gleich!'' und mit diesen Worten legte er auf. Er steckte sich etwas Geld in die Jackentasche und nahm sein Deck sicherheitshalber mit. Wer weiß, ob er vor dem anstehenden Duell noch nachhause kommen würde.  
Er ging rasch die Treppen hinunter, wobei er fast mit seinem Großvater zusammen stieß, welcher aus der Küchentür schritt und ein kleines Tablett mit Tee und Keksen trug. Dieses schwankte wegen des beinahe-Zusammenstoßes gefährlich, doch der ältere Mann schaffte es sie Balance auf dem Tablett zu halten und atmete erleichtert aus als er sah, das kein einziger Tropfen Tee über den Rand der Tasse geschwappt ist.  
,,Yugi, ich dachte schon ich sehe dich heute gar nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer kommen! Wohin gehst du denn?'' fragte er lächelnd. Es freute den alten Mann seinen Enkel so enthusiastisch zu sehen.  
,,Tut mir leid Großvater ich wollte schnell los! Ich treffe mich mit Mokuba und bin abends wohl wieder arbeiten!'' erklärte Yugi während er seinem Großvater das Tablett abnahm und es für ihn auf den Tresen im Laden abstellte. Samstags war es vor den Abendstunden glücklicherweise so ruhig im Laden, dass sich der Großvater der Profispielers immer mal wieder davonstehlen konnte um sich schnell einen Tee zu machen.  
,,Wie schön, dass ihr euch vertragt! Seit die kleine Tea in Amerika ist kommt es mir so vor als würdest du kaum noch was mit deinen Freunden unternehmen...'' der ältere kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und grinste seinen Enkel an. Yugi nahm sich unterdessen unauffällig einen Keks vom Tablett.  
,,Ich weiß... Ich sehe die Jungs auch fast nur noch in der Schule. Jetzt wo sie andauernd irgendwelche Minijobs annehmen ist nach der Schule nicht mehr viel Zeit für Spiele und Ausflüge... Aber Ryou und Mokuba sehe ich auch oft außerhalb der Schule!'' sagte Yugi. ,,Ach ja, das mit dem Arbeiten und der Schule... Das ist wirklich nicht leicht! Schließlich hat nicht jeder hat deinen Job!'' lachte der ältere ,,Wobei mir einfällt... Du hast nicht zufällig vergessen, dass du mir was versprochen hast Yugi...?'' Hakte sein Großvater nach.  
Yugi war es unangenehm, wenn sein Großvater plötzlich anfing von seinem Job zu reden. Er hatte schon gegen viel zu viele Vertragsrichtlinien verstoßen als er ihm davon erzählte, was sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit taten, aber dass er auch noch im Laden darüber reden musste, wo jederzeit ein Kunde eintreten konnte, machte Yugi wirklich nervös…  
,,Natürlich nicht, aber du musst dich wohl oder übel noch etwas gedulden Großvater... Er möchte nicht, dass ich mein Handy benutze wenn wir dort sind, auch wenn es nur für Fotos ist, deshalb muss ich mir erst etwas anderes ausdenken.'' beschwichtigte Yugi seinen Großvater und ließ den Keks welchen er in seiner Hand versteckte zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her pendeln. Der ältere runzelte seine Stirn.  
,,Er lädt dich praktisch alle paar Tage auf ein Duell in seine 'Höhle der Einsamkeit' ein, welche sich über - ich betone das 'ÜBER' - der Erde befindet, als wäre es ein billiges Hotelzimmer und du seine Nachtbekanntschaft, und dann lässt er dich nicht einmal Bilder machen?'' Der ältere nahm einen großen Schluck Tee wärend Yugi seinen Großvater mit hochrotem Kopf anstarrte.  
,,A-Also Großvater-!'' vom Lachen des älteren umso mehr verwirrt blickte Yugi nun auf den Boden. ,,Ist schon gut Yugi, geh jetzt lieber zu deiner Verabredung. Ich werde auf mein Bild warten, aber vergiss nicht, dass ich nicht jünger werde und dass du den Grießgram mir zuliebe ruhig etwas weichklopfen könntest~'' sagte der alte Mann zwinkernd und wunderte sich einen Moment später, dass auf seinem Tablett der letzte Keks mit Schokoglasur fehlte. Die mit Kokosraspeln und Zimt waren alle noch da. Dabei hatte er doch schwören können er lag zwischen den anderen...  
,,I-Ich werd sehen was sich machen lässt Großvater!'' sagte Yugi hastig und rannte fluchtartig aus dem Haus und um die nächste Ecke ehe er zum Stehen kam. Was sollte das denn nun? Wieso redete sein Großvater von ihm und Seto so...merkwürdig…? Er wusste gar nicht so recht mit welchem Wort er das hätte beschreiben können, aber was er wusste ist dass es ihm furchtbar unangenehm war!  
Als Yugi auf einmal spürte, dass etwas geschmolzene Schokoglasur seine Handfläche beschmierte erinnerte er sich, dass er eigentlich grade mit Mokuba zu Essen verabredet war und schon 15 Minuten vertrödelt hatte. Schnell stopfte er sich den gestohlenen Keks in den Mund und leckt die Schokolade von seiner Hand ab ehe er losrannte. Er wollte Mokuba schließlich nicht zu lange warten lassen!  
___________  
Mit zwei Cheeseburgern, einer großen Portion Fritten und einem Jumbo-Schokoshake, vor sich auf dem Bistrotisch liegend, saß der jüngere der Kaiba Brüder Yugi gegenüber und seufzte bei diesem Anblick wohlig auf, wo er doch heute nichts gegessen hatte. ,,Danke Yugi~!'' summte er und biss herzhaft in seinen ersten Burger. Lächelnd tat Yugi es ihm mit seinem eigenen Burger gleich und winkte ab ,,Ach was! Ich bin froh, dass du mich aus dem Haus geholt hast~ Außerdem verdiene ich dank deinem Bruder inzwischen mehr als genug um dir ab und zu mal was auszugeben.'' sagte er nachdenklich. Es war am Anfang sehr merkwürdig für ihn gewesen dafür bezahlt zu werden, dass er sich mit Kaiba duellierte, aber dieser bestand förmlich darauf. Mit der Zeit hat er sich einigermaßen daran gewöhnt, fühlte sich mit der hohen Summe aber immer noch nicht wirklich wohl.  
,,Mhmm~ Das stimmt zwar, aber das bedeutet auch, dass du mit dem Geld meiner Familie bezahlst. Das heißt dann so gesehen, dass du nicht mir etwas ausgegeben hast, sondern ich eher dir~!'' stellte Mokuba grinsend fest, woraufhin Yugi zunächst verdutzt blinzelte und sich dann wortlos etwas über den Tisch zu Mokubas Fresshort lehnte und sich einen großen Schluck von dessen Schokoshake nahm, was diesen gespielt empört nach Luft schnappen ließ ,,Hey!'' Lachend ließ sich Yugi wieder in seinen Sitz fallen.  
,,Dann danke ich dem jungen Gentleman für die Einladung~'' scherzte Yugi und machte sich weiter daran seinen eigenen Burger aufzuessen, während Mokuba schon von seinen zweiten Burger abbiss. Der kleine konnte echt schnell essen! ,,Oh vorsichtig~ Wenn Seto das hören könnte wird er am Ende noch eifersüchtig!'' sagte er nun spielerisch. ,,Ach komm! Er weiß, dass wir nur Freunde sind Moki~ Außerdem: Wer würde sich trauen den Zorn Seto's auf diese Weise auf sich zu ziehen? Nichts für ungut, aber ich fürchte dass es, dank deinem Bruder, mit so etwas wie Dates für dich mal ziemlich schwer werden könnte!'' Erklärte Yugi und stellte sich amüsiert den Armen Typen vor, der sein Herz an Mokuba verliert und sich dann Seto's Gunst erkämpfen muss.  
,,Du versteht mich falsch Yugi, ich wäre der, der den ''Zorn Seto's'' auf sich ziehen würde~ Schließlich krieg ich dich dazu mit mir Zeit zu verbringen ohne dafür extra irgendeinen Vorwand haben zu müssen.‘‘ Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige ,,Dir muss doch auffallen, dass er dich inzwischen immer öfter und wegen immer absurderen Gründen holt oder? Ich meine was war nochmal beim letzten Duell?'' fragte Mokuba und ließ den letzten Bissen seines Burgers in seinem Mund verschwinden um sich gleich darauf an seinen Pommes zu bedienen.  
Yugi schaute sein Gegenüber etwas perplex an ,,Ehm... Das war letzte Woche... Er hat die Farbe der Lifepointanzeige von einem mittleren Blau in ein helleres Kornblumen-Blau geändert und wollte testen ob das mitten im Duell vielleicht zu sehr in die Augen sticht...''  
Jetzt wo er es laut aussprach, klang es geradezu lächerlich. Dafür hätte Kaiba ihn nicht in den Orbit fliegen müssen! Nicht das er sich beschweren würde. Im Gegenteil: er liebte es dort mit Kaiba zu sein und einfach die Sorgen der Welt unter ihnen für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen. Es war jedes Mal fast wie in einem Traum und es war ihm wirklich unbegreiflich wie gelassen Seto war, während er selbst auch nach den vielen Monaten ständig erstaunt in die Weiten des All's blicken musste. Vielleicht war es ja die Absicht von Seto gewesen, Yugi abzulenken und so seine Konzentration zu beeinträchtigen oder einfach nur damit anzugeben, aber selbst wenn dem so wäre, es konnte ihm für das was er dort zu sehen bekam egal sein.  
Mokuba klatschte sich kopfschüttelnd gegen die Stirn ,,Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber du bist manchmal echt hohl Yugi.'' ,,Und du bist voller Junkfood, aber worauf willst du hinaus?'' fragte Yugi ernsthaft irritiert und schmollte leicht.  
,,Mein Bruder verbringt seine Zeit fast nur noch damit sich irgendetwas auszudenken um dich in seiner Nähe zu haben. Er bezahlt dir eine nicht ganz unbeachtliche Summe damit du alleine mit ihm ein Kartenspiel spiel spielst und dabei bringt er dich an den wohl letzten Ort, an dem jemand auf die Idee käme euch zu stören. Willst du mir ernsthaft sagen, dass du das Ganze nicht etwas fragwürdig findest?'' mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Mokuba wie Yugi rot wurde und hastig nach dem Schokoshake von Mokuba griff um sich ein paar Schlücke zu genehmigen und etwas Zeit zu gewinnen um sich eine Antwort zu überlegen.  
Er hatte recht. Das war alles mehr als seltsam. ,,Noch einen Schluck mehr und du darfst mir einen neuen kaufen!'' sagte Mokuba und hatte nun seine letzten Fritten runtergeschlungen. Sofort ließ Yugi vom schokoladigen Milchmischgetränk ab und schob es wieder zu Mokuba rüber, welcher sich nun selbst am Rest seines Getränkes zu schaffen machte und mit wartendem Blick jede Bewegung Yugi‘s fixierte.  
Man konnte ihn im Gegensatz zu Seto, lesen wie ein offenes Buch, weshalb Mokuba schon seit einiger Zeit bemerkte, dass Yugi in seinem Bruder längst nicht mehr nur einen Rivalen sah. Auch wenn er mit aller Macht versuchte es zu verbergen, ging es Seto schließlich nicht anders. Zu viel Zeit und zu viele Emotionen wendete er auf, wenn es um seine Treffen mit dem jungen Champion ging, als dass es noch normal wäre.  
Die beiden Duellanten waren so hoffnungslos blind und darauf fixiert ihre Gefühle vor sich selbst zu verstecken, dass sie wohl selbst nicht verstehen was sie da eigentlich füreinander empfinden.  
Plötzlich erhob Yugi seinen Blick und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. ,,Mokuba wie geht es dir eigentlich?'' völlig aus der Bahn geworfen verschluckte sich der junge Kaiba an seinem Shake und blinzelte etwas verwirrt. Wie kam Yugi denn jetzt auf so einen auffälligen Themenwechsel. ,,Vorhin am Telefon klang es irgendwie so, als wäre nicht alles in Ordnung... Hast du Probleme oder Stress mit irgendjemandem...? Du hattest vor einiger Zeit schon Mal Probleme damit zu schlafen. Glaub bloß nicht mir entgehen die Augenringe'' erklärte Yugi besorgt. Bei ihrem Telefonat war zwar nur ein Kommentar des jüngeren gefallen, aber dieser passte Yugi's Meinung nach so überhaupt nicht in den Charakter des jüngeren.  
,,Weißt du... da gibt es wirklich etwas worum ich dich bitten wollte. Aber das wollte ich lieber irgendwo besprechen wo wir nicht gehört werden.'' Nun war Yugi neugierig. Was könnte denn ein Thema sein, dass sie nicht auch hier besprechen können...? ,,Ist gut, aber was schlägst du dann vor?'' fragte er den schwarzhaarigen. ,,Naja... ich dachte... vielleicht könntest du heute Nacht, wenn du mit Seto fertig bist mit zu uns nach Hause kommen und dann erzähle ich dir alles... Ryou wollte ich auch gerne dabei haben denn ich brauche euch dabei…'' von der fröhlichen Art des Teenager schien auf einmal nicht viel übrig geblieben zu sein. Den armen Mokuba musste wirklich etwas schwer beschäftigen, so nervös wie er sich verhielt. ,,Alles klar! Das ist kein Problem. Ich bin mir sicher zusammen können wir eine Lösung für dein Problem finden!'' versicherte Yugi ihm und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, was auch den jungen Kaiba dazu brachte seine Mundwinkel etwas zu heben.  
''Don't say if I were you~ Or tell me what you'd do~ How things would be-''  
Unweigerlich musste Yugi lachen. Vor ein paar Monaten haben die beiden, als sie sich bei Mokuba trafen und aus Langeweile etwas im Tower der Kaiba Coorporation rumgestreunt haben, mitbekommen wie Seto, völlig in seine Arbeit vertieft, vor dem Computer saß und diesen Song in voller Lautstärke laufen ließ, wobei er sogar seine Lippen zum Text bewegte. Fortan würde dies Seto’s persönlicher Klingelton auf den Handy’s der beiden Jungs werden.  
Mokuba entsperrte schnell sein Smartphone und hielt es an sein Ohr. ,,Na Seto auch schon wach? Was gibt's großer Bruder?'' fragte er wieder sichtlich fröhlicher, als er noch vor einigen Augenblicken klang. ,,Wo steckst du Mokuba? Hast du eigentlich vergessen, dass wir hier ziemlich viele Angestellte haben, denen du bitte Bescheid sagen sollst wenn du rausgehst?!'' Meckerte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
Mokuba konnte dies nur belächeln. Er hat extra niemandem Bescheid gesagt, denn er freute ihn ingeheim zu wissen, dass Seto bemerkt wenn er nicht da ist und sich dann sorgen macht. ,,Tut mir leid Seto... Ein Freund war mir was schuldig, deshalb hab ich ihn zum Essen eingeladen!''  
Diese Aussage verwirrte den jungen Firmenchef doch sehr. ,,Okay...? Ist das so eine Art psychologische Kriegsführung, mit der du ihm Schuldgefühle machen willst oder... Moment. Mokuba du bist mit jemandem essen? In einem Restaurant??'' Seto's Stimme klang ziemlich eindringlich und war laut genug, dass Yugi sie auch noch gut von seinem Platz aus hören konnte.  
Er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Mokuba ging es dabei nicht anders. ,,Wenn du Burger World ein Restaurant nennen willst, dann könnte man das so sagen.'' antwortete er summend.  
,,Mokuba ich hole dich jetzt ab und wehe dein 'Freund' macht sich aus dem Staub. Ich will das mit ihm persönlich klären!'' sagte Kaiba mit beinahe angsteinflößender Stimme. Schnell nahm Yugi Mokuba das Handy aus der Hand und legte es sich an sein Ohr ,,Keine Sorgen Kaiba wir warten hier aber das mit dem 'persönlich klären' ist heute etwas unpassend! Ich hab gehört ich werde heute noch zum Duell herausgefordert~'' flötete Yugi lächelnd während Mokuba schmollend über den Verlust seines Handys die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
,,...Yugi?'' kam es nur verwundert von Seto ,,Du bist mit meinem Bruder essen...?'' fragte er um sicher zu gehen dass er die Situation richtig begriff. ,,Du hast es gehört Kaiba: Ich war ihm was schuldig, deshalb hat er mich eingeladen!'' erklärte er grinsend. Seto blieb einige Augenblicke still ehe er sich räusperte. ,,Ich verstehe... denke ich... aber das trifft sich gut. Ihr bleibt da ich komme euch in ein paar Minuten abholen. Ich hoffe für dich du hast dein Deck dabei, ich hab nicht allzu große Lust auf Umwege.'' sagte er nun in ruhigem Ton und legte ohne ein weiteres Wort auf.  
Nun war es an Mokuba Yugi das Handy aus der Hand zu reißen und im selben Zug schnipste er dem Profiduellanten gegen die Stirn ,,Autsch! Hey...'' sagte dieser und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die zarte Haut auf seiner Stirn.  
,,Erst mein Milchshake, dann mein Handy! behandelt man so seinen Wohltäter?'' fragte Mokuba und streckte frech grinsend seine Zunge aus. Lachend warteten die beiden auf Seto, nicht ahnend, was in nächster Zeit auf sie zukommen würde.  
Sie hatten noch nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Mehr als genervt über den Stau, welcher ihn nun schon fast 20 Minuten auf den Straßen Domino’s Straßen festhielt, seufzte Seto auf und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Fensterscheibe. Er wäre um einiges schneller da gewesen wenn er zu Fuß gegangen wäre, aber wenn er ehrlich sein sollte war er nicht grade auf der Höhe und überflüssige Körperliche Betätigung konnte er sich heute getrost sparen.  
Seto war noch nie ein Langschläfer gewesen. Dazu hatte er entweder zu viel zu tun oder zu viele Gedanken, die ihm ständig durch den Kopf jagten und ihm so den Schlaf raubten. Aber in letzter Zeit schien er aufgrund seiner Arbeit an der Verbesserung seiner Solid-Vision-Software und dem Arena-Equipment keinen Platz für so etwas wie Schlafenszeiten oder Essenspausen.  
Insgeheim war er seinem kleinen Bruder wirklich dankbar, dass er sich so um ihn kümmerte und sich seiner Sturheit entgegensetzt. Er brauchte diese Zurechtweisung manchmal einfach und Mokuba war wohl der einzige, bei dem er sich dies auch gefallen lassen würde.  
Besonders seit er sein neues Projekt in Angriff genommen hat, verbrachte er oft mehrere Tage damit seine neuste solid-vision weiterzuentwickeln.  
Nachdem er es geschafft hat, die neusten Dueldisk‘s und Arenen für die Holographische Wiedergabe der eigenen Vorstellung, des Duellanten anzupassen liefen die Geschäfte für die Kaiba Coorporation besser denn je.  
Er war davon überzeugt: Diese Technologie würde den Duellanten direkt mit dem Spiel und der Datenbank der Kaiba Coorporation verbinden und schließlich sorgt die eigene Vorstellungskraft sorgt dafür, dass jeder das optimale Spielerlebnis erlangen konnte. Na ja, jeder, der es sich leisten konnte und nicht vollständig verblödet im Umgang mit den KArten war.  
Aber da gab es noch mehr. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es mit seinem bisherigen Fortschritt sogar schaffen könnte den Verstand und die Gedanken von anderen sehen und in vollem Spektrum der Sinneswahrnehmung miterleben zu können. Der eigene Geist wird kurzzeitig zu einem Teil der Gedankenwelt eines anderen! Die Welten, welche sich der Menschheit damit öffnen würden, waren völlig neu und unvorhersehbar, was im jungen Firmenchef eine heftige Spannung auslöste.  
Vor ungefähr zwei Monaten hat Seto, natürlich im Geheimen, seinem Team von Konstruktions- und Technikexperten die Pläne für eine Gerätschaft übergeben, welche dies alles, auf der Basis seiner perfekten Solid-Vision möglich machte und vor knapp einer halben Woche wurden die ersten vier Prototypen konstruiert, welche nun in der obersten Etage des Towers der Kaiba Coorporation bereit stehen.  
Für die Allgemeinheit waren diese Informationen natürlich unzugänglich. Nicht einmal Yugi wusste davon, denn dieser dachte noch immer, Seto würde ihn für die Ausarbeitung der Solid-Vision zu sich holen.

Er schmunzelte leicht über die Naivität des Jüngeren. Er mochte zwar der bessere Duellant sein, aber er war nicht immer der hellste.  
Um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Er brauchte Yugi schon seit mindestens einem halben Jahr nicht mehr für die Testphase der Solid-Vision zu sich zu zitieren, denn sie funktionierte absolut perfekt. Es gab keinen Markel, welchen sie nicht schon längst hätten entdecken müssen und auch das Design, sowie die Handhabung waren definitiv ein ,state of the art' , welchen keiner in absehbarer Zeit überbieten konnte.  
Der Grund für die Fortführung der Duelle mit Yugi, war schlichtweg, dass Seto Gefallen daran fand.  
Nach seinem ersten ernstzunehmenden Duell mit dem Champion, welches zwar kurz vor dem Ende unterbrochen wurde, aber mit 100 verbleibenden Lifepoints für Seto ein eindeutiges Zeichen setzte.  
Er war er wirklich beeindruckt. Der kleine schwächlich wirkende Junge sah ihn mit einer Willenskraft an, die er in solcher Stärke sonst nur vom Pharao kannte.  
Seto erkannte schließlich, dass er eine lange Zeit falsch lag. Yugi war nicht nur der Wirt oder die Hülle, des Königs der Spiele, er ist selbst zu ihm geworden.  
Zunächst hat er lange mit sich gerungen ihm überhaupt die Zusammenarbeit anzubieten. In seiner Vorstellung hat es sich für ihn doch unheimlich falsch angefühlt sich regelmäßig, in sicherer Erwartung einer Niederlage, mit dem wuschelhaarigen Teenager zu treffen. Doch mittlerweile genoss er es wirklich.  
Fast eine halbe Stunde nach dem Telefonat mit seinem kleinen Bruder hielt Fuguta, welcher mit der Luxuslimousine auf dem Parkplatz des Schnellimbiss vorfuhr, woraufhin einige Passanten, als sie diese erblickten anfingen wild zu tuscheln und zu spekulieren, welche Prominenz sich wohl nach Burger World verirrt hat.  
Etwas genervt verdrehte Seto bei dem Anblick der sich um ihn sammelnden Menschen die Augen verdrehte, schnell ausstieg und sich einfach an den dümmlich dreinschauenden Normalbürgern, die ihn umgaben, vorbeischob und das Lokal betrat.  
Seto rümpfte die Nase etwas, als ihm der starke Geruch von Transfetten in die Nase stieg und bei dem Lärm, welchen die vielen Leute mit ihren Kindern verursachten, schmerzte ihm der Kopf.  
So unauffällig wie möglich trat er weiter in das Lokal und sah sich um, jedoch musste er immer mal wieder anhalten, da ihm irgendwelche Kinder den Weg kreuzten um lachend herum zu hüpfen. Ganz hinten im einer Ecke erblickte er schließlich zwei, ihm nur zu gut bekannte, Jungs, deren momentaner Anblick dem ohnehin schon Reizüberfluteten Firmenchef den Rest gab. Er blieb hinter einer Säule stehen und ließ nicht eine Sekunde seinen Blick von dem Tisch  
Auf ihrem Tisch lag ein Haufen von bedrucktem Papier, welches Seto als das ausmachen konnte, welches hier um die verschiedenen Burger gewickelt wurde bevor sie verkauft wurden. Auch standen 3 ziemlich große Getränkebecher, zwei kleinere Pappkartons, in denen noch vereinzelt Pommes rumlagen, und zwei bunte aufgerissene Tütchen auf denen ‚Surprise!‘ abgedruckt stand. Außerdem schwebten an ihren Stühlen ein paar bunte Ballons und rundeten dieses infantile Bild ab.  
,,Die Kinder Menüs sind klasse! Gut, dass du mich dazu überredet hast ich dachte schon wir schaffen es nicht rechtzeitig bevor Seto kommt‘‘ Lachte Yugi ,,Ich hatte noch nie so ein! Und mit Helium gefüllte Luftballons hatte ich das letzte mal als ich mit Seto auf dem Jahrmarkt war. Das ist auch schon Ewigkeiten her…‘‘ seufzte Mokuba lächelnd  
,,Hier ich glaube, das steht dir besser als mir!‘‘ trällerte Yugi lehnte sich kurz über den Tisch um Mokuba eine Haarspange, die sich in seiner Wundertüte befand, in seinen schwarzen Pony zu klemmen.  
Verwundert nahm Mokuba sein Smartphone hervor, um in dessen Spiegelung zu erkennen, dass die Haarspange die Form eines kitschigen Diadems besetzt mit glitzernden Strass Steinchen besaß. ,,Ach so, unser ,König der Spiele‘ lehnt seine Krone ab?‘‘ fragte der schwarzhaarige amüsiert und kramte schnell einen Haarreif mit Braunen plüschigen Ohren hervor, welchen er sogleich auf Yugis Kopf platzierte. ,,Dann erkläre ich dich nun zu meinem Treuen Haustier!‘‘ verlautete er lachend. Yugi schnürte unterdessen den Luftballon, welcher an seinen Stuhl gebunden war und schnürte den Knoten auf. ,,Moment was machst du da Yu-`` Mokuba hielt mitten im Satz inne als der angesprochene seinen Ballon an seinen Mund führte und die Luft auf dem Ballon  
,,BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ICH BIN KURIBOOOOOH! LASS UNS ALLERBESTE FREUNDE SEIN! ‘‘ säuselte er plötzlich in einer erschreckend lauten und piepsigen Stimme, was Seto verdutzt dreinschauen ließ und Mokuba vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen Trieb.  
Nun schnappte sich Mokuba den Ballon aus Yugis Hand und nahm einen tiefen Zug der Luft, welche sich im Ballon befand ,,UND ICH BIN PRINZESSIN ADENA! ES WÄRE MIR EINE SOOOOLCH EHRE WEHRTES KURIBOH!‘‘ gab Mokuba nun in genauso lauter und zugegebenermaßen Nerv tötend-schriller Stimme von sich. Beide prusteten erneut los und Seto fühlte sich unsagbar genervt. Der König der Duellanten und sein kleiner Bruder, Mitglied eines Milliardenschweren Unternehmens, sitzen in einer billigen Burger Bude, stopften sich mit Müll voll und schienen geistig in auf den Stand von vierjährigen gesunken zu sein.  
,,Was auch immer das hier für eine Freakshow sein soll, ich hoffe es dauert nicht mehr lange.‘‘ sprach Seto nun und kam hinter der Säule hervor um vor dem Bistrotisch der Teenager stehen zu bleiben und die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.  
Aus Schreck ließ Mokuba den Ballon in seiner Hand los, welcher in schlängeligen Bahnen durch die Luft flog und ausgerechnet in den braunen Haaren des Jungmilliardärs landete. Dieser blinzelte etwas perplex ehe Yugi sich laut lachend von seinem Stuhl erhob und ihm den nun platten Ballon aus dem Haar entfernte. Und dabei im selben Zug einige unordentliche Strähnen des Brünetten richtete.  
Mokuba kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und versuchte nicht wie Yugi loszulachen. ,,Oh! Hi Seto! Seit wann bist du denn hier…?‘‘ fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass der Themenwechsel ihn von dem seltsamen Vorfall gerade eben ablenken würde.  
,,Lange genug wehrte Prinzessin Adena…‘‘ Betonte der angesprochene und schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung seinen Ausdruck weitgehend genug unter Kontrolle zu haben, um nicht rot zu werden. Was musste Yugi ihn hier so laut auslachen?! Und dass er ihm dann auch noch so nahe kam ohne ihm irgendeine Vorwarnung zu geben!  
Mokuba grinste Yugi schief an als sein Bruder dies sagte woraufhin er den Blick des schwarzhaarigen verwundert erwiderte und dann zum Brünetten schaute. ,,Was ist nun? Seid ihr zwei fertig?‘‘ fragte dieser ungeduldig.  
,,Fast.‘‘ summte Yugi und nahm eine der Kartonschälchen vom Tisch. Ich diesem lagen noch drei Chicken Nuggets und zwei Pieker. Mit einem davon gabelte der junge Profiduellant eines der panierten Hähnchenteile auf und hielt es Seto hin.  
,,Ein Stück für jeden von uns!‘‘ lächelte er den größeren an, während der jüngere der Kaiba Brüder sich ein anderes Chicken Nugget mit dem zweiten Pieker schnappte. Seto blinzelte und verengte dann seine Augen ,,Danke, aber ich ziehe es vor meinem Körper nicht unnötig mit diesem Müll zu schaden.‘‘ sagte er monoton.  
,,Ach was? Der große Seto Kaiba, Chef der mächtigen Kaiba Coorporation und Weltklasse-Duellant wird von einem panierten Stück Hähnchenfleisch in die Knie gezwungen?‘‘ fragte Yugi belustigt und aß in einem Bissen sein eigenes Stück, woraufhin er einen eindringlichen Blick zugeworfen bekam. ,,Jetzt komm schon. Wenn du nicht schläfst und nichts isst, wie willst du mich dann jemals besiegen?‘‘ fügte der Duel-Monsters Champion hinzu und schwenkte den Pieker vor Setos Gesicht hin und her.  
So schnell, dass es kaum ein Mensch hätte sehen können biss der Brünette das Chicken Nugget vom Pieker und drehte sich kauend um. ,,Jetzt kommt endlich!‘‘ zischte er und schritt schnurstracks zum Ausgang, woraufhin die beiden Jungs ihm folgten und einige verzweifelte Angestellte zurückließen, welche nun die Sauerei wegräumen durften…  
__  
Laut seiner Armbanduhr war es in Japan gerade 17:08 Uhr. Mokuba wurde direkt nachhause gebracht, jedoch nicht ohne Yugi mehrfach daran zu erinnern, dass er ihm versprochen hatte nach der Arbeit mit ihm zu reden. Er machte sich echt Sorgen was den kleinen wohl bedrücken könnte, aber es fiel dem jungen Duellanten im Moment auch unheimlich schwer seine Gedanken weiter darauf zu konzentrieren.  
17 Uhr… Es war grade nachmittags…  
Als Yugi durch die großen Fenster der Raumstation sah, blickte er jedoch in eine ewig scheinende Nacht. Eine Hand legte er auf der Scheibe ab, so als könnte er die Sterne berühren, und ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Seto stand nicht weit hinter ihm und konnte in der Reflektion der des Fensters den Blick des anderen genau sehen.  
Er selbst wusste, dass der jüngere immer wieder mit derselben Faszination hier oben stand, weshalb er ihn auch immer wieder hierher brachte. Zunächst, so musste er zugeben, wollte er den kleineren Duellanten lediglich beeindrucken und eventuell ein bisschen angeben. Als er jedoch sah, wie dieser reagierte, konnte er einfach nicht anders, als immer und immer wieder mit ihm hierher zu kommen.  
Hier oben waren die beiden alleine, über den Sorgen der Welt in einer schier grenzenlosen Weite.  
,,Dass du mich immer hierher mitnimmst… Du bist viel großzügiger als du dich gibst Seto…‘‘ sagte Yugi sehr leise, fast flüsternd.  
,,Pardon..?‘‘ Frage Seto mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, da er schon dabei war die Duel-disks der beiden vorzubereiten und dem Jungen nicht wirklich zugehört hat.  
,,Ich habe nur gefragt wer diesmal beginnt‘‘ log Yugi und nahm Seto die Disk, welche dieser ihm nun entgegen hielt, ab.  
,,Ich überlasse dir den ersten Zug Kuriboh.‘‘ sagte Seto als er seine Disk richtig um seinen Unterarm geschnallt hatte und grinste schief. Yugi blinzelte ein paar Mal verwundert, bis ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass er noch immer den plüschig-braunen Haarreif aus Mokubas Überraschungstüte auf dem Kopf trug. Etwas rot werdend schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf und lächelte entschlossen. Er würde dies als Glücksbringer betrachten…  
,,Na schön Seto, dann ist es Zeit für ein Duell!‘‘


	2. Kapitel 2 ''Kontaktmeditation''

Kapitel 2

,,Ihr habt euch ja Zeit gelassen!‘‘ Mokuba lief schief grinsend zu den beiden Duellanten, welche eben erst im großen Saal des Towers der Kaiba Coorporation angekommen sind. Weniger stürmisch folgte Roland diesem und nickte seinem jungen Vorgesetzten zu ,,Willkommen zurück.'' grüßte er.  
,,Und darf ich raten wer gewonnen hat~?'' fragte der jüngere Kaiba gespielt neugierig, woraufhin er einen leicht genervten Blick von seinem älteren Bruder bekam. Es war zwar schön, dass der kleinere sich selbstbewusster verhielt, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich über ihn lustig zu machen braucht!  
,,Hallo Mok-...Mokuba!'' Korrigierte sich Yugi selbst, bevor er den schwarzhaarigen mit dem mittlerweile gewohnten Spitznamen ansprach. Er wusste, dass es Kaiba offensichtlich störte, wenn er dies tat, da dieser immer ein genervte schnauben von sich gab wenn er es mitbekam.  
,,Roland gut, dass sie hier sind, dann muss ich dich nicht suchen. Bitte eskortieren sie Yugi nach Hause, es wird spät und ich muss mich noch um einiges an Geschäftlichem kümmern.'' sagte Kaiba schlicht und setzte an den Raum zu verlassen, was Yugi etwas verdutzt dastehen ließ, da Kaiba sich bisher immer zumindest richtig verabschiedet hat. Außerdem hat er Mokuba doch versprochen noch bei ihm zu bleiben, was etwas schwierig werden dürfte, wenn er jetzt regelrecht nach Hause geschickt werden würde.  
Normalerweise erlaubte Seto es nicht, dass Mokuba irgendwo übernachtete, weshalb es öfter Mal passierte, dass Yugi und Ryou heimlich von Mokuba in das Firmengebäude geschleust wurden und bei diesem übernachteten. Roland verriet die Jungs nie an seinen Vorgesetzten, da es ihn wirklich freute, dass der jüngere Kaiba Freunde gefunden hat und spaß mit ihnen hatte.  
,,Halt mal eine Sekunde Seto.'' Mokuba griff den angesprochenen am Ärmel, was ihn zum Stehen brachte und eine Augenbraue hochziehen ließ. ,,Du willst das Ding doch nicht etwa anbehalten, oder?'' fragte der kleinere weiter und zeigte auf das Gerät, welches um Seto's rechten Unterarm gelegt ist und über eine kabellose Verbindung dem unscheinbaren Headset, welches Seto ebenfalls noch trug, alle möglichen Daten übermitteln konnte.  
Auch wenn sich die Kaiba Brüder nicht viel über die Technik, welche sich hinter den Produktionen der Firma verbarg unterhielten, so war der jüngere nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er hat gut aufgepasst und auf diese Weise einige der Funktionen von der Solid-Vision selbst herausgefunden.  
So musste er seinen älteren Bruder beispielsweise dazu überreden bloß nicht die observierende Überwachung, welche er über alle Geschehnisse in Domino City und natürlich darüber hinaus hatte, zumindest für den Bereich von Mokubas Zimmer abzuschalten. Natürlich verstand der ältere diese Reaktion, auch wenn er nur ungerne in seinen Möglichkeiten eingeschränkt wurde, und willigte ein. ,,Yugi hat seins auch schon längst ausgezogen. Wieso du nicht?''  
,,Weil Yugi eigentlich nicht wirklich eine besitzt, sondern nur mit einer von MEINEN arbeitet Mokuba.'' stellte er klar, was den etwas abseits stehenden wuschelhaarigen Teenager mit den Augen rollen ließ. Manchmal verhielt Seto sich wirklich wie ein besitzergreifendes Kind.  
,,Außerdem habe ich dir schon versprochen nicht in deiner Privatsphäre herumzuschnüffeln, wofür hältst du mich?'' schmunzelte er nur leicht als er fortfuhr. ,,Ich finde es nun mal etwas sehr abgedreht, dass mein Bruder sogar in seiner... ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das nennen soll... Freizeit...?'' er war sich echt unsicher, da er eigentlich nur beschäftigt mit der Arbeit war. Den Kopf schüttelnd fuhr er fort ,,Jedenfalls solltest du in deinem eigenen Zuhause auch mal etwas mehr wie ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut und nicht wie ein Cyborg agieren, findest du nicht?'' fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Seto musterte seinen kleinen Bruder eindringlich ehe er seufzte, das Headset abnahm und das Gerät um seinen Arm löste. ,,Du hast glück, dass ich heute sowieso nicht mehr daran arbeiten werde, aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich die solid-vision zuhause gar nicht mehr anziehen werde, denn daraus wird nichts'' erklärte er während er sich durch das leicht vom Headset verwuschelte Haar fuhr. ,,Danke Seto!'' jubelte der kleine und umarmte seinen großen Bruder kurz, was diesen perplex stocken ließ und unvermeidlich eine kaum merkbare Röte auf dessen Gesicht brachte. Er hatte kein Problem damit seinen Bruder zu umarmen solange die zwei alleine waren aber mit Roland und vor allem Yugi im Raum, welcher nun amüsiert lächelte, war es ihm doch etwas unangenehm.  
Seufzend fuhr er mit einer Hand durch die Haare des kleineren und verwuschelte diese, woraufhin sich Mokuba mit einem raschen ,,Hey meine Haare!'' löste und schnell versuchte etwas Ordnung in diese zu bekommen. ,,Wenn nichts weiter ist, dann gehe ich mich jetzt an die Arbeit machen.'' sich ein triumphierendes Schmunzeln verkneifend sagte Seto dies und ging dann zu seinem Büro.  
,,Na dann mal los Yugi.'' sagte Mokuba ruhig als nur noch die Teenager und die rechte Hand des Firmenchefs zurückblieben. ,,Ist gut gehen wir Moki.'' Yugi konnte die ganze Szene, welche sich ihm eben bot nur belächeln, obwohl es ihn zugegebenermaßen etwas störte, dass Kaiba ihn so abweisend behandelte. Schließlich war er inzwischen Yugi gegenüber so warm geworden, dass er ihn 'Kuriboh' genannt hat und einige Zeit später war schon wieder so distanziert, als stünden die beiden sich nicht näher, als ihre Geschäftliche Abmachung vorschrieb.  
,,Oh stimmt ja!'' unterbrach sich Yugi selbst und zog nun auch den plüschigen Haarreifen vom Kopf. Wenn Mokuba wirklich ein ernstes Problem hat, wollte Yugi die Situation nicht ins lächerliche ziehen. Roland brachte die Jungs noch bis zur Tür von Mokubas Zimmer, verabschiedete sich dann und ging. Mokuba öffnete schnell die Tür schob Yugi förmlich ins Zimmer und trat selbst ein, ehe er das Zimmer von innen verschloss.  
,,Hey Yugi! Mokuba! Ihr habt euch ja Zeit gelassen.'' Im Schneidersitz hat Ryou es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht. Vor ihm lag ein ziemlich großes, rot eingebundenes Buch ohne Titel, ein paar Decken und eine Flasche Wasser, sowie ein gefühltes Dutzend an Teelichtern und ein Feuerzeug. Etwas neugierig musterte Yugi alles noch einmal ehe er seinen Freund mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anlächelte ,,Hallo Ryou! Ich weiß ja nicht was ihr vorhabt, aber wenn ich gewusst hätte dass wir auf dem Fußboden ein romantisches Schläfchen im Kerzenschein machen, hätte ich mir etwas Angemesseneres angezogen.'' Auch wenn er ernst bleiben wollte, so konnte er sich diesen Kommentar nicht wirklich verkneifen. ,,Setz dich erstmal Yugi, zum kuscheln kommen wir später noch!'' sagte Mokuba und boxte Yugi leicht in die Schulter.  
Nun saßen die drei in einem Kreis auf dem Boden, zwischen ihnen das Buch, die Kerzen und das Wasser. Yugi sah zwischen Mokuba und Ryou hin und her. Sie schienen irgendwie nicht so recht zu wissen was sie sagen sollten. ,,Okay... Also Leute wenn mir nicht gleich jemand sagt was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat, dann platze ich.'' sagte er schließlich was Ryou dazu brachte Yugi ernst anzusehen. ,,Wir wollen etwas ausprobieren und dazu brauchen wir deine Hilfe.'' sagte dieser schließlich. Ehe Yugi weiter nachfragen konnte schaltete sich Mokuba ein: ,, Aber ich möchte, dass du mir zuerst versprichst mich nicht auszulachen oder irgendwelche Witze zu machen. Alles was jetzt kommt meine ich wirklich ernst...'' bat er in einer ungewohnt unsicheren Stimme und nun lag auch sein Blick auf Yugi. Viel zu verwirrt um etwas zu erwidern nickte er einfach.  
Mokuba seufzte und erzählte dann: ,, Das ist schon länger her, ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie lange, aber damals habe ich angefangen wirklich schlimme Albträume zu kriegen. Ich will nicht sagen was alles darin passierte, aber sie waren schrecklich. So schrecklich, dass ich in manchen Nächten überhaupt nicht schlafen wollte, einfach nur um nicht träumen zu müssen...'' inzwischen hat Mokuba eines der Teelichter mit seinem Blick fixiert, da es ihm sehr unangenehm war über dieses Thema zu sprechen.  
Beim ersten Mal, als er es Ryou vor ein paar Tagen erzählt hat, war es zwar schlimmer, aber jetzt war er nicht minder besorgt über die mögliche Reaktion des Profiduellanten auf das, was er ihm erzählte. Yugi sah Mokuba besorgt an und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. ,,Ich sehe schon, dass es dir schwer fällt mir das zu erzählen Moki... Ich habe dir versprochen mich nicht darüber lustig zu machen. Viel eher mache ich mir Sorgen...'' sagte er dann ruhig, was Mokuba etwas beruhigte und Ryou ein sanftes Lächeln aufs Gesicht brachte. Er wusste doch, dass Yugi Mokuba ernst nehmen würde.  
,,Danke Yugi...'' sagte er und auf seinem Mund zeichnete sich sogar ein kleines lächeln ab ehe er weitererzählte ,,Irgendwann, ich denke mal das ist jetzt vielleicht ein Jahr her, denn da waren wir noch gar nicht wirklich befreundet, hatte ich wieder so einen Albtraum. Wie immer war es kalt und düster und ich hatte wirklich Angst. Bevor er aber so richtig schlimm wurde, habe ich etwas gespürt. Da war eine Stimme, die mir sagte sie würde mich dort wegholen und tatsächlich wurde es plötzlich hell und warm. Ich war an einem ruhigen und schönen Ort, viel besser, als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können und mein Albtraum wurde zu einem wunderbaren. Ich habe bis dahin schon lange keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen...'' nun lächelte Mokuba traurig ,,Seitdem passierte es fast jede Nacht. Ich schlafe ein und träume etwas schlechtes, doch dann kommt wieder dieses Gefühl und diese Stimme... und alles wird besser. Deshalb machen mir die Albträume auch keine Angst mehr. Aber ich will nicht mehr so weitermachen. Ich weiß, dass ich mir diese Stimme nicht einbilde. Ich glaube, dass sie jemandem gehört, der mir hilft...'' sagte er und wurde zum Ende hin immer ruhiger.  
Yugi blinzelte einige Male. Das war ganz schon viel, was Mokuba sich hier von der Seele geredet hat. Nichtsdestotrotz war der Wuschelhaarige noch etwas verwirrt. ,,Was genau meinst du damit?'' fragte er und sah Mokuba sanft lächelnd an. Dieser biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Das war für ihn der schwerste Teil an der Geschichte.  
,,Ich glaube, dass es Noah's Stimme ist.'' sagte er schließlich. Yugi schwieg einen Moment ehe er ernsthaft verwundert zur Frage ansetzte ,,Noah? Meinst du etwa DEN Noah Kaiba? Moki bist du dir ganz sicher...?'' der angesprochene schwieg, nickte aber, was Yugi in staunen versetzte. Mokuba hat ihm schon mal erzählt, wie das ganze damals auf dem Weg ins Battle City Finale für Mokuba und Noah geendet hat. Es war wirklich schöne, wenn auch sehr traurige Situation gewesen. Der zunächst rachsüchtige leibliche Sohn von Gouzaburo Kaiba, welcher viel zu jung aus der Welt schied, wird durch Mokuba's Freundlichkeit und Vertrauen zur Vernunft gebracht und opferte sich um alle zu retten. Nun senkte Yugi seinen Blick und kam nicht umher darüber nachzudenken, dass das ganze einfach unfair war.  
,,Er hat mir versprochen, dass wir uns wiedersehen Yugi. Ich weiß, dass er uns beschützen wollte...'' fing Mokuba an und musste kurz schlucken. ,,...und dass er damals starb... aber ich bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er das ist. Er spricht zu mir Yugi, egal was du jetzt sagen oder denken wirst: Ich weiß einfach, dass es so ist!'' wurde er immer lauter und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Yugi war etwas schockiert über den Ausbruch seines Freundes und sah nun mit unsicherem Blick zu Ryou. Dieser erwiderte überzeugt seinen Blick und nickte ihm zu. Ryou vertraute darauf, dass Mokuba alles von dem was er erzählte auch ernst meinte und Yugi sollte dies auch tun. Die Unsicherheit in Yugis Blick wich und er seufzte.  
Nach allem was die Jugendlichen bisher erlebt haben, mit den Milleniumsgegenständen, den Götterkarten, den Plana und mit allem anderen, war es inzwischen gar nicht mal so abwegig, dass ein Geist oder eine Seele oder etwas anderes Kontakt zu Mokuba aufnahm. Schließlich hatten Yugi und Ryou beide die Erfahrung gemacht einen Geist in sich zu tragen. ,,Ich verstehe. Mokuba ich bin froh, dass du mit uns darüber redest und... Ich glaube dir.'' sagte er seinem Freund ruhig.  
Mokuba hatte sich unterdessen völlig beruhigt und schloss die Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl sich von einer unendlich schweren Last befreit zu haben. ,,Danke Yugi... Danke Ryou... Ihr zwei seid die besten...'' bedankte er sich aufrichtig bei den beiden und ein zuversichtliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.  
Ryou winkte lächelnd ab und sagte: ,,Das ist doch selbstverständlich Mokuba! Aber jetzt wo du Yugi davon erzählt hast, sollten wir ihm auch sagen was wir mit dem Kram hier vorhaben.''  
Yugi musste zugeben, dass er jetzt schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon bekam, was auf ihn zukommen würde, als er die Sachen so vor sich liegen sah. Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend wendete er seinen, nun etwas besorgten, Blick wieder zu Ryou ,,Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa mit ihm sprechen, oder...?'' fragte er, in der Hoffnung es würde eventuell auf etwas anderes Hinauslaufen. Diverse Filme und Gruselgeschichten über Gläserrücken und andere Kontaktaufnahmen zu Geistern haben den Jungen gelehrt solchen Praktiken möglichst auf Abstand zu bleiben.  
,,Genaugenommen werdet ihr nicht reden, sondern euch nur sehr intensiv vorstellen was ihr sagen wollt. Außerdem werde ich euch eher leiten. Mokuba hat mir erzählt, dass Noah einem Gespräch ausweichen würde und stattdessen immer wieder Symbole oder Zeichen hinterlässt. Als ich jünger war und bemerkt habe, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt... und ich noch nicht genau wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte, habe ich mich eine Weile lang ziemlich genau damit beschäftigt, wie man Kontakt zu übernatürlichen Wesen aufnehmen kann. Es war letztendlich nicht einmal nötig, dass ich etwas davon anwende, da er irgendwann von selbst mit mir sprach und zumal man meistens mehrere Personen für so etwas braucht, aber ich habe mich sehr genau über alles informiert und gedacht es könnte Mokuba vielleicht helfen.'' erklärte der Aschblonde und sah Yugi direkt an ehe er ergänzte: ,,Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst Yugi. Die sind auch berechtigt, denn nicht selten können kleine Fehler dazu führen, dass etwas schief läuft. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass wir, wenn wir vorsichtig sind, unserem Freund helfen können. Ich für meinen Teil bin dazu bereit und ich hoffe dir geht es genauso.''  
Eine ganze Weile lang war es im Raum still und man hörte nur das Ticken des Weckers, welcher sich auf Mokuba's Nachttisch befand und so ziemlich die einzige nicht mit LED-Anzeige funktionierende Uhr im ganzen Gebäude zu sein scheint. Mokuba's Zimmereinrichtung war insgesamt weitaus weniger Modern als der Rest des Towers und so ziemlich das einzige, was einen hier an den Wohlstand der Firma erinnerte war ein großer Plasmabildschirm, welcher an Mokuba's Wand hing und mit einem Haufen an Spielekonsolen verbunden war, das private, direkt angrenzende und, wie Yugi fand, sehr luxurios eingerichtete Badezimmer sowie natürlich die Größe des Zimmers selbst,. Yugi hatte hier oft das Gefühl, wenn man alle Möbel rausstellen würde, könnte man hier ein Tanzstudio eröffnen.  
,,Natürlich. Ihr könnt auf meine Hilfe zählen.'' seufzte Yugi schließlich und würde direkt als er den Satz beendet hat stürmisch von dem jungen Kaiba umarmt, was beide zu Boden riss. ,,Danke, danke, danke, danke, DANKE!'' bedankte sich dieser dann hektisch während Yugi unter der festen Umarmung nach Luft rang und Ryou in Gelächter ausbrach. ,,Dir danke ich auch unendlich Ryou!'' wendete er sich nun an den hellhaarigen und ließ von Yugi ab um ihm in eine ebenso starke Umarmung zu ziehen. ,,I-Ist sch-schon gut!!'' brachte Ryou hervor als er versuchte sich aus dem Todesgriff zu befreien. Als Mokuba dann von ihm abließ hustete er kurz und räusperte sich und nahm sich das rote Buch zur Hand.  
,,In diesem Buch, steht eine Methode zur Kontaktaufnahme mit verstorbenen Seelen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich schon in der Nähe von einem befinden. Diese Methode ist im Vergleich zu anderen sehr unkompliziert, erfordert aber unsere absolute Konzentration.'' fing er an zu erzählen während er etwas im Buch herumblätterte und schließlich die richtige Seite gefunden zu haben schien. ,,Das ganze nennt sich ,Kontaktmeditation`. Ihr beide werdet, sofern es funktioniert, unter meiner Leitung und Aufsicht in einen Zustand versetzt, der euch erlaubt in der sogenannten ,Astralen Ebene' den Geist quasi dazu 'einzuladen' mit euch Kontakt aufzunehmen. Da sich Noah anscheinend aus irgendeinem Grund scheut Mokuba zu nahe zu kommen, könnten wir davon ausgehen, dass er sich in der Welt der Lebenden nicht willkommen fühlt. Wenn ihr beide ihn aber zu euch ruft, bin ich sicher, dass er darauf reagieren wird.'' versicherte Ryou den anderen, welche aufmerksam zuhören.  
,,Was passiert, wenn wir uns nicht konzentrieren?'' fragte Yugi schließlich. ,,Das kommt ganz darauf an. Dann könnte es passieren, dass ihr gar nicht erst auf die Astrale Ebene gelangt. Das ist dann zwar ärgerlich aber nicht weiter schlimm. Wenn ihr jedoch schon dort seid und dann plötzlich durch irgendwelche Alltagsgedanken dort rausgerissen werdet... dann muss ich gestehen, dass ich echt nicht weiß was dann passiert. Ich habe jedenfalls die Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr langsam in die Meditation gelangt und ebenso langsam wieder aus ihr zurückkehrt.'' Ryou erklärte weiter, dass man zuerst, wenn nötig zur Toilette gehen und dann einen Schluck Wasser trinken sollte, um während der Meditation nicht von Durst oder Harndrang abgelenkt zu werden, was Mokuba und Yugi sogleich erledigten während er die kleinen runden Kerzen mit dem Feuerzeug anzündete und in einem Kreis vor den Plätzen der Jungs anordnete. Ihre Handys schalteten alle drei ab und legten sie auf Mokuba‘s Nachttisch, damit diese keinen Störfaktor darstellten und Mokuba schaltete das große Licht in seinem Zimmer aus, sodass es nur noch vom dämmrigen Schein der Kerzen erleuchtet wurde.  
,,Ihr solltet es euch irgendwo bequem machen, aber eure Füße müssen den Boden berühren. Ihr könntet Sachen sehen, Stimmen hören oder sogar so etwas wie Berührungen fühlen. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr diese nicht als Einbildung abtut, da dies den Gesuchten verunsichern könnte, sodass dieser sich wieder zurückzieht. Falls ich merke, dass ihr friert werde ich euch zudecken. Eure wichtigste Aufgabe wird es sein, eure Konzentration ausschließlich auf meine Anweisungen und euch selbst zu lenken. Ich bezweifle, dass wir jetzt von irgendwem gestört werden, aber falls das doch passiert, dürft ihr eure Aufmerksamkeit nicht abschweifen lassen. Wenn jemand klopft tun wir einfach so, als würde Mokuba schlafen.''  
Nickend geben die beiden dunkelhaarigen Ryou zu verstehen, dass sie verstanden haben. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander in den Schneidersitz, vor ihnen der Kreis aus Kerzen und in ihren Ohren nur das leise Ticken des Weckers, welches Yugi nun doch etwas unruhig werden ließ, ehe Ryou ruhig und leise begann zu lesen und er sich zwang aufmerksam zu sein ,,Schließt jetzt die Augen...''  
__________  
(Ryou)  
Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er den beiden Jungs vor ihm gut zu gehen schien. Sie waren schon seit einiger Zeit in einem absolut ruhigen, in sich gekehrten Zustand, in welchem sie die Welt um sich herum auszublenden schienen.  
Zunächst hat er lange darüber nachgedacht, ob es nicht vielleicht doch zu gefährlich wäre Kontakt zu dem verstorbenen Kaiba zu suchen, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen mitanzusehen, wie Mokuba das ganze einfach in sich hinein frisst.  
Ryou wusste von Mokuba, dass dieser seit den Ereignissen in Battle City große Schuldgefühle hatte und seinem quasi-Ziehbruder unbedingt helfen wollte wieder in die reelle Welt zu gelangen, bevor dieser sich opferte. Wer weiß, ob das vielleicht noch möglich ist. Bei all dem Fortschritt, welchen man momentan so in der Welt beobachten konnte, würde es Ryou nicht unbedingt wundern wenn man schon bald eine Gelegenheit finden würde den Geist einer Person in so etwas wie einem künstlichen Körper unterzubringen.  
Im Moment hat er aufgehört den Jungs Anweisungen zu geben, wohin sie ihre Gedanken richten sollten, aber er musste aufpassen, denn sobald er irgendetwas bemerkte musste er versuchen seine Freunde so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückzuholen.  
Als er seine Gedanken so schweifen ließ fiel sein Blick auf ein Teelicht, welches vor Mokuba lag. Die Flammen der Teelichter waren eigentlich ziemlich ruhig, aber bei diesem Teelicht flackerte die gelblich-orange Flamme immer wieder hin und her, in etwa, als würde jemand immer wieder leicht pusten, die Kerze aber nicht ganz auslöschen.  
Sein Blick schweifte zu Mokuba, welcher noch immer ruhig dasaß. Vielleicht lag es nur am Luftzug? Obwohl es trotzdem merkwürdig war, dass nur diese Flamme so ausschlug.

(Mokuba)  
Mokuba hatte während der Befolgung von Ryou's Anweisungen immer mehr das Gefühl bekommen, dass er einschlafen würde. Er konnte nicht ganz sagen, ob er schlief oder wach war, da er Ryou's stimme irgendwann nicht mehr hörte.  
Seine ganze Konzentration lag darauf Noah zu sich zu holen. Er spürte, dass er ihm irgendwie nahe war. Er rief Erinnerungen in sich hervor, in welchen er mit Noah zusammen war und besonders an ihren Abschied.  
,Ich komme wieder.' - Genau das hatte er versprochen. Vielleicht würde Noah ihm erscheinen, wenn er an dieses Versprechen dachte!

In der Dunkelheit seiner Gedanken wurde es wie Mokuba schon so oft in seinen Träumen erlebt hatte kalt, doch das sollte ihn nicht beirren. Er würde sich nicht ablenken lassen.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er wartete, doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der er sich nur darauf konzentrierte Noah zu sich zu rufen passierte etwas. Er spürte etwas Kaltes seine Wange entlangstreifen, wie eisige Finger und sofort versteifte sich sein Körper. War das Ryou? Nein, das war nicht die Hand seines Freundes. Er begann stark zu zittern, versuchte jedoch nicht weiter von seinen Gedanken abzuweichen.

(Ryou)  
Sofort, als Mokuba anfing zu zittern, stand Ryou auf und legte diesem so leise und behutsam wie möglich eine der Decken um die Schultern. Mit fast flüsterndem Ton sagte er ,,Vergesst nicht eure Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihr sucht nach jemandem. Ruft ihn zu euch.''  
Etwas beunruhigt wanderte sein Blick zu dem Teelicht vor Mokuba. Es war ausgegangen.

(Mokuba)  
Auch wenn die kalte Berührung noch immer spürbar auf seiner Wange ruhte, so fühlte der junge Kaiba plötzlich eine gemütliche wärme um sich, was es ihm erleichterte, sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Das dachte er zumindest.  
Plötzlich, wanderte das etwas, welches auf Mokuba's Wange ruhte und aufgrund der Dunkelheit für ihn nicht sichtbar war, von seiner Wange hinab zu seinem Kinn und dann zu seiner Kehle, wo sie einige Zeit ruhig verweilte.  
Nein. Er würde sich nicht ablenken lassen. Egal was jetzt kommt er würde weiter nach Noah rufen! Grade als Mokuba das Gefühl hatte, dass sich der Griff um seine Kehle schließen und zudrücken würde, verschwand er auf einmal vollständig. Auch die Dunkelheit wich einem hellen Licht und obwohl Mokuba wusste, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. Vor sich konnte er, wenn auch nur verschwommen, eine Gestalt ausmachen.  
,Endlich...' Dachte er und sah wie sie sich auf ihn zu bewegte ,Du bist es doch, oder...?' fragte er in Gedanken.  
Zunächst folgte nichts als Stille, ehe Mokuba spürte wie sich zwei Arme um ihn legten. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er gegen die Brust von jemandem gezogen werden, während ein Kopf auf seinem eigenen ruhte.  
,Was tust du nur hier... Das ist sehr dumm und gefährlich gewesen...' nahm Mokuba nun endlich die Stimme wahr, nach der er sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Er fühlte sich den Tränen im Moment unheimlich nahe.  
,Ich weiß... aber ich weiß auch, dass du mich beschützt... Du hast es fortgeschickt Noah...' dachte er und ließ zu, dass ihm Tränen über die Wange liefen  
,Dafür habe deine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht... Ihr hättet keine Brücke zu dieser Welt bauen dürfen... Ich hatte ihn unter Kontrolle Ich weiß nicht wie mächtig er in eurer Welt wird...!' Mokuba spürte, wie sich die Umarmung löste  
,Du hast es mir versprochen...! Du würdest wiederkommen...!' verzweifelt kamen Mokuba diese Gedanken, als er sich nach noch mehr dieser Berührung sehnte. Er wollte nicht, dass der andere ihn jetzt verließ.  
,Alles zu seiner Zeit Moki... und jetzt GEH!'  
_______________  
(Seto)  
Der CEO der Kaiba Coorporation war nun schon einige Zeit dabei, Verschiedenes an seinem Computer zu erledigen, als er plötzlich die Lampe über ihm zu flackern begann. Genervt zuckte sein rechtes Auge und er seufzte auf. Er hasste Fehlfunktionen und vor allem solche, die ihn bei der Arbeit ablenken würden. Er hörte nur noch ein kurzes zischen und das Zimmer verdunkelte sich, sodass Der Bildschirm seines PCs die einzige Lichtquelle darstellte. Er griff nach seinem Telefon, wählte schnell eine Nummer und wartete kurz. ,,Roland? Ich möchte, dass sie sofort herausfinden wer für die Herstellung unserer Glühbirnen und Lampen zuständig ist und feuern sie diese unverzüglich. Kaiba Produkte dürfen nicht grundlos kaputt gehen.'' mit diesen Worten legte er auf und wollte einfach ohne das zusätzliche Licht der großen Lampe weiterarbeiten, merkte jedoch, dass sein Computer nicht reagierte. Geschockt stockte er und versuchte erfolglos die Maus zu bewegen und auf der Tastatur rumzutippen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein was sollte das?! Seto konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann bei ihm jemals ein Computer hängen blieb. Auch als er auf die Digitaluhr auf seinem Nachttisch sah, staunte er nicht schlecht, als diese lediglich ''88:88'' anzeigte. Welcher miese Hacker wäre denn klug genug um durch die Sicherheitssoftware der Kaiba Coorporation zu gelangen?!  
Ob seine solid-vision noch funktionierte? ,,Was Mokuba nicht weiß...'' murmelte er ehe er die Gerätschaft an seinem Arm befestigte und das Headset anlegte. Zunächst war nichts Ungewöhnliches sichtbar und zu Setos Erleichterung schien alles einwandfrei zu funktionieren. Er versuchte sofort die Ursache für die ganzen Störungen ausfindig zu machen und nach wenigen Sekunden der Analyse stand fest: Eine enorm hohe Störfrequenz kam aus der einzigen Überwachungslücke in seinem System.  
Mokuba's Zimmer.


	3. Kapitel 3 "Ich... Will weg hier..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... sehr unschöne Sachen passieren...

(Ryou)  
Der hellhaarige stockte, als er merkte, wie der Atem des schwarzhaarigen Kaibas schneller und schwerfälliger wurde . Nicht gut. Er hatte die beiden explizit dazu angeleitet ruhig und langsam ein und aus zu atmen und bei Yugi schien dies auch noch der Fall zu sein, auch wenn Ryou ihm vor ein paar Minuten, genau wie Mokuba eine Decke um die Schultern legen musste, da er begann stark zu frieren.  
Als der jüngere Kaiba dann sein Gesicht verzog und dabei wirkte, als würde er versuchen, sich gegen etwas wehren zu wollen wusste Ryou, dass es Zeit war ihn schnell wieder zurückzuholen. Er nahm sich schnell das Buch zur Hand und bekam unterdessen nur am Rande mit, dass der halbe Kreis an Kerzen, welcher sich vor Mokuba befand erloschen war.  
Als er dazu ansetzte dem jungen ins Ohr zu flüstern, er solle seine Gedanken wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt richten, war er fassungslos, als der andere schlagartig seine Augen aufschlug, nach Luft schnappte und sich in die Decke, welche Ryou vorhin über seine Schultern legte krallte. Geschockt schluckte der weißhaarige und starrte ihn an. Hat Mokuba ihm vorhin nicht zugehört? So etwas durfte nicht passieren! Während Mokuba versuchte einen ruhigen Atem zu bekommen, wanderte Ryou’s Bick zu Yugi, welcher kaum einen Augenblick später stark zusammenzuckte und sich zu verkrampfen schien.

(Yugi)  
Es war wirklich schwer für Yugi, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er hatte doch kaum Erinnerungen an den verstorbenen Kaiba und die, die er hatte waren nicht grade die schönsten. Sofern er sich erinnern konnte, hatte der Pharao meistens die die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, worüber der junge Duellant mehr oder weniger erleichtert gewesen ist.  
Der Pharao hat ihm damals bei so vielem geholfen. Yugi wusste damals nicht, ob er diese Hilfe wirklich gebraucht hat und ob er selbst tatsächlich so schwach gewesen ist, oder ob er einfach die Nähe des ehemaligen Herrschers Ägyptens gebraucht hat, um zu erkennen was tatsächlich in ihm steckt. Auch, wenn er grundsätzlich optimistisch dachte, so weckte diese Zeit in ihm doch auch ab und zu einige Selbstzweifel. Er vermisste den Pharao jeden einzelnen Tag, seit dem er fortging und manchmal wünschte er sich wieder seine Nähe zu spüren und zu wissen, dass er da ist, wenn er ihn braucht.  
Andererseits wusste Yugi, dass das Selbstbewusstsein welches er jetzt besaß, von dem Wunsch her rührte, aller Welt und vor allem sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er, Yugi Muto, nicht die Hülle des Pharaos ist, wie er oft genug von Diva oder Seto genannt wurde. Das hatte er doch geschafft, oder? Wenn ihn sogar Seto Kaiba dazu herausforderte sich, nicht als Pharao, sondern als er selbst mit ihm zu duellieren, dann muss das doch etwas heißen oder…?  
Yugi merkte erst, wie seine Gedanken völlig abgeschweift sind, als er eine eisige Kälte in seinem Gesicht spürte und unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.  
,Glaubst du wirklich… irgendjemand nimmt dich wahr…?‘ verwirrt versuchte Yugi den Ursprung der Stimme auszumachen, nahm aber nur Dunkelheit und Kälte war. Die Stimme war zwar vertraut, aber schien so leise, dass Yugi sich nicht sicher war wem er sie zuordnen konnte. ,Das ist nicht Noah…‘ Dachte er und spürte daraufhin einen Griff um seine Taille, so als würde jemand ihn von hinten an sich ziehen. Yugi keuchte auf, da dieser jemand furchtbar kalt war und er das Gefühl bekam ihm würde jegliche Energie entzogen werden, weshalb er sich nicht bewegen konnte.  
,Richtig Yugi… Noah bin ich nicht… ‘ wie ein Flüstern schlich sich die Stimme zu Yugi’s Ohr. ,Erkennst du mich den gar nicht…?‘ frage sie ebenso leise, während sich der Griff um ihn verstärkte, was in Yugi instinktiv die Alarmglocken läuten ließ. Das war nicht Noah, aber diese Stimme… Das konnte doch gar nicht sein…!  
,Ich habe dich vermisst Partner…‘ sprach die Stimme weiter und ließ eine Hand von Yugi’s Taille, hoch zu dessen Brust fahren, wo si e sich dort, wo sie Yugi’s Herzschlag am deutlichsten spürte zur Ruhe kam. Yugi’s Herzschlag raste regelrecht und in ihm machte sich ein großer Schock breit.  
,Nein… Nein du kannst nicht… Du bist nicht der Pharao…!‘ dachte Yugi und versuchte sich wieder daran zu erinnern, was er eigentlich hier wollte. Er hatte doch eine Aufgabe… Nur fühlte er sich so, als hätte er einen Blackout und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was er eigentlich an diesem Ort gesucht hat.  
,Yugi… ich weiß, dass du mich auch vermisst hast… Ich spüre es…‘  
Yugi hätte schören können, dass man der Stimme ein Grinsen förmlich heraushören konnte.  
,Und ich spüre wie es dir geht… Du leidest…‘ fuhr sie fort.  
Nun war Yugi geschockt. Was erzählte die Stimme ihm da? Yugi war in seinem Leben doch sehr glücklich! Er hatte gute Freunde, er verdiente sein Geld mit dem was er liebte und er musste sich um nichts wirklich Sorgen machen.  
,Du lügst!‘ warf Yugi dem anderen entgegen. ,Der Pharao hat seine Ruhe gefunden. Er ist weg und… ich vermisse ihn… aber ich leide nicht mehr!‘  
,Glaube mir, das tust du mein kleiner, doch du merkst es nicht mehr, weil du dich in deiner Naivität versteckst…‘ sagte die Stimme nun etwas lauter.  
,Du glaubst, dass du deine Freunde hast… Du glaubst, dass du jetzt eigenständig bist und dass du respektiert wirst… Aber nichts davon hättest du alleine erreichen können und das weißt du… Dazu brauchtest du mich… und das tust du immer noch…‘  
Mit aller Macht versuchte Yugi sich zu konzentrieren. Der Pharao würde so Etwas nie sagen! Er hat Yugi darin unterstützt selbstständig zu sein!  
,Hör auf! Meine Freunde stehen zu mir… egal ob mit oder ohne dem Puzzle: Ich hätte sie gefunden! Und ich komme alleine zurecht… Ich bin stark genug geworden-‘ versuchte Yugi zu kontern ehe die nun sehr laute Stimme ihn unterbrach  
,UND TROTZDEM WAR ICH ES DER KAM UM DICH UND DEINE FREUNDE VOR DER PLANA ZU BESCHÜTZEN! DU HÄTTEST OHNE MICH NICHTS AUSRICHTEN KÖNNEN UND DAS KANNST DU NICHT LEUGNEN!‘  
Tränen sammelten sich in Yugi’s Augenwinkeln. Das war nicht der Pharao… Das konnte nicht sein… Trotzdem konnte Yugi nicht vermeiden zu denken, dass das war diese Stimme ihm erzählte die Wahrheit war. Der Pharao hat sie alle gerettet, nicht er…  
,Sogar dein lieber Seto weiß, dass ich es gewesen bin… Er hat doch die ganze Zeit über nur versucht durch dich an mich heran zu kommen… Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es jetzt anders ist, oder Partner…?‘  
Yugi schwieg zunächst eine Weile. Er spürte, wie die Hand auf seiner Brust langsam über diese streifte und dafür sorgte, dass sich in ihm alles zusammen zog. ,Seto… Weiß, dass ich nicht der Pharao bin… Er duelliert sich mit mir nicht mehr wegen dir… ich meine wegen ihm!‘ Yugi hätte beinahe vergessen, dass das hier nicht der Pharao war und ertappte sich dabei, dass er schon fast dieser Lüge verfallen war. Sein Atmen wurde schwerer je länger die Hand über seine Brust fuhr.  
,Ich will dir helfen Yugi… Ich beachte dich… Ich weiß ganz genau, wer du bist und was du brauchst…‘ sagte die Stimme ruhig, was in Yugi die Wut aufsteigen ließ ,Du weißt rein gar nichts!‘ erwiderte er, woraufhin er ein leichtes lachen hinter sich vernahm.  
,Ich weiß, dass du Setos Aufmerksamkeit willst. Du willst so unbedingt, in seiner Nähe sein und ihm zeigen was du kannst… Du willst ihn von dir beeindruckt sehen und dass er dich lobt. Du gibst es nur nicht zu, weil du zu stolz bist um zu zeigen, dass auch du eine egoistische Seite hast…‘  
Wortlos musste Yugi sich das ganze anhören. Es stimmte, dass Yugi vom älteren gelobt werden wollte und sich jedes Mal freute, wenn dieser ihn zu Duell herausforderte. Es stimmte auch, dass Yugi sich oft so gab, als würde es ihm recht wenig ausmachte mit dem anderen zusammen zu sein, obwohl sich in ihm so viele Emotionen breit machten, aber war Yugi deshalb egoistisch? War er vielleicht im inneren genauso stur, wie sich Seto immer nach außen hin gab?  
,Aber mein kleiner ich muss dich leider enttäuschen… Du wirst in ihm niemals das finden, was du suchst. Du wirst immer wieder Enttäuschung und Schmerz spüren, solange du versuchst , dich ihm anzunähern. Er will nämlich gar nichts von dir. Er sucht noch immer nach mir.‘ Der Griff des anderen löste sich, während er dies in fast schon bedauerndem Ton sagte, ehe vor Yugi eine Gestalt erschien.  
Unscharf und fast schon durchsichtig, in der Dunkelheit dieser Umgebung, aber doch erkennbar kniete sie sich vor Yugi und lies die Hände auf seinen Wangen ruhen. ,Ich aber… Ich bin nur für dich da gewesen… Ich habe dir Freundschaft ermöglich, weil du es dir gewünscht hast. Ich habe dich beschützt und gerettet. Ich würde dir nie so wehtun… Ich sage dir nur die Wahrheit, weil ich will, dass du dich wieder auf mich einlässt Yugi. Du brauchst mich. Ich kann dir alles geben was du brauchst um nicht alleine zu sein. Ich kann der sein, der dir die Aufmerksamkeit gibt, die du suchst Yugi…‘  
Yugi war unglaublich verwirrt. Vielleicht irrte sich Yugi ja. Vielleicht war das der echte Pharao, mit dem er grade sprach. Auch wenn seine Berührungen unglaublich kalt waren und seine Präsenz so anders wirkte, war das, was er über Yugi wusste so ziemlich der Beweis dafür, dass er es sein musste. Der Pharao wollte doch eigentlich seine Ruhe finden oder…? Wieso sollte er zu Yugi zurück wollen…?  
,Du wirst schon sehr bald darum bitten, dass ich dir helfe Yugi…‘

(Mokuba)  
Nach dem ersten Schock versuchte der junge Kaiba sich zu orientieren. Er war in seinem Zimmer, Ryou saß mit großen Augen neben ihm und es schien dunkler im Zimmer zu sein als vorhin, da einige der Kerzen nicht mehr brannten. Seine Hände hielten stark an der Decke auf seinen Schultern fest und nachdem er seinen Atem wieder beruhigt hatte sah er wieder zu Ryou.  
,,Mokuba! Was soll denn das du wusstest, dass du nicht einfach so wieder die Augen aufmachen sollst! Ich weiß nicht was hier passiert aber das kann echt nichts Gutes sein!‘‘ Zischte der der Hellhaarige sehr leise, um Yugi nicht ausversehen abzulenken. Mokuba konnte die Beunruhigung in seiner Stimme deutlich heraushören.  
,,Ich…wollte gar nicht weg… Ich wurde quasi weggeschickt Ryou… ‘‘ brachte Mokuba leise und mit heiserer Stimme hervor. Noah war tatsächlich da und hat ihn wieder beschützt. Erst jetzt merkte Mokuba dass ihm irgendwie schlecht war und dass seine Sicht etwas trüb wurde.  
Ryou’s Gesichtszüge wurden etwas sanfter ehe er eine Hand auf Mokubas Schulter legte. , Jedenfalls bin ich erleichtert, dass dir erstmal nichts weiter passiert ist. Aber als du aufgewacht bist ist irgendwas mit Yugi passiert. Ich sollte ihn jetzt wieder herholen, deshalb möchte ich, dass du ganz ruhig bist um ihn nicht zu erschrecken okay…? ‘‘ Mit einem leichten Nicken bestätigte Mokuba Ryou, dass er ihn verstanden hat, bereut jedoch seinen Kopf bewegt zu haben, da das Schwindelgefühl etwas stärker wurde und er deshalb die Augen zukniff.  
Als Ryou sich aufrichtete, um zu Yugi zu gehen mussten passierte es. Mokuba öffnete überrascht seine Augen und schaute wie Ryou zu seiner Zimmertür. Es hatte doch eben geklopft oder? ,,Mokuba vergiss nicht, dass du jetzt ‚schläfst‘ verstanden…?‘‘ ermahnte Ryou ihn leise und wurde unruhig. Wieso ging ausgerechnet jetzt so vieles schief?!  
Erneut klopfte es an der Tür und diesmal etwas lauter. ,,Mokuba! Öffne die Tür‘‘ hörte man Setos Stimme gedämpft von der anderen Seite der Tür rufen. Nervös versuchte Mokuba dies zu ignorieren und sah zu, wie Ryou sich neben Yugi setzte um diesem etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Sein Freund schien stark zu zittern und die Decke war wohl nicht besonders hilfreich wie ihm schien. ,,MOKUBA!‘‘ rief Seto nun lauter und versuchte mehrfach die Tür zu öffnen, was die beiden wachen Jungs etwas zusammenzucken ließ ,,Beeil dich bitte Ryou…!‘‘ Flüsterte Mokuba worauf Ryou nicht antwortete, da er sich auf Yugi konzentrierte. Dieser schien überhaupt nicht auf das was Ryou tat zu reagieren.  
Für einen Augenblick wurde es still, ehe Seto wieder seine Stimme erhob ,,Gut du willst nicht aufmachen? Vergiss nicht, dass ich den Generalschlüssel besitze kleiner Bruder!!‘‘ ,,Halt Seto gib mir einen Moment!‘‘ rief Mokuba nun und sprang, sein Schwindelgefühl vergessend, auf. Er musste Seto jetzt irgendwie ablenken! ,,Mokuba setz dich!‘‘ zischte Ryou schnell, während Mokuba einen Schritt auf die Tür zu machte.  
Als sich plötzlich der Raum vor seinen Augen drehte, und er den Halt verlor, kam es wie es kommen musste. Er taumelte, fiel zur Seite und riss dabei Yugi aus seinem Schneidersitz mit zu Boden. Ryou schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und starrte die beiden vor ihm liegenden Jungs an.  
Yugi hatte die Augen schlagartig aufgerissen, während er scharf nach Luft schnappte und das Zittern nicht einstellte. Auch die restlichen Teelichter erloschen in diesem Moment, weshalb das Zimmer nur noch durch das, vom Fenster einfallende Licht des Mondes und der, selbst nachts Lichtgefluteten, Stadt leicht erhellt war.  
Schnell rollte sich Mokuba von Yugis Körper und sah mit entschuldigendem Blick zu diesem und dann zu Ryou. ,,ICH WARTE NOCH GENAU 15 SEKUNDEN!‘‘ rief Seto nun, woraufhin Mokuba sich erneut aufrichtete. ,,Ryou nimm Yugi und versteckt euch im Schrank schnell!‘‘ flüsterte er und ging, wenn auch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen zur Tür. Ryou schnaubte frustriert, nahm Yugi im Brautstil vom Boden hoch, da dieser tatsächlich nicht so schien als würde er sich selbstständig bewegen können, und eilte mit ihm zu Mokubas Kleiderschrank. Er setzte Yugi auf einem Stapel Jeans ab und schloss die Schranktür, woraufhin Mokuba seine Zimmertür aufschloss und Seto diese sofort aufriss.  
,,Ich weiß nicht was du hier drin treibst, aber lass mich nicht nochmal solange vor der Tür stehen. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht leiden kann.‘‘ brachte der ältere Kaiba zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er war grade mehr als nur genervt, weshalb er es sich auch nicht nehmen ließ, sich an seinem Bruder vorbei in dessen Zimmer zu schieben und sich umzusehen. Es war dunkel und roch leicht nach Wachs. Sein Blick glitt von den Kerzen auf dem Boden, zu dem aufgeschlagenen Buch und den zerknitterten Decken, welche daneben lagen. ,,Ich kann es nicht leiden, dass du schon wieder dieses Ding trägst…‘‘ meinte Mokuba leise und musterte Seto etwas genervt. Er hat doch nicht etwa mit der solid-vision rumspioniert?  
,,Irgendwas stimmte mit der Technik in meinem Zimmer nicht, deshalb wollte ich nachsehen, was der Grund dafür sein könnte.‘‘ Seto wendete seinen Blick zu seinem Bruder und sah diesen ernst an. ,,Eine Störfrequenz kam genau aus deinem Zimmer. Da ich hier keine Einsicht habe, was ich dir ja versprochen habe, wollte ich dich persönlich fragen, ob du mir das erklären kannst.‘‘  
Im Kleiderschrank von Mokuba schluckte Ryou schwer. Das war alles völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen und jetzt hat sogar Seto Merkwürdiges beobachtet. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er seinen Hausschlüssel so leise wie möglich hervor, da in einem seiner Anhänger eine kleine Taschenlampe eingebaut war. Als er sie fand an anschaltete, konnte er im schwachen Licht Yugi’s müde Augen erkennen. Er hatte aufgehört zu zittern und ließ schwerfällig seinen Blick zu Ryou gleiten. Er wirkte irgendwie leer. Ryou ließ seine Hand über Yugi’s Kopf streichen und versuchte sich wieder auf das Gespräch der Kaiba Brüder zu konzentrieren.  
,,Wieso ist das Licht in deinem Zimmer aus und was sollen die ganzen Kerzen?‘‘ fragte Seto und betätigte den Lichtschalter nahe der Tür. Mokuba kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, da er von vorhin noch an die eher dämmerige und dunkle Atmosphäre gewöhnt war. ,,Ich… wollte lesen! Ich dachte mit den Kerzen wird das entspannter und ich hab mich mit ein paar Decken auf den Boden gesetzt, weil ich… es langweilig fand auf meinem Bett zu lesen! Ich dachte das wäre zur Abwechslung mal ganz lustig…‘‘ versuchte Mokuba sich eher schlecht als recht rauszureden.

(Seto)  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und die Lügen seines Bruders machen es für ihn nicht besser. Für den jungen Firmenchef sah es um ehrlich zu sein so aus, als hätte jemand versucht mit billigen Mitteln ein okkultistisches Ritual zu vollführen. Sein Blick lag nun auf dem Nachttisch von Mokuba. ,,Kannst du mir auch verraten wem die Handys gehören?‘‘ fragte er ruhig und schritt auf die kleine Kommode zu, auf der Mokubas Handy lag, ein Handy welches er als das von Yugi wiedererkannte, da er es dem jungen Duellanten oft abnahm, bevor sie ein Duell begannen, und ein Handy, welches er nicht niemandem zuordnen konnte. ,Wer hatte denn heutzutage noch ein Tastenhandy?‘ dachte er und rümpfte vor Ablehnung leicht die Nase.  
,,Die Handys… hab ich mir von Freunden geliehen! Ich wollte nur ein paar apps runterladen und deshalb schauen was die anderen so auf ihren Handys haben..‘‘ lachte Mokuba nervös ehe Seto jeweils ein Handy in eine Hand nahm und sie seinem kleinen Bruder vors Gesicht hielt. ,,Das eine Handy hier sieht aus wie aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Da kann man nicht mal Bilder mit machen, also lüg nicht. Außerdem gehört das andere Handy Yugi, der sowieso nichts außer Skype, WhatsApp und der Kamera benutzt.‘‘ erklärte er. Da er oft mit Yugi in einem Wagen saß und die Gespräche der beiden nicht immer sehr lange verliefen, hat er schon öfter aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekommen, wie der jüngere irgendwelche Nachrichten an seinen Großvater Tippte oder Bilder verschickte. ,,Und noch viel wichtiger: Kannst du mit bitte verraten wie ich ihn erreichen soll, wenn du sein Handy hast?‘‘ ergänzte er dann.  
Mokuba hatte einen Blick, welcher aussah, als würde er sich mental selbst für diese dumme Ausrede ohrfeigen. ,,Ähm… Es scheint dir ja wirklich wichtig zu sein mit Yugi in Kontakt zu stehen Seto…‘‘ versuchte Mokuba das Thema umzulenken ,,…sollte ich da vielleicht was wissen großer Bruder…?‘‘ hakte er mit überschwänglicher Betonung nach, was in Seto fast einen Kurzschluss auslöste. Was erlaubte er sich eigentlich?  
,,Mach dich nicht lächerlich Mokuba! Er arbeitet für mich.‘‘ versuchte er klarzustellen, woraufhin Mokuba nur den Kopf schüttelte ,,Genau, weil die Kaiba Coorporation ohne eure Duelle pleitegehen würde. Merkst du nicht, dass DU dich hier ein bisschen lächerlich anhörst?‘‘ fragte Mokuba in einem triumphierend-sarkastischem Ton, was in Seto nun völlig das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Er musste jetzt irgendetwas erwidern um seinen Bruder wegen Yugi und ihm ein für alle Mal zum Schweigen zu bringen. Zu oft hat Mokuba ihn somit in Verlegenheit gebracht!  
,,Es reicht Mokuba jetzt ist Schluss damit! Ich weiß nicht was du dir einbildest aber Yugi bedeutet mir nicht nichts! REIN GAR NICHTS! Verstehst du? Er ist grade mal besser als eine Testsoftware und das ist auch der einzige Grund, weshalb ich ihn überhaupt eigestellt habe! Er ist nicht so gut wie der Pharao es war und deshalb wird er für mich auch nie so gut sein, dass ich ein ernsthaftes Interesse an ihm haben werde! Dass ich mich mit ihm ihn immer wieder mit zur Raumstation nehme liegt auch nur daran, dass er mir gefällt wie einfältig er guckt, als wäre er in einer Art Märchen, denn genau das zeigt mir, was für ein unreifes Kleinkind er ist und immer sein wird, denn dann weiß ich um wie viel besser ich bin als er! Er kann mich noch so oft besiegen wie er möchte, diesen Sieg kann er mir nicht nehmen Mokuba. DAS UND NICHT MEHR IST YUGI FÜR MICH!‘‘ brach es in einem lauten Redeschwall aus Seto hervor. Mokuba starrte seinen Bruder unterdessen mit Tellergroßen Augen an und schluckte seine Wut herunter. Seto selbst wunderte sich ein wenig über seinen eigenen Ausbruch und legte die Handys wieder auf Mokubas Nachttisch ab. ,,Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, solltest du auch nicht so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Du bist kein Kindergartenkind, aber mit ihm verhältst du dich augenscheinlich so.‘‘ ergänzte er ruhiger. Kurz dachte er noch einmal darüber nach, was er da grade gesagt hat. Er hatte doch eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas dagegen, dass sein Bruder spaß hatte, er hatte eigentlich unglaublich viel Respekt vor Yugi’s Fähigkeiten und er hielt ihn auch nicht wirklich für einfältig, aber seine Worte konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr zurück nehmen und wenn es seinen Bruder zu diesem Thema zum Schweigen bringen würde, dann wäre es schon in Ordnung so.  
,,Auch wenn du mein Bruder bist, bist du manchmal wirklich ein riesen Dummkopf Seto…‘‘sagte Mokuba mit einem fassungslos enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Ich will jetzt schlafen gehen. Gehst du bitte jetzt?‘‘ ergänzte er und ließ seinen Blick unauffällig zum Kleiderschrank gleiten.  
Nun kniete sich der ältere Kaiba vor seinen Bruder und packte ihn bestimmt, aber nicht zu fest an den Schultern, sodass dieser seinen Blick wieder zu Seto wendete.  
,,Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten Mokuba, aber ich will auch, dass du weißt, dass ich mir nicht alles gefallen lasse und deine Frechheit in letzter Zeit ist wirklich keine Hilfe. Verstehst du eigentlich was ich alles für uns tue Mokuba? Ich habe manchmal einfach keine Geduld für diese kindischen Aktionen.‘‘ sagte er und wartete bis Mokuba sich mit einem leichten Nicken aus dem Griff seines Bruders wand.  
,,Schon gut wir können morgen nochmal darüber reden. Jetzt will ich aber wirklich schlafen gehen, also kannst du bitte gehen…?‘‘ fragte Mokuba schon ungeduldig, woraufhin Seto sich seufzend aufrichtete und zur Tür ging. ,,Ist gut. Wir reden dann morgen.‘‘ und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und setzte, sich das Gespräch von eben durch den Kopf gehen lassend, sehr langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen.

(Yugi)  
Dem jungen Duellanten fiel es die ganze Zeit über schwer seine Augen aufzuhalten und sein Blick war vernebelt. Alles was er wusste, ist dass er einen unglaublich starken Schmerz in seiner Brust spürte. Aufgrund der Kälte, welche er auf seinen Wangen spürte, merkte er, dass er angefangen hat zu weinen.  
Ryou hat ihn, als das Gespräch der Kaiba Brüder lauter wurde, an sich gezogen und ihm die Ohren zu gehalten. Trotzdem hat Yugi jedes einzelne Wort gehört. Das war also, was Seto von ihm hielt. Für ihn war er nichts weiter als ein Witz.  
,Verstehst du nun was ich meine…?‘  
Geschockt zog sich Yugi, noch immer an Ryou gelehnt, zusammen und blickte um sich. Woher kam die Stimme?  
,Ich habe es dir gesagt… Du bist ohne mich nichts Yugi…‘  
Die Schranktür öffnete sich woraufhin Ryou und Yugi ihre Augen, aufgrund des plötzlichen Lichteinfalls, zukniffen. Nach einigem Blinzeln öffnete Yugi schwerfällig seine Augen, nur um stürmisch von Mokuba in den Arm genommen zu werden.  
,,Es tut mir so leid… Das ist meine Schuld Yugi…‘‘ flüsterte der schwarzhaarige ,,Ich hätte es lassen sollen… Ich bin so unglaublich dumm gewesen euch beide in meine Probleme mit reinzuziehen! Und… und das mit Seto…‘‘ Mokubas Stimme klang brüchig und voller reue, doch Yugi konnte sie nicht ganz wahrnehmen, da sich in seinem Hinterkopf plötzlich ein starker Schmerz breit machte und die hallende Stimme nun ganz nahe zu sein schien.  
,Du alleine bist nicht gut genug Yugi… Ich kann das ändern, wenn du mich lässt…‘  
,,Hör auf!‘‘ brachte Yugi heiser hervor und merkte erst, als Mokuba sich von ihm löste und ihn mit entschuldigenden Blick ansah, dass er das eben laut gesagt hat. ,,Ich… meinte, dass du dich nicht entschuldigen sollst… Du hast nichts falsch gemacht Moki…‘‘ versuchte er den anderen zu beschwichtigen und wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. ,,Yugi musst du zum Arzt…? Ist dir schwindelig? Soll ich dich vielleicht nach Hause bringen?‘‘ fragte Ryou besorgt. Mokuba schien es schon wieder einigermaßen gut zu gehen aber Yugi sah sehr viel blasser aus als sonst und auch seine Haut war kalt. ,,Nein, Ja und Nein. Danke Ryou, aber ich komme schon klar…‘‘ sagte er, ehe er sich an der Schranktür abstützte und vorsichtig aufstand. ,,Vorsichtig Yugi. Ihr solltet am besten eine Weile sitzen bleiben, da ihr noch ziemlich schwach ausseht…‘‘  
,Mit meiner Hilfe, wärst du nie wieder schwach…‘  
Kopfschüttelnd fixierte Yugi die Tür. Er musste sofort hier weg! Er wollte einfach nur alleine sein und nichts und niemanden hören. Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht gleich umkippen würde stürmte er, die Rufe seiner Freunde ignorierend zur Tür, riss diese auf und rannte ohne genaues Ziel durch den Flur. Er hörte hinter sich schnelle Schritte und versuchte so gut es ging sein eigenes Tempo zu beschleunigen. Sein Blickfeld war so verschwommen, dass er fast gegen die eine oder andere Wand lief, sich davon aber nicht auf seinem Weg abhalten ließ.  
,Wovor läufst du davon?‘  
,,S…Sei… ruhig…‘‘ murmelte Yugi außer Atem.  
,Ich will dir doch nur helfen!‘  
,,Halt die Klappe!‘‘ rief Yugi ehe er plötzlich am Arm ergriffen wurde und so zum Stehen gezwungen wurde. ,,Yugi. Was machst du hier?!‘‘ Das war Setos Stimme, die er hinter sich wahrnahm. Er musste an ihm vorbeigelaufen sein und er hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt.  
,Willst du ihn jetzt wirklich sehen Partner…? Ich kann dich hier wegbringen…‘  
,,B…Bitte…lass mich…!‘‘ zischte Yugi und versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff des anderen zu lösen, worauf hin er jedoch von Seto so zu sich gezogen wurde, dass er gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. Seine Sicht war noch immer trüb, trotzdem erkannte er einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen. Was würde jetzt kommen? Würde Seto ihn fertig machen? Ihn beschimpfen und entlassen? Ihn anzeigen weil er unerlaubt hier war?  
Egal was es war, er wollte es nicht mitbekommen, weshalb er die Augen zusammenkniff und einige Tränen wieder seine Augenwinkel verließen ,,Bitte lass mich gehen…!‘‘  
,Du musst jetzt nicht hier sein… sag einfach nur, dass du es willst und ich bringe dich weg hier Yugi‘  
,,Yugi… was-‘‘ ,,Nein!‘‘ als Seto grade etwas sagen wollte versuchte Yugi noch ein letztes Mal den anderen wegzustoßen ehe er schwer atmend auf die Knie sank ,,Ich… will weg hier…‘‘ sagte er und spürte dann wie seine letzten Kräfte ihn verließen und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
,Gute Entscheidung…‘

(Mokuba)  
Mokuba und Ryou standen wortlos da. Sie haben Yugi nicht schnell genug einholen können, da Mokuba selbst noch öfter ins Taumeln geriet und so kam es, dass sie Yugi ohnmächtig in den armen Setos vorfanden, welcher sich zu ihm gekniet hat. Yugi war so blass, dass er Ryou Konkurrenz machen könnte und seine Wangen glänzten leicht, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er geweint hatte.  
Setos Blick landete auf den beiden und verzog sich zu einer undefinierbaren Mischung aus Verwirrung, Wut und Sorge ehe er das Wort erhob.  
,,Ihr beide werdet mir jetzt ganz genau erklären was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat.‘‘


	4. Kapitel 4 "The Parasitic Dream Reaper - Neo Lillith"

Es war still im Raum. Einzig konnte man das ungeduldige Tippen von Fingerspitzen auf einem Schreibtisch hören, welches die zwei Teenager, welche mit gesenktem Blick vor Seto standen, beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. Der schwarzhaarige starrte mit weiten Augen auf einen Punkt vor sich auf den Boden, während der Blick des Aschblonden immer wieder schräg zu dem Jungen Duellanten auf der Krankentrage wanderte.  
Einige Sanitäter, welche Seto sofort rief, sodass sie Yugi in die Krankenstation brachten, waren noch dabei ihn zu untersuchen. Einer legte ihm einen Zugang, woraufhin der Schlauch einer Infusion damit verbunden wurde, und ein anderer hörte auf der, nun entblößten Brust des kleinen, dessen Herzschlag ab.  
Ryous Augenbrauen zogen sich in Sorge zusammen, als Yugi, nach einigem Gemurmel und Nicken der Sanitäter, an ein EKG angeschlossen wurde. Yugi war bleich, regte sich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr, wenn man die minimale Hebung und Senkung seiner Brust außer Acht ließ, und trotz der Umstände schien er doch auf eine bizarre Art und Weise friedlich wie ein schlafendes Kind zu wirken.  
Nun wurde dem inzwischen schnelleren und lauteren Fingertippen Setos das leichte Piepen des Gerätes hinzugefügt, was die Situation noch unbehaglicher für die Jungs machte. Neben sich konnte Ryou Mokuba schlucken hören und ein deutliches Zittern ging von diesem aus.  
,,Seto-'' Der laute Knall von Setos Faust, welche mit geballter Kraft auf seinen Tisch einschlug, ließ die beiden instinktiv die Augen zusammenkniffen. Vorsichtig richteten sie ihre öffneten sich ihre Augen wieder um zu sehen, wie auf dem, aus dünnem Metall bestehenden Tisch, eine deutliche Delle entstanden ist.  
Eine kleine verschmierte Blutspur zeichnete sich in ihr ab, welche von dem nun leicht aufgeschlagenen Knöcheln des Brünetten zu stammen schien. Roland, welcher ebenfalls auf das Zimmer geordert wurde und einen, seinem Berufsbild entsprechenden, monotonen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, trat neben den älteren Kaibabruder und gab diesem ein Taschentuch, welches er wortlos nahm und um seine Faust legte, welche noch angespannt zitterte. Da Seto seine Solid-vision unweit von der Einschlagstelle abgelegt hat, nahm Roland diese vorsichtshalber von dem Tisch legte sie mit samt Headset auf eine nahestehende Kommode.  
,,Du wirst nicht ein Wort sprechen, ehe ich dich dazu auffordere! Und das Gleiche gilt für dich du Psycho!'' wendete er sich zunächst an Mokuba und dann an Ryou, was beide mit einem Nicken bestätigten.  
Auch wenn Ryou und Seto sich sehr selten sahen, so hatte der Firmenchef, aufgrund der vergangenen Ereignisse, wie zum Beispiel damals, als der Ringgeist Mokuba als Geisel nahm um Seto zu sich zu locken, noch immer einen ziemlichen Groll gegen den hellhaarigen und sah es deshalb überhaupt nicht gerne, dass Mokuba sich überhaupt mit ihm traf.  
,,Als wäre es nicht genug, dass mein eigener Bruder mir dreist ins Gesicht lügt, Rolands Gutmütigkeit ausnutzt und gegen mich verwendest und EINFACH SO UNBEFUGTE MENSCHEN IN DIESES GEBÄUDE BRINGT-'' er unterbrach sich kurz um sich kopfschüttelnd mit der nicht-blutenden Hand durch die Haare zu fahren. Ein flaches kurzes Lachen entfuhr seinen Lippen ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff ,,NEIN, IHR VERSUCHT AUCH NOCH IRGENDEINEN VOODO-GEISTER-SCHEIß ABZUZIEHEN, BEI DEM IHR ES TATSÄCHLICH SCHAFFT, MEINE GERÄTE LAHMZULEGEN UND YUGI KOMPLETT DURCHDREHEN ZU LASSEN!!'' schrie er zunächst in sarkastischem Ton, welcher zum Ende hin immer nachdrücklicher klang.

(Mokuba)  
Das Herz des schwarzhaarigen raste und unterdrückte vergeblich ein Schluchzen. Das wollte er doch gar nicht! Yugi war doch sein Freund! Mit seinen Händen verbarg er sein Gesicht und wischte sich die aufkommenden Tränen weg. Wieso hat er sich nicht zurücknehmen können? Er hätte vor Ryou über seine Träume schweigen sollen und am Morgen in Burger World hätte er Yugi einfach im Glauben lassen sollen, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Das war es doch auch irgendwie. Der Noah in seinen Träumen hat schließlich irgendeinen Grund gehabt, nicht mit ihm sprechen zu wollen und er hat einfach alles ruiniert.  
Erneut überkam Mokuba ein starkes Schwindelgefühl und er biss die Zähne aufeinander, als ein pochender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fuhr. Es ging ihm doch eigentlich schon besser, dachte er.

(Seto)  
Mit tiefen und langsam ruhig werdenden Atemzügen musterte er seinen kleinen Bruder. Wie dieser in Tränen ausbrach war für Seto schon seit Kindheitstagen ein schmerzlicher Anblick und im Normalfall hätte er sofort alles andere vergessen um sich darum zu kümmern, dass es Mokuba wieder besser geht, aber diese Situation war eine andere. Der jüngere hat mehr als nur leichtsinnig gehandelt und das Vertrauen von Seto quasi mit Füßen getreten, weshalb er den jüngeren diesmal die Konsequenzen seines Handelns spüren lassen musste.  
Nicht notwendig zu erwähnen, dass Seto verletzt und verwirrt war, so war er auch unglaublich besorgt um den kleinen Duellanten, welcher abseits seines Sichtfeldes noch immer begutachtet wurde. Seto konnte sich nur abwenden, da ihn der Anblick des blassen, schwachen Yugi in gewaltige Rage versetzte. Wieso lief Yugi weinend davon? Wieso sah ihn der jüngere, als er ihn festhielt, an wie ein verletztes Tier, welches in den Lauf eines Jagdgewehrs schaute?  
Sein strenger Blick richtete sich auf Ryou ehe er diesen ansprach: ,,Du. Sag schon. Als ich im Zimmer meines Bruders war, wo wart ihr beide, du und Yugi, in der Zeit?'' fragte er vergleichsweise zu seinen vorherigen Worten ruhig und ließ seinen Blick erwartungsvoll auf dem weißhaarigen, welcher nun seinen verwunderten Blick zu einem ebenfalls strengen werden ließ.  
,,In Hörweite. Nahe genug für uns beide um jedes einzelne Wort zu hören Seto.'' sagte er mit einem deutlich vorwurfsvollen Ton und Blickte dem Brünetten direkt in die Augen. Er schien keine Spur der Einschüchterung von vorhin mehr in sich zu tragen.  
Sich wieder anspannend entfernte sich Seto vom Schreibtisch und wendete eher widerwillig seinen Blick zu den Sanitätern. ,,ICH HABE SIE ANGESTELLT WEIL ICH INKOMPETENZ HASSE UND DACHTE DIE KÖNNTE ICH MIT IHNEN VERMEIDEN! WIE LANGE BRAUCHEN SIE DENN BITTE NOCH?!'' Ließ er seine angestaute Wut an ihnen aus und schlug mit seiner bereits verwundeten Hand, welche von einem nun rötlich gefleckten Taschentuch umwickelt war gegen die Wand neben sich, was ihn vor Schmerz kurz unterdrückt aufkeuchen ließ.  
,,W...Wir versuchen noch festzustellen, was genau ihm fehlt... S...Sein Herzschlag ist sehr schwach, schon an der unteren Grenze dessen, was bei einer Ohnmacht noch 'normal' wäre...und er wird extrem unregelmäßig, wenn wir ihn anfassen, deshalb müssen wir überlegen wie wir vorgehen sollen!'' Versuchte sich ein jüngerer Sanitäter zu erklären.  
Mit großen Schritten kam der junge Firmenchef auf die Krankentrage zu, weshalb die Sanitäter ihm ehrfürchtig Platz machten und gespannt beobachteten, wie dieser dem jüngeren Duellanten nach einigem Zögern seine unverletzte Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sofort ließ die Anzeige des EKGs schnellere, höhere Kurven aufschlagen und das Piepen, welches von ihm ausging wurde lauter. Seinen Griff etwas verhärtend sah er hinunter in das seelenruhige Gesicht Yugis und musste an das denken, was er in Mokubas Zimmer alles gesagt hat. Yugi hat alles gehört. All die Lügen, mit denen er Mokuba zum Schweigen bringen wollte...  
,,-to...seto...SETO LASS IHN LOS!'' verwirrt blinzelte er auf als seine Hand von Yugis Schulter gerissen wurde und er blickte in das verstörte Gesicht Mokubas.  
Seto wurde von allen im Raum entsetzt, beziehungsweise überrascht angestarrt und ein etwas älterer Sanitäter räusperte sich kurz ehe er sich einschaltete.  
,,H...Herr. Kaiba...! Ihr Bruder hat recht.... Berühren sie ihn besser nicht, solange seine Reaktion so ausfällt... Sein Herz könnte dem Stress eventuell nicht standhalten und wir wissen immer noch nicht woher diese Abwehrreaktion ko-''  
,,Sie alle verlassen jetzt den Raum, bis ich ihre Dienste wieder benötige. Hier bleiben nur Roland, mein Bruder und das Bleichgesicht.'' unterbrach Seto kalt den Versuch des Sanitäters ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen und riss sogleich seine Hand aus dem Griff Mokubas, welcher ihn noch festhielt.  
Bevor einer etwas hätte erwidern können warf Seto der Gruppe von Sanitätern einen Blick zu, welcher jegliche einwende verstummen ließ und als diese den Raum verlassen haben, wobei sie Yugi vorher teilweise noch einige mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen, wendete sich Seto an Roland.  
,,Du gehst zu Fuguta und zusammen bringt ihr mir den ganzen Kram aus dem Zimmer meines Bruders. Da liegen ein Buch, Decken, Kerzen und die Handys von ihnen herum. Lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit.'' mit einem kurzen Nicken verließ auch dieser nun den Raum.  
Nun waren nur noch vier Jungs im Ram. Einer davon ohnmächtig, ein anderer völlig in Gedanken versunken, und ein Geschwisterpaar, welches sich einen erbitterten Blickkontakt lieferte, welcher schon fast einem Kampf gleichkam. Auch, wenn Mokuba nervös war, so würde er versuchen seinem Bruder klar zu machen, dass er sich nicht mehr wie ein Kleinkind herumkommandieren ließ.  
,,Wir... haben alle Schuld an dieser Situation. Ich vermutlich am meisten Seto... aber du kannst dich da nicht herausreden nach Dem, wie du dich verhalten hast.'' sagte der schwarzhaarige nach einiger Zeit und ließ seinen Blick dabei hinter Seto zu Yugi schweifen. In seinen Augen war die Sorge förmlich abzulesen, was die neu aufkommende Wut in Seto etwas abschwächte.  
,,Wie war es...? Wie hat er ausgesehen, als ich über ihn geredet habe...?'' Konnte Seto die Frage, welche ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Auch er ließ seinen Blick auf dem kleinen Duellanten, welcher kaum merkbar seinen Brustkorb hob und senkte.  
(Mokuba)  
Er brauchte einen Moment ,da die Kopfschmerzen ihn wieder kurz ablenkten, ehe er seufzte und zu erklären begann: ,,Er sah scheiße aus. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihm ein Stück seiner Seele rausgerissen und wäre darauf rumgetrampelt. Ich hoffe das reicht dir, denn ich will nicht wieder an dieses Gesicht von ihm denken. Er hat alles geglaubt was du gesagt hast'' murmelte er. Er war doch etwas erleichtert zu hören, dass Seto darüber nachzudenken schien, was er über Yugi gesagt hatte. Mokuba wusste sofort um die Feigheit, welche sich hinter den Worten versteckte.  
Seto ließ eine Hand wieder durch seine Haare fahren und er krallte sich merkbar wütend in seinen braunen Schopf. Ryou war inzwischen neben Mokuba getreten und hatte einen konzentriert-nachdenklichen Blick aufgesetzt, so als würde er versuchen sich an etwas zu erinnern. ,,Seto, berühr ihn nochmal an der Schulter.'' Sagte der weißhaarige und klang dabei nicht weniger abwesend als sein Blick es nach außen hin preisgab. Als er nur einen verständnislosen Blick von dem jungen Firmenchef und dessen kleinen Bruder erntete ergänzte er leicht genervt: ,,Jetzt mach einfach ich muss was testen!''  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ließ er seine Hand wieder zu Yugis Schulter wandern, was wie zuvor darin resultierte, dass die Anzeige des EKGs heftig ausschlug. ,,Okay das reicht nimm sie wieder weg. Jetzt ich.'' Widerwillig nahm der ältere Kaiba seine Hand wieder von der kalten Schulter des jüngeren und trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass der weißhaarige das gleiche probieren konnte. Es folgte exakt das gleiche wie bei Seto. Ryou ließ seine Hand noch von der Schulter auf die Stirn, die Brust und den Bauch des Jungen wandern, jedoch alles mit demselben Ergebnis. Seto stand schon augenmerklich genervt, von den testenden Berührungen Ryous da und sah aus, als würde er diesen gleich anspringen, als Ryou schließlich seine Hand entfernte und zu Mokuba schaute.  
,,Mokuba. Jetzt du.'' sagte er ruhig und hatte einen Blick aufgesetzt, der ihm vermittelte, dass sich eine ungute Vermutung Ryous zu bestätigen schien. ,,Bist du sicher...? Die Sanitäter-'' ,,Wissen überhaupt nichts über diese Situation. Ich glaube, ich kann etwas Genaueres sagen, wenn du jetzt einfach nur machst was ich sage Mokuba. Vertrau mir bitte.'' unterbrach der weißhaarige ihn schnell.  
Beunruhigt trat Mokuba näher an seinen blassen, ruhig atmenden Freund und hob etwas zittrig seine Hand. Schon auf das unangenehme Piepsen, welches gleich wohl ertönen würde eingestellt, kniff er die Augen zusammen und ließ seine Hand nun auf der Schulter des anderen nieder. Einige Momente wartete er, ehe er seine Augen verwundert öffnete und auf die Anzeige des EKG sah. Es blieb ruhig. Der schwache Herzschlag verschnellerte sich nicht. ,,Versuch es woanders Mokuba.'' sagte Ryou gefasst, während auch Seto mehr als verwirrt dastand.  
Mit einem leichten Nicken ließ Mokuba von der Schulter ab und berührte mit seinem Handrücken Yugis Wange. Sie war beinahe eisig kalt und in dem Gesicht des Jungen zeichneten sich Augenringe ab, die vorher noch nicht dort waren, was Mokuba mehr als beunruhigte, aber auch bei dieser Berührung hörte man keine schnellere Herzschlagmessung.  
,,Ich glaube ich fange an zu verstehen...'' sagte Ryou leise und legte sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn. ,,Dann spuck's schon aus du kranker Psycho, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!'' fuhr Seto ihn an, woraufhin Mokuba seine Hand von Yugis Stirn löste und wegen einem kurzen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf, der ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen werden ließ, aufkeuchte und sich an der Krankentrage abstützen musste. Als er sich wieder fing sah er Seto direkt an und sprach: ,,Ich will das jetzt nicht mehr hören Bruder! Er ist mein Freund, genau wie Yugi es ist, und er hat nichts getan, worum ich ihn nicht gebeten habe, verstanden?''  
Er musste nun wirklich mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfen was an den anderen beiden nicht vorbei zog. ,,Mokuba was hast du..?'' fragte sein älteren Bruder nun etwas ruhiger und schritt zu ihm, um ihn zu stützen. Die Kaiba Brüder stritten sich selten, aber selbst wenn sie wütend aufeinander waren, so würden sie immer aufeinander aufpassen.  
,,Mokuba ist dir etwa immer noch schwindelig? Du hast doch vorhin gesagt es geht wieder!'' Warf Ryou nun ein und wurde nervös. ,,Nein, ich... es geht auch eigentlich... nur...'' Mokuba musste sich an den Kopf fassen, als er keinen wirklich klaren Satz mehr raus bringen konnte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wieso kam das alles jetzt?  
Mokuba bekam gerade noch mit, wie er von seinem Bruder angehoben wurde ehe er auf einem weichen Untergrund niedergelegt wurde und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

(Ryou)  
Nachdem der Aschblonde Teenager eine Krankentrage vom anderen Ende des Raumes herschob und Seto seinen kleinen Bruder vorsichtig darauf ablegte sahen die beiden, wie die Augen des Jungen sich endgültig schlossen. Knurrend wendete sich Seto ab und trat wütend gegen den Drehstuhl, welcher vor dem Schreibtisch stand, wodurch dieser auf seinen Rollen gegen die Wand fuhr und sich hörbar einige Schrauben lösten.  
Hörbar tief waren die Atemzüge des jungen Firmenchefs ehe er sich direkt zu Ryou wendete und diesen wütend am Kragen packte, sodass er den etwas kleineren auf Augenhöhe hochziehen konnte. Mit zunächst erschrockenem, dann jedoch festem Blick sah Ryou in die eisblauen Augen des älteren. ,,Was ist jetzt mit meinem Bruder passiert!? Was hast du mit den beiden gemacht LOS SAG SCHON!'' schrie er ihn direkt an.  
,,Hör auf mir die Schuld an allem zu geben, lass mich SOFORT los und versuch mal für fünf Sekunden DEINE KLAPPE ZU HALTEN UND ZUZUHÖREN KAIBA!'' wurde nun Ryou laut, was ihn selbst etwas verwunderte. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn der andere ihn mit seinen Ausbrüchen ständig aus dem Konzept brachte.  
Nun betrat Roland, gefolgt von Fuguta der Raum. Seto ließ zischend vom Kragen des jüngeren ab und entnahm Fuguta das rote Buch, welches er, auf den zusammengefalteten Decken liegend, mitbrachte. ,,Ich werde dich nicht eigenhändig umbringen wenn du mir sagst was du weißt. Kann uns das Buch weiterhelfen?'' Fragte Seto seinen Zorn so gut es ging unterdrückend.  
,,Schlag die Seite 327 auf. Ich habe die Befürchtung das könnte die Erklärung sein.'' sagte Ryou schließlich und trat zu Seto um ebenfalls einen Blick in das Buch werfen zu können. Es war vollständig auf Englisch verfasst und Ryou nahm an, dass Seto trotz seiner Business Englisch-Kenntnisse eventuell einige Verständnisprobleme mit älteren Begriffen haben könnte.  
Als Seto die Seite fand legte er seine Stirn in Falten und laß die Überschrift laut vor:  
,,The Parasitic Dream Reaper...Neo Lilith...''

(Yugi)  
Es verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in welcher Yugi nichts als Ruhe fühlte. Was ist passiert? Wo war er jetzt? Als er seine Augen langsam öffnete erblickte er einen Raum, den er so noch nie gesehen hat. Das war weder sein Seelenraum, in dem er sich oft aufhielt, als er sich seinen Körper noch mit dem Pharao teilte, noch konnte er sich in irgendeiner Weise daran erinnern dieses Zimmer, oder eher diesen Saal, schon einmal gesehen zu haben.  
Er lag auf einem großen Bett. Die Bettwäsche war weich und angenehm warm obwohl sie leicht wie eine Feder wirkte, weshalb es sich Yugi nicht nehmen ließ wohlig aufzuseufzen und sich etwas unter der seidigen Ecke zu strecken. Er wusste gar nicht wann er das letzte Mal so entspannt war. Sein Kopf drehte sich leicht zu einem großen, offenen Fenster, durch welches Sonnenstrahlen einfielen und leichtes Vogelgezwitscher zu hören war.  
,,Es gefällt dir hier. Nicht wahr~?'' vernahm Yugi hinter sich eine sanfte Stimme. Überrascht richtige er sich im Bett auf und blickte zum Ursprung der Stimme.  
Er erblickte sein Ebenbild. Größer als Yugi, mit etwas maskulineren Zügen und dunklerem Hautton. Mit verschränkten Armen, einem so sanften Lächeln, dass es einen fast schon direkt im Herzen berührte und in einer aufwendigen Tunika, wie Yugi sie noch aus den Erinnerungen des Pharaos im Gedächtnis hatte, bekleidet stand er da.  
Langsam kamen in ihm die Erinnerungen an die Stimme in seinem Kopf zurück und was diese ihm erzählt hat. Das muss doch alles ein Traum sein! Er wurde sicher bald aufwachen...  
,,Pharao... Wo... bin ich hier...?'' Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er sein gegenüber mit diesem Titel ansprach, wo er sich doch eigentlich weigern wollte das alles zu glauben.  
Mit langsamen Schritten näherte sich der Angesprochene dem Bett, auf dem der jüngere schlief und setzte sich neben diesen. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf das Gesicht des jungen Duellanten, was diesen unweigerlich dazu verleitete sich näher an sie zu schmiegen und die Augen zu schließen. Dieses Gefühl war einfach nur schön.  
,,Du bist Zuhause Yugi. Dort wo du immer schon sein wolltest. Wo niemand dich verletzen kann.'' Yugi spürte wie sich der größere näherte und ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Stirn gab, ehe er an eine warme Brust gezogen wurde. Wärme stieg dem Teenager ins Gesicht und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. Das war doch ein Traum. Wieso musste er sich so schmerzhaft real anfühlen...?  
,,Du bist an einem Ort, an dem dich niemand verletzen oder dich mir wegnehmen wird...''


	5. Kapitel 5 "Ich verlasse dich nicht"

,,The Parasitic Dream Reaper...Neo Lilith...''

,,Verstehst du den Text?''  
Ryou war aufgefallen, dass Kaiba an einigen Passagen förmlich klebte und nahm an, dass einige der älteren englischen Begriffe dem Firmencheff unbekannt sein könnten.  
,,Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Ich hatte immer nur Bestnoten. '' Leicht angesäuert hob der Brünette seinen Blick und drückte dem Hellhaarigen das aufgeschlagene Buch in die Hand.  
,,Dein Drittklässler Englisch ist kein Problem für mich aber der Inhalt ist so lächerlich, dass das ganze keinen Sinn macht.'' sprach, halbherzig amüsiert klingend, weiter während er sich wieder zu den jungen Ohnmächtigen wendete. Mokuba war noch nicht an Geräte angeschlossen, aber so blass wie er inzwischen war würde Seto nicht lange damit warten. Dennoch sah Yugi, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, noch um einiges schlimmer aus. Wieso würde so etwas mit den beiden passieren?  
,,So wie ich das verstanden habe, ist das alles eine Kopfsache...'' murmelte Seto ehe er sich lauter an seine beiden Angestellten wendete: ,,Fuguta ich möchte, dass sie mir einen meiner Privatärzte herrufen und dieser darf sich einen Assistenten aussuchen. Lassen sie sie eine Schweigepflichtserklärung unterschreiben und unverzüglich herkommen.'' sagte er und merkte dabei gar nicht, dass der letzte Teil der Bitte überflüssig war, da alle Angestellten der Kaiba Coorporation schon bei der Anstellung eine Schweigepflichtserklärung unterzeichnen mussten. ,,Roland, sie sorgen solange dafür, dass alle meine Termine und Sonstiges verschoben oder abgesagt werden. Ich weiß nicht wie lange das hier dauern wird also plan erstmal alles in die nächste Woche ein, bis ich was anderes sage. Außerdem bringst du mir Yugi's Solid Vision und die zwei anderen Prototypen der verbesserten Version.''  
Kurz hob Roland eine Augenbraue. Die rechte Hand des Firmenleiters hat einige wenige Male mitbekommen, wie der junge Muto die neuste Entwicklung der Kaiba Coorporation trug, da Roland es meistens selbst war, der sie ihm bringen sollte, doch nie hat Seto das Gerät, welches der jüngere Duellant immer benutzte als 'Yugi's Solid Vision' bezeichnet.  
,,Sie sind mit violetten, grünen und roten Elementen gekennzeichnet und sie befinden sich in dem Koffer neben meinem Schreibtisch. Bring mir nur die, keine anderen. Wenn ihr fertig seid kommt ihr sofort wieder her und bleibt solange hier wie wir euch brauchen. Von mir aus könnt ihr die Köche kontaktieren und eure Mahlzeiten herbringen lassen.''  
Beinahe synchron mit dem Kopf nickend verschwanden die vertrautesten Angestellten Setos und Ryou sah ihn verwirrt an.  
,,Was hast du vor?'' wollte er ungeduldig wissen. ,,Darauf komme ich später zurück. Jetzt wo Roland und Fuguta weg sind, will ich wissen, ob ich diesen Kinderkram in deinem Hokuspokus Buch richtig verstanden habe.'' antwortete Kaiba und schritt auf den Weißhaarigen zu. Mit verschränkten Armen kam er kurz vor ihm zum Stehen.  
,,Yugi und mein kleiner Bruder sind von einem... Traumdämon, oder so etwas in der Art, befallen, der sie im Schlaf gefangen hält, ihnen eine Art Paradies vorgaukelt und sich von ihrer Lebensenergie ernährt?'' Fasste Seto das von ihm gelesene so kurz und knapp zusammen, dass sogar Ryou fand, dass es ein wenig klang, wie die Handlung eines schlechten Horrorfilms.

_______________  
(Mokuba)  
Unter sich spürte Mokuba weichen Rasen. Er war warm und auch wenn seine Augen noch geschlossen waren ließen der frische Duft und die leichte Wärme, welche seinen Körper umgab ihn erahnen, dass er sich auf einer saftig grünen Frühlingswiese befand.  
Nicht wissend, was passiert ist und unsicher, was jetzt mit ihm passieren würde, öffnete er langsam die Augen um sich umzuschauen. Der Himmel über ihm war unerwartet hell, verglichen den Träumen die er sonst hatte, aber auch wusste der Schwarzhaarige, dass er nicht wach sein konnte. Er war doch eben noch mit Ryou und Seto zusammen... aber wo war da gewesen und wieso...?  
Normalerweise fing ein Traum von ihm doch immer damit an, dass ihm irgendetwas schlimmes passierte und später würde er dann irgendwo landen wo es wunderschön war. An einem Ort wie diesem.  
,,Vielleicht war das grade eben auch nur ein Traum...?'' murmelte er vor sich hin als er sich aufrichtete und auf seine Hände hinab sah. Er führte seinen rechten Daumen an seinen Mund und biss kurzerhand zu, woraufhin er kurz aufzischte und seine Hand vor Schmerz etwas schüttelte. Wenn das ein Traum war, dann wäre es ein ziemlich realistischer!  
,,Da steckst du ja!'' kurz erschrak er, als er hinter sich eine Stimme und Schritte, die näher kamen, vernahm. Schnell wendete er seinen Blick um hinter sich die Quelle der Stimme ausfindig zu machen und staunte nicht schlecht, als er eine Gruppe von ihm, mehr oder weniger gut, bekannten jugendlichen, zu sehen bekam.  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln kam Yugi, schnellen Schrittes, gefolgt von Ryou, Seto, Joey und einem Jungen, dessen Gesicht mit einer Kapuze verhüllt war. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte wurde er von einer stürmischen Umarmung Yugi's und Ryou's Hand welche seine Haare verwuschelte aus den Gedanken gerissen.  
,,Einfach so auf dem Boden einzuschlafen ohne uns Bescheid zu sagen!'' Fuhr Yugi ihn eher lachend als mahnend an woraufhin Ryou schmunzelnd ergänzte: ,,Wir haben uns schon sorgen gemacht!''  
Zu verwundert über das, was sich hier abspielte brachte er keinen Ton hervor, was nun Joey dazu brachte sich vor Mokuba zu knien und den Kopf etwas besorgt schief zu legen.  
,,Hey Kumpel, geht's dir nicht gut? Du siehst so aus als hat’s dir die Sprache verschlagen!'' Stellte er fest. Mokuba weiß gar nicht wie lange er Joey nicht gesehen hatte. Als er sich mit Yugi und Ryou anfreundete, haben sich die drei zunächst oft mit Joey getroffen und es kam Mokuba auch schon so vor, als hätte er in ihm einen weiteren Freund gefunden, aber seit dieser anfing sich Minijobs zu suchen, kam er immer seltener mit zu den Treffen der Teenager.  
,,Ich glaube einfach, dass die beiden ihn überrumpelt haben, oder Moki?'' Meldete sich nun Seto zu Wort und trug eines seiner seltenen Lächeln im Gesicht. Das, aber auch die Tatsache, dass sein älterer Bruder völlig anders als sonst gekleidet war, ließ in Mokuba unzählige Fragen aufkommen.  
Wann hat er Seto das letzte Mal ohne diesen überdimensionalen Mantel und in einem einfachen weißen T-Shirt gesehen? Wieso war er so freundlich, obwohl er sonst immer so tat, als würde er von allem und jedem genervt sein? Seit wann ließen sich Joey und sein Bruder auch nur drei Sekunden in Ruhe, ohne sich einander irgendwelche kindische Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen?  
Und war dieser Junge dort etwa...?  
,,Ich schätze du hast recht Brüderchen~ Schaut nur wie verwirrt er ist. Lasst ihn doch erstmal aufstehen bevor ihn so überfallt!'' lachte der besagte und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
Noah...  
Schwer schluckte der jüngste der Kaiba Brüder und merkte kaum wie er von Yugi und Ryou losgelassen wurde und diese sich lachend entschuldigten. Vor ihm stand doch tatsächlich Noah Kaiba mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln, bei dem Mokuba nicht so recht wusste, was er denken sollte.  
Mit diesem verwirrenden Gesichtsausdruck stand er neben Seto. Es schien Mokuba, als wäre der Größenunterschied zwischen den beiden älteren Kaibas nicht mehr so groß, wie in seiner Erinnerung, aber noch viel verwunderlicher schien es dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass sich Seto von Noah einfach 'Brüderchen' nennen ließ, mal ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass es niemanden zu wundern schien, dass er überhaupt existierte.  
Konnte es sein, dass Noah wirklich lebte? Wenn ja, dann durfte das hier einfach kein Traum sein. Nicht, wenn hier alles so... perfekt war.  
,,Hey! Hörst du uns zu Moki~?'' Drang Yugi's Stimme zu ihm durch, als besagte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Perplex blinzelte Mokuba ehe er sich kurz über die Augen rieb um sich ein letztes Mal zu vergewissern, dass dies keine Einbildung war.  
,,Ihr seid alle hier...'' Murmelte er schließlich vor sich hin und senkte seinen Blick auf den Rasen vor ihm, als ihm einige Tränen in die Augen schossen ,,Ihr alle...''  
,,Hey Alter wieso weinst du?'' Frage Joey besorgt und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Kaiba kam näher und kniete sich ebenfalls vor ihm hin um ihm durch die Haare zu wuscheln ,,Natürlich sind wie hier... Was denkst du den...?'' Fragte dieser und klang fast schon unheimlich beruhigend. ,,Seto...'' flüsterte der jüngste Kaiba ungläubig.  
,,Wir sind doch immer bei dir Moki~!'' Sagte Yugi überzeugt und konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund zu umarmen.  
,,Du weißt doch, dass du auf uns zählen kannst Mokuba... Wir sind doch deine Familie...'' Fügte Ryou ruhig hinzu und sah ihn lächelnd von der Seite an.  
Mit weiten Augen sah Mokuba ihn an. Eine Familie...? Das hat doch noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt.  
,,M...meint ihr das wirklich...?'' Fragte er schließlich etwas verunsichert. Seine Zweifel an die Echtheit dieser Situation waren vollkommen verflogen und sein Blick lag nun auf Noah, welcher bisher noch nichts weiter dazu äußerte. Auch das amüsierte Lächeln auf diesem Blick schien etwas gewichen zu sein.  
,,Natürlich... Du bist uns so wichtig... Wir wollen nur das du glücklich bist!'' sagte dieser nach leichtem Zögern und ließ wieder einen Freudestrahlenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.  
____________

,,Du lässt zu viele Details weg Seto.'' Sagte der Weißhaarige genervt und seufzte dann als er selbst seine Augen auf den, ihm bereits bekannten Seiten des Buches ruhen ließ.  
,,Aber das was du gesagt hast ist nicht falsch. Lilith war im Mythos eine Wüstendämonin, welche sich von Blut ernährte, Kinder fraß und Männer zur Paarung verführte. Neo Lilith haben nur einige Parallelen zu Lilith.'' fing er an zu erläutern und auch, wenn Seto einen desinteressierten Eindruck machte hörte er aufmerksam zu. Ryou erzählte davon als wäre er ein Experte in dem Themenbereich.  
,,Neo Lilith bezeichnet einen parasitären Typ von dämonischen Wesen, welche die Sehnsüchte der Menschen erkennen und dafür nutzen können, ihre Opfer dazu zu bringen sich unbewusst darauf einzulassen, in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt zu werden. In den Träumen versuchen die Neo Lilith zunächst alles, um den Menschen glücklich zu machen. Sie nehmen die Gestalt von Geliebten Menschen an, behandeln sie wie den größten Schatz und lassen sie so glauben, dass dies der Ort sei, an den sie hingehören. Das machen sie, weil sie sich an den Empfindungen der Opfer verzehren. Die Freude der Menschen gibt den Neo Lilith mehr Macht und gleichzeitig beginnen die Menschen ihnen mehr und mehr zu vertrauen. Irgendwann reicht ihnen die Freude des Wirtes aber nicht mehr aus, denn sie werden mächtiger. Also müssen sie alle möglichen Empfindungen in ihren Opfern hervorrufen. Einige sollen versuchen ihrem Wirt Todesangst einzujagen, sie trauern zu lassen, sie zu foltern... Fast alle versuchen sie jedoch zu verführen. Sie bringen ihre Opfer dazu sich in sie zu verlieben, sodass diese sich ihnen vollständig hingeben.''  
Mit geballten Fäusten hörte Seto wortlos zu und ließ seinen Blick auf den glänzenden Fliesen des Sanitätsraumes. Wenn ihm bisher nicht schon so viel verrücktes passiert wäre, hatte er das ganze schon beinahe belächeln können. Nach den Ereignissen um den Verlust seiner eigenen Seele an eine Grauhaarige Diva, den Pharao und das alte Ägypten, und die Bedrohung der Plana, klang ein Dämonisches Wesen weitaus plausibler als es eigentlich sollte. Auch musste er zugeben, dass sich ihm die Probleme um seinen Computer, die merkwürdigen Herzschläge Yugi's und die Tatsache, dass das alles mit einem okkultistischen Geisterruf der Jugendlichen begann, nicht anders erklären lassen, als das an dieser Dämonensache etwas dran sein musste.  
,,Du erklärst ziemlich genau das, was ich schon selbst gelesen habe. Ich hatte gehofft jetzt kommt etwas mehr Information! Was passiert dann, wenn sie sich Neo Lilith 'vollständig hingeben' ?!'' Fragte Seto laut und ungeduldig, während er zum leicht demolierten Schreibtisch schritt nur um festzustellen, dass seine Solid Vision nicht mehr dort, sondern auf einer Kommode lag. Über seine mangelnde Konzentration noch mehr verärgert knurrte er, legte das Headset an und begann das die Hauptsteuerung an seinem Arm zu befestigen.  
Der weißhaarige dachte kurz nach. Schwer schluckte er bevor er seine Befürchtung aussprach. ,,Dann fangen Neo Lilith damit an, die Seelen ihrer Opfer zu verzehren. Sie nehmen ihnen die Erinnerungen und die Gefühle, bis nichts als eine leere Hülle übrig bleibt. Dann stirbt der Wirt.'' kam es leise von ihm und er starrte auf den Boden.  
Für kurze Zeit wurde es still. Weder Seto, noch Ryou bewegten sich. Lediglich der erschrockene Blick des Blauäugigen, welcher auf dem Hellhaarigen Jungen lag, sprach Bände über dessen Reaktion.  
,,Du willst damit also sagen sie werden sterben?'' fragte er ruhiger, als man es von den jungen Firmenleiter erwarten würde. Sich, mit dem Nicken des Braunäugigen, bestätigt fühlend, schritt er schnell auf diesen zu und ließ ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken seine Faust in dessen Gesicht landen.  
Mit einem kurzen Schrecklaut ließ dieser das dicke Buch fallen und taumelte etwas zurück, nur um von Seto am Kragen näher und auf Augenhöhe gezogen zu werden.  
,,Was hast du Psycho angerichtet?! Wegen deinen bescheuerten Geisterspielchen werden Mokuba und Yugi sterben?! Wegen dir-'' Bevor er weitersprechen konnte hatte Ryou bereits ausgeholt und vergalt Setos Schlag mit einem ähnlich starken.  
Überrascht von der unerwarteten Stärke des Teenagers ließ er diesen abrupt los und fing sich sofort einen weiteren Faustschlag des Weißhaarigen ein, was ihn etwas zurücktaumeln ließ. Wütend stand der Weißhaarige mit geröteter Wange da.  
Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Seto über seine linke Wange und stellte fest, dass ihm am linken Mundwinkel die Lippe leicht blutete. Als er mit zusammengezogenen Augen den Weißhaarigen fixierte erhob dieser schon das Wort.  
,,Du hast genauso Schuld daran wie ich Seto! Wenn du mehr Zeit mit Mokuba verbracht hättest, wüsstest du vielleicht, wie schlecht es ihm ging! Wenn du Yugi nicht wegen deinem verdammten Stolz, wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt hättest und Mokuba nicht so angeschrien hättest, wären die beiden nicht so verletzlich gewesen und ich hätte mir noch etwas einfallen lassen können! Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass etwas schiefläuft! Ich wollte die beiden so sicher wie möglich aus der Scheiße rausbekommen, aber dann kommst du mit deiner 'Zur Hölle mit alle anderen, ich setze immer meine Regeln durch' Attitüde und unterbrichst uns! Wenn du schon deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit deiner Arbeit widmest und keinen Scheiß auf die gibst, die dich gerne haben, wieso hast du dann nicht ausgerechnet heute einfach damit weitermachen können huh?!'' Schrie Ryou mit all seiner Frustration. Seine Wortwahl war unnatürlich Vulgär und seine Stimme hätte, wenn sie etwas tiefer wäre schon fast einen Ringgeistähnlichen Ton, was den weißhaarigen kurz stocken ließ. Das bringt ihm doch jetzt nichts - Er musste sich konzentrieren.  
Seto schwieg zu Alldem. Er konnte einfach nichts erwidern, was ihn in dieser Angelegenheit verteidigen könnte. Seine Wut klang etwas ab und ein Gefühl der schmerzlichen Einsicht machte sich in ihm breit, als er das von Ryou gesagte noch einmal durch seine Gedanken ziehen ließ.  
,,Anstatt mir alleine die Schuld zu geben und handgreiflich zu werden, solltest du mir lieber mal erklären was du jetzt vorhast Seto. Die Zeit, welche wir hier verschwenden fehlt uns später! Hast du den letzten Abschnitt gelesen?'' fragte der hellhäutige und hob das Buch vom Boden auf, welches nur einige geknickte Seiten hatte, weshalb Ryou kurz die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, ehe er wieder auf die bedeutenden Seiten über Neo Lilith blätterte.  
Eher abwesend wirkend nickte Seto und dachte nach. ,,Neo Lilith können nur in einem existieren, wenn der eigene Geist geschwächt ist und er den Dämon deshalb als Schutz akzeptiert. Wenn man die Anwesenheit von Neo Lilith aber ablehnt und sich ihm verweigert wird er schwächer...'' brachte er ruhig hervor.  
Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu verarbeiten, dass er grade einfach zwei Schläge von einem Typen, den er hasste, einsteckte und sich noch dazu von Besagtem Vorwürfe machen ließ ohne ihn dafür nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu malträtieren. Diese Situation erforderte jedoch unweigerlich von Seto, seinen Fokus auf das Lösen des Problems zu richten.  
,,Richtig, aber es ist noch ein bisschen komplizierter. Das ist ein Parasitärer Dämon. Er hat einen Teil von sich selbst von einem Wirt auf einen weiteren übertragen. Das heißt, dass er sich, solange er noch im ursprünglichen Wirt existiert, von dort aus immer wieder neu bilden kann.'' ergänzte Ryou.  
,,Das heißt also, dass wir herausfinden müssen, wer von den beiden als erster befallen war, damit wir ihn zuerst wieder zurückholen können?'' fragte Seto und klang beunruhigt. Was passiert, wenn das zu lange dauert und es für den anderen dann zu spät werden würde? Was wäre wenn er einen von den beiden schon bald verliert..?  
Ryou merkte wie getroffen der ältere Kaiba nun wirkte und fing an etwas mit ihm zu sympathisieren. Auch, wenn er Kaiba hasste, so waren ihm Mokuba und Yugi unglaublich wichtig und er würde sie sich nicht von einem Dämon nehmen lassen!  
,,Es ist Mokuba. Yugi ist zwar zuerst in diesen Zustand verfallen, aber ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Neo Lilith während unserer Kontaktmeditation die Passage, die sich zu Yugi's Geist gebildet hat, genutzt hat und von Mokuba aus einen Teil von sich auf Yugi übertrug.'' erklärte Ryou.  
Kaum einen Moment später traten Fuguta, welchem zwei, in weißen Kitteln gekleidete, Männer folgten und Roland, der den von Seto gewünschten Koffer trug, in den Raum ein.  
,,Ihr da.'' Seto zeigte auf den Arzt und seinen Assistenten, welche er, auch wenn es ihn im Moment interessiert hätte, beim besten Willen nicht beim Namen hätte nennen können ,,Ihr kümmert euch jetzt darum, dass mein kleiner Bruder und ich jeweils auch an ein EKG angeschlossen werden. Ihr bleibt solange hier, bis wir alle drei wach und außer Gefahr sind. Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht: Nahrungsinfusionen, Kochsalzlösungen oder sonstiges, dann werden Fuguta und Roland sich darum kümmern.''  
Die in weiß gekleideten Männer sahen ihren Chef, sichtlich irritiert an, machten sich jedoch wortlos daran ein unweit stehendes EGK Gerät zu Mokubas Trage zu bringen und den Jungen an besagtes anzuschließen. Unterdessen schob sich Seto eine der noch freien Tragen so zurecht, dass sie sich zwischen denen von Yugi und Mokuba stand.  
Auch Ryou, Fuguta und Roland waren sichtlich verwirrt ehe Seto tief einatmete und erklärte.  
,,Du hast mich gefragt was ich vorhabe? Ich bringe die beiden dazu, dieses Ding, welches sie uns wegnehmen will zu verstoßen. Sie müssen es ablehnen, damit es geschwächt wird und das klappt nur, wenn sie sich bewusst werden, dass nichts, von dem was sie sehen real ist. Ich werde in Mokubas und dann in Yugis Traum eindringen und es ihnen klar machen.''

(Yugi)  
,,Pharao… Wie kann das sein…?‘‘ fragte Yugi ruhig, während er die Umarmung des anderen genoss. Er fühlte sich, als würde ihm jede Sorge, die ihn vorher plagte genommen werden, solange er sich nur in den schützenden Armen des größeren befand. ,,Ich dachte… Du wärst…‘‘ unsicher wie er diesen Satz zu Ende bringen sollte setzte er mehrfach dazu an so etwas wie `fort`, 'weg', 'tot' oder ähnliches zu sagen, brachte jedoch keines dieser Worte über seine Lippen.  
Er wollte damit nicht das Glück, welches er in diesem Moment empfand zerstören. So sehr wie er seinen Partner vermisste, so stark war sein Wunsch, dass dieser ihn nicht mehr verlassen würde.  
,,Ich war nie wirklich weg Yugi... Das weißt du doch...'' säuselte der andere mit seiner sanften tieferen Stimme und fuhr dem jüngeren Duellanten langsam und sanft durch die Haare. Diese Bewegung ließ Yugi so sehr entspannen, dass er wohlig aufseufzte und seine Augen schloss.  
Alle Fragen, die in seinem Kopf aufkamen verschwammen sachte und das einzige woran er dachte war, dass genau diese Zuneigung und diese Verbundenheit das ist, was er sich so sehr wünscht.  
,,Ich bin so froh... Atem geh bitte nie wieder fort...'' flüsterte Yugi und schlang seine Arme enger um den Körper des Pharaos.  
,,Ich gehe nicht fort... Ich will nur noch für dich da sein... Du musst mir nur eins versprechen Yugi...'' Mit einem kurzen Protestlaut von Yugi löste der größere seinen Griff um ihn und nahm das zierliche Gesicht des jüngeren in seine Hände.  
Der unsichere Blick Yugi's traf nun auf den eindringlichen, fast schon fordernden Blick des größeren. Sie waren sich so nahe, dass er die Atemzüge des anderen auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte, was ihn unweigerlich erröten ließ.  
,,Verlasse mich niemals. Vertraue niemandem mehr als mir Yugi. Ich bin der einzige der dich wirklich liebt...''  
Als würden die Augen des Pharaos Yugi jeglichen Selbstentscheid nehmen, sprach Yugi ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken die Worte aus.  
,,Ich verlasse dich nicht..."


	6. Kapitel 6 "Dieser Dämon hat mich kopiert?!"

(Ryou)

Mit ungeschicktem Fingertippen schaffte Ryou es nach mehreren Versuchen das Gespräch, welches er von Yugi's Smartphone aus getätigt hatte, zu beenden und seufzte.  
Yugi hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn sein Freund sein Handy benutzen würde, schließlich bot Yugi es ihm sogar regelmäßig an und hatte so viel Vertrauen, dass er nicht einmal einen Entsperrmechanismus zum schützen seines Smartphones benutzte, aber selbst in dieser Situation, kam es ihm nicht richtig vor. Zumal er sich ohnehin mit der Displaysteuerung schwertat. Da präferierte er die Tasten seines eigenen Handys.  
Leider konnte er dieses in diesem Fall nur nicht benutzen, da, der nun ruhig atmend zwischen Yugi und Mokuba auf einer Trage liegende und ebenfalls an ein EKG angeschlossene, Seto ihm genaue und zu Ryous Überraschung sogar sinnvolle Anweisungen gab.  
'Roland wird dir eure Handys geben. Es ist besser, wenn du noch jemanden holst. Irgendwen, dem die beiden vertrauen.'  
Mental übersprang Ryou die Parts, in denen Kaiba seinen Freundeskreis als kindische Idioten bezeichnet hat.  
'Ich habe noch eine Solid Vision übrig und Roland kann dem degenerierten Schwachmaten, den du aussuchen wirst, erklären wie er sich mit Mokuba, mir oder Yugi verbinden kann. Auf diese Weise kannst im Notfall mit mir kommunizieren. Wenn du recht hast - und glaube mir das solltest du besser...'  
Ryou zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als er den rauen Unterton, den Kaibas Stimme bei dieser Anmerkung annahm, gehört hatte. '...dann werde ich dieses Viech zuerst aus meinem kleinen Bruder holen.'  
Nach dieser Aussage brauchte es nicht mehr lange, ehe auch der ältere Kaiba, wie Yugi und Mokuba, über Elektroden auf seinem, nun freien, Oberkörper mit einem EKG verbunden war und sich mit geschlossenen Augen in eine liegende Position begab.  
Zunächst wusste Ryou nicht wie Seto es anstellen wollte, dass Neo Lilith ihn einfach so in Mokubas Traum reinlassen würde, aber als er bemerkte, dass sowohl das Headset von Mokuba, als auch das Blaue von Seto kurz aufleuchteten und die Geräusche, welche Auskunft über Setos Herzschlag gaben, sich plötzlich sehr ruhig und gleichmäßig anhörten, war ihm bewusst, dass der Brünette es wohl geschafft haben musste.  
__________  
(???)  
Mit ruhigen Schritten ging der Junge einen kleinen Hügel hinauf. Wie in der gesamten restlichen Umgebung war auch dort der Rasen saftig grün und Blumen, welche trotz des nahenden Sonnenuntergangs ihre Blüten weit geöffnet hatten und in verschiedensten Farben auftraten, waren in erkennbaren Mustern auf vereinzelte Flächen über die Wiesenflächen verteilt.  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und seine grünen Augen schlossen sich während er seinen Kopf schüttelte und sich vor eine der roten Rosen kniete.  
,,Diese Welt steckt voller Fehler, das ist offensichtlich...'' murmelte er und ließ seine Finger kurz über die äußersten Blüten der Dornenpflanze fahren. Er beobachtete, wie die blutrote Farbe in den einzelnen Blüten langsam und in einer fließenden Bewegung, so als würde man Schmutz mit Wasser wegspülen, einem frischen Türkis wich.  
Zufrieden durchtrennte der Junge die Rose unten am Stiel und richtete sich wieder auf. Sein Blick wanderte zur, sich dem Rande des Horizonts nähernden, Sonne und dann zu dem kleinen Lagerplatz etwas in sichtbarer Entfernung am Fuße der Hügels.  
,,Sie werden mich nicht aus den Augen lassen, wenn ich mit Moki rede...'' sagte er zu sich selbst und machte sich nun daran den kleinen Hügel vorsichtig wieder hinabzusteigen und schnell zu dem kleinen Platz mit einem kräftig brennenden Lagerfeuer und mehreren Hölzernen Bänken, auf denen ihm mehr oder weniger bekannte 'Personen' schon ihre Plätze gefunden haben.  
Ein Brünetter junger Mann, welcher dem Grünäugigen nicht unähnlich sah, saß mit einem Arm um die Schultern eines kleineren Jungen, der sowohl dunkles Haar, als auch Goldene Strähnen in diesem hatte, entspannt auf der einen Bank.  
Ein anderer, Aschblonder Jugendlicher wendete, ruhig lächelnd, ein Paar Spieße mit Gemüse und Fisch auf dem Gitter, welches über der Feuerstelle angebracht war und schlug ab und zu einem Blonden auf die Hände, als dieser mehrfach versuchte einen der Spieße vorzeitig vom Rost zu nehmen.  
Mit strahlendem Gesicht erzählte ein Schwarzhaariger Junge den anderen etwas und musste sich offensichtlich immer wieder ein Kichern verkneifen, sobald der Blonde bei seinem Versuch sich die Nahrung zu stibitzen erwischt und mit einem Klaps auf die Hand bestraft wurde. Egal wie viele Fehler in dieser Welt steckten, die 'Personen', welche er vor sich sah, wirkten beinahe wie die echten.  
,,Noah...!'' Als die Aufmerksamkeit des dunkelhaarigen nun dem, sich nähernden, Jungen galt lächelte er diesen an und stand von seiner Bank auf, um dieses ein Paar schritte entgegen zu kommen. ,,Wo bist du denn gewesen? Ich dachte schon du würdest das Essen verpassen! Dabei haben Ryou und Joey sich beim Angeln so angestrengt!'' erzählte der jüngere der Kaba Brüder aufgeregt und wollte den grünhaarigen an seiner Hand mit zu der hölzernen Bank ziehen, stockte jedoch, als er sah, dass sich in dessen Hand schon etwas befand.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen hielt er Mokuba die Rose entgegen und sprach ,,Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir sorgen machen musst. Ich habe nur vorhin diese Rose gesehen und ich wollte sie dir unbedingt geben Moki~'' erklärte er sich und versuchte seinen sanften Gesichtsausdruck nicht weichen zu lassen.  
Der kaum merklich errötende Schwarzhaarige nahm die Pflanze vorsichtig entgegen und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Gleichzeitig merkte er nicht wie, hinter seinem Rücken, die Blicke aller anderen den Grünhaarigen fixierten. Plötzlich wirkten ihre Augen ausdruckslos und analytisch, was eine leichte Unruhe in Noah auslöste.  
,,Danke Noah! Die ist wunderschön...'' lächelte die schwarzhaarige ihn an und nahm nun doch die Hand des größeren Jungen um ihn mit sich zu seiner Bank zu ziehen. Sofort, als er sich wieder den anderen zuwendete, wich ihr Blick von dem Grünhaarigen und sie gingen ihren vorherigen Tätigkeiten nach. Der Schwarzhaarige beäugte das Rosengewächs in seiner Hand, welches durch das Flackernde Licht vom Lagerfeuer noch stimmungsvoller erschien, und wirkte plötzlich nachdenklich.  
,,Ich glaube... so eine Rose habe schon einmal gesehen...'' murmelte der schwarzhaarige und zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen während seine freie Hand sich nun an seine Stirn fasste. Für einen kurzen Augenblick keimte in Noah ein Fünkchen Hoffnung auf. Mokuba schien sich zumindest noch an Abschnitte, aus der Zeit vor diesem Traum zu erinnern.  
,,Diese Rose...Ich... kann nicht... Ich weiß... nicht so ganz... ouh....mein Kopf tut so weh...'' Stammelte Mokuba als er seine Augen zukniff.  
Augenblicklich wurde Noah von den, diesmal äußerst kritischen und teilweise zornig verzogenen Augen der anderen beobachtet, was ihn schwer schlucken ließ.  
,,Hey Mokuba wie wär's ich schenk dir erst einmal etwas Wasser ein und Seto geht mit Noah mehr Feuerholz holen! Das Feuer wird kleiner und wir haben noch ein Paar Spieße, die wir fertig machen wollen'' Schlug der weißhaarige mit überspitzt freundlichem Ton einfach ein anderes Thema an, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige langsam aufsah und einige Male blinzelte. Es sah so aus, als würde die Tatsache, dass er aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen wurde, dafür sorgen, dass die Kopfschmerzen verflogen.  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen sah der Brünette Noah direkt in die Augen. ,,Genau, Noah und ich holen mehr Feuerholz, dann brennt das Feuer noch eine Weile... Was hältst du davon, Brüderchen?'' Fragte dieser zwar ruhig und mit einem leicht lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck, in seinen Augen lag jedoch noch immer etwas Bedrohliches. Er löste seinen Arm von Yugis Schulter, welcher einen kurzen Protestlaut von sich gab, jedoch zufrieden lächelte, als der ältere ihm leicht durch die Haare wuschelte ,,Es wird auch nicht allzu lange dauern.'' ergänzte er.  
Da ihm keine andere Wahl zu bleiben schien, stand der Grünhaarige auf und folgte dem etwas größeren in Richtung Wald.  
,,Seid aber vorsichtig! Es wird doch schon dunkel...!'' Rief der kleinere Kaiba ihnen noch zu und blieb etwas verwundert auf der Bank bei dem Rest der Gruppe zurück.  
Je weiter der junge Mann Noah in den Wald führte, desto ferner klangen die Stimmen vom Lager, bis sie irgendwann nur noch wie ein hallendes Flüstern im Wind klangen. Abrupt blieb der Braunhaarige mit dem Rücken zu Noah gewandt stehen, was diesen fast dazu brachte gegen den anderen zu laufen. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass er nicht sehen konnte, was in dem Gesicht, seines vermeintlichen Stiefbruders vorging, doch im selben Moment drehte sich der Brünette mit einem Mal um und packte den Jungen ruckartig am Hals, wobei er einen unangenehmen Druck auf die Luftröhre des kleineren ausübte.  
Erschrocken keuchte Noah auf und sah seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen.  
,,Es gibt hier nicht mehr lange einen Nutzen für dich, Noah. Du hattest hier die längste Zeit die Kontrolle aber unser Meister wird immer stärker. Du bist überhaupt nur noch hier, weil es Mokuba traurig stimmen würde, wenn du nicht da wärst. Seine Trauer können wir aber noch nicht gebrauchen.'' Der Druck um die Kehle des Grünhaarigen wurde fester ,,Aber lange wird es auch nicht mehr dauern, bis Meister nach seinen Tränen und seinem kleinen gebrochenen Herz verlangt...'' Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen und wirkte so unnatürlich, dass Noah erneut bewusst wurde, dass es sich hierbei nicht um ein menschliches Wesen handeln konnte.  
,,Wer....seid...über...haupt...?'' Mehr konnte der junge unter dem festen Griff nicht hervorbringen und trotz seiner Versuche, die Hand der anderen mit seinen eigenen vom seinem Hals zu lösen, konnte er sich nicht aus dessen erstickenden Griff befreien.  
Mit einem abschätzigen 'Tsk' schubste der größere Noah kräftig auf den Boden, wodurch diesem direkt wieder die Luft wegblieb. Über das Husten des anderen schmunzelnd schritt er auf den am Boden liegenden zu und fixierte ihn, indem er ihn an den Haaren zu Boden zog.  
,,Zu wissen wer wie sind ist für dich nicht von Bedeutung. Was du wissen solltest, ist dass du dein eigenes Ende nur schlimmer gestaltest, je öfter du versuchst uns deinen geliebten Moki irgendwie wegzunehmen... Unser Meister lässt sich nicht mehr von dir aufhalten.'' Flüsterte der Brünette und Noah könnte schwören, etwas dunkles in den eigentlich eisblauen Augen des anderen zu erkennen.  
Dieser ließ nun von ihm ab und lachte leicht. ,,Mir ist egal wie lange du noch hier im Wald liegen bleiben willst Noah, aber ich gehe schon mal zurück...'' der Brünette legte eine Hand auf der Rinde eines Baumes neben ihm ab und kaum ein paar Augenblicke später zerfiel er in kleine handliche Brocken aus Holz und Gestrüpp. Perplex beobachtete der Grünäugige, wie der fremde mit dem bekannten Gesicht einige Brocken auf seinem Arm stapelte und sich in Richtung des Lager begab, jedoch nicht ohne ihm vorher noch ein ,,Lass Moki lieber nicht so lange warten~ Wir wollen doch alle, dass er glücklich und zufrieden ist...'' loszuwerden.  
Als der andere außerhalb seiner Sichtweite schien richtete sich Noah auf, atmete tief ein und schlug neben sich auf den Waldboden. ,,Die werden immer stärker...'' knurrte er an sich selbst gerichtet und sah in den inzwischen dunklen Himmel. Er war klar und man konnte viele kleine Sterne erkennen. ,,Es wurde hier schon lange nicht mehr Nacht...'' stellte der Grünhaarige beunruhigt fest.  
Als er noch die Kontrolle in den Träumen des Schwarzhaarigen hatte, wusste er das Eintreten der Dunkelheit zu verhindern, denn er wollte nicht, dass irgendeine Dunkelheit Mokuba umgeben würde. Jetzt konnte er es jedoch nicht verhindern und zumindest konnte er ein wenig erleichtert feststellen, dass noch keine Bedrohung von der dunklen Umgebung ausgehen würde. Um ihn herum bemerkte er sogar, wie kleine Glühwürmchen ab und zu aufleuchteten und das leichte Surren von Grillen erfüllte die Gegend mit einer Beruhigenden Geräuschkulisse. So wie er das sah, würde sein Adoptivbruder wohl noch für kurze Zeit sicher sein, wenn er auch gleichzeitig nicht wusste für wie lange.  
Grade, als er sich auf seine Beine schwang und ein paar Brocken, des übrig gebliebenen Holzes aufsammelte, zuckte er verwundert zusammen, als er einige Meter von sich entfernt ein blitzendes Licht vernahm. Die Holzstücke in seinen Armen zu Boden fallen lassend und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen schritt Noah auf die Lichtstrucktur, welche nach näherer Betrachtung wie eine Art Riss aussah, einen halben Meter über dem Boden zu schweben schien und fast schon blendend grell wirkte....  
_____________________________  
(Ryou)  
Ryou stand ungeduldig, mit den Fingern auf dem Metalltisch tippend, da und sah zu den mittlerweile drei Körpern auf den Tragen vor ihm, während er auf die Ankunft Joeys wartete.  
Mokuba, welcher inzwischen ein grünes Headset und eine kompliziert wirkende Gerätschaft, ähnlich der von Seto, am linken Arm trug, Atmete gelegentlich tief ein, blieb jedoch sonst ruhig und seine natürlich mild-gebräunte Haut wirkte, zu Ryous Erleichterung, nicht auffällig blass.  
Es war nicht einfach dabei zuzusehen, wie Seto zwar behutsam, aber mit deutlicher Anspannung, versuchte seinem kleinen Bruder die sogenannte 'Solid Vision' mit möglichst wenig Körperkontakt anzulegen.  
Beim Anlegen des Headsets hätte der weißhaarige schwören Können, dass der Brünette kurz durch die schwarzen Haare des kleineren Kaibas fuhr und diese leicht verwuschelte. Dies geschah jedoch so flüchtig, dass es auch eine unbeabsichtigte Handlung des älteren hätte sein können, sodass Ryou letztlich nur zu viel hinein interpretieren würde.  
Unmissverständlich war jedoch der entsetzlich besorgte Blick, mit dem Seto zunächst seinen Bruder und dann Yugi ansah, als er begann diesem eine violette Version des gleichen Gerätes, wie er selbst und Mokuba es nun trugen, am Arm zu befestigen.  
Auch bei dem, um einiges blasser und schwächer wirkenden, jungen Duellanten versuchte er nicht zu lange den Arm des anderen zu berühren. Als er jedoch seine Hand vorsichtig unter den Nacken von Yugi legte, um so stützend den Kopf des kleineren anzuheben, sodass er ihm das Headset anlegen konnte, ließ er sich auffällig viel Zeit und strich eine der blonden Strähnen, welche in verspielten Zacken das Gesicht des Jungen umrahmten, hinter dessen Ohr.  
Ryou wusste nicht, wie lange Seto die lauten Signale des EKG's an dem Yugi, genau wie Mokuba und Seto über Elektroden an seinem freien Oberkörper, verbunden war noch ignorieren würde, weshalb er durch ein lautes räuspern die Aufmerksamkeit des Braunhaarigen auf sich zog und diesen somit dazu veranlasste Yugi behutsam wieder auf der Trage abzulegen.  
Ryou hatte in diesen Momenten wirklich das Gefühl, dass Seto Kaiba einsichtig wurde. Er dachte wohl tatsächlich über seine Gefühle und sein Verhalten nach.  
Als sich endlich die Tür, welche in den Flur führte, öffnete und zu Ryou's Überraschung eine kleinere Gruppe den Raum betrat. Joey, mit welchem er schon gerechnet hatte, wurde von einem laut gähnenden Tristan und Yugis Großvater begleitet, welcher, trotz seines hohen Alters, schnellen Schrittes zu der Trage, auf welcher sein Enkel lag, ging.  
,,Yugi!'' rief er aus ehe er eine Hand auf die Schulter des kleinen, blassen Jungen legte, nur um sie vor Schreck wieder zurückzuziehen, als die lauten Piep Töne der EKG's ertönten.  
,,Joey! Wieso hast du Yugi's Großvater hergeholt?'' Fragte Ryou mit großen Augen. Der aschblonde hätte es gerne vermieden den Vormund seines Freundes übermäßig zu beunruhigen.  
,,Er hat doch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass sein Enkel an so einem Todesprophezeier Hängt...'' dabei zeigte er auf das EKG ,,...und von 'nem abgedrehten Gruselwesen befallen ist!'' verteidigte sich der Blonde und hob abwehrend die Hände. ,,Außerdem ist er doch mal Archäologe gewesen oder hast du das vergessen? Er hat genauso viel, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, Wissen über mythologischen Kram als du, also kann er uns vielleicht helfen!'' ergänzte er ernst und seufzte.  
,,Ich weiß immer noch nicht was los ist und wieso ich um drei Uhr morgens von dir in die Kaiba Coorporation geschleppt werde...'' wendet sich der Braunhaarige an Joey ,,.. aber wenn Kaiba grade dabei ist Yugi umzubringen, dann bringe ich ihn zuerst um!'' stellte er klar und ließ seinen Blick zu seinem kleinen Freund wandern.  
,,Was hat Kaiba getan Ryou und wieso ist Yugi in diesem Zustand?!'' Meldete sich Yugi's Großvater nun fordernd zu Wort und sah, mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Wut, in das bleiche Gesicht des Jungen vor ihm.  
,,Ich fürchte Kaiba hat damit nichts zu tun... Joey ich hab dir doch schon am Telefon erzählt was los ist, wieso bringst du die zwei auch noch unwissend her?'' Frage der hellhaarige und war kurz davor sich die Haare zu raufen. Es musste natürlich alles noch komplizierter werden.  
,,Ich bin nun Mal kein Genie. Der springende Punkt war doch, dass du unsere Hilfe brauchst weil Yugi und Moki fast abkratzen, oder?'' erwiderte Joey besorgt, ließ es sich dabei aber nicht nehmen seinen gewohnten Jargon und den, inzwischen auch für ihn geläufigen, Spitznamen für den jüngeren Kaiba mit in die Aussage einfließen zu lassen.  
,,Außerdem hat mit von dem ganzen Neon-Lillifee-Dämon Zeugs hat mir der Kopf wehgetan und ich wollte ihnen nicht falsches erzählen deshalb dachte ich du könntest uns nochmal...''  
,,Neo Lilith?!'' Rief Yugi's Großvater und näherte sich mit stockendem Atem Ryou ,,Hab ich mich da grade verhört Junge?'' fragte er ruhig und sah den jungen Aschblonden entgeistert an. Perplex und von dem Zittern, welches dem älteren Muto sichtlich durch die Hände fuhr, besorgt blieb er zunächst still.  
,,Scheint so als würden wir auf ewig unwissend bleiben, was Tristan?'' murmelte Joey augenrollend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während der Braunhaarige zu den Krankentragen schritt um Yugi und Mokuba näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Der Blonde blieb bewusst einige Meter auf Abstand und sah nicht wirklich hin, da ihm schon der Gedanke an die Situation furchtbare Angst einjagte.  
,,Ich fürchte das es stimmt... Es ist die einzige Erklärung für das, was hier geschieht. Kaiba hatte damit nichts zu tun... Naja zumindest nicht alleine... Auch ich und Mokuba sind irgendwie schuld...'' versuchte Ryou mit verunsicherter Stimme zu erklären.  
Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet wie schwer es ihm fallen würde, dem Großvater Yugi's zu erklären was passiert ist. Das mit Mokubas Alpträumen, der fehlerhaften Kontaktmeditation und dem Ausbruch Kaibas hat er mit gesenktem Blick dargelegt und fuhr sich zum Schluss frustriert mit der Hand von der Stirn über das Gesicht und ließ sie auf seinem Mund ruhen.  
Ihn packte erneut die Erkenntnis was hier grade passierte und obwohl er zuvor versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren und seine Emotionen zurückzuhalten, war es wohl seiner Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung zuzuschreiben, dass ihm eine Träne über seine Wange rann.  
,,Als ich Seto erklärt habe, was passiert ist... hat er beschlossen sie zu retten. Er ist in Mokubas Traum eingedrungen...'' er wischte sich über das Gesicht und hatte Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten.,,...aber alleine wird der Idiot überhaupt nichts erreichen...'' murmelte Ryou mit zittriger Stimme.  
Die drei Neuankömmlinge haben ruhig zugehört, wobei in ihren Gesichtern das pure Entsetzen abzulesen war. ,,Ich verstehe... Deshalb sollte ich wohl herkommen oder? Ich soll helfen die beiden zu retten oder?'' fragte Joey und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf ,,Wir haben schon genug verrückten Mist erlebt um das hier auch zu packen, oder? Ich bin definitiv dabei, das ist gar keine Frage! Yugi und Moki haben es verdient von einem Freund und nicht von diesem Großkotz gerettet zu werden also her mit dieser neuen Duel Disk, ich erobere jetzt Mokubas Traum zurück!'' stellte der Blonde entschlossen klar.  
Überrascht von Joeys plötzlichem Optimismus hob Ryou seinen Blick. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation trotzdem noch so eine Entschlossenheit zeigen? ,,Ich hab zwar nie so viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber da Mokuba so ziemlich das Gegenteil seines Bruders ist, zähle ich ihn praktisch schon zu meinen Freunden.'' erklärte Tristan ,,Und definitiv lasse ich nicht zu, dass uns unser Yugi von irgendeinem miesen Dämon weggenommen wird! Ich bleibe definitiv hier und helfe!''  
Ryou klappte fast die Kinnlade runter. Die waren ja total entschlossen!  
Währenddessen blieb Yugi's Großvater still und sah aus, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken.  
,,Leute... Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll... Ich danke euch... Es tut mir so leid...'' Ryou wendete seinen Blick bei den letzten Worten bewusst zu dem älteren Muto und musste sich dabei dazu zwingen, seine Augen offen zu halten.  
,,Ryou... ich habe die Situation verstanden und ignoriere den Fakt, dass du mir das ganze hast verschweigen wollen, weil ich weiß, dass deine Intention alles andere als schlecht war...'' sprach der Großvater des kleinen Duellanten nun in ruhigem Ton ,,...aber ich fürchte das ist eine unglaublich komplizierte Angelegenheit. Du weißt viel und ich bin beeindruckt, dass du diesen Sturkopf von Kaiba einigermaßen dazu bringen konntest sich mit dem Problem auseinanderzusetzen, aber so einfach, wie ihr zwei euch das vorgestellt habt wird es wohl nicht funktionieren. Ich weiß, dass du das jetzt nicht hören willst, aber du musst dich jetzt für ein paar Stunden schlafen legen und dann werde ich dir-''  
,,Nein!'' unterbrach Ryou den Älteren schlagartig und riss seine Augen auf um sich weniger Müde erscheinen zu lassen ,,Ich kann doch jetzt nicht schlafen!'' gab er kopfschüttelnd von sich ,,Seto hat mir die Entscheidungsmacht erteilt! IchmussRolanddazuanweisenJoeyzuerklären,wiemandieSolidVisionbenutztunddannmüssedieÄrzteihnvorbereitenAusserdemmussichimBuchnochmehrInformationensuchen-''  
,,Jetzt hol doch mal Luft Ryou!'' befahl der ältere streng und stoppte den jungen so in seinem Redeschwall. ,,Du bist offensichtlich zu müde um rational zu handeln! So bist du niemandem hilfreich... Du wirst dich jetzt für 30 Minuten hinlegen verstanden? Das ist die optimale länge um Kraft für ein paar Stunden zu tanken, ohne in den Tiefschlaf zu geraten. In der Zeit schreibe ich alles auf, was ich noch über Neo Lilith aus meinen Erinnerungen kramen kann auf und bereite Joey auf die Gefahren, die ihn dort erwarten könnten vor, hörst du?''  
Obwohl es Ryou widerstrebte untätig zu sein, musste er sich im Fadenkreuz der besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde und des Großvaters von Yugi, geschlagen geben. Mit einem leichten Nicken schritt er am älteren vorbei, zog die letzte freie Trage im Raum etwas zurecht, ehe er sich mit etwas Schwung auf die kante der erhöhten Liege setzte. Solange er Pause machte, würde Joey sie wohl noch nicht brauchen.  
,,Fuguta...'' Ryou wendete sich an die beiden Mitarbeiter der Kaiba Coorporation, welche die ganze Zeit über mit dem Arzt und dessen Assistenten in einer etwas weiter entfernten Ecke des Raumes auf mögliche Anweisungen warteten ,,Besorg uns schnell Essen! Sandwiches oder so! Irgendwas was schnell zubereitet ist wir haben knapp eine Stunde Zeit!'' sofort lief Fuguta mit einem Nicken aus dem Raum.  
,,Roland, du erklärst Joey währenddessen wie er mit der Solid Vision umzugehen hat. Und lass Nahrungsinfusionen herbringen. Ich glaube Mokuba und Yugi werden sie bald brauchen...'' Auch Roland nickte und zückte sein Mobiltelefon, um die versorgenden Infusionen anzufordern.  
Ryou spürte, wie ein Großteil seiner Anspannung seinen Kopf verließ und die Müdigkeit ihn wie von selbst in die liegende Position zog. ,,Lasst mich nicht...länger als 30 Minuten...'' er unterbrach sich selbst durch ein Gähnen und beendete seinen Satz schließlich nicht, da er schon in den erholsamen Schlaf gesunken war.  
______________________  
(Noah)  
,,Was soll denn das jetzt sein...?'' fragte er sich selbst und blieb mit einem Arm vor seinem Kopf angewinkelt, sodass dieser einen, vor Blendung schützenden, Schatte über seine Grünen Augen werfen konnte. Mit der anderen Hand näherte er sich dem Lichtgebilde und zitterte leicht. War das vielleicht eine Falle? Was würde passieren, wenn er das Licht berühren würde?  
Seine Bedenken ignorierend, ließ er seine Fingerspitzen in das Licht eintauchen und blinzelte etwas verwirrt auf. Es passierte zunächst nichts und er fühlte sich lediglich so an, als würde seine Hand durch die Luft fahren, weshalb er aus purer Neugierde seine Hand bis zum Handgelenk in das strahlende Licht fahren ließ. Einige Augenblicke später passierte immer noch nichts, doch grade, als er seine Hand wieder zurückziehen wollte, packte ihn eine fremde Hand, welche aus dem strahlenden Gebilde zu kommen schien, ihn fest um sein Handgelenk.  
,,Was zum-?!'' Sofort versuchte er sich loszureißen und von dem strahlenden Riss zu entfernen, womit er jedoch nicht rechnete, war, dass er den Besitzer der Hand, welche ihn noch immer stark im Griff hatte gleich mit aus dem Licht ziehen würde. Aufgrund seiner hektischen Bewegungen stolperte er jedoch und landete unsanft auf dem erdigen Waldboden und beförderte den Neuankömmlich gleich mit neben sich auf den Grund des Waldes.  
Kurz hatte der Grünäugige seine Augen zusammengekniffen und blinzelte dann auf, als er bemerkte, dass sein Handgelenk nun wieder frei war. Sprachlos lag sein Blick auf den murrenden Brünetten neben ihn, welcher seine Augen merklich angespannt zusammenkniff und sich, langsam aufsetzend, an die rechte Schulter fasste, auf welcher er, den Erdrückständen zu Urteilen nach, gelandet zu sein schien. ,,Verdammt...'' zischte er und atmete tief ein.  
Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen griff Noah schnell zu seiner Kapuze und warf sie sich über den Kopf, sodass nur noch die Hälfte seines Gesichts erkennbar war. Sollte das etwa ein zweiter Seto Kaiba sein...? Was hatte denn das nun zu bedeuten?  
Als sich die Eisblauen Augen des jungen, öffneten fingen sie direkt den musternden Blick des Verschleierten Jungen ab und erwiderten diesen furios.  
,,Wer bist du und was machst du im Traum von Mokuba?'' Fragte der Brünette ohne zu zögern. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Grünhaarige die Gerätschaft, welche am linken Unterarm seines Gegenübers angebracht war, sowie das farblich abgestimmte, ebenfalls hellblaue Headset, welches er trug. Sollte das eine Duel Disk sein? Was würde diesen komischen Typen und ihrem Meister so eine Version von Seto nützen?  
,,Bist du taub oder schwer von Begriff?! Ich habe nicht alle Zeit der Welt also sprich jetzt oder ich mache dich ohne zu zögern fertig du Witzfigur!'' Fuhr der Brünette ihn ungeduldig an und stand mit verschränkten Armen auf, um dem Grünäugigen von oben herab anzusehen.  
,,...Verrat du mir doch erstmal, wieso du jetzt schon der zweite Seto Kaiba hier bist. Ist der andere nicht genug oder was soll das ganze...?'' fragte Noah nun fest.  
Der größere hob, etwas verwundert aber unbeeindruckt vom Blick des am Boden sitzenden, eine Augenbraue. ,,Ich weiß nicht was du da redest. Ich bin und bleibe der einzig wahre Seto Kaiba, also hör auf mir so einen Unsinn zu erzählen!'' stellte er klar und ließ seinen Blick kurz umherschweifen. ,,Hör auf damit meine Zeit zu verschwenden und sag mir gefälligst wo mein Bruder ist!'' fuhr er wütend fort und ballte seine Hand zu einen Faust. Kurz blieb Noah still und versuchte die Situation vollständig zu realisieren.  
,,Du bist keiner von denen... Du bist der echte Seto Kaiba, nicht wahr...?'' fragte Noah und stand vorsichtig auf, um dem anderen auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. ,,Das habe ich doch grade gesagt! Was ist mit bitte falsch bist du beschränkt oder einfach nur dämlich?!'' Zischte der Brünette nun übermäßig gereizt und packte den Jungen, dem die Kapuze halb im Gesicht hing, am Kragen zu sich.  
,,Moki sitzt mit Ryou, Yugi, Joey und dir am Lagerfeuer. Das solltest du doch wissen, wenn du der einzige Seto Kaiba hier bist...'' antwortete Noah nun auf die vorhin gestellte Frage des anderen und dachte angestrengt nach. Sein gleichaltriger Adoptivbruder hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft hierher zu gelangen...  
,,Soll das heißen dieser Dämon hat kopiert!? Bring mich sofort zu meinem Bruder! Wenn ihr irgendwie im Kopf meines Bruders rumpfuscht schwöre ich dir: Ich reiße euch höchstpersönlich die Köpfe ab!'' genervt ließ Seto vom Kragen des Grünäugigen ab ,,Außerdem: Wag es nicht Mokuba so zu nennen. Niemand außer seinem Bruder hat auch nur das geringste Anrecht darauf diesen Spitznamen zu verwenden, hörst du?'' fügte er herablassend hinzu.  
Nach kurzer Überlegung schlich sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf die Lippen Noahs ehe er amüsiert seine Gedanken in Worte fasste: ,,Du bist selbstsüchtig wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe aber deine Formulierung ist etwas unglücklich gewählt...'' mit einer Hand zog sich Noah die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah den verdutzten Seto direkt an ,,Mokuba hat schließlich nicht nur einen Bruder Seto...''


	7. Kapitel 7 "Briten und ihre Melodramatik"

(Yugi)

Seufzend ließ Yugi seine Beine von der kleinen Mauer im Hofgarten baumeln.

Dar Mauerstück war tief genug, sodass der junge Muto sich mit einem kleinen Hüpfer schon aufschwingen konnte.

Die Sonne schien hell über den Palasthof und Yugi kam aus dem Staunen garnicht mehr heraus, seit er von Atem herumgeführt worden ist.

Der Palast war enorm und überall gab es was zu entdecken.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange er schon hier war, aber die ganze Zeit fühlte er sich wie auf einer riesigen Entdeckungsreise.

Eigentlich, war es genau das, was ihn stutzig machte.

Das sollte sein Zuhause sein...?

Seit wann denn überhaupt...?

Und was war davor...?

Er war sich sehr sicher, noch nie vorher hier gewesen zu sein und auch wenn immer wieder Bilder von vermeintlichen Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf auftauchten die ihm genau das weismachen wollten, wusste er tief in sich drin ganz genau, dass etwas an diesem Palast und den Leuten hier ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

'Vertraue niemandem mehr als mir Yugi...'

Würde der Pharao so etwas wirklich sagen müssen...?

Wieso...Würde ihm jemand etwas antun wollen...?

'Yugi bedeutet mir nichts! REIN GAR NICHTS!'

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Yugis Brust. Was war denn das für eine Erinnerung...? Diese Stimme... gehörte wem nochmal...?

'Ich bin der einzige der dich wirklich liebt...'

Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Satz wurde Yugi unweigerlich ruhiger und zudem ziemlich rot.

Mit dem Pharao hatte er tatsächlich immer das gefühl gehabt geliebt zu werden...

Hier, im Garten des Hofes und auf dieser, wie für seine Körpergröße gemachte Mauer auf Hüfthohe, betrachtete er weiterhin die kleine Oase innerhalb des Palastes. Es gab hier reichlich Früchte und allerlei bunte Gewächse, die den Ort irgendwie lebendig wirken ließen.

Immer wenn Yugi aus den Fenstern sah, war alles andere um den Palast die reinste Wüste und der Gedanke an die weite Leere beunruhigte ihn ungemein.

Ein kleiner Teich mit friedlich vor sich hin schwimmenden Fischen und eine große und gepflegte Terrasse aus hellem Sandstein, rundeten das perfekte Bild eines utopischen Gartens ab.

Ja, es war perfekt... Etwas zu perfekt...

'Ich verlasse dich nicht...'

War es wirklich richtig gewesen so etwas zu sagen? Irgendetwas fühlte sich an diesen worten extrem falsch an.

Und überhaupt, wohin sollte er gehen...?

"Yugi...~"

Erschrocken zuckte Yugi zusammen als er spürte, wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um seine Taille legten und er fest an die Brust dieser Person gezogen wurde.

"Ph..Pharao...!" stammelte Yugi, während er rot anlief.

Der, im Vergleich zum Pharaoh, viel blassere und noch immer etwas kleinere Junge spürte, wie ein warmer Hauch bei jedem Atemzug des gebräunten Mannes auf seinen Nacken traf und er kurz darauf seinen Kopf auf der linken Schulter des blassen Jungen ruhen ließ um ihm säuselnd ins Ohr zu flüstern "Wie ich sehe findest du gefallen an unserem Garten...~"

Hochrot drehte Juge seinen Kopf zur Seite und war nicht sicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Alleine wie der ältere das Wort 'unserem' betont hat...

"E...Er... ist wunderschön..." antwortete Yugi knapp und zitterte etwas unter der Berührung des Älteren, welcher nun eine seiner Hände von der Hüfte des jüngeren nahm, sie sanft über seine Brust hoch zu seinem Kinn führte und das errötete Gesicht dessen so zu sich wendete, dass Yugi ihm unweigerlich in die Augen sehen musste.

"Ich finde... Du solltest nicht so viel Zeit alleine im Garten verbringen..." hauchte der Pharao gegen die Lippen des kleineren Lippen, ehe er sie sanft küsste.

Dies war nicht der erste Kuss, den Yugi von diesem Pharao bekam.

Diesem...Pharao...

Eigentlich, war Yugis erster Gedanke, dass Atem ihn niemals einfach so... übermäßig dominant geküsst hätte.

Andererseits, lag es vermutlich daran, dass Yugi selbst absolut schwach wurde, wenn er in die Augen seines Gegenübers sah und jeglichen Willen verlor zu hinterfragen oder zu widersprechen.

Als sich der Ägypter wieder von ihm löste legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dessen Lippen, als er sah wie fügig Yugi auf ihn reagierte. Der Plan schien gut zu laufen.

"Yugi... Du wirst..." begann der Mann nun, während er sachte ein Paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Jungen strich "...mir ab jetzt immer sagen wo du hingehst..."

Yugi saß noch immer auf der Mauer und schluckte als er bemerkte, wie sich trotz des Lächelns in dem Gesicht des Herrschers dieses Palastes etwas strenges, beinahe schon unheimliches legte. Mit einem zögerlichen Nicken ließ Yugi nun nervös den Blick sinken.

Genau das war es was ihn so verwirrte.

Was stimmte nicht mit Atem...? Er war doch nicht schon immer so... angsteinflößend...?

Aber genau genommen tat er Yugi auch nichts weiter schlimmes an... behandelte ihn sogar gut... Woran also lag es, dass Yugi sich so unruhig fühlte.

"...wenn du diesen Garten so liebst, solltest du ihn nicht alleine genießen... Sag es nur und ich lasse deine Freunde rufen... Jeden Menschen den du gerne hast..." sprach er nun sanft "...und wenn dich das glücklich macht, dann brauche ich nur mit den Fingern zu schnipsen und der Garten gehört nur uns alleine... Keine Dienstmädchen und keine Wache die sehen oder hören was wir tun..."

Yugi erstarrte völlig. Wie sollte er das denn verstehen...?

"Ä...ähm...a...also-"

Mit einem warmen Lachen wuschelte der Pharao dem kleineren durch die Haare "Du bist wirklich noch immer so unschuldig...~" säuselte er und wendete sich ab "Ich lasse einfach Joey, Tristan und Ryou rufen, dann weiß ich zumindest dass du nicht alleine bist, Partner~"

"D...Danke Pharao!" rief Yugi ihm noch hinterher als er den Garten verließ.

Außerhalb von Yugis Sichtweite fand ein diabolisches Grinsen seinen Weg auf das Ebenbild des Pharaos, welcher sich mit seiner Zunge genüsslich über die Lippen fuhr. "Mhh~ So süß und unschuldig... und absolut naiv... Dieser hier braucht nicht lange..."

(Ryou)

"Ryou wach auf!"

Als der aschblonde Junge seinen Namen erhörte war er abrubt wieder wach und sprach förmlich von der Krankentrage.

Auch wenn das der wohl am wenigsten erholsame Schlaf war, den er bisher hatte, musste er zugeben, dass er ihm nun etwas leichter fiel seine Augen offen zu halten.

Abgesehen von dem gigantischen Tablett mit Sandwiches und Getränken, sowie einem Vorrat an Nahrungsmittel-Infusionen, welcher nun neben dem Schreibtisch bereitstand, hat sich in dem Raum kaum etwas verändert.

"Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?" fragte er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Fuguta die Trage, auf der sie wohl gleich Joey an die Geräte anschließen würden, zurecht rückte.

"29 Minuten und 50 Sekunden" sagte Tristan, der in ein Sandwich biss und demonstrativ den Timer seines Handys hochhielt "Nichts für ungut aber wir dachten du flippst aus, wenn wir dich zu spät wecken..." merkte er an und aß sein Sandwich weiter.

Yugis Großvater, der noch immer über den Buchseiten am Schreibtisch hing sah unterdessen sehr "Ich habe da war gefunden, was uns vielleicht weiterhelfen kann..."

Am Rande bekam Ryou mit, wie sich Joey noch mit Roland über die Funktionen der solid-Vision informierte.

"...also gibt es keinen Knopf, mit dem ich mich ausversehen in die Luft jagen könnte richtig?" fragte der Blonde noch einmal sicherheitshalber nach, woraufhin sein gegenüber sich verzweifelt gegen die Stirn klatschte "Produkte der Kaiba Corp. sind so nicht konzipiert!"

"Ist ja gut...chill..."

"Schau Ryou...!"

Yugis Großvater zeigte auf die Doppelseite der Schriften zu Neo Lilith, die er selbst schon zig Mal gelesen hatte.

"An den Rändern... siehst du diese kleinen Schriftzüge...?"

Nun wurde Ryou hellhörig und folgte den Fingerbewegungen des alten Mannes, die ihm die Bahnen von sehr hellen und doch erkennbaren Schriftzügen an den Ecken der Doppelseite nachzeichnete.

"Tatsächlich... D-das ist mir noch nie aufgefallen...!" Stelle Ryou entsetzt fest.

Dabei war es so offensichtlich! "Ich dachte immer das wären nur dekorative embleme..." murmelte er, sauer über sich und seine eigene Unachtsamkeit.

"Wenn mein Englisch nicht allzu sehr eingerostet ist, dann steht da so viel wie..."

Er begann mit der blassen Schrift an der Oberen linken Ecke.

"...Es verwandelt die Erinnerungen in Schmerz... Ihr traut ihm und es wächst..."

Schnell setzte er nun an der Oberen rechten Ecke an und fuhr fort.

"...Verweigere euch ihr und leidet, Öffne euch ihr und ... seht in euren Untergang..."

weiter bei der der unteren rechten Ecke laß es weiter

"...Doch haltet ihr am leben fest, so müsst ihr die schmerzliche Erinnerung bezwingen..."

schlussendlich bei der unteren linken Ecke

"...nur einem solch starken Geist ist die Bestie nicht gewachsen."

Es herrschte absolute Stille, da jeder den Worten des ehemaligen Archäologen zugehört hatte.

"Pfft, Engländer und ihre Melodramatik... Soll denn der Mist bedeuten...?" Fragte Tristan nun und biss von seinem Sandwich ab.

"Ich glaube das heißt, dass Mokuba und Yugi ganz schön tief in der Scheiße stecken" meinte Joey ernst "Aber das wussten wir ja schon..."

"Ganz recht." sagte der alte mann eher er sich räusperte "Aber das mit den Erinnerungen ist der springende Punkt..."

Ryou schlug mit der Handfläche auf den Tisch "Joey bist du bereit?" fragte Ryou hektisch.

Joey nickte nervös "äh quasi..."

Ryou legte eine Hand auf Joeys Schulter und sah ihm ernst in die Augen "'Quasi muss jetzt reichen. Mit jeder Sekunde die wir hier verschwenden vergeht wer weiß wie viel Zeit in den Träumen der beiden!"

Schnell fing Joey an sich sein Shirt auszuziehen damit er, wie die anderen mit Elektroden an ein EKG angeschlossen werden kann.

"Hör mir gut zu Joey du musst Kaiba finden und ihm erzählen, was ich dir jetzt sage. Okay?"

"Verstanden!" Rief Joey, während er das Solid Vision Device an seinem Arm zurechtzog.

"Mokuba und Yugi werden höchstwahrscheinlich daran gehindert sich an ihr reales Leben zu erinnern, indem dieser Dämon dafür sorgt, dass sie schmerzen spüren. Also sind sie dazu gezwungen sich daran zu halten was es ihnen sagt und sie vertrauen ihm, weil sie im Moment nichts anderes glauben können." er dachte kurz nach "Dadurch, dass sie schmerzen spüren, wenn sie sich an etwas erinnern, könnt ihr höchstwahrscheinlich an ihren Reaktionen erkennen, wenn es dazu kommt, dass sie sich an etwas erinnern..."

Joey runzelte die Stirn, nickte jedoch trotzdem. Er wusste, dass es notwendig war, freute sich aber verständlicherweise nicht darauf seine Freunde noch mehr leiden zu sehen.

"Wenn du es schaffst, dass Mokuba sich erinnert und trotz der Schmerzen diese Erinnerungen akzeptiert, könnt ihr ihn dazu bringen dieses Vieh aus seinem Körper zu verjagen... Und dann muss er sich zu dem Teil von ihm, der sich in Yugi abgesetzt hat zurückziehen..."

Joey warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Yugi und Mokuba, bevor er entschlossen nickte und sich nun hinlegte, um seinen Teil zu dieser Rettungsaktion beizutragen.

(Seto)

Schweigend musterten sich nun die beiden Kaibas.

Irgendwas in Seto ließ ihn mutmaßen, dass der Grünhaarige wohl wirklich nicht bedrohlich fü ihn werden wüde, da er weder über Waffen, noch etwas anderes verfügte, was ihm irgendwie bedrohlich werden könnte. Um es grade heraus zu sagen, sah der Junge vor ihm sogar relativ schwach und erbärmlich aus.

Aber einfach so glauben, was er so von sich gibt wäre nicht Seto Kaibas Stil.

Letztendlich könnte jeder Stock und jeder Stein hier eine Falle sein.

"Du willst also behaupten Noah Kaiba zu sein..." sprach er abfällig.

"...Ich will es nicht nur behaupten du Narr, Ich BIN es." feuerte der Grünhaarige Kaiba zurück.

"Tsk. Lächerlich..." schnaubte Kaiba und sah dem vermeintlichen Noah direkt in die Augen, was dieser mit genau demselben entschlossenen Blick erwiederte.

"Lächerlich sagst du...?"

"Was sollte ein toter Junge schon im Kopf meines Bruders machen. Du bist doch nur... so eine Art Abziehbildchen aus Mokubas Erinnerungen oder so..." versuchte Seto das ganze logisch zu schlussfolgern.

"..." Der Grünhaarige Junge schwieg für einige Momente ehe er frustriert den Kopf schüttelte "Als ich hier noch das sagen hatte... Konnte ich alles ganz genau sehen du Armleuchter"

Der Brünette Firmenchef zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und fixierte den Grünhaarigen.

"Wie meinst du das mit, als du hier noch das sagen hattest?" Rief Seto zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor "Und was zur Hölle willst du gesehen haben...? Na los sag schon!"

Noah blieb unterdessen gelassen und sah Kaiba ernst an "Was glaubst du wohl...? Das hier..." er breitete die Arme aus "...ist Mokuba Kaibas Unterbewusstsein..." betonte er und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare "...Moki... war schon immer eine viel zu liebe Seele..." sprach Noah nun leiser und sah Kaiba vorwurfsvoll an "...und er hat es die immer direkt verziehen, wenn du ihn mal nicht beachtet hast..." fuhr er fort "...ich weiß dass, weil ich spüren konnte was Mokuba empfindet, was er im Moment dachte, oder verdrängte..."

"Was redest du da für einen Müll du kranker Psycho?!" fluchte Seto lautstark los "Wer hat dir das recht gegeben im Kopf meines Bruders rumzupfuschen?!"

"Was für eine geniale Idee Seto! Schrei nur. Lass sie wissen das du da bist und dich umbringen bevor du deinen Bruder überhaupt zu gesicht bekommst..." unbeeindruckt klatschte Noah ein Paar mal in die Hände "... Wie dem auch sei. Bin ich nicht von mir aus hierher gekommen... Moki hat nicht aufgehört mich zu sich zu rufen..." sagte er schließlich "Er hat mir diesen Platz in seiner Seele angeboten, indem er alles mögliche versucht hat um mich aus der Sphäre der Toten zu ziehen. Ich habe mich immer wieder zurückgehalten. Wieso sollte ich bitteschön Teil seines Lebens werden...? Ich wäre doch nur eine Last für ihn..."

Kaiba ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch diese Geschichte bereitete ihm immer mehr unbehagen.

"Doch vor ein einiger Zeit hat... er einen riesigen Fehler gemacht und

und... das Tor, dass Moki damit zu seinem bewusstsein öffnete stand quasi jedem sphärischen Wesen offen, also musste ich hierher kommen und dafür Sorgen, dass es sich wieder schloss."

Noah ballte seine Fäuste und klang regelrecht verzweifelt "Er hat weder etwas davon mitbekommen, dass ich hier war, noch dass sich eine völlig andere Präsenz hier eingenistet hat..."

"...Was für eine Präsenz...?" hakte Seto nach und schritt auf den Grünhaarigen zu "...verschwende nicht meine Zeit...!" warnte er.

"...Ich weiß nicht genau... Ich wollte ihn von hier aus beschützen Seto... Für eine Gefühlte Ewigkeit, hatte ich hier die Vollmacht... Und sobald Mokuba schlief, fing es immer wieder von vorne an... Es wartete auf irgendeinen Moment, an dem ich unaufmerksam wurde. Es... konfrontierte Mokuba immer mit dem schlimmsten seiner Ängste."

Was er da hörte konnte Seto nicht glauben, aber er wurde sich inzwischen mehr und mehr der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihm wohl kaum eine andere Wahl übrig blieb.

"Es war fast so, als wurde es sich an der Angst Mokubas verzehren... Und egal wie oft ich versuchte dieses Ding loszuwerden... Ich konnte es nicht ganz vernichten. Und es lief eine ganze Weile so weiter... Und ich merkte irgendwann, dass ich zugriff auf alles habe was Moki wahrnahm. Es mag sich jämmerlich anfühlen, aber hier habe ich mich wieder wie ein Teil des Lebens gefühlt..."

"Du..." setzte Seto nun an "...sprichst ja viel von beschützen und so weiter... aber ich sehe von zehn Metern entfernung aus, dass du hier rein gar nichts ausrichten kannst... Lüg mich also nicht so dreist an."

"Ich lüge nicht. Mokuba... Hat sehr unter diesen Alpträumen gelitten... Er wusste nicht, dass ich bei ihm war und du... warst zwar nicht weg aber auch nicht wirklich da... oder?"

Seto knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen als er mit diesem direkten Vorwurf konfrontiert wurde.

"Nicht nur, dass du nicht da warst... Du hast ihm auch jeden Versuch erschwert sich Freunde zu machen und bei denen Hilfe zu bekommen. Er war einsam Seto. Das ist alles schief gelaufen, weil Mokuba nicht nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich zu 100 % auf jemanden hätte verlassen können... Und weil er so ein gutes Wesen hat, hat er seinen Frust und seine Enttäuschung einfach unterdrückt..."

"Worauf willst du hinaus" Setos Wut entsprach der Erinnerung an die Gehirnwäsche, der Mokuba von Noah unterzogen worden ist damit sich sein kleiner Bruder gegen ihn wendet.

"Halt deine Klappe und hör zu." fuhr Noah kalt fort und richtete seinen Blick auf den Waldboden "Ich habe versucht ihn davon abzuhalten... ihn zu ignorieren. Ich dachte irgendwann würde er aufgeben... aber...Mokuba wolle einfach nicht aufgeben. Je schlimmer es wurde, desto mehr konnte ich fühlen, dass er mich unbedingt sehen wollte..."

Kaiba konnte sich ziemlich gut denken was danach geschah.

"Ich war nur... Für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick von hier fort... Gleichzeitig hat dieses... Wesen... auch den Weg aus Mokis Traumwelt in die Realität gefunden... Und sich abgespalten..."

Mit frustriertem Blick richtete sich Noah an Kaiba "Ich habe seitdem ich wieder zurück bin nicht einmal genug Macht um mich hier richtig orientieren zu können... Und bin darauf angewiesen, dass sie mich noch gebrauchen können um Mokuba 'glücklich' zu machen... Es bezieht seine Macht jetzt aus mehr als einem Nährboden... es hat noch mehr energie als die, die es von Mokubas Ängsten bezogen hat um zu überleben."

Zitternd vor Wut stand Seto auf und fuhr sich rasend vor Wut durch die Haare ehe er mit beiden fäusten auf den nächstgelegenen Baumstamm einschlug "DIESER BESCHISSENE..."

Wer denn eigentlich? Seto hielt inne und atmete tief ein und aus. Wen könnte er hierfür verantwortlich machen...?

Er wünschte sich so sehr er hätte seine Frustration an dem Esoterik-Albino oder wenigstens irgendwie an Wheeler auslassen können, aber weder sie noch Noah, noch Mokuba selbst hatten Schuld an dem was hier passierte.

Mokuba war einsam... und wo war er...?

Sein kleiner Bruder leidet eine halbe Ewigkeit vor sich hin und er hat nicht mal eine Sekunde etwas davon geahnt.

"Wo... WO ZUR HÖLLE BIN ICH DAMALS GEWESEN?!?"

"Sei doch still!" Zischte Noah mit einem leichten Anflug von Angst "Im Ernst willst du dass sie dich hören? Bist du komplett lebensmü-"

Gerade als Noah diesen Satz beenden wollte erschien keine paar Meter vor ihm und Kaiba erneut dieser seltsame Riss, aus dem Noah vorhin auch Kaiba hat kommen sehen.

"Was soll denn die Scheiße jetzt...?" fragte Kaiba völlig entnervt.

"WOAH!" Schrie Joey, als er gehetzt aus dem seltsamen Riss gelaufen kam und über den nächstbesten Ast stolperte. "Boah war das abartig!" stöhnte der blonde und richtete sich rasch auf schüttelte sich den Staub von der Kleidung ehe er in die verdutzten Gesichter von zwei jungen Männern sah "Alter was geht'n hier ab..." fragte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

(Mokuba)

Gerade als Mokuba sich wieder eingekriegt hat, nachdem Joey eine extrem peinliche, wenn auch vermutlich erfundene Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit erzählte fiel ihm schon zum zweiten mal auf, dass im wald eine Art Rauch aufstieg.

"D-Da leute! Schon wieder!" sagte Mokuba und zeigte in die Richtung aus welcher der Rauch kam "Ich sagte doch ich habe da was gesehen..." Er sah es nur Kurz aber es kam aus der Richtung in die Noah mit seinem Bruden gegangen ist.

Ryou zuckte rasch mit den Schultern und lächelte Mokuba beruhigend an "Tut mir leid ich seh da rein gar nichts... Du machst dir bestimmt nur sorgen weil es so Dunkel ist~"

Mokuba gefiel es ganz und gar nicht wie offensichtlich jeder ignorierte, dass dieser Rauch und irgendwelche Stimmen aus dem Wald kommen.

"Seto... Sag mal bist du sicher, dass Noah nur mal kurz Pinkeln musste?" frage Mokuba, woraufhin die ganze runde beunruhigend schwieg "I-ich meine ja nur... Er ist schon ganz schön lange weg und ich bin mir echt sicher, dass da irgendwas Raucht..."

Dann war es schließlich Yugi, der losprustete und alle anderen am Lagerfeuer mit in schallendes Gelächter zog "Ach Moki bist du süß~" sagte er und lehnte sich an die Schulter von Seto, der ihn liebevoll anlächelte.

Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich...?

"Seto, sieht so aus als hätte dein kleiner Bruder angst vor Monstern im Wald" stachelte Joey nun woraufhin Seto schnalzend erwiederte "Mach dich nicht lächerlich Wheeler! Kaibas haben keine Angst. Außerdem ist Noah ja quasi auch ein Kaiba also kommt der schon zurecht."

Mokuba gab sich damit absolut nicht zufrieden. Dieses Verhalten von seinen Freunden war völlig Zusammenhangsfrei und wirkte so... aufgesetzt. So kannte er sie alle gar nicht.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz sich durch seinen Kopf zog.

Yugi und Ryou tauschten unterdessen kurz Blicke ehe sie wieder eine amüsierte Fassade aufsetzten und aufstanden.

"Genau Moki. Noah kommt schon alleine zurecht..." begann der weißhaarige summend "...aber damit du dir keine sorgen mehr machen musst holen wir ihn schnell~" fügte Yugi hinzu und stand auf.

In Mokuba schrie alles instinktiv nach Alarmbereitschaft und alles was er im Moment wollte, war die Gewissheit, dass man ihn hier nicht für dumm verkauft.

"A...aber soll ich nicht lieber mitkommen?" fragte Mokuba und war schon drauf und dran ihnen hinterherzugehen, wurde jedoch von seinem älteren Bruder davon abgehalten, der ihn am Hangelenk neben sich vor die Feuerstelle zurück zog.

"Mir wäre es lieber... wenn du hier mit uns auf die zwei wartest Moki..." sagte dieser und sah Mokuba mit einem ernsten Blick in die Augen, worauf dieser ohne weiter zu fragen oder zu protestieren Nickte, was ihn völlig aus der Bahn warf.

Kaum einen Moment später sah Seto wieder ungewohnt fröhlich aus.

Ergab seine eigene wahrnehmung den überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr...?

(Joey)

"Ich glaub ich seh doppelt..." murmelte er und blieb mit seinem Blick besonders an Noah hängen "...Halt mal... bist du nicht...?"

"Wheeler!" erschrocken winselte Joey kurz auf ehe er sich räusperte um Kaiba nicht die Grundlage für weitere Hundewitze zu geben "Wieso hat Ryou dich ausgerechnet geschickt?!" Mit schnellen Schritten kam Kaiba aus Joey zu.

"Woah bleib locker mann!" schrie er den arroganten Firmenchef an und verschränkte aus reinem Instinkt schützend die Arme vor sich, innerlich flehend, dass Kaiba nicht vor hat ihm eine zu verpassen.

Abrupt blieb Seto stehen als er nach einem stechenden aufleuchten von Joeys Solid Vision ein beinahe transparent-goldenes Hindernis zwischen sich und Joey sah.

Für einen kurzen Moment rührte sich keiner, ehe Seto den Versuch wagte diesen seltsamen Schutzwall zu berühren.

"NGH!" Keuchte Seto vor Schmerz auf, ehe er instinktiv zurückwich und seine Hand ansah. An der die Stellen seiner Handflächen die Materie berührt hat waren unzählige winzige Schnitte, als hätten zehntausend winzige Rasiermesser diese Stellen kreuz und quer angeritzt.

Mit Tellergroßen Augen legte sich Joey die Hand vor den Mund und so schnell, wie dieses seltsame erschnienen ist, so schnell verschwand es auch wieder.

"Oh man... K-Kaiba-"

"Unglaublich..." flüsterte Seto fasziniert ehe er auf seine eigene Solid Vision sah "Wheeler. Wie Hast. Du. Das. Gemacht." Fragte Kaiba mit aller Nachdrücklichkeit die er aufbringen konnte.

Entgegen aller Erwartungen des blonden Jungen schien Kaiba nicht einmal besonders wütend zu sein...

"LOS SAG SCHON!"

..oder vielleicht doch.

"M-mann keine Ahnung du bist halt wie ein Psycho auf mich zugelaufen und ich wollte nicht dass du mich schlägst oder so..." Gab Joey offen zu, woraufhin er hätte schwören können, dass der grünhaarige Junge neben ihm zwischen auffällig lautem Husten das Wort "Feigling" sagte.

(Seto)

Seto dachte nun angestrengt nach.

Könnte es denn wirklich möglich sein, dass...

Er musste etwas austesten.

Seto drehte sich von Joey und Noah weg und suchte sich den nächst besten Baum den er nicht leiden konnte und stellte sich vor wie er in lodernden Flammen aufging.

Kaum drei Sekunden später und nach einem kurzen Aufleuchten seiner Solid Vision, entzündete sich eben dieser Baum mit einer gewaltigen Stichflamme in blau schimmernden Flammen.

"...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalter..." hörte Seto Joey hinter sich staunen und zum ersten mal seit einer gefühlten ewigkeit grinste Kaiba triumphierend.

Genial. Er war einfach genial!

(Noah)

Noah stand kurz mit offenem Mund da als er realisierte was das zu bedeuten hatte. Seto Kaiba und der blonde Saftsack konnten mit diesem Gerät an ihren Handgelänken das tun, wozu er nicht mehr in der Lage war...

Schnell schüttete er den Kopf und rüttelte an Seto "Mach das sofort aus! Das sieht man bestimmt vom ganzen Wald aus und dann-"

"Na sieh sich das mal einer an...~"

Noah brauchte sich gar nicht erst umzudrehen um direkt herauszuhören wer dort hinter ihm stand.

"Wie bitte? Was? Yugi? Ryou!?" fragte Joey verwirrt drauf los, woraufhin sich auch endlich der brünette mit den Eisblauen Augen von seinem blauen Feuer abwendete und mit weiten Augen die neuankömmlinge in Augenschein nahm.

"Wie aufregend~" Säuselte das Ebenbild des kleinen Duellanten vor sich hin und begann absolut Yugi-untypische grinsen aufzusetzen "Der 'echte' Seto Kaiba und und der 'echte' Joey Wheeler~" summte er fröhlich vor sich hin "Und beide hatten den Anstand halbnackt aufzutauchen...Wie erfreulich~" schwärmte er.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Noah mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, dass tatsächlich sowohl Joey als auch Seto oben ohne unterwegs waren, woraufhin er jedoch schnell wieder

"Bassín ich liiiebe die Menschen sooo sehr! Sie sind so herrlich amüsant und erregend~!" wendete sich der kleinere nun an die Ryou Bakura gleichende Gestalt.

"Zügel dich Iléya..."

"...was zur ver******* Hölle seid ihr dreckigen Biester...?"

Die Art und Weise in welcher Seto diese Worte sagte triefte nur so über von Wut, Ekel und Verwirrung.

Der Yugi-Abklatsch, sah Seto direkt in die Augen und legte den Kopf leicht schief "Was denn... Gefällt dir dieser Körper etwa nicht~?" Erneut schlich sich ein süffisantes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht "Also ich finde... er ist absolut Atemberaubend~!" Stöhnte die Gestalt, welche anscheinend auf den Namen Iléya hörte. "Oh ja~ Diese perfekte Pozellanhaut und..." Das Wesen fuhr mit seinen Händen seinen Körper entlang über die Brust und Biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe ehe es noch einmal wohlig aufseufzte "Ja~ Einfach alles an diesem Jungen fühlt sich perfekt an~ Was ich alles mit diesem Körper tun könnte~!"

Während Joey speiübel wurde und er sich schleunigst überlegen musste wie er diese Szene in die hinterste Schublade seiner Traumata verbannen kann stürmte Seto bereits mit einem Kampfschrei auf die beiden zu, wobei keiner von ihnen auch nur Anstalten machte sich davon zu bewegen.

Noah schnappte nach Luft und versuchte Seto noch davon abzuhalten sich ihnen zu nähern "SETO STOPP!!"

Der brunette, welcher gerade dabei war den, fast schon niedlich, grinsenden Jungen am Kragen zu packen wurde ganz einfach davon aufgehalten, dass der kleine es geschafft hat seine Hand auf Setos Brustkorb zu platzieren.

Sofort erstarb jede Bewegung in Seto. In absoluter Regungslosigkeit war er gezwungen diese groteske Interpretation von Yugi vor sich in aller Genauigkeit anzusehen und er hasste es.

"Wie ich sehe ist da jemand böse auf mich~" Sang Iléya fröhlich und näherte sich dem Gesicht des wütenden Kaibas "Woran liegt's~" flüsterte er mit raunendem Unterton.

Plötzlich kehrte wieder etwas regung in die Gesichtszüge des erstarrten Mannes, wenn er auch nur seinen Kopf bewegen konnte.

"...Du krankes Miststück...wie kannst du es...wagen mit Yugis Körper so eine perverse Scheiße abzuziehen... Ich bringe dich um..." sagte Seto bitter und scherte sich nicht im geringsten darum, dass er im Moment noch in der starre gefangen war.

"Du findest das wohl schlimm,ja~?"Mit einer aufgesetzt niedlichen Lache näherte sich dieses Biest Setos Ohr um ihn noch ein kleines Bisschen zu quälen "Dann willst du mit Sicherheit nicht wissen was mein Meister so alles mit deinem süßen...u-n-s-c-h-u-l-d-i-g-e-n Yugi macht... "

Ab dieser Aussage geschah alles innerhalb weniger Augenblicke.

Es begann mit einem glühend blauen Splitter der sich neben Seto Manifestierte und mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf den geschockten Iléyas zu flog, sodass dieser notgedrungen von Kaibas Brust abließ.

Dieser rollte sich unterdessen rückwärts ab um mehr Abstand zu gewinnen und ließ gleichzeitig noch viele weitere dieser Splitter über seine Solid Vision entstehen, sodass sie rechts und links von ihm bereit standen um auf den Ryou und Yugi Doppelgänger abgefeuert zu werden.

Als diese daraufhin einige Schritte zurück wichen wurden sie abrupt von einem schmerzhaften Widerstand aufgehalten, den Joey bei der Gelegenheit erschaffen hat.

"Kaiba wir können uns zwar nicht ausstehen aber deine Technik sowas von über krass!"

Auf diese Anmerkung erwiderte der Brunette nichts und beobachtete stattdessen die Schrammen die sich die ihre zwei Gegner sich von Joeys errichteter Ebene zugezogen haben.

Sie waren nicht blutig oder rot wie seine eigenen, sondern gräulich-schwarz.

Es wirkte fast so, als hätte man Pechschwarzes Leder mit billigem Lack gefärb, der sich nun abträgt...

Sofort als er das erkannt ließ er jeweils zwei seiner eisig-blauen Geschosse auf die dämonischen Wesen abfeuern, sodass sie an ihren Oberarmen auf der quälend schmerzhaften gold-schimmernden Wand angeheftet waren wie Pinnwandstecker. Nur dass sie Schmerzenslaute von sich gaben.

"Bassín! Jetzt mach doch etwas-!" winselte Iléyas vor Schmerzen auf.

"Was sind das für verdammte Drecksmenschen..!?" fluchte er.

"Was erwartest du du verdammter Idiot?! Du hättest einfach Noah mit mir zurückbringen können und dabei deine verdammte Klappe halten sollen!" fuhr ihn der weißhaarige an und nun zu dem wahren Seto Kaiba auf, welcher noch immer schwieg.

Stechend lag sein Blick auf Iléyas, welcher ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

"Ob ich wissen will, was euer Meister mit Yugi macht...?" flüsterte Seto mit derartiger Eiseskälte, dass weder die Doppelgänger, noch Noah oder Joey es wagten einen Mucks von sich zu geben.

"Es gibt absolut gar nichts was ich weniger wissen wollen würde..." fuhr er fort und ließ für jeden Dämon noch zwei weitere geschosse so abfeuern, dass ihre Handflächen nun ebenfalls auf der 3D-Ebene festgenagelt sind, woraufhin mehr Schmerzenslaute ihnen entfuhren.

"Ob ich es wissen muss..." zwei neue splitter Manifestierten sich links und rechts am Halse der Yugi-kopie und warteten nur darauf auf Befehl hin dessen Kehle zu zerschneiden

"...Um jeden Preis..."

Schwer atmend versuchte Iléyas sich zu überlegen, was er nun tun sollte, ehe ihm die Idee kam und er zu lachen anfing.

"Schnauze du krankes Monster!" Rief Joey. Diese Geistesgestörte Version von Yugi wäre dann wohl das nächste Trauma, gleich nach dem obszönen Yugi und der Alptraumgrundlage seine Freunde aufgespießt zu sehen, welches Joey später seiner mentalen Sammlung an Scheiße, de er schon miterlebt hat hinzufügen kann.

"Hmm~ Wenn ich was erzähle... könnte das den Meister echt wütend machen...und ich liebe das~" fing Iléyas an und lache dann über sich selbst "Also schön Leute, dann macht euch bereit für die Geschichte meines Meisters~


	8. Kapitel 8 "Du armer toter Junge~!"

Noah biss die Zähne zusammen, als er die Situation kritisch beobachtete.  
Abgesehen von seiner momentanen Einschränkung, Joey und Seto nicht wirklich dabei unterstützen zu können die beiden Dämonen in Schach zu halten, war er sich auch nicht ganz sicher, wie effektiv sie mit ihren seltsamen Duel Disks gegen sie ankommen würden. Diese Wesen waren unberechenbar und irgendwie hatte Noah das Gefühl, dass es nicht wirklich etwas brachte die beiden einfach so festzuhalten und auszuquätschen.  
Da war doch etwas faul...

"Wir... sind alle... jeweils ein Teil vom Meister...~" sprach der Dämon in Yugi-Gestalt langsam und ließ sich, trotz seiner vermeindlichen Schmerzen nicht das Grinsen von den Lippen nehmen, was Seto ganz krank machte. Joey hat sich aufgrund des unangenehmen Gefühls, welches ihn überkam, wenn er den falschen Yugi ansah daran gemacht den Weisshaarigen Doppelgänger genaustens zu beobachten, welcher ihn dafür genervt anstarrte.  
"...Unser Meister ist wahrlich besonders~ So erhaben... so schön... und für euch Menschen so lächerlich gefährlich~!" träumte der kleine vor sich hin "Wisst ihr... gäbe es euch labile Geister nicht... müssten wir alle wohl ewig hungern... Keiner unserer Art würde sich so einfach täuschen lassen... doch ihr Menschen seid, was das angeht, so herrlich unkompliziert~ Ihr habt Ängste... fühlt euch alleine gelassen... euch ist gar nicht bewusst wie einladend diese Verzweifelung wirken kann~ Und wie gerne wir diesen armen, sehnsüchtigen Seelen gesellschaft leisten~!" stöhnte Ilèya suggestiv und warf Seto einen vielsagenden Blick zu, worauf hin dieser in seiner Hand blitzschnell einen neuen bläulich glühenden Splitter erschuf, um ihn eigenhändig auf die perverse Yugi-Kopie zu werfen.  
Noah schaffte es jedoch Seto am Arm zu greifen und ihn mit einem ernsten Blick davon abzubringen Ilèya jetzt zu attackieren "Lass dich doch nicht provozieren..."  
Seto schnaubte genervt. Natürlich wusste er, dass Noah recht hatte, aber er hätte nur zu gerne diesen Parasiten, der ihn so verspottete, hier und jetzt erledigt.  
"Ist ja gut lass mich los." zischte er, löste den kristallartigen Splitter in seiner Hand wieder auf und befreite sich aus Noahs Griff.  
Plötzlich fing Ilèya an zu lachen und bevor Kaiba etwas sagen konnte schritt Joey mit geballten Fäusten wütend auf die beiden Traumdämonen zu.

"Verschwende bloß nicht unsere Zeit! Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht euch in Yugis und Mokubas Gedanken einzuschleichen?! Erklär uns einfach wie wir euch fertig machen können!! Halt nein warte! Vorher... Wieso hat euer Meister sich Neon Lillifee genannt?! Was soll das bitteschön?!"

Seto und Noah verblieben für einige Momente ebenso sprachlos wie Ilèya und Bassìn und nur das Zischen des leichten Windes war zu hören.

"Ilèya... Ich gebe dir die volle Schuld daran, dass diese Idioten uns in die Ecke treiben konnten... Wie erniedrigend..." murmelte Bassìn abgrundtief beschämt ehe er nun lauter das Wort ergriff "Unser Meister hat keinen Namen! Unzählige Titel-Aber keinen Namen!" sagte und schien extrem gereizt.

"Oh~ Ich mag es, dass der 'echte' Joey so viel Biss hat... Merk ich mir~" raunte Ilèya und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen stieg in Joey eine groteske Übelkeit auf, die er versuchte einfach herunterzuschlucken, um nicht schwächlich zu wirken.  
"Er hat recht~" fügte die Gestalt in Yugis Körper breit lächelnd hinzu "Wir nennen ihn nur 'Meister', weil das ein Titel ist, den wir für unseren ehrwürdigen Gebieter angemessen halten... aber letztendlich... Sind wir alle ein Teil von ihm, der selbstständig agieren kann... Nur, dass wir alle das selbe Ziel verfolgen... wir wollen überleben... und dafür muss unser Kern... Unser Meister sich nähren können..." erklärte Ilèya und wirkte bis zu einem gewissen Grad sachlich, bis er wieder zu kichern begann "...ihr dummen Menschen~! Unsere Existenz, die euren Verstand weit übersteigt, in einem so lächerlichen Namen zusammenfassen zu wollen... das ist ja so typisch für euch~ Ihr seid ja sooo süß~" sagte er provokant.

"Neo-Lillith." sagte Seto und hatte sich fest vorgenommen sich zusammenzureißen, um den Prozess nicht unnötig in die Länge zu siehen "Der Name, den ihn in unserer Welt tragt ist alles was eure Existenz verdient. Mehr nicht, da er bei uns keine weitere Daseinsberechtigung hat, als die Grundlage für alte Spukgeschichten zu bilden."

"Und doch...~" fing Ilèya an und grinste den wütenden Firmenchef schadenfroh an, wie ein Kind das einem Erwachsenen einen Streich gespielt hat "...sitzen wir hier nicht alle weil wir unbedeutenden Spukgeschichten dabei sind deinen lieben Bruder und deinen süßen Freund Stück für Stück für uns einzunehmen...~?"

Angewiedert von der Arroganz dieser Yugi-Kopie rümpfte der älteste Kaiba seine Nase.  
"Stimmt... das ist zu realistisch für eine Spukgeschichte, aber..." fing Seto an und nahm den Blick nicht von dem dämonischen Wesen, welches seinem Duellpartner äußerlich so sehr ähnelte. Echt ekelhaft war diese Kopie. "...deshalb sind wir hier,um diesen Fehler zu korrigieren." fügte er hinzu.

Ilèya rollte unbeeindruckt mit den Augen ehe er erneut breit grinste "Oh ja~ Ihr Menschen haltet auch alles, was ihr nicht verstehen könnt für Fehler... aber zum glück seid ihr so verdammt gutgläubig wenn ihr verletzt seid~ Dann glaubt ihr sogar den schlechtesten Schauspielern und die Fehler fallen kaum auf, ist es nicht so?! Umso besser, wenn sie gut aussehen und euch Honig ums Maul schmieren~!" presste das fiese Ebenbild Yugis zwischen einigen Lachattacken hervor.  
Joey war sich ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz sicher, ober dieser Typ einfach nur irre war, oder ob es ihn tatsächlich so amüsierte, wie die Menschen sich verhielten. Abartig war diese Szene allemal.  
"Grade jetzt in diesem Moment verbringt unser süßer Yugi eine wirklich traumhafte Zeit mit seinem geliebten Pharaoh...~" fing Ilèya an und genoss es die Mischung aus Schock und Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern der Menschen vor sich zu sehen "...und er hinterfragt nichteinmal, wieso der Pharao überhaupt noch am Leben ist~ Eine unnötige Erinnerung, die er nicht braucht... aber die Zuwendung, von der einzigen Person, von der Yugi sicher sein kann, dass sie ihn immer lieben wird, ist das perfekte Mittel um aus ihm alle möglichen Emotionen herauszukitzeln~ Glück, Vertrauen, Liebe... vielleicht ja bald schon Lust...~?"  
Diesmal konnten weder Joey, noch Noah rechtzeitig reagieren um Seto davon abzuhalten einen grobkantigen Splitter zu formen und ihn Ilèya direkt durch die Brust zu jagen.  
Vor Schmerzen keuchte die Albtaumversion von Yugi auf und Hustete stark, wobei sowohl aus seinem Mund als auch aus seiner Wunde mehr von der Pechschwarzen Galle herausfloss, die man schon an ihren anderen Wunden ausströmen sehen konnte.  
Nachdem das Yugi-Imitat wieder ohne zu Husten atmen konnte sah er Seto gespielt wehleidig an "Wie gnadenlos... Du schießt ohne zu zögern auf den armen kleinen Yugi... dabei mag er dich doch so sehr...~ Oder... mochte...~?" sagte er zwischen tiefen Atemzügen und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Aber kommen wir doch zuerst zu Mokuba Kaiba... der jüngere von den zwei adoptierten Brüdern des großen Firmenchefs Gouzabura Kaiba... Ach er war ja immer so ein lieber und netter Junge... Alles was er tat, tat er um seinem Bruder zu helfen... um Freunde zu finden... um nicht alleine sein zu müssen..."  
Sowohl Seto als auch Noah fühlten sich bei der Erwähnung des Namens Gouzaburo getriggert, aber noch viel mehr dadurch, dass dieser Ilèya so viel vermeindliches Wissen über die Vergangenheit Mokubas haben sollte.  
"...immer wenn sich Mokuba mit irgendwem zusammentat, ging es darum seinen Bruder zu retten... immer wenn Mokuba irgendetwas zugestoßen war, was klar und deutlich mit der Kaiba Corporation zu tun hatte, hat er seinem lieben Bruder nie die Schuld gegeben.... du hast ihn ja schließlich immer wieder gerettet...und dann kam noch... Noah Kaiba... ein anderer Junge... mit einer anderen 'ach so tragischen' Vergangenheit... Ach was hatte Mokuba nur für Mitleid mit dir du armer toter Junge~" ergänzte Ilèya mit einem Kichern. Deutlich war Noah anzusehen wie angestrengt er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und die Zähne zusammenbiss "...selbst als du ihn ausgenutzt hast... als du ihn von vorne bis hinten manipuliert und fast für dein eigenes Leben geopfert hast... hat er dir vergeben... wollte dich sogar retten... hast dich wie einen Bruder akzeptiert und war dein Freund... Mokuba ist irgendwie wie ein kleines Kind, das ein verletztes Kätchen am Straßenrand aufsammelt und es gesundpflegen will, obwohl er dafür nur Bisse und Kratzer abkriegt..."  
Seto ignorierte ausnahmsweise seine aufkommende Wut, über alles was Noah Mokuba angetan hat und beäugte den Grünhaarigen kurz seitlich.  
"...und dann... grade als das Kätzchen sich beruhigt hatte und sich streicheln ließ... starb es einfach... traurig, oder~? Dabei hast du Mokuba doch versprochen, dass ihr euch wiedersehen würdet..." Kam es nun provokant von Ilèya, der sich direkt an Noah wand, woraufhin sich aus Seto und Joey kurz zum leiblichen Sohn des Ex-Firmanchefs wendeten.  
Noah und blickte resigniert zu Boden "...man sagt einem Kind nicht ins Gesicht, dass das ein Abschied für immer sein würde... Ich wusste, dass ich sterben würde und... Ich dachte er vergisst mich dann... Ich bin doch nicht absichtlich in Mokubas Verstand eingedrungen!" verteidigte er sich ehe er etwas ruhiger wurde und leise hinzufügte "...ich wollte doch... dass er in Ruhe leben kann..."

"Tja~" Ilèya, der sehr stolz darüber war, dass er Noah zu einem solchen Gefühlsausbruch bringen konnte fuhr fort mit seiner Erklärung "Dein Versprechen damals hat den gutgläubigen Mokuba dazu gebracht darauf zu hoffen, dass du doch zurückkommst... Dass du wie aus dem Nichts auftauchst und ihr euch wiedersehen könnt... Mokuba hatte ja so viele Hoffnungen... Noah wiederzusehen... Dass Seto mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde... Dass seine neuen Freunde und er öfter etwas unternehmen konnten... Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr litt der Junge unter seiner Einsamkeit~ Aber hey... wer würde ihm schon zuhören? Seto? Ganz sicher nicht... Und wann würde er schonmal genug Zeit mit irgendwen sonst verbringen können... Joey arbeitet... Ryou studiert... Yugi ist fast immer mit seinem Bruder unterwegs und man würde ihn sicher nicht mitnehmen... und wenn das nicht der Fall ist, dann tut Seto so, als wäre ihm Yugi egal... Dieses wachsende Gefühl der Misachtung fühlte sich beinahe schon einladent an... Natürlich... eigentlich hatte er die Seele Noahs immer wieder zu sich gerufen... und wie versprochen bist du nun wieder hier~ Kinderwünsche werden auch mal wahr...~"  
"Tsk. Ich hatte dank euch keine Wahl mehr!" zischte Noah.  
"Stimmt schon... Mokuba hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Meister es sich in seinen Träumen gemütlich machen konnte... und um ehrlich zu sein, hat mein Meister nicht erwartet, dass Noah ihn so lange unterdrücken konnte..." sagte Ilèya "...aber das lag wohl einfach daran, dass Mokuba Noahs Präsenz mehr vertraute. Deshalb hat er ihn unbewusst auf seine Gedanken zugreifen lassen... Deshalb konntest du doch jeden einzelnen Albtraum in ein hübsches kleines Paradies verwandeln oder nicht~? In dem es immer Tag ist... das Wetter schön... sein Bruder würde ihn in den Arm nehmen..." amüsiert sah Ilèya Bassìn an "Schau nur wie beleidigt unser Seto aussieht~" er wendete sich wieder zu Seto fuhr fort "Wisst ihr... Jetzt haben wir den vollen Zugriff auf alles... Erinnerungen an das, was unser lieber Mokuba und der süße Yugi wann gedacht und empfunden haben... Das alles zu sehen war echt aufregend... und... meiner Meinung nach... bist du ein ganz schön grausamer Typ Seto~ Deshalb mag ich dich ja so sehr~!" Beendete Iléyas seine Aussage und genoss wie sich das Gesicht von Kaiba in Schock und Abscheu verzog.  
"Wie kannst du es wagen du-?!"  
"So viele Enttäuschungen..." fing nun Bassìn an, der inzwischen auch leicht zu lächeln anfing "...so viel Einsamkeit... so viele unerfüllte Wünsche die der kleine bescheidene Mokuba seinem Bruder gegenüber nicht äußern konnte... selbst Ryou und Yugi gegenüber hat er gezögert... 'Ich will die beiden eigentlich nicht mit da rein ziehen...', 'Seto lässt sie mich eh nie treffen...', 'Vielleicht wird es ja irgendwann besser....' Sind das nicht ziemlich vielsagende Gedanken, die dein Bruder hatte...?" fragte das, Ryou verkörpernde Wesen.  
Kaiba wollte es zwar nicht wahrhaben, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass nach allem was bisher passiert war, die Trotzigkeit seines kleinen Bruders und die ganzen Geheimnisse, die er vor ihm hatte wohl tatsächlich daher rührten, dass er sich Seto nicht anvertrauen konnte.  
Wie auch, wenn er nicht da war und ihm die einzigen anderen optionen verweigerte, sich irgendjemandem emotional zu nähern?

Joey war tief in Gedanken versunken und fühlte sich ebenfalls miserabel. Es stimmte, dass Joey kaum noch Zeit hatte sich mit anderen zu treffen, da er mehrere Minijobs gleichzeitig angenommen hat um sich seine weitere Ausbildung zu finanzieren, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er seinem kleinen Freund echt schon gefehlt hat und dass dieser ihn so dringend gebraucht hätte.  
Er musste zugeben, dass er sich gleizeitig gerührt und schuldig fühlte.

"Sag mal Seto... wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem, huh~?" fragte Ilèya und erntete nur einen empörten Blick von dem Brünetten.  
"Das fragst du mich, du krankes Biest?!" zischte Seto ehe Ièya fortfuhr.  
"Wieso kannst du nicht zugeben, wie gern du diesen jungen hast...? Ich kann in Mokubas und Yugis Erinnerungen ganz genau sehen wie du dich ihm gegenüber verhältst..."

Auf diese Aussage hin zog Joey seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und sah Seto seitlich musternd an "Halt mal. Im Ernst...? Du stehst auf-?"  
"Klappe Wheeler und klappe du dämliches Stück von einem Dämon. Du hast keine Einsicht in meine Psyche und Erinnerungen trügen...  
"Wie zu erwarten... Wieso will Seto nicht einfach zugeben, dass er Yugi mochte...? Dann könnte Mokuba ihn öfter zu sich nach Hause einladen und müsste ihn nicht heimlich treffen, um mal mit ihm bei Burger World essen zu gehen oder irgendein Videospiel zu spielen... Das hättet ihr auch mal zu dritt tun können... Mokuba hätte sich ja so gefreut...~

"Halt die klappe..." murmelte der brünette Kaiba zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Das reicht jetzt!" sagte nun Noah.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass dieser Dämon zu viele wunde Punkte in Seto getroffen hatte, als dass dieser das länger einfach so über sich ergehen lassen würde.

Mit einem leichten Kichern schüttelte Iléya den Kopf "Mokuba hat es endlich satt gehabt von diesen bösen Albträumen geplagt zu werden, die unser Meister dazu nutzte, sich an seiner Angst zu nähren... Hat sogar sich seinem eigenen Bruder widersetzt, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte... Trotzdem fand sich endlich eine Gelegenheit um Ryou zu kontaktieren, von dem er wusste, dass er eine Ahnung haben müsste, was in ihm vorgeht. Dann musste er nur noch eine weitere Person fragen und wer wäre da besser geeignet als Yugi, den er inzwischen als seinen besten Freund sah~? Schon traurig wenn der 'Geschäftspartner' des Bruders der beste Freund von einem ist... Jedenfalls hatten sie eine Idee, die gar nicht so schlecht gewesen wäre... wenn nicht besagter Bruder aufgetaucht wäre..."

Nun sah Joey, der keine Ahnung hatte was gemeint war den ziemlich fertig aussehenden Firmenchef an. Was het er bloß getan?

"Ganz im Ernst... der Meister war schon am Rande seiner Existenz... Von Noah in die Ecke gedrängt... Grade so genug genährt um nicht zu verkümmern... Wenn das Ritual, das die drei durchgeführt haben nicht so peinlich schief gelaufen wäre... wären wir jetzt wohl nicht hier..."  
"Was ist denn schief gelaufen?" fragte Joey einfach.

"Yugi... hat sich nicht richtig konzentriert... Dabei hat Ryou die beiden doch sooo eindringlich dazu angehalten an nichts anderes zu denken... niemandem ausser Noah eine Bahn zu öffnen... Doch welche Erinnerungen hatte der kleine schon von Noah...? Der... Pharaoh hatte damals doch die Kontrolle über Yugi...~"

Joey und Seto wurden hellhörig. Das stimmt... Der Pharaoh hat so oft für Yugi gekämpft...

"...ganz plötzlich wanderten die Gedanken des kleinen vom Pharaoh, den er ja so vermisst... zu der Tatsache, dass dieser ihn immer und immer beschützen musste... dann wieder zu seiner ach so optimistischen Hoffung, er wäre auch ohne den Pharaoh etwas wert..."

"Das ist er ja auch!" Trat Joey wieder hervor und stand mit erhobener Faust vor den beiden Dämonen "Der Pharaoh war unser Freund, aber Yugi braucht ihn nicht um zu zeigen was er drauf hat, kapiert?!"

"...tsk." schnaubte Ilèya verächtlich "Erzähl das mal Yugi~ Oh, halt... das geht ja nicht~!" Nach einem kurzen kichern fing Ilèya an zu merken das die Splitter, die Seto schon durch seinen Körper jagte sich noch tiefer durch seine Materie bohrten.  
Er war überhaupt überrascht, dass diese Menschen, nur mit ihrer Technologie, soetwas vollbringen konnten. " kch... I...ihr seid ja richtige Sadisten...~" schnaubte Ilèya bevor er fortfuhr "... vor allem du... Seto Kaiba...~! Früher... hast du ihn andauernd 'Hülle Pharaos' genannt...!" brachte er zwischen schwerem Atmen hervor "...diese Erinnerung brannte sich tief in seine Seele... Oh die herrlichen Selbstzweifel... oh weißt du, meine Lieblingstelle war der Part, wo du Mokuba förmlich angeschrien hast, dass Yugi dir 'rein gar nichts' bedeutet, dass du ihn niemals für gut genug halten würdest um an den Pharaoh ranzureichen, dass er ein dummes Kind sei und grade mal besser als eine Testsoftware... und das alles währen Yugi mit uns in seinem Kopf kaum 3 Meter von dir entfernt war..." gab Ilèya wieder, woraufhin sogar Bassìn anfangen musste zu lächeln "Oh ja... Das hat genau die wunden Punkte getroffen..."

Seto erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran. Wie sehr er früher von dem drang geleitet war gegen die stärkere Seite Yugis... Der Pharao antreten zu können.  
Damals war Yugi ihm egal.  
Er hatte Yugi nicht einmal als richtigen Duellanten wahrgenommen. Aber das war längst vorbei und er hatte gar nicht realisiert, was er mit seinen Falschaussagen alles angerichtet hat.  
Er hat Yugi, von dem er wie bei Mokuba nicht wusste, dass er innerlich litt, noch tiefer in seine Selbstzweifen gestoßen, weil er ein sturer Dummkopf war...  
Es traf ihn Stück für Stück mehr, wie viel Schuld ihn doch auch an der ganzen Situation traf. Er hat Menschen immer so behandelt, wie es ihm gepasst hat.  
Seinen Bruder von der außenwelt abgeschirmt, weil er sich Sorgen machte...  
Yugi, den er viel zu spät überhaupt wahrgenommen hat, dank seiner eigenen Sturheit wie Abschaum behandelt...

"...was für ein schöner Moment... um sich einen zweiten Wirten zu suchen... einen, in dem sich unser Meister ungehindert... an den Selbstzweifeln, der Trauer um den Verlust seines Partners, den verdrängten Erinnerungen von Mobbern..." er warf einen gezielten Blick zu Joey, der seine geballte Faust wieder fallen ließ und von der Aussage hart getroffen war, da er die Zeiten, in denen er Yugi gemobbt hat so sehr bereute und sich überhaupt nicht gerne daran erinnerte, was für ein Arsch er mal gewesen ist"...und der schmerzhaften Ablehnung eines Menschen den er ja so, soooo gerne hat, nähren und stärken kann~"

Ein einziger Atemzug.  
Das war alles was Seto von sich gab bevor er seine Hand erhob und zu Joeys un Noahs Erstaunen einen riesigen Splitter erschuf. Wie eine Art... Schwert...?

Er ging mit großen Schritten auf die, nun hilflos wirkenden,Wesen zu.

"Oh~ Wie süß... Willst du uns jetzt töten~?''

"Was passiert jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, mit Yugi? Was macht euer Meister mit ihm?! Wenn du sagst, dass ihr alle ein Teil des Meisters seid... und ihr alle einen Zugriff auf das habt, was in Mokuba und Yugi vor sich geht... Dann musst ja wissen was grade passiert." zischte Seto und hob die Klinge seiner neuen Waffe, um sie vor das Gesicht der Kopie des Duellanten, den er so verletzt zu haben scheint zu halten.

"Ah~ Du magst ihn ja doch...~ Und nicht nur das, oder...~?"

Ein gezielter Schnitt in die rechte Wange ließ den Dämon kurz aufzischen ehe ihm ein genießerisches Säufzen entfuhr.  
Eine dunkle, ölartige flüssigkeit entwich dem Schnitt und Joey rümpfte sich angewiedert die Nase.

"Ihm... geht es grade sehr gut~ Es ist schon lustig... Wie sehr ein Mensch jemandem vertrauen kann, der so aussieht, wie jemand anders den er gerne hat~ Und wie gut es ihm geht, wenn seine Gedanken von allen Personen befreit werden, die ihm Kummer bereiten... Bei Yugi gab's da nicht so viele..." setzte Ilèya fort.

Bassìn war bis zu diesem Moment verblüfft darüber, dass Iléya das alles preisgab, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, dass er so seinen feinden einen Vorteil verlieh.  
Sie mögen zwar Abspaltungen des Meisters sein aber sie agieren doch alle einzigartig.

Als Ilèya kurz stoppte warf er Bassìn ein vielsagendes Grinsen zu, woraufhin Bassìn die Augen weitete.

"Es wird Zeit für uns zu gehen, findest du nicht?~"  
"Ilèya... meinst du etwa...!"

Kaiba trat perplex ein Paar Schritte zurück als sich, sowohl die geschosse als auch Joeys Wand, an den Stellen, an denen Stellen aufzulösen begann, wo die beiden Eindringlinge in Mokubas Verstand befanden.

"Was zum..." murmelte Noah als er bemerkte, dass sich die zwei einfach aufzulösen begannen.

Die beiden konnten soetwas tun?  
Wieso haben sie sich dann von Kaiba und Joeys foltern lassen?!

"Ihr habt euch ja echt schön die Zeit stehlen lassen." Merkte Bassìn amüsiert an ehe sich seine Erscheinungsform von der Ryou Bakuras in eine undefinierbare Schattengestalt wandelte.  
Er selbst war zugegebenermaßen nicht auf die Idee gekommen, den Meister zu 'verraten', damit dieser Ilèya und Bassìn zu sich ordern würde, aber hinter Ilèyas triebgesteuerter Facade steckte nunmal doch ein schärferer Verstand als es den Anschein machte.  
Dieser stand nun auf und betrachtete lächeld seine verschwindende Hand, die er vor sich ausstreckte "Hah~ Ich werde diesen Körper vermissen... Aber naja... ich bin gleich eh im Original...~"

Egal wie sehr es Seto versuchte, keiner seiner Gedanken konnte etwas manifestieren. Kein Schwert, kein Feuer oder Kristallgeschoss... Er war wieder machtlos als er zusehen musste, wie die beiden sich einfach vor seinen Augen auflösten "Im... Original...?" wiederholte Seto überrascht.

Joey versuchte mit einem Satz auf Ilèya loszugehen und diesen zu Packen, merkte aber, dass es schon zu spät war, da sich mit seiner Greifbewegung der letzte Schemenhafte Rest der Yugi-Kopie in Luft auflöste.

Die zwei waren fort.  
Es war still und die drei waren wieder alleine.

"So wie Ryou gesagt hat..." murmelte Joey vor sich hin, ehe er sich zu den beiden Kaibas wendete, die ihn nun beide ansahen "Wenn... wir den Dämon aus Mokuba vertreiben, zieht er sich zu dem Teil von ihm, der jetzt in Yugi ist zurück..."

Seto war noch nie in seinem Leben so entsetzlich wütend gewesen wie in diesem Moment.

"Das heißt... Je mehr wir meinen Bruder befreien... desto mehr wird Yugi leiden..." schlussfolgerte er und sah mit wutentbranntem Gesich zu Noah.

"Wieso stehen wir dann noch hier...?" sagte er in einem Tonfall, der nicht mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck übereinstimmte.  
Er klang so monoton, dass man niemals hätte erraten können, wie mörderisch sein Gesicht aussah, wenn man es nicht selbst sah.

Schnell wendete sich Noah in die Richtung aus der er vor einiger Zeit gekommen war.  
Da er jetzt wusste, dass sowohl Seto als auch Wheeler kämpfen konnten, hatte er schließlich keinen Grund mehr die beiden abzuhalten.  
"Dann folgt mir..."

"W-Was passiert hier...?" Fragte Tristan plötzlich, als Mokubas und Yugis EKGs ohne erkenntlichen Grund anfingen laut zu piepen.  
Ryou beobachtete die beiden alarmiert und blinzelte dann noch verwirrter als die Anzeigen sich nach ungefähr sieben bis zehn Sekunden wieder beruhigten.  
Er warf noch einen Blick auf die Geräte und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen was das ganze sollte.

"Etwas muss den Dämon auf in den beiden beeinflusst haben..." sprach nun der ältere Muto, welcher sich zu Kaibas trage gesetzt hat.

Ihm ist schon vor Minuten etwas an Kaibas Hand aufgefallen. Sie war sehr wund, teilweise aufgeschnitten.  
"Diese wunden... muss er sich grade geholt haben... das Blut ist so frisch..." murmelte er, während Roland den Artz im Vorraum darum anhielt seinem jungen Vorgesetzten die Hand zu verbinden.  
Bis der Arzt wieder ging war es Still, so als wollten sie den Außenstehenden nicht am Geschehen teilhaben lassen und der Arzt fragte auch nicht weiter nach.

Sofort als er wieder in den Vorraum ging, stellte Tristan Ryou die entscheidende Frage "Heißt das, dass er sich in Mokubas Traum verletzt hat?!"

Ryou blickte ihn nur besorgt an und nickte langsam "So...sieht es aus..."  
Ab jetzt schwebte also jeder von den vier Jungs in Gefahr...

'Eine ewig scheinende Nacht...'  
Yugi war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ihn genau bewegte, als er seine Hand ehob, aber er spürte eine gewaltige Emotion, als würde ihn etwas dorthin ziehen, wo die Sterne waren... Oder viel eher zu einer Person, mit der er dort verweilte...  
Er lag schon eine Weile still dort im Garten des Palastes.  
Nur er und der Pharaoh.  
Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und auch wenn er sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern konnte, was heute alles passiert ist und welche seiner Freunde heute bei ihm waren, war er doch glücklich...

Dachte er...

"Wonach greifst du Yugi...~?" fragte der Ägypter sanft, ehe er mit seiner Hand Yugis ergriff, die sich dem Sternenhimmel entgegen streckte.  
Er führte sie zu sich, sodass er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken geben konnte.

Wie so oft überkam Yugi eine seltsame Mischung aus Ruhe und Besorgnis als der Pharaoh ihn berührte. Was war es bloß, das ihm so einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, wenn sein Partner ihn doch eigentlich so liebevoll behandelte.  
Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er es nicht so wertschätzen konnte wie er es eigentlich sollte...

"Dort oben... ist eine ewige Nacht..." fing Yugi an "Es ist zwar dunkel, doch ich fühle mich nicht müde... Denn... die Starne leuchter weiter... und machen sie wunderschön..." Yugi schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte, um den Schmerz, den er bei diesem Gedanken empfand zu verbergen.  
Er drehte sich zu seinem Partner und schmiegte sich so an ihn, dass er sein Gesicht auf dessen Brust ablege, um seine Tränen zu verbergen "...ich fühle mich... Als wäre... ich schon dort gewesen... U...Und die Erninnerung tut... so weh..." für einen Moment musste Yugi ein schluchzen unterdrücken.

Was war das für eine Erinnerung...?  
So schemenhaft und doch... wusste er, dass er einst so weit oben gewesen ist, dass er den Sternen so nah war... Und er ist nicht allein gewesen.  
Schluchzend krallte er sich in die Gewänder des Pharaos, welcher ihm wortlos über die Haare strich.

Was Yugi nicht sah, war die absolute befriedigung, welche die Abbildung seines Pharaos, dadurch empfand, dass der kleine so unglaublich naiv und einfältig auf seinen Plan reinfiel.  
Das Schicksal musste es wirklich gut mit ihm meinen... oder wirklich schlecht mit dieser armen, verletzten Gestalt in seinen Armen.

Mokuba Kaiba wirkte zunächst wie eine wirklich vielversprechende Gelegenheit für ihn, sich wieder einen Weg in die Menschenwelt zu bahnen.  
Jedoch... war da noch dieser andere Parasit. Noah.

Dieser verdammte Noah...! Der sich so töricht um seinen geliebten ahnungslosen Wirten kümmerte. Diese menschlichen Seelen und ihre abartige Dummheit!  
Der Dämon, welcher sich der Gestalt von der Erinnerung an Atem bemächtigte, dachte schon, dass es für ihn das Ende gewesen sein würde.  
Wieder unzählige Jahre würden verstreichen, in denen Noah ihn im Geiste Mokubas zurückdrängen würde und er würde irgendwann vor schwäche verenden oder spätestens wenn es der junge Kaiba täte.

Jetzt aber...  
Hat er selbst mehr als einen Wirten gefunden.  
Und noch dazu solch delikate, verletzliche Wesen!

Er würde sich an ihrer Angst und ihrer Liebe verzehren, bis in ihnen nichts mehr übrig ist! Und dann wäre er wieder mächtig genug, sich den nächsten zu nehmen... und den nächsten... und nichts würde ihn wieder in die Sphäre der Nichtexistenz drängen!

Ein irres Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, doch er atmete tief durch um es wieder zu verbergen.

Noch, brachte dieser Mensch ihm... beziehungsweise der Erinnerung, welche er verkörperte, Vertrauen und Liebe entgegen, an welcher er sich stärken könnte, doch auch er würde sich nicht ewig damit zufrieden geben, dass er sich seine eigene Person nicht erklären konnte.

Menschen waren so unglaublich abhängig von ihrer Vergangenheit, dass sie schnell verzweifelten, wenn sie diese nicht mehr abrufen konnten.  
Der weinende Junge in den Armen des Dämons war da keine Ausnahme.

"...Yugi~" Fing er nun an "Diese Erinnerung... scheint dir sehr zuzusetzen... Ist es das wirklich wert~?" fragte der falsche Pharaoh und strich dem aufgelösten Menschen sanft über den Rücken.

Yugi atmete einige Male tief ein und aus.  
"...Ich... Ich weiß... nicht mehr... wer diese Person war..."

Der Dämon rollte die Augen leicht genervt aber verbarg dies in seinem Tonfall als er sprach "Nun hör mir gut zu Yugi..." Er ließ von dem jungen Duellanten, welcher sich selbst nicht daran erinnerte, dass er einer war, ab und rollte diesen so auf seinen Rücken, dass er über ihm kniete und von oben in die glänzenden, verheulten Augen Yugis blicken konnte.  
Wenn der Dämon nicht von dem Vertrauen des Jungen abhängig wäre, hatte er ihn hier und jetzt genommen.  
Schließlich lag es in seiner Natur zu verführen und sich an den Emotionen anderer zu verzehren. Aber das musste noch warten...  
Der Anblick des Pharaos verdeckte für Yugi den Blick auf den Sternenhimmel und es wirkte fast so, als würde er Yugi gewollt ablenken.

"Denkst du nicht, dass das einen Grund hat...?" fragte der Pharaoh und kam Yugis Gesicht so nahe, dass dieser unweigerlich rot wurde "...dass diese Erinnerung so wehtut... dass du nicht weißt, wer dieser Mensch ist..." Für einen kurzen Kuss unterbrach der Pharaoh sich selbst ehe er in Yugis Ohr flüsterte "Das ist nur normal, wenn man verletzt wird..."

Verwirrt zog Yugi die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Zum einen schockierte Yugi, wie sie der Pharaoh anfühlte.  
Manchmal fiel es ihm nicht so sehr auf, aber dann fühlte es sich so an, als würden die vielen Berührungen mit seinem stärkeren Abbild ihn erkalten lassen.  
Als würde ihm, in diesen Momenten, jede Wärme entzogen werden.  
Dann kam dazu noch diese seltsame Aussage.

"Ver...letzt...?" fragte Yugi mit zittriger Stimme.

Er wurde verletzt? Wann denn nur? Wieso wusste er selbst nichts mehr davon...?

"Ja Yugi... Du wurdest verletzt..." säuselte der gebräunte Mann in sein Ohr "...Doch das wird bei mir nicht passieren... Ich werde dafür sorgen... Solange du nur bei mir bleibst..."

Bei der tiefen Stimme des anderen und übermannt von der schwäche, die er in der Umgebung des Pharaos empfand verlor er den Willen weiter Nachzuhaken und nickte einfach stumm.

Er sollte aufhören, nach den Sternen greifen zu wollen... oder...?

Plötzlich richtete sich der Pharaoh wieder auf und wirkte alarmiert.  
Yugi war überaus verwirrt, da der größere plötzlich so abwesend wirkte.  
"Ileyas..." murmelte der größere ehe er Yugi ernst ansah.  
Yugi schluckte und folgte dem Pharaoh stumm als dieser ihn am Handgelenk ergriff und mit sich zog "...ich bringe dich in unsere Gemächer. Dort wirst du warten, bis ich wieder komme. Verstanden...?" fragte er mit solchem Nachdruck, dass Yugi schlagartig mit einem 'Ja' antwortete.  
Was ist denn nun passiert...?


	9. Special Chapter "Einige Monate zuvor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TIME TO - have a flashback ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌

___________2. September – Einige Monate vor den jetzigen Geschehnissen ____________

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand der junge Firmenchef der Kaiba Corporation im Türrahmen zum Zimmer seines kleineren Bruders.  
Er hatte eigentlich erst in zwanzig Minuten vorgehabt routinemäßig bei seinem Bruder nachzusehen, ob es diesem gut ginge, aber die Tatsache, dass Roland mit drei vollen Tüten von Burger World vor der Zimmertür seines Bruders gestanden hat, hat ihn beim Vorbeigehen dazu gebracht stehen zu bleiben und durch die geöffnete Zimmertür hindurch zu sehen, dass sich unautorisierte Personen im Zimmer seines Bruders befanden!  
Und noch dazu haben sie Fast Food bestellt.  
Eine doppelte Beleidigung!   
Der vollkommen entnervte Seto hielt Roland mit einer Geste davon ab das Zimmer zu verlassen, womit dieser, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, neben seinem Vorgesetzten zum Stehen kam und sich ebenfalls zu den vier Jungs, denen er eben noch das Fast Food ausgeteilt hatte, wand.  
„Mokuba, was muss ich hier sehen?“ fragte Seto ernst „Du nutzt die Befehlsvollmacht über Roland, damit er mir verheimlicht, dass du Eindringlinge hier reinlässt?“ fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu.  
Mokuba erkannte, dass er auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde und pausierte schnell das virtuelle Rennen welches die Jungs grade austrugen, ehe er aufstand um rasch zu Seto zu laufen.  
Die drei Jungs, welche mit ihm vor seinem Flachbildschirm saßen um, wie es den Anschein machte, Mario Kart auf der Switch zu spielen, sahen dem jüngeren Kaiba mit besorgtem Blick hinterher, als sich dieser von seinem Platz erhob.  
„Alsooooo… ich kann das alles erklären Seto-!“ fing der junge Kaiba nervös lächelnd an.  
„Das will ich doch hoffen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass außenstehende einfach so Zutritt zu dieser Einrichtungen haben.“ sprach Seto sarkastisch, woraufhin Mokuba ein Seufzer entfuhr, was Seto dazu veranlasste sich nur ausführlicher zu beschweren „Wer weiß, vielleicht lasse ich alle Security Kameras ab jetzt einfach alles life-streamen! Dann haben noch mehr Fremde was davon. Das nennen wir dann Keeping up with the Kaibas und-“  
„Jetzt übertreib doch nicht Seto! Das sind doch keine Fremden und wir sind nur in meinem Zimmer!“  
„Sie sind jedenfalls nicht befugt hier zu sein.“ Unterbrach Seto, was auch immer Mokuba an Erklärungen aufbringen wollte.  
„Du meinst in Mokubas eigenem Zimmer…?“ fragte Joey, welcher seinen Controller noch festhielt und gelangweilt den Brünetten im Türrahmen ansah ,,…ist das nicht total fies wenn du deinem Bruder Besuch verbietest…?“  
„Mal abgesehen davon, dass Keeping up with the Kaibas nicht wirklich gute Chancen hätte, neben Shows wie Crazy Rich Asians, lass mich dir versichern, dass keiner Bock hat hier im Gebäude rumzustreunen“ meinte Joey, welcher einer der Besucher Mokubas war, welcher neben des Weißhaarigen öffentlichen Ärgernisses, wie Seto ihn in Gedanken nannte, besonders auf seine Nerven ging.  
Gegen Yugi hatte Seto inzwischen überhaupt nichts, aber auch seine Anwesenheit irritierte ihn im Moment, da er unvorbereitet und daher etwas weniger schlagfertig war als sonst, wenn sie sich trafen.   
„Wir haben uns nicht hier getroffen um dich zu nerven und hätten uns die Konfrontation auch sparen können Kaiba…“ murmelte der Blonde genervt und erntete dafür einen stechenden Blick vom Brünetten.  
Seto schloss genervt die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf ,,Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich Wheeler? Dieser Raum ist immer noch Teil dieses Gebäudes! Teil der Kaiba Corporation und damit kein öffentlicher Zugang!“  
„Aber Seto!“ wendete sich Mokuba nun ein und sah seinen Bruder fast schon schmollend an „Sie sind doch meine Freunde! Und du kennst sie alle! Du arbeitest doch sogar seit einer Weile schon mit Yugi zusammen! Wieso darf ich sie nicht zu mir einladen? Du siehst doch im Überwachungssystem, wenn einer von uns das Zimmer verlassen würde und von hier aus kommt doch sowieso keiner an irgendwelche wichtigen Infos ran!“ meinte Mokuba.  
„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass von uns keiner hacken kann oder irgendein Bedürfnis hat eine Multimilliarden-Firma zu leiten.“ Sagte nun der weißhaarige Junge, welcher ein nervöses Lächeln aufgesetzt hat seit der ältere Kaiba die Runde unterbrochen hat.  
„Dir traue ich sowieso nicht über den Weg.“ Stellte Kaiba eiskalt klar, woraufhin Yugi kurz schnaubte und Seto mit großen Augen ansah.  
Yugi schluckte nervös ehe er sich überlegt hatte was er sagen sollte ,,Mensch Seto… Ryou hat dir nie etwas getan…“  
Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Seto, er hätte vergessen wie man atmet, als er in die großen, enttäuschen Augen des jungen Duellanten sah.  
Er biss sich kaum merklich auf die Lippe ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und, ohne Yugi dabei direkt anzusehen sagte „Auch dir habe ich außerhalb deiner Arbeitszeiten nicht erlaubt in diesem Gebäude zu sein! Also los: Wieso zur Hölle sind die drei in deinem Zimmer Mokuba…?“ fragte Seto erneut.  
„Wir sind hauptsächlich hier, weil wir mit Mokuba sonst nirgendwo hingeghen könnten… und teilweise weil Ryou die antike Socke noch nie Mario Kart gespielt hat!“ warf Joey neckend ein, woraufhin er einen kleinen Hieb in die Seite von dem Weißhaarigen erhielt „Erzähl das doch nicht jedem!“ zischte dieser empört und versuchte nicht zu erröten.  
„Genau! Ryou hat heute Geburtstag Seto und da haben wir eigentlich vorgehabt, uns im Park zu treffen und was Essen zu gehen, aber dann hast du gestern gesagt, dass du nicht willst, dass ich nach Sonnenuntergang noch draußen bin-“  
„Was nebenbei bemerkt voll lahm von dir ist Kaiba“ merkte Joey an und erntete dafür von Yugi und Ryou simultan ein „Shhhh!“  
„Seto ich habe hier so viele Spiele und alles Mögliche um was mit Freunden zu unternehmen! Ich wollte heute doch nur einen schönen Tag mit ihnen verbringen, wenn ich schon nicht abends mit ihnen Essen gehen kann… Deshalb hab ich sie alle zu mir eingeladen! Ich dachte es würde nicht auffallen und dich auch nicht weiter bei der Arbeit stören…“ Sagte der schwarzhaarige und klang zum Ende hin etwas enttäuscht „I-ich habe sie alle jetzt reingelassen und ich werde sie nicht einfach so wieder rauswerfen!“ meinte Mokuba und stellte sich demonstrativ schützend vor seine Freunde, doch erschrak kurz als sich Yugi hinter ihn stellte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Ist schon gut Mokuba…“ sagte er und wendete sich mit einem bittenden Lächeln an Seto, welcher wie gelähmt von Yugis Erscheinung, mit weiten Augen dastand, was Roland neben ihm eine Augenbraue hochziehen ließ.  
Diese Reaktion von seinem Chef war neu…  
„…Seto hör mal… Ich weiß, dass du deine Gründe hast… Du hast die viele Arbeit und bist für all das hier verantwortlich… Vor allem machst du dir sicher Sorgen um Mokuba, hab ich recht?“ fragte Yugi und noch ehe Seto das gesagte irgendwie zu seinem Kopf gelangen lassen konnte sprach Yugi weiter „Aber ich bitte dich, nur heute, eine Ausnahme zu machen… Wir wollten Ryous Geburtstag feiern und wir wollten gerne alle zusammen Zeit verbringen… aber du hättest Mokuba bestimmt nicht einfach so weggelassen…“

Seto atmete einmal tief ein und aus ehe er jeden kurz einzeln ansah.  
Joey und Ryou hörten nicht auf, sich gegenseitig mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite zu boxen, während sie ihn, in Erwartung einer Antwort, ansahen.  
Mokuba sah seinen Bruder bittend an und Yugi lächelte einfach weiter, was ihn zugegebenermaßen dazu brachte Yugi einige Augenblicke länger anzusehen als vorgehabt.  
„Ich schwöre es Seto, ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung dafür, wenn etwas passieren sollte!“ versprach Yugi und verbeugte sich sogar etwas um seine Seriosität zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
Mokuba sah seinen Freund nervös an.  
Es war ihm total peinlich, dass seine Freunde sich vor Seto so verhalten mussten „Y…Yugi jetzt verbeug dich doch nicht das musst du nicht-!“ versuchte Mokuba Yugi davon abzuhalten, doch dann wanderte sein Blick zu Seto, welcher genervt mit der Zunge schnalzte und sich dem, sich aufrichtenden, Yugi näherte um genau vor ihm zum Stehen zu kommen.  
Mokuba sah mit großen Augen zwischen den beiden hin und her und dachte schon sein Herz zerspringt gleich vor Aufregung, doch dann legte Seto seine Hand auf die Schulter des kleineren Duellanten, welcher nicht minder verwundert zu ihm aufsah.  
„Was bin ich, dein Lehrer? Wag es nicht noch einmal, dich vor mir zu verbeugen.“ Sagte er, zur Verwunderung aller und entlockte Yugi nur ein stummes Nicken ehe er von dessen Schulter abließ und fortfuhr „Diese Ausnahme ist einmalig. Ihr bliebt in Mokubas Zimmer und zieht euch von mir aus diesen Dreck rein…“ mit einer kurzen Handbewegung wies er auf die verstreuten Fast Food Packungen „…und wenn ihr was richtiges Essen wollt, dann könnt ihr die Küche im ersten Stock kontaktieren. Kein Restaurant in der Stadt dürfte an unsere Köche ran reichen. Um Mitternacht ist der Geburtstag um, also geht ihr dann wieder.“  
Joey und Ryou sahen sich mit offenen Mündern an und versuchten zu verstehen was gerade passiert war.  
Hat Yugi es eben geschafft Seto Kaiba umzustimmen?!  
Und hat eben dieser Seto Kaiba danach von sich aus vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich von seiner Luxus-Küche bekochen lassen?!  
Was war da bitte los?!?!  
„Danke, Danke, Danke Seto!“ Mokuba sprang beinahe in die Luft als er strahlend auf Seto zu lief und seinen älteren Bruder stürmisch umarmte, woraufhin der Ältere automatisch einen sanfteren Ausdruck bekam und ebenfalls die Arme um seinen kleinen Bruder legte.  
Jedoch nur kurz, da Zeugen dabei waren und Seto es sich nicht leisten konnte sich jetzt ein sentimentales Image zuzulegen.  
„Echt, vielen Dank Seto!“ Sagte Yugi und strahlte ebenfalls wie ein kleiner Stern ,wobei die Form seiner Haare leider dazu beitrug, dass sich dieses Bild nun in Kaibas Kopf gebrannt hatte und er sich ernsthaft fragen musste ob er krank wurde, dass er sich so etwas absurd-niedliches und sinnfreies vorstellen musste.  
„Schon gut, schon gut ihr trüben Tassen!“ wendete er sich schnell ab, bevor jemand sehen konnte, dass ein Anflug von röte sein Gesicht zierte.  
Krank.  
Er war definitiv krank.  
„Um zwölf ist Schluss. Dann geht ihr.“ Fügte er noch schnell hinzu und verließ dann mit Roland Mokubas Zimmer.  
Nun lagen alle Augen auf dem zufriedenen Yugi ,,Wie schön, jetzt müssen wir nicht mehr extra zum Restaurant!“ sagte er.  
„Hat Kaiba uns grade als Trübe Tassen bezeichnet…?“ murmelte Ryou und wunderte sich über diese altmodische und vergleichsweise sanfte Ausdrucksweise Setos.  
Joey stopfte sich unterdessen einen Burger in den Mund, ohne den Blick von seinem langjährigen Freund Yugi zu nehmen.  
Auch wenn es zwischen seinen Kaugeräuschen schwer zu verstehen war fragte er ernsthaft neugierig „Wie hast du den bitte rumgekriegt?!“  
Nun blinzelte Yugi verwirrt und sah, dass auch Ryou und Mokuba ihn neugierig ansahen.  
„Eh…. A-also ich hab ihn doch nur gefragt…“ sagte er nervös und wurde etwas rot dabei.  
Mokuba beobachtete Yugi genau und verglich sein Verhalten mit dem, welches Seto eben gezeigt hat.  
Die beiden verhielten sich neuerdings echt seltsam, seit sie sich miteinander duellierten, ohne dass der Pharao dabei war. Er hat dem ganzen aber bisher noch nicht allzu viel Beachtung geschenkt.  
„Es ist schon wirklich seltsam… Yugi… kann es sein…?“ fing nun Ryou an und sah ihn mit den Augen einer Person an, die grade eine enorme Entdeckung gemacht hat ,,…dass du und Kaiba… naja… euch näher gekommen seid?“  
Plötzlich erschraken alle, als Joey sich an seinem Drink verschluckte und sich nach lautem Husten erst wieder zu fangen schien „O-Oh Gott bitte nicht!“ maulte er „Alle außer Seto Kaiba!“  
Mokuba schnappte sich ein Kissen von seinem Bett und warf es dem Blonden ins Gesicht „Das ist immer noch mein Bruder Joey!“ sagte er lachend und merkte erst jetzt wie nervös Yugi zu werden schien.  
Also sind Ryou und er wohl auf denselben Gedanken gekommen und Yugi antwortete noch immer nicht darauf!  
„Nicht dein Ernst!“ meinte nun Joey und viel fast nach hinten weg.  
„W-was redet ihr denn da?!“ Versuchte Yugi mit etwas zu piepsiger Stimme abzustreiten, dass Ryou anscheinend voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
Der Weißhaarige sah Yugi fasziniert an.  
Unglaublich… Er mochte Seto Kaiba!  
„Hört auf mich so anzugucken ich habe ihn doch nur höflich darum gebeten!“ Meinte Yugi und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf.  
Wie konnte er sich denn nur so auffällig verhalten?!  
Plötzlich hielt ihm der Blonde einen Burger direkt vor die Nase und Yugi sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ich verbanne diese Erkenntnis mal in die tiefsten Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins, also lasst uns nicht weiter darauf eingehen, dass mein Bester Freund auf meinen Erzfeind steht und stattdessen lieber ordentlich essen. Wir müssen das hier loswerden um bis abends Platz für die Kaiba-Küche zu schaffen!“  
Fast schon beleidigt über die Tatsache, dass Joey jetzt einfach annahm, Yugi würde auf Seto „stehen“, nahm Yugi Joey den Burger aus der Hand und biss hastig davon ab.  
Jedoch nicht ohne das Kissen, welches Mokuba vorhin auf Joey geworfen hat vom Boden zu nehmen und ihm ebenfalls ins Gesicht zu werfen.  
Joey grummelte und war kurz davor Yugi mit dem Kissen zu attackieren „Mann ey, wieso krieg ich heute immer das Kissen ab?!“  
Sofort kicherte Yugi amüsiert, als Ryou Joey das Kissen entriss und damit mehrfach auf ihn einschlug „Weil du ne echt große Klappe für jemanden hast, der heute zweimal von Anfänger bei Mario Kart geschlagen worden ist, du trübste aller Tassen!“  
Auch Mokuba fing nun an zu lachen und nachdem sich Ryou wieder eingekriegt hat und auch er und Joey lachend wieder ihre Controller nahmen, ging die unterbrochene Runde weiter.

Yugi hatte Glück, dass den restlichen Tag über keiner mehr irgendetwas in Bezug auf seine Arbeitsbeziehung mit Seto ansprach, aber er fühlte sich dennoch ertappt.  
Er hatte schließlich gedacht, dass die Tatsache, dass er mit Seto Kaiba zusammenarbeiten würde dazu führen könnte, dass die beiden gute Freunde werden, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass er sich auf einmal so zu dem anderen hingezogen fühlt?  
Irgendwie ist Seto, seit den Vorfällen mit der Plana so viel netter geworden, ohne es wirklich selbst gemerkt zu haben.  
Aber Yugi hat es gemerkt und es gefiel ihm sehr, dass er nun irgendwie gleichberechtigt von dem milliardenschweren Firmenchef, der zuvor immer auf ihn herabgesehen hat, behandelt wird.  
„Erde an Yugi!“  
Yugi blinzelte ein Paar mal verwundert auf, als er sah wie Mokuba ihm mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht rumfuchtelte.  
Stimmt ja. Sie waren schon beim Abendessen und Yugi hatte wegen seines Gedankenflusses einfach aufgehört zu essen.  
„Oh! Tut mir leid, ich war grade nicht ganz bei der Sache… Worum geht’s?“ fragte der kleinere.  
„Wir haben grade darüber gesprochen, dass Moki dich bald, rein größentechnisch, eingeholt hat!“ meine Joey frech grinsend, woraufhin Yugi fast schon empört nach Luft schnappte.  
„Wie bitte?! Wieso müssen wir jetzt darüber reden?“ fragte er, während er hilflos feststellen musste, dass da etwas dran war „Moki wie groß bist du denn jetzt?“ fragte er nervös.  
„Oh ich bin inzwischen 1,52 m groß, aber ich hab in den letzten Monaten gefühlt einen Zentimeter pro Monat an Größe dazugewonnen“ summte er, während auch er Yugi etwas frech angrinste „Und dabei bin ich dieses Jahr erst sechzehn geworden!“  
Yugi verzog gespielt beleidigt, aber trotzdem verblüfft, das Gesicht.  
„Ich kann es nicht fassen… noch ein-zwei Monate und du hast es tatsächlich geschafft…“ murmelte Yugi und schob sich geschlagen eine Gabel voll essen in den Mund.  
„Naja, er hat dieselben Gene wie sein Bruder.“ Stellte Ryou fest und Joey starrte den Weißhaarigen getriggert an, da er ihn soeben daran erinnert hat, dass Seto ihn um fast 10 cm überragte.  
„Selbst wenn nicht, wäre es nicht besonders schwer mich bei meiner Größe einzuholen. Ich hab schon damit gerechnet, aber so bald…“ Meinte Yugi und versuchte nicht weiter über Setos Körpergröße nachzudenken.  
Er hatte mal aus Neugier gefragt und die Tatsache, dass Seto ihn tatsächlich mit einer Körpergröße von 1,86 m um ca. 30 cm überragte ließ in ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl über seine eigene Mickerigkeit aufkommen.  
„Ist schon gut Yugi! Immerhin wirst du bald das sagen können was ich jetzt sage:“ fing Mokuba an und bäugte sich halb über den Tisch um den Teller mit Kuchen zu sich zu ziehen „Der Kleinste kriegt das erste Stück!“ rief er und nahm sich das, seiner Interpretation nach erste Stück, welches eher aus drei Stücken bestand.  
Joey fühlte sich in seiner Kuchenlosigkeit bedroht und schnappte sich ebenfalls ein Drittel, des in neu Stücke geteilten Kuchens, womit für Yugi und Ryou jeweils noch ein Stück verblieben und eines übrig blieb.  
Die beiden ehemaligen Besitzer von Milleniumsgegenständen hatten wohl einfach einen viel rationaleren Appetit, als die beiden Kindsköpfe am Tisch, die sich, einem Wettessen gleichend, Kuchen ins Gesicht stopften.

„Ich danke euch Leute.“ Fing auf einmal Ryou an und lächelte in die Runde „Ich meine dafür, dass ihr heute Zeit mit mir verbracht habt und das wir hier beim Essen einfach mal wieder Spaß haben!“ sagte er ehrlich.  
Mokuba strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und kam um den Tisch herum gerannt um Ryou zu umarmen, welcher dies nur zu gerne erwiederte.  
„Nicht doch Ryou! Du hast ja wegen der Uni sonst nie Zeit! Und wann sonst nimmt sich Joey mal frei, wenn nicht für deinen Geburtstag!“ sagte der Schwarzhaarige und erntete dafür ein verlegenes Lachen vom Blonden „Ich wünschte echt ihr alle könntet öfter vorbeikommen…“ sagte er ernster und wurde dafür von Yugi getätschelt.  
„Ach Moki wir doch auch, aber manchmal wird es einfach schwerer sich häufig zu sehen… es geht ja auch nicht darum, dass wir uns oft sehen, sondern, dass wir eine tolle Zeit zusammen haben, oder? Joey braucht das Geld für‘s Studium – Ryou braucht das Studium um sich später finanzieren zu können und ich… bin ehrlich gesagt einfach nur froh, dass ich so eine tolle Anstellung gefunden habe… Auch wenn sie sicher nicht ewig weitergehen wird… Und du wirst nicht ewig auf die Anweisungen Setos angewiesen sein. Du kannst irgendwann selbst entscheiden wohin du wann gehst und wen du zu dir einlädst… Aber jetzt bist du noch nicht volljährig und dein Bruder versucht nur dich… auf seine eigene Art… zu schützen. Vergiss nicht, dass er damit angefangen hat seit er selbst noch ein Kind war…“ meinte Yugi und merkte fast gar nicht wie sehr er abgedriftet ist.  
„Klingt ja so, als hätte sich da jemand ganz schön viele Gedanken um die Motive Seto Kaibas gemacht…“ Meinte Ryou und konnte es nicht lassen ein wenig neckisch zu klingen.  
Bevor die Situation wieder kippte und Yugi seine integrität wahren musste umarmte Mokuba Yugi lächelnd und bedankte sich einfach bei ihm, für diese Worte.

Inzwischen war es viertel vor 12 und die Jungs waren kurz davor sich auf zu machen.  
Yugi musste Ryou fast von der Konsole wegschleifen, da sich dieser inzwischen total in das Rennspiel verliebt hatte und auch Joey maulte rum, doch Yugi war sich seiner Verabmachung mit Kaiba noch bewusst und wollte ihn nicht künftig an seinen Worten zweifeln lassen.  
Nachdem Ryou und Joey ihre Sachen beisammen hatten verabschiedeten sie sich vom jüngeren Kaiba und gingen schonmal vor, wobei Mokuba Yugi am Arm davon abhielt, es ihnen gleich zu tun, da er noch kurz mit ihm reden wollte.  
Als sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer wieder schloss sprang Mokuba vor Aufregung fast in die Luft und überrascht den anderen damit zutiefst.  
„Yugi ist das dein Ernst?! Meinst du das ernst?! Wirklich?! Magst du Seto?!“ fragte er aufgeregt und drängte Yugi dabei dadurch, dass er immer näher rückte, gegen die nächst beste Wand, wie ein penetranter Reporter, der einen Star gefunden hat und auf die nächste Story aus war.  
Yugi starrte ihn mit riesigen Augen an und schluckte hart „H-huh?! Aber Moki! D-das habe ich doch nie gesagt!“ versuchte er sich rauszureden und sah in alle möglichen Richtungen, außer in Mokubas.  
Mokuba hielt kurz inne und analysierte Yugis Reaktion, ehe er vor Freude fast überkochte.  
Yugi mochte seinen großen Bruder! Er hatte genug Liebesdramen gesehen und Romane gelesen um dieses Verhalten unmissverständlich zu deuten.  
„Ohm mein Gott Yugi!“ jubelte er, ehe er den, inzwischen nur noch etwas größeren, Jungen fest in die Arme schloss und dann dessen Schultern ergriff um ihn durchzurütteln, wobei er nicht bemerkte, dass sich hinter ihm seine Zimmertür öffnete „Los! Sag schon Yugi! Erzähl mir alles ich halt’s kaum aus wie kam es dazu?! Los sag schon, sag schon, sag schon! Seit wann magst du ihn?!“  
Yugi selbst merkte ebenfalls nicht, dass die beiden von jemandem beobachtet wurden und versuchte sich lediglich nicht allzu sehr von Mokuba durchschütteln zu lassen „M-Moki echt hör auf! So ist das doch nicht! Ich-“  
„Streit es doch nicht ab! Ich seh doch wie rot du wirst!“  
Plötzlich quietsche Mokuba auf, als sich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter legte und er ließ abrupt von Yugi los um sich umzudrehen.  
„Oh mein Gott Seto! Herzinfarkt!“ sagte er schockiert und atmete mehrfach tief durch.  
Der Brünette, welcher überaus verwirrt über die Szene, welche sich ihm grade bot war, es sich aber nicht anmerken ließ, musterte erst seinen peinlich-berührten Bruder und dann den noch um einiges peinlich-berührteren Yugi, welcher mit voll errötetem Gesicht auf den Boden starrte und keinen Mucks rausbrachte.  
„Ich habe über die Kameras gesehen, dass Wheeler und Bakura um 23:57 das Gebäude verlassen haben, aber Yugi fehlte. Ich dachte ich sehe mal nach was ihn noch bis 0:04 hier behalten hat aber…“ fing Seto an und Mokuba hätte schwören können, dass Seto unterdrückt sauer klang „…mal abgesehen davon, dass ein Kaiba niemanden so anfahren sollte-“ sowohl Yugi als auch Mokuba empfanden diese Aussage als sehr ironisch von Seto „-muss ich dir jetzt eine Frage stellen:“ fing er an und wendete sich direkt an Yugi, welcher nun verwundert zu ihm aufsah „Bist du etwa in einer Beziehung mit irgendwem?“ fragte Seto Yugi direkt und kalt.  
„Eh?!“ Sofort schüttelte Yugi überrumpelt den Kopf „N-nein!“  
Mokuba hatte das Gefühl er würde träumen.  
Seto stand ja sowas von auf Yugi!  
Wie konnte er das vorher bitte nicht schon früher bemerkt haben?!  
Alles machte nun so viel mehr Sinn! Ihre ständige Zusammenarbeit, Setos verändertes Verhalten… Das war ja fantastisch!  
„Hegst du Gefühle für irgendjemanden? Mokuba hat doch grade so etwas angedeutet.“ Fragte Seto weiter und versuchte weiterhin seriös zu bleiben.  
Sofort schüttelte Yugi wieder den Kopf und fuchtelte nervös mit den Händen „E-Ein Missverständnis! Im Ernst!“ meinte Yugi hochrot und Mokuba sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Tut mir Leid großer Bruder! Ich hab da wohl echt was missverstanden…“  
Seto überlegte kurz.  
Das alles kam ihm verdächtig vor, aber er wollte selbst vorerst nicht weiter nachhaken.  
„Ich verstehe. Ich hoffe für dich das bleibt so, Yugi. Solange du für mich arbeitest, wirst du keine Zeit für so etwas haben. Du wirst dich vollständig auf die Duelle mit mir konzentrieren. Ist das klar? Keine neuen Außenbekanntschafften. Das könnten was weiß ich für typen sein, die nur an Informationen der Kaiba Corporation wollen, also wag es nicht dich auf irgendwas, außer Duel Monsters, zu konzentrieren.“ Warnte Seto streng und sah nun zu seinem kleinen Bruder „Und du solltest nicht einfach so, körperlich Yugi anfallen. Sollte das jemand außer mir sehen, könnten die Leute einen falschen Eindruck bekommen.“ Ergänzte er.  
Mokuba legte den Kopf schief „Inwiefern wäre das schlimm für die Kaiba Corporation wenn die Leute denken würden, dass Yugi und ich uns daten?“ fragte er.  
Yugi war echt verwirrt, wie die beiden Kaiba Brüder es schafften solche Sachen so trivial zu sagen, aber anscheinend gehörte es einfach zu ihrer direkten Art.  
„Das würde ganz einfach mich stören, also lass das bitte.“ Bat er zwar, aber in einem Ton, welcher eher ein Befehl war.  
Mokuba fing zur Verwirrung Setos und Yugis an zu grinsen und umarmte dann seinen älteren Bruder „Versprochen! Aber umarmen werde ich ihn trotzdem noch!“ sagte er.  
Seto gab sich damit zufrieden sah nun zu Yugi, der keine Ahnung hatte was er nun tun sollte und notgedrungen nach dem letzten, übriggebliebenen Stück Kuchen auf dem Tisch griff um es Seto hinzuhalten „Wir haben dir ein Stück übriggelassen…“ murmelte er und wagte es nicht Kaiba direkt anzusehen.  
Seto blinzelte ein Paar mal und merkte kaum, dass er geistesabwesend den Teller mit dem Kuchen entgegengenommen hatte.  
„Mokuba meinte zwar, dass du eigentlich keinen Kuchen isst, aber der ist wirklich wirklich gut!“ meinte der junge Duellant nun lächelnd, darauf hoffend, dass sein Privatleben nun kein Thema mehr sein würde.  
Daraufhin nickte Seto lediglich, als wäre er kaum bei der Sache.  
Verdammt sei Yugi dafür, dass Seto bei seinem Anblick andauernd schwierigkeiten hatte sich zu konzentrieren!  
Mokuba fiel fast um vor Aufregung. Seto akzeptierte den verdammten Kuchen von Yugi?! Er selbst hat Seto grade so dazu gekriegt einmal ein Schokoladen Parfait zu probieren und das war seit Jahren das einzige süße, was Seto zu sich genommen hat!  
„Ich werde mich dann auf den Weg machen…. Es tut mir leid, dass ich doch überzogen habe!“ lache Yugi kurz und wollte sich schon zum Gehen abwenden, doch dann sprach Seto wieder.  
„Filet Mignon avec Fois Gras.” sagte Seto plötzlich.  
Yugi sah ihn bloß geschockt an und wusste einen Augenblick lang nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Er hatte grade keine Ahnung ob das ein Abschied, eine Beleidigung oder ein klopf-Klopf Witz war.  
„Ähm… Oui?“ antwortete Yugi mit dem einzigen französischen Wort, welches er kannte, woraufhin Seto mit einem schiefen Lächeln die Augen verdrehte und Mokuba fest die Lippen zusammen Biss um nicht lauthals loszulachen.  
„Das ist ein Gericht Yugi. Bevor du das probiert hast, hast du noch keine Ahnung was wirklich ‚wirklich‘ gut ist. Wir duellieren und morgen um 17 uhr. Und wehe du isst vorher was, wir werden vorher essen.“ Sagte Seto.  
Yugi war es nun, welcher sprachlos war und sich mit einem schnellen Nicken abwendete um davon zu laufen, sodass keiner sah wie schnell ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
Mokuba sah zu Seto auf, welcher Yugi noch hinterher sah und dann zu ihm hinunter sah „Ich hoffe du nimmst diese kleine Party nicht für selbstverständlich Brüderchen.“  
Mokubas Hochstimmung schwappte sofort etwas ab, als er das hörte „Ja… Tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe Seto.“ Sagte er leise.  
Er hatte beinahe vergessen, dass er so ein Treffen mit seinen Freunden wohl nicht so schnell wieder erleben können.  
Seto ging nicht weiter darauf ein, tätschelte den jungen schwarzhaarigen noch und ging dann mit den Worten „du solltest jetzt besser schlafen gehen“ aus dem Raum.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Wer jetzt enttäusch über den Filler ist - Ich hätte dieses Chapter so oder so hochgeladen also meh (✿◠‿◠)

Mir war es auch wichtig ein kleines Bisschen einblick in die Gefühlswelt der Protagonisten zu schaffen, also doppel-meh ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel auch nicht gelangweilt und es konnt einen kleinen Entspannungsmoment liefern, denn ich bin immernoch dabei den Rest des 8, chapters auszuarbeiten und es ist echt nicht leicht... (●'ω｀●)

Hab euch total lieb!

Einen schönen Abend noch!

LG Mikasuku


	10. Chapter 10

"Ich muss schon sagen... eure plötzliche Flucht hat mich ganz schön überrascht~"

In einem kleinem Raum befanden sich drei Wesen.

Eines davon in menschlicher Gestalt - Geformt aus den Erinnerungen eines jungen Duellanten an seinen langjährigen Partner.

Die anderen beiden waren schwarze Schatten, die schemenhaft menschenähnliche Form hatten und, wie Diener vor ihrem König, knieten vor der mächtigen Kreatur in Pharaonengestalt.

"Obwohl... überrascht ist vielleicht nicht ganz das richtige Wort... 'in unbändige rage versetzt'... das klingt tatsächlich etwas passender...~" säuselte der Dämon und nutzte die kniende Position der beiden vor sich aus, um seine Hände auf die Hinterköpfe der beiden zu legen und sie mit dem Gesicht voran in den Boden zu rammen.

Obwohl die beiden schmerzen durchaus spüren konnten, gab keiner von ihnen ein Wort von sich, als ihr Meister dies ein Paar mal wiederholte und dann gelangweilt von ihren Köpfen abließ.

"Also..." fing er an und trat ein Paar Schritte von seinen Untergebenen zurück "Wer von euch will mir erklären, wieso ihr euch wie Feiglinge aus unserer Basis verkrochen habt? Freiwillige?"

Einer von den schwarzen Schatten richtete sich minimal auf und hustete einige male auf.

"M... Meister...Ist es mir... erlaubt das Wort zu erheben...~?" fragte diese Gestalt in Ehrfurcht und Anbetung des Wesens ihm gegenüber.

"Ilèya~ Oh mein treuer Ilèya~" summte der falsche Pharao "Ich bitte darum~"

"Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung Meister...! Es... Es wurde nötig, da Menschen es geschafft haben, in den Verstand des kleinen Kaibas einzudringen..."

"Ich hatte angenommen, Noah würde keine Bedrohung mehr darstellen...?" fragte der einzig menschlich wirkende im Raum mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"E- Eure Erhabenheit... Sofern ich ebenfalls sprechen darf... Es geht nicht um die Präsenz Noah Kaibas..." meldete sich nun die andere Schattengestalt zu Wort.

"Bassìn... Es ist mir egal wer von euch spricht: Erklärt euch zügig."

"Bassìn hat Recht! Es waren lebende Menschen! Lebende Menschen, die uns von unserem Nährboden vertreiben wollen Meister!" zischte Ilèya "Es sind der echte Seto Kaiba und der echte Joey Wheeler!" fügte er hinzu, woraufhin der Herr der beiden düsteren Wesen eine Augenbraue hob und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte "Sie haben sich mit Noah Kaiba zusammengetan um uns unserer Existenzgrundlage zu berauben!"

"Unmöglich!" sprach der mächtige Dämon laut, wusste jedoch sofort, dass seine Untergebenen ihm die Wahrheit erzählten. Schließlich waren sie alle mit ihm verbunden und auch, wenn es ihn Kraft kostete, so konnte er, wenn er es für wichtig hielt auf alles an Erinnerungen seiner Untergebenen einfach zugreifen "Wie konnten einfache Menschen... so eine Tat vollbringen?!" sprach er fassungslos.

"Sie haben eine Gerätschaft Meister, aus den Erinnerungen, die wir von Mokuba Kaiba gesammelt haben erkannten wir sie als ein Produkt Seto Kaibas wieder, welches sich Solid-Vision nennt" fuhr Bassìn fort.

"Die Solid-Vision?" fragte sein Meister irritiert. Natürlich waren ihm diese Erinnerungen bekannt, es waren nämlich solche, die er Yugi mit samt seiner Erinnerungen zu Seto Kaiba aus dem Kopf treiben musste "Dieses dämliche Gerät mit dem man Duel Monsters Duelle tätigt soll einen Menschen in die Tiefsten Tiefen eines Menschenverstandes gebracht haben?!" regte er sich auf und Griff Ilèya am Hals "Wieso habt ihr euch dann zurückgezogen und sie nicht einfach vernichtet?!" fragte er vollends erbost.

"S-sie... konn...ten...käm...pfen...!" stieß Ilèya heiser hervor, woraufhin er wieder losgelassen wurde und tief ein und aus atmete und ein breites Lächeln sein tief dunkles Gesicht zierte.

Ilèya ließ sich gerne von seinem Meister so behandeln, weil ihm diese grobe Zuwendung von seinem Gebieter ein Gefühl von Wichtigkeit gab, welches er als einer von mehreren Abspaltungen seines Meisters oft nicht zu genüge erhielt.

Es erregte ihn zutiefst vom großen Meister beachtet zu werden, obwohl es generell so wirkte, als wäre er der Teil des Traumdämones, welcher generell angetan von vielem war.

"...Sie konnte kämpfen..." wiederholte der Meister der beiden, ehe sich ein ruhiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich "...dieses Gör hat es wirklich geschafft mit diesem technologischen Unsinn etwas so mächtiges zu erschaffen... damit könnte er uns in die Ecke drängen..." er klang vergleichsweise ruhig während er sprach und wendete sich dann zu seinen Untergebenen um sie mit einem irren Grinsen anzusehen "Bravo! Ihr hab die Situation gut erkannt~! Eine wahrlich gute Entscheidung~!" lobte er nun die beiden, welche sich erneut tief vor ihm verbeugten.

"Meister... wir geben also den jungen Kaiba auf...?" fragte Bassìn sicherheitshalber, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er den Plan ganz mitverfolgen konnte.

Normalerweise wäre es für die Traumdämone auch möglich gewesen einander nonverbal mitzuteilen was sie sich mitteilen wollten, aber die zwei waren noch immer geschwächt von den Attacken der Menschen und dem Übergang, hin zu Yugis Körper.

"Sie haben uns überrascht, das muss ich zugeben... Und wenn sie euch wirklich angreifen konnten, dann müssen wir uns vorbereiten... und uns ein Bisschen stärken..." sprach die Kopie vom Pharao, als er zum großen Fenster des Raumes ging um in die von ihm erschaffenen Weiten der Wüste zu sehen "Wir lassen den kleinen Kaiba noch etwas zittern... Ich muss noch ein wenig seiner süßen, puren Angst spüren, bevor ich mit dem kleinen Yugi weitermachen kann~" säuselte er "Ihr beide werdet hier selbstverständlich eine neue Gestalt annehmen~!" sagte er und wendete sich mit einem breiten Lächeln seinen Vasallen zu, die ihn nun neugierig ansahen.

"N...Natürlich Meister...~!" sagte Ilèya und musste seine Vorfreude zurückhalten "W...wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte.........~!"

Yugi saß seit er vom Pharao zu seinem Zimmer gebracht worden ist nur auf seinem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster.

Die Sonne war dabei wieder aufzugehen und er fragte sich, ob es normal für ihn wäre den Sonnenaufgang über den Wüstendünen zu sehen.

Es hatte so einen ungewohnten Anblick...

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf.

Der Pharao hat ihm doch schon erzählt, dass er ihn vor seiner schmerzhaften Vergangenheit nur beschützen möchte. Er vertraute dem gebräunten Ägypter natürlich, aber konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er deshalb angelogen wird? Sollte er das wirklich einfach so hinnehmen? Wenn ja, wieso fühlte es sich dann nicht richtig an...?

Yugi war schließlich nicht dumm und es schien so, als ob ein Teil von ihm nach etwas ganz anderem verlangte, als das was er hier vorfand.

Er gab zu, es gefiel ihm zwar unglaublich, dass er umsorgt wurde, aber wer sagte ihm, dass nicht auch das nur falsches Spiel war, wenn alles andere um ihn herum nur auf Lügen aufgebaut war...?

Mit jedem seiner Zweifel kam in Yugi ein Gefühl von größte Übelkeit auf und er begab sich an das offene Fenster um Luft zu schnappen.

Hier gab es doch alles... Freunde, ein schönes Anwesen, welches er mit seinen Liebsten teilen konnte... Der Pharao...

Plötzlich hörte Yugi hinter sich, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet wurde und er drehte sich schnell um, in der Hoffnung sein Pharao würde ihm jetzt wieder erlauben das Zimmer zu verlassen und tatsächlich, stand der Regent dieses Palastes in der Tür.

Nur, dass er nicht alleine war.

"Wie ich sehe hast du brav auf mich gehört Yugi~" sprach der Pharao und öffnete seine Arme demonstrativ, woraufhin Yugi ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte und ihm in die Arme fiel.

"Wie schön du bist zurück!" jubelte Yugi und kuschelte sich noch etwas an sein Gegenüber. Er war tatsächlich der einzige Halt, den er im Moment hatte und das Gefühl von ihm getrennt zu sein, hinterließen in ihm nur Sorgen und Zweifel. Es störte ihn sogar nicht einmal, dass diese ewige Kälte von dem anderen ausging, die er zuvor bei noch keinem anderen Menschen zu spüren gehabt glaubte "Hast du... Besuch mitgebracht...?" fragte Yugi etwas schüchterner, als er zu der größeren Gestalt neben dem Pharao aufsah.

Diese Person war größtenteils verhüllt.

Eine Art von silbernem Helm bedeckte sein Haupt, sodass bloß die blassen eisblauen Augen des anderen sichtbar waren. Er wirkte recht schlank und doch stark und groß neben dem Pharao, welcher Yugi durch die Haare strich und ihn anlächelte.

"Gut erkannt... Nur... dass er nicht irgendein Besuch ist... Seth ist von jetzt an deine Leibwache Yugi..." sprach sein Pharao ruhig und sah über seine Schulter zu dem großen Mann "Seth, verbeuge dich und nimm deinen Helm ab, sodass Yugi dich sehen kann.

Mit einem stummen Nicken tat der junge Mann, wie ihm gesagt wurde und Yugi konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen...

Dieser Seth... wieso sah er... er sah aus wie...

Wie wer denn...?

Beim besten Willen konnte sich Yugi nicht daran erinnern, wer da vor ihm kniete, doch es war sicher, dass er ihn kannte.

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, rann ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter und er schluckte hart.

"Gefällt er dir nicht, Yugi...~?" fragte der Pharao und sah den kleineren erwartungsvoll an "Du scheinst so verwirrt."

Yugi sah erneut zu dem Brünetten, dessen kristallklaren Augen ihn genaustens zu analysieren schienen und auf dessen Lippen ein Hauch von einem Lächeln lag.

"Äh... Ähm... Also... Leib...wache...? Ich... Ich brauche eine Leibwache...?" fragte Yugi, als ihn die Aussage des Pharaos vollständig mental erreicht hatte "Aber wofür denn...?"

"Du bist in großer Gefahr Yugi." Sagte der ägyptische Herrscher in fast schon entsätzlicher Kälte, während er Yugi mit seinem Blick gefangen nahm. Der Atem des jüngeren stockte kurz, ehe er seine Augen weit aufriss. Er war in Gefahr...? "Seth wird dir nicht von der Seite weichen, wenn ich einmal nicht bei dir sein kann Partner... Ich muss unseren Palast vor unseren Feinden verteidigen, doch falls ich sie nicht alle zurückhalten kann, wird Seth dich beschützen."

"A-Aber wer sollte mir denn gefährlich werden? Pharao... Du bist doch bei mir...!" fragte Yugi fast panisch, doch der angesprochene zog Yugi einfach in einen Kuss, um den kleineren zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Natürlich bin ich bei dir... mein Yugi~" säuselte der gebräunte Mann in Yugis Haar, als er diesen mit seinen durchtrainierten Armen an seine starke Brust zog "Doch... es gibt Leute, die dir Unheil wollen Yugi... Sie haben dich früher leiden lassen... Du warst ja so traurig und kaputt... Ich habe dich gerettet, verstehst du das...? Ich bin dein Retter Yugi..."

Yugi fühlte, wie er sich im Griff des anderen plötzlich wieder schwächer fühlte, so, als könnten seine eigenen Beine ihn nicht aufrecht halten, würde er nicht vom anderen gehalten werden.

Instinktiv nickte der Junge und flüsterte "Ja... ich weiß..."

"Natürlich weißt du das... Wir können einander vertrauen Yugi... Doch sie wollen dir irgendwelche Märchengeschichten erzählen... Sie wollen dich mir wegnehmen und dich weiterquälen Yugi..." fuhr der Pharao fort "Ich bitte dich, nur auf mich zu hören und auf Seth zu vertauen... er wird jeden Fremden, der dir zu nahe kommt vernichten..."

In Yugi machte sich das Gefühl der Angst und seltsamerweise Trauer breit "...vernichten...?" fragte der jüngere und löste sich vorsichtig aus den Armen des Pharaos, um diesen besorgt anzusehen "...wieso müssen sie vernichtet werden...? Ich will das nicht..." murmelte Yugi und ehe er sich versah, hatte der Ägypter ihn am Kinn gepackt und hielt ihn so fest, dass ungebrochener Augenkontakt bestand.

Der Dämon war nun sehr erbost. Yugi war zwar durchaus intelligent, das wusste er, aber er war zugleich so unglaublich naiv und emotionsgesteuert, dass er viel zu einfach zu manipulieren war.

Würde sich Yugi ihm widersetzen... oder verhindern, dass Seth, den er grade unter großen Bemühungen aus Ilèya und Bassìn schuf, die Menschen, welche hierherkommen würden auslöschte, dann wäre es aus mit seinem Plan.

Yugi durfte auf keinen Fall Erkennen, dass er diese Welt beherrschen konnte. Es wäre alles verloren, wenn er begreifen würde, dass das hier sein eigenes Unterbewusstsein wäre und dass er eigentlich derjenige ist, welcher ihm Macht gab und sie ihm auch genauso gut wieder wegnehmen konnte.

"Du wirst Seth nicht davon abhalten dich zu beschützen... haben wir uns vestanden...?"

Yugi sah ihn mit angsterfülltem Blick an und verharrte regungslos im starken Griff, den der Pharao auf seinen Unterkiefer ausübte.

Er tat ihm weh und flößte ihm grade unheimlich viel Angst ein, doch das konnte er ihm doch nicht sagen...

"Alles was ich tue, tue ich aus Liebe zu dir... Yugi... Stelle dich also nicht deinem eigenem Schutz entgegen... Ich sage dir... dass ich der einzige bin, dem du vertrauen musst und dass Seth derjenige sein wird, der dich mit Leib und Seele beschützen wird...!" sagte er und wurde zum ende hin immer lauter. Yugi schossen inzwischen die Tränen in die augen und er nickte, so gut es in dem festen Griff des anderen möglich war "Zeig uns einfach deine Dankbarkeit, indem du uns nicht auch noch im Wege stehst." grummelte der ägyptische Regent und ließ nun vom Gesicht Yugis ab, welcher schluchzte und sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

"E...es t-tut... mir leid!" weinte er "I...ich d...danke dir...euch...!" schluchzte er weiter "Verzeih'... d...das ich selbstsüchtig war...!" entschuldigte sich Yugi und sah seinen Pharao reuevoll an.

Dieser wütende Blick, welchen der Pharao grade hatte, hat sich beinahe in Yugis Seele gebrannt und in ihm ein schreckliches Gefühl ausgelöst. So als würde die Angst, vom Pharao verlassen zu werden, wenn er ihm nicht gehorchte ihn vollständig zerstören.

"Es ist schon gut Yugi..." fing der Pharao an und sein Standartlächeln legte sich wieder auf seine Lippen. Er kam wieder einen Schritt auf Yugi zu, um seinen Arm um Yugis Taille zu legen und ihn so an der Hüfte zu sich zu ziehen.

Auch wenn Yugi überrascht war, sagte er nichts und wehrte sich ebenfalls nicht. Sein eben noch angsblasses Gesicht erhielt durch die Röte wieder etwas Farbe und er versuchte sich mit geschlossenen augen zu beruhigen.

"...Ich... bin dir zwar nicht böse... aber... du könntest mich ja auch noch einmal auf andere Weise um vergebung bitten...~" Hauchte der größere gegen Yugis Lippen.

Vorsichtig lehnte Yugi sich etwas nach vorne und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen um seine warmen Lippen, auf die kalten, seines vermeindlichen Beschützers zu legen.

Auch, wenn ein Teil in Yugi sich völlig dagegen sträubte, nahm er an, dass es nur gerecht wäre, wenn er dem Pharao mit dieser Geste entgegenkam.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war die überwältigende intensität, in welcher sein kleiner Kuss erwiedert werden würde. Der größe ließ die Hand, welche nicht um seine Taillie lag, in seinen Nacken fahren und zwang ihn so noch tiefer in den Kuss einzutauchen.

Er bekam kaum noch Luft und die Tatsache, dass er an diesen eisig kalten Körper gepresst wurde, ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Als sich der forsche Kuss endlich löste, atmete Yugi einige Male erschöpft ein und aus, ehe er in das zufriedene Gesicht des Mannes sah, dem dieser Palast gehörte.

"Ich muss nun etwas erledigen, also gewähre ich dir nun etwas Freizeit... Wie wäre es, wenn Seth dich zum Garten begleitet~?" fragte er und noch bevor Yugi fragen konnte, was er nun vorhatte sah er, wie der Brünette seinen Helm wieder überzog, sich aufrichtete und zwei Schritte auf ihn zu kam.

Yugi sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch und erschrak kurz, als er von seiner neuen Leibwache im Brautstil hochgehoben wurde.

Keiner sagte mehr ein Wort, als Seth, mit einem sowohl verängstigten als auch faszinierten Yugi im Arm zum Palastgarten schritt.

Als die drei sich auf den Weg zu Mokuba machten, ließ Seto das bisher Gesehene und Gehörte nicht eine Sekunde los. 

Immer wieder kamen ihm Gedanken an das, was er getan hat, wie er hätte verhindern können was grade geschaht, oder wie viel Wut in ihm steckte, weil sich die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben in der Gewalt eines Dämons befanden.

„Seto..." Hörte der Braunhaarige den Grünschopf vor sich sprechen und blieb, wie eben dieser, im Walde stehen.

Der Firmenchef sagte einige Sekunden lang nichts, in Erwartung, dass Noah nun irgendetwas sagen würde, was zum Plan der drei beiträgt.

„...bevor wir Mokuba erreichen, muss ich dich fragen, ob du es so langsam begriffen hast."

Seto war tatsächlich überrascht. Das war eine unerwartete Frage und, um ehrlich zu sein, konnte er sich beim besten Willen einfach nicht vorstellen was jetzt passieren sollte und vor allem, wie er sich seinem Bruder gegenüber verhalten sollte, wenn er ihn jetzt sah.

Würde Mokuba sich an irgendetwas erinnern können?

Würde er mit ihm reden wollen oder hatte er ihn vielleicht schon vergessen? 

Was wäre, wenn Mokuba der falschen Version von ihm mehr glauben würde...?

„Du schweigst Seto... Wenn wir jetzt zu Mokuba kommen, was wirst du dann tun?" fragte der Grünhaarige nun erbost und schritt auf Seto zu „Ich habe lange genug in Mokubas Verstand gelebt und Mokuba hat mich an viel zu vielen Momenten teilhaben lassen, als dass ich ignorieren könnte, wie du dich bisher verhalten hast! Ich will euch zu ihm führen, aber ich kann dich nicht zu ihm bringen, wenn du mit deinem Verhalten vielleicht alles noch viel viel schlimmer machen könn-!"

„SAG SCHON!" schrie Seto Noah ins Gesicht und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten „SAG DOCH WAS DU JETZT VON MIR HÖREN WILLST! ICH HABE KEINE AHNUNG OKAY?! IST ES DAS?! ICH WEIß ES WIRKLICH NICHT!!" ließ Seto seinen Frust raus.

Wenn Noah wirklich etwas an Mokuba lag, wieso hielt er Seto dann hier mit diesem Unsinn auf?!

Joey sah Seto deutlich die innere Erschütterung an, da die Hände der Brünetten und schwieg einfach.

„Ich will, dass du deinen Stolz ablegst Seto." Sagte Noah ruhig und erntete dafür einen Blick von Seto, als würde in seinem Oberstübchen ein Online video nicht richtig laden und das Buffering-Symbol ewig vor sich hin rotieren.

Nun verdrehte Noah seine Augen und ließ seinen Blick senken.

„Kaiba." Sagte nun Joey und ließ den Blick der Beiden Jungen, die beide den Namen Kaiba trugen auf sich huschen „I-Ich meine Seto!" stellte er klar und fand es seltsam sonderbar den Vornamen seines Rivalen zu benutzen "Wir haben zwar nicht viel gemeinsam, aber ich weiß eines: Wir sind beide sture Idioten."

„Ein Idiot ist von uns nur einer und der bin ich nicht." Fauchte Seto Joey an.

„Mag sein, dass ich nicht grade eine Leuchte bin aber dafür bist du emotional zurückgeblieben!" meinte Joey und sah Seto ernsthaft an, welcher darauf nichts zu antworten wusste.

„Ich habe Yugi früher gemobbt Kaiba. Ich hatte total fragwürdige Ansichten und hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass es mal anders sein wird, als es damals war. Ich war ein noch viel größerer Trottel als heute und jetzt ist er mein bester Freund, willst du wissen wieso?" fragte Joey, obwohl er kaum wartete ehe er fortfuhr „Weil ich erkannt habe, dass ich im Unrecht war. Dass Yugi überhaupt kein Loser war, sondern ich, der ihn fertig gemacht hat. Ich habe meine Fehler erkannt Seto. Nicht nur das: Ich habe sie erkannt, akzeptiert, dass ich sie nicht rückgängig machen kann, und mich offen und ehrlich bei Yugi entschuldigt. Weil er gesehen hat, dass ich bereit war mich zu ändern, konnte er mir vergeben! Er war nie nachtragend oder stur, er war lediglich immer schon eine gute Seele und leider zu leicht verletzlich... Mokuba mag zwar ein wenig sturer sein aber er ist eine genau so reine Seele wie Yugi... Und was er braucht... Ist ein Bruder, der sich vor ihm nicht auch noch hinter seiner Sturheit verbirgt. Noah hat Recht Seto. Leg gottverdammt nochmal deinen Stolz ab! Zeig deinem Bruder, sofern du ihn wirklich liebst, dass du bereit bist für ihn deine Fehler zu erkennen und dich als Person zu entwickeln!"

Nachdem Joey das gesagt hatte, war Noah etwas baff, von der tatsächlich überzeugend klingenden Ansprache des Blonden.

Dieser selbst war sich zwar sicher, dass der Kaiba, den er kannte ihn gleich wieder als Idioten beschimpfen würde oder mit der „du weißt gar nichts über mein Leben" ausrede die Hilfe Joeys abblocken würde, aber zu seiner Überraschung schwieg Seto, wirkte tatsächlich nachdenklich und... nickte einfach.

Wortlos stimmte der Brünette, mit dieser Geste, dem von Joey und Noah Gesagten zu und wand sich dann wieder dem Grünhaarigen zu.

„Ich bin soweit. Ich habe verstanden. Lasst uns endlich weiter."

Noah nichte stumm und machte sich nun daran, mit den beiden zu Mokuba zu laufen und ihn entgültig aus diesem Elend zu befreien.

Mokuba ließ seine Hände in seinen Schoß sinken, welcher voller kleiner Blumen war, die er grade entspannt zusammenknüpfen wollte.

Um die Feuerstelle herum ist es inzwischen unangenehm ruhig geworden, bis Mokuba wieder seine Stimme erhob und damit die Blicke der zwei verbliebenen Mitglieder seiner Gruppe, bestehend aus seinem ruhig dasitzendem Bruder, welcher ihm gegenüber saß und Joey, welcher zu seiner rechten saß und einen scheinbar endlosen Vorrat an Marshmallows rösten wollte, auf sich zog.

"...Ich... Ich glaube wirklich, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmt..." meinte der schwarzhaarige schüchtern "Die anderen sind jetzt wirklich lange weg... Das muss euch doch auch auffallen...!"

Er hatte wirklich nicht vor gehabt, die beiden zu nerven, aber ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Bruder ließ ihn spüren, dass er genau dies geschafft hatte.

Der Brünette, welcher gegenüber der Feuerstelle vor ihm saß, sodass der Blick durch die Flammen ein wenig dazu führte, dass die Erscheining Setos verzerrt wurde, sah für einige Augenblicke äußerst konzentriert aus, so, als wäre er geistig nicht wirklich anwesend.

Es war wirklich furchterregend, weshalbt Mokuba schnell den Blick abwendete und zu Joey neben ihm sehen wollte, was aber auch keine grandiose Idee zu sein schien, da dieser ihn nur mit ähnlich strenger und doch aparter Miene zu mustern schien.

"Mokuba... Du musst dich doch einfach nur entspannen..." sagte der Brünette mit kalter Stimme und erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz, ohne dabei von Mokuba wegzusehen, oder zu blinzeln.

"Seto..." flüsterte Mokuba und weitete seine Augen, als er sah, dass Seto langsam und Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu kam, ohne dabei einen umweg, um das Feuer herum machen zu wollen zog er verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wollte er etwa-?

Noch bevor Mokuba es denken konnte, trat der brünette Kaiba einfach über den Rand der Feuerstelle in diese hinein.

"SETO NICHT!" Geschockt sprang Mokuba auf die Beine, ließ dabei all die Blumen fallen und betrachtete mit großen Augen was sich vor ihm abspielte. An den Stellen, an denen sein großer Bruder die Feuerstelle betrat, erlosch jede Flamme und kaum einige Sekunden später, zogen sich alle Flammenzum Boden der Waldes zurück, wo sie sich verkleinerten, zu einem Punkt ballten und schließlich verpufften.

"W...was...?" fragte der jüngste Kaiba und sah aus, als wäre soeben jedes Verständnis von der Welt und ihren Gesetzen aus seinem Verstand gewichen.

Wie hat Seto das denn bite gemacht? Und aus welchem Grund?!

Plötzlich standen die drei in der Dunkelheit.

Zuvor ist Mokuba noch gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr das Feuer zur Stimmung des Ortes beigetragen hatte, aber jetzt da es fehlte, fehlte jedes Fünkchen Wärme, welches Mokuba sich nur zu gerne zu fühlen eingebildet hätte.

Jetzt blieb nur der Mondes, welcher in der Dunkelheit der Nacht nur wenig Licht auf die ausgebrannte Feuerstelle warf.

Tatsächlich ließ das kaltweiße Licht den Anblick Setos vor ihm entsätzlich angsteinflößend wirken. 

Sein Gesicht lag fast nur in Schatten gehüllt und doch reflektierten seine kristallblauen Augen das Licht der Mondes. 

Ein schwarz verhülltes Gesicht mit stechend klaren und fixierenden Augen sah auf ihn herab und drohten ihn vor Panik fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Schnell versuchte Mokuba seine Angst runterzuschlucken und drehte sich zu Joey, welcher... nicht mehr da war...?

"J...Joey...?!" stieß er geschockt hervor und drehte seinen Blick in alle Richtungen, nur um festzustellen, dass er tatsächlich alleine mit Seto war.

Dies ließ in ihm ein ungutes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit aufkommen und instiktiv wich er ein Paar Schritte zurück, so als könnte ihn das in Sicherheit bringen, vor diesem tödlich stechendem Blick.

"S...Seto...! Wo ist Joey...?"

"..." 

"Wieso hast du das Feuer ausgemacht...?!"

"..."

"WIE hast du das Feuer ausgemacht?!" Fragte er und wartete noch kurz, doch erhielt er erneut keine Antwort. Daraufhin biss er fest die Zähne zusammen und sah seinen Bruder ernst an "H-Hör auf mir Angst zu machen! Seto wo sind alle hin?!"

"Angst...?" fragte der ältere Kaiba und verharrte für einige Sekunden still. 

Er schien seinen Oberkörper nach vorne sacken zu lassen, so wie es ein Sportler nach einem anstrengenden Sprint tat. Damit konnte Mokuba sein Gesicht zunächst gar nicht sehen, doch zu hören war nun ein sachtes amüsiertes Lachen.

Zumindest wirkte es zunächst so.

Jedoch folgte darauf ein Lachen, wie Mokuba es noch nie von irgendwem gehört hatte.

Plötzlich richtete er sich wieder auf, sodass das wenige an Licht, was der Himmel hergab seine krankhaft lachende Gestalt preisgab.

Sofort zog sich in Mokuba alles zusammen.

Selbst im schwachen Mondlicht konnte Mokuba nur zu deutlich erkennen, wie ein unnatürlich breites Grinsen, welches für einen Menschen eigentlich schon schmerzhaft sein müsste, das Gesicht seines Bruders einnahm und er ihn dabei nachwievor mit seinem Blick fixierte.

"Du... hast also Angst... Moki~?" fragte eine, seltsam verzerrte Stimme, die gewiss nicht die seines Bruders sein konnte, und doch aus seiner Kehle zu kommen scheint "Würde etwas Licht dir vielleicht helfen...~?"

Mokuba war nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen - Geschweige denn zu antworten.

Die Angst ließ ihn wie versteinert verharren.

Was auch immer für ein kranker Mist hier los war, er war machtlos und gezwungen diese Groteske über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Er wollte nur noch weg! 

Seto sollte wieder normal werden und alle seine freunde sollten wieder bei ihm sein!

"Keine Sorge Moki~ Ich mach es schon wieder hell~!" sprach die nun extatisch klingende Stimme und Mokuba hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm der Atem im Halse stecken blieb.

Mit einem Fingerschnipsen Setos, stand der Brünette selbst plötzlich in Flammen.

Das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen blieb einen Moment stehen, ehe er realisierte, dass sein Bruder grade vor seinen eigenen Augen verbrannte.

"SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dieser entsetzte Schrei, war das letzte, was er hervorbringen konnte, ehe er spürte wie seine Beine versagten und er sich mit zittrigen Händen den Mund zu hielt.

Er war wie paralysiert und alles was er grade dachte war, dass das nicht wahr sein durfte. Dass das ein schlimmer Traum sein musste!

Er winselte etwas, als er zusah, wie die hellen lodernden Flammen vor ihm sich, so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren, wieder auflösten und nichts weiter als einen Haufen Asche übrig ließen.

"Habt ihr das auch gehört?!" fragte Joey außer Atem. Seto antwortete nicht, wurde aber demonstrativ schneller und überholte Noah und Joey mit einem Satz.

Sein Bruder hatte nach ihm gerufen und er würde keine Sekunde länger zögern um zu ihm zu gelangen!

Nun waren die drei nah genug, um zwischen den hohen Bäumen des Waldes die Lichtung zu sehen, auf welcher Mokuba einsam vor einer ausgebrannten Feuerstelle kauerte und sein Gesicht hinter seinen händen versteckte.

"MOKUBA!" rief Seto als ehr seinem Bruder immer näher kam.

Der schwarzhaarige zuckte erschreckt auf, als Seto nach ihm rief und entfernte zögerlich die Hände von seinen verweinten Augen, ehe er nur verschwommen drei Personen auf sich zulaufen sah.

"Mokuba! Gott sei Dank!" rief nun auch Joey und beeilte sich, dicht hinter Seto, zu seinem freund zu gelangen.

Seto konnte das Gefühl der erleichterung in sich kaum begreifen.

Endlich würde er seinen kleinen Bruder wieder bei sich haben können und-

"VORSICHT!" hörte Seto Noah noch rufen, ehe er lautes Grollen vernam.

Was war das...?!

Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er merkte, dass sich der Boden unter ihm auftat.

Nein...! Nicht jetzt...!!

"Was zur hölle?!" flüsterte Joey als er sah, wie die Bäume des Waldes, aus welchem sie grade gekommen waren, nach und nach in Reihen im Erdboden versanken, als würden sie vom Untergrund verschluckt werden.

Seto wendete sich schnell zu Mokuba, welcher nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem rissigen Boden saß und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

"S...Seto...?!" konnte er noch flüstern, ehe unter ihm die erde wegbrach und er in ein endloses Schwarz gezogen wurde.

"MOKUBA!" riefen die drei jungen Männer simultan, doch schon einen Augenblick später, zerfiel auch der Grund unter ihren Füßen und auch sie tauchten in die Dunkelheit ein...


	11. Kapitel 11 "Bleibt gefälligst weg!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GANZ GANZ WICHTIG!! ES WIRD ZU VERWIRRUNG KOMMEN! Bitte lasst euch erstmal einfach darauf ein! Wir Haben Es Mit Einem TRAUMDÄMON Zu Tun , PLS DON'T FORGET THIS  
> BTW alles führt irgendwo hin... Also pls no hate für das Chap, ja?  
> Ihr Lieben habt mich ja noch nie gehated - Ich schrieb nur voll Panik weil ich Vlt. Voll viele Fehler nicht richtig korrigiert habe...

Ruhig saß Tristan auf einem der Derhstühle der KaibaCorp.

Umgedreht, wohlbemerkt, sodass er die Lehne nutzen konnte, um seine Arme auf der oberen Kante abzulegen und seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen aufrecht zu halten.

Man sollte meinen, dass er kaum müde sein sollte.

Schließlich waren er, Roland, Fuguta und die Ärzte nicht besonders aktiv.

Abgesehen von Kaibas verletzten Hand, war bisher noch nichts geschehen, was die Aufmerksamkeit oder das Fachwissen von irgendwem erforderte, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass irgendjemand hier entspannen konnte.

Auch Ryou und Yugis Großvater haben ihre Notizen zu x-ten Mal überflogen und die Jungs auf Auffälligkeiten untersucht, aber ausrichten konnten sie momentan Nichts weiter, als zu hoffen, dass alles gut ausgeht.

Die frustration und Machtlosigkeit lastete schwer auf allen und man mochte sich hier, in den sicheren Räumen der KaibaCorb gar nicht erst auszumalen wagen, was wohl grade in den Träumen von Yugi und Mokuba vor sich ging.

Mit einem Säufzer fuhr Tristan seine Hand über sein Gesicht um sich etwas die Erschöpfung aus diesem zu wischen, was ihn dazu brachte einen Gedankengang fortzusetzen, welcher ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

Sein Blick wanderte schließlich zu Ryou, welcher nach wie vor mit Yugis Großvater Sachen nachlas, andere Sachen aufschrieb und gelegentlich die Werte der Jungs überprüfte.

"Hey Bakura, kann ich euch mal was fragen...?" fragte Tristan eher gelangweilt klingend, was aber nur daran lag, dass er so müde war.

Ryou sah überrascht zu ihm auf, da schon lange keiner mit Worten die stille, wenn man die Geräuschkulisse der EKGs ausblendete, unterbrach.

Tristan wurde beim direkten Blick in Ryous Gesicht wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr der Junge sich anstrengte irgendetwas in dieser Situation machen zu können und mit ihr fertig zu werden. Die dunklen Augenringe zeichneten sich überdeutlich auf dessen blasser Geschtshaut ab und der Brünette wusste, dass Bakura, wenn er so weiter machen würde sicher noch krank werden würde, aber Tristan wusste ebenso, dass es im Moment sowieso nichts bringen würde dem Weisshaarigen das zu sagen. Erstens, konnte er in seiner überaus nutzlosen situation nicht noch einen auf Besserwisser machen. Zudem, arbeitete Ryou schließlich nur so hart, weil er sich in der Verantwortung sah diese Situation erst ermöglicht zu haben und sie nun wieder grade zu biegen.

"Was gibt's Tristan?" fragte Ryou zwar ruhig.

Äußerlich zumindest. Man mochte es zwar nicht gleich sehen, aber Tristan kannte seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler und Freund doch gut genug, um zu erkennen, wenn dieser Aufgewühlt war.

Er wirkte sogar ein wenig angespannt. So als würde er verbergen wollen, dass Tristan ihn grade etwas ablenkte und er eigentlich lieber weiterlesen würde.

"Also..." fing Tristan an und überlegte sich, wie er seinen Gedanken formulieren könnte ohne dabei dämlich zu klingen, wobei Ryou dazu ansetzte, die nächste Seite seines Buches umzuschlagen "wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann bringt es nicht wirklich etwas, dass Kaiba und Joey versuchen Mokuba dazu zu bringen sich zu 'erinnern'... oder?"

Ryou blinzelte einige Male und stoppte alle sonstigen Bewegungen, sodass die Buchseite, welche er locker zwischen seinen nun regungslosen Fingern hielt, zurückglitt.

Er sah mit verwirrtem Blick zu Tristan, woraufhin auch der ältere Muto, welcher direkt neben Ryou saß zu dem Freund seines Enkels aufsah.

"Wie meinst du das, Junge?" fragte Yugis Großvater mit etwas kratziger Stimme, bevor er anfing etwas zu Husten. Der ehemalige Archäologe hat auch wenig auf sich geachtet, seit er hier ankam. Jetzt wo Tristan daran dachte, fiel ihm auf, dass der alte Mann weder Nahrung, noch Wasser zu sich genommen hatte, seit er hier war, wobei von allem mehr als genug da war.

"Eine Sekunde..." sagte er, stand unterdessen auf um sich zwei kleine Flaschen Wasser zu nehmen und stellte diese mit strengem Blick vor den beiden ab.

Großvater Muto verstnad den Hinweis, nickte zum Dank und trank, woraufhin Tristan zufreiden nickte und weitersprach "Also... dem, was ihr vorhin übersetzt habt zufolge, ist es doch so, dass dieser Dämon grade in den beiden existiert wie ein Parasit. Und der zieht seine Kraft aus den 'Empfindungen' Mokubas und Yugis. Das bedeutet ja, dass er Zugriff auf ihre... Gefühle hat... aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann hast du Joey doch erzählt, dass sie dafür sorgen sollen, dass sich Mokuba wieder an sein reales Leben erinnert, richtig?" fragte Tristan sicherheitshalber, was Ryou etwas zögerlich mit einem Nicken bestätigte, bevor er fortfuhr "Gleichzeitig, hast du aber gesagt, dass sie deisem Dämon momentan als einziges vertrauen können, grade weil 'er'...? 'sie'...? 'es'...? Was auch immer... ihre 'Erinnerungen' kontrolliert. Hab ich recht?" fragte Tristan und sah Ryou an.

Der Weisshaarige zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen "Sag schon, worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Na, wenn das Ding sich von allen Emotionen von Mokuba und Yugi ernähren kann UND noch dazu ihre Erinnerungen in der Hand hat, dann ist es doch die falsche Taktik sie erst dazu bringen zu wollen, sich zu erinnern... Zumindest kann das niemals einfach so funktionieren." sagte Tristan überzeugt "Da können Seto und Joey noch so viel anstellen, es wird nichts bringen, wenn Mokuba und Yugi nicht von sich aus ihr Vertrauen an dieses Biest aufgeben. Aber das können sie ja nicht, weil sie nicht wissen, dass sie getäuscht werden. Wie wollen Seto und Joey, die mit maximal versuchen können den beiden irgendwelche Geschichten aus ihrer Vergangenheit zu erzählen und darauf zu hoffen, dass sie sich an etwas erinnern, überhaupt dafür sorgen, dass Mokuba und Yugi ihnen trotzdem mehr vertrauen als diesem Wesen? Wenn die Erinnerungen wirklich so sehr wehtun, dann könnten Mokuba und Yugi doch genauso gut denken, dass Kaiba und Joey in wahrheit die bösen sind und ihm schaden wollen... Kurz gesagt: Ich fürchte, dass Mokuba und Yugi nicht wirklich von irgendwem gerettet werden können. Sie müssen sich irgendwie selbst retten..."

Ryou und Großväterchen Muto sahen sich kurz an und musterten Tristan dann überrascht.

Tristan fuhr seinen Gedankenfluss einfach fort "...Ich meine, wenn ich den Biounterricht nicht ganz vergessen habe, dann hat dieses Neo-Lillith, wenn er wirklich eine Art Parasit ist, einen einseitigen Nutzen daraus, dass er sich durch Lebenskraft der beiden selbst am Leben erhält, aber die Jungs stoßen ihn nicht ab... und ich denke mal das liegt daran, dass es ihnen vorkommt als würden sie in einer... wie heißt das noch gleich... Symbiose? Ihr wisst schon, einem Bund, welcher sowohl dem Dämon, als auch ihnen nutzt. Wenn Joey und Kaiba ihn also damit konfrontieren wollen, dass das alles nicht real ist und, dass Mokuba nur ausgenutzt wird, glaubt ihr dann nicht, dass dieses Wesen gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, um Mokuba fest daran glauben zu lassen, dass das der soll-Zustand ist und dass er sich eventuell gar nicht aus seiner Lage retten lassen will, weil er glauben wird einen 'Nutzen' aus der Bindung mit Neo-Lillith zu ziehen?"

Ryou starrte Tristan mit offenem Mund an.

Das machte absolut Sinn!

Wieso hatte er eigentlich nicht schon längst selbst daran gedacht?

Tristan blinzelte einige Male, als er bemerkte wie er von Ryou angestarrt wurde.

Etwas irritiert war der Brünette schon, da er dieses Starren so interpretierte, dass Ryou nicht glauben konnte, dass Tristan etwas halbwegs intelligentes und begründetes von sich gab. Beleidigt verschrenkte dieser die Arme vor der Brust und sah zur Seite "Hey, wieso guckst du so? Ich hab schließlich auch meinen Schulabschluss! Und das mit nicht grade schlechten Noten!" verteidigte Tristan sich.

Schnell schüttelte Ryou den Kopf und wedelte mit den Händen um das abzustreiten "S-so war das nicht gemeint! Ich... Ich meine... du hast absolut recht..." sagte Ryou "Wie konnte ich das nicht voraussehen... Joey und Seto haben vielleicht nicht einmal den geringsten Einfluss darauf, ob Mokuba und Yugi sich aus dieser Scheinsymbiose lösen können... oder wollen..."

"Also..." fing nun Yugis Großvater an "...ich würde sagen, dass das ein raffinierter Gedanke ist Tristan... Du hast gut aufgepasst..." lobte der ältere den Brünetten "Man hätte es sich gut denken können, schließlich haben Neo-Lillith mit Lillith gemein, dass sie unübertroffene Verführer sind und den Verstand meisterhaft vernebeln können... Aber ich glaube, dass wir das ganze nochmal anders betrachten sollten. Neo-Lilith ernähren sich von den Empfindungen ihrer Wirte, weshalb sie versuchen, diese zu lenken und zu bestimmen, was sie grade empfinden sollen. Wenn Yugi und Mokuba dadurch so sehr geblendet werden, dass sie ihre eigene Autonomie vergessen, agieren sie in Abhängigkeit. Sie verlassen sich darauf, dass der Traumdämon ihnen die Wahrheit sagt, doch... die Anwesenheit der Jungs in Mokubas Traum, muss das zwangsweise in Frage stellen. Dann ist Mokuba selbst gefragt. Dann zeigt sich, ob sein Geist stark genug ist, zu akzeptieren, dass er einer Lüge erlegen ist und sich gegen sie wehrt, oder... ob er es nicht ist..." fügte der alte Mann ruhig und besonnen hinzu, doch seinen Augen konnte man deutlich die Sorge ablesen "Es ist nicht so, dass sie keinen Einfluss darauf haben, wie gut sich Mokuba und Yugi gegen diese Täuschungen schlagen werden, aber sie müssen schnell selbst herausfinden, wie sie zu ihnen durchdringen können. Dabei wird ihnen hoffentlich früher als später bewusst, dass Erinnerungen und Emotionen zwar oft Hand in Hand gehen, aber auf andere Art und Weise hervorgebracht werden..."

Wieder wurde es still im Raum.

Im Schatten einer Palme saß Yugi gedankenverloren am Rande des kleinen Teichbeckens des Palastgartens.

"Hm~"

Entspannt ließ Yugi seine Beine in das kühle Nass tauchen und bewegte sie wie ein Kleinkind, welches auf einem zu hohen Stuhl saß mit sachten Wipp-Bewegungen. Seine Hände ließ er neben sich, auf dem frischen Grün der kleinen Oase um den Teich, nieder und säufzte erneut wohlig auf, als er dem glitzern der Sonne auf der reflektierenden Wasseroberfläche zusah, die sich mit jeder seiner Bewegungen spielerisch kräuselte.

Es ging ihm hier so gut...

Als wäre das Aufkommen dieses Gedankens in ihm getaktet, versuchte sich dieser Gedanke in ihm zu verinnerlichen.

Als ob er sich unzählige Male das selbe einreden wollte, um irgendwann selbst daran glauben zu können.

Doch dem war absolut nicht so.

Es ging ihm hier objektiv betrachtet sehr gut - zu gut um genau zu sein- , aber seelisch fühlte er sich krank.

Es fühlte sich furchtbar an, dass er alles was hier für ihn geschah überhaupt nicht wertschätzen konnte.

Er wurde quasi auf Händen getragen, wurde beschützt und, auch wenn es seltsam klang, hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Pharao beinahe schon krankhaft dafür sorgen wollte, dass in Yugi keine schlechten Gedanken aufkamen.

Denn immer wenn etwas war...

Wenn Yugi das Gefühl hatte, in ihm kam etwas hoch, was sich wie eine entfernte Sehnsucht anfühlte, dann wusste der Pharao instinktiv bescheid. Er war zur Stelle und würde irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass Yugi nicht mehr daran dachte.

Dafür sollte er ihm doch dankbar sein... Doch das konnte er nicht.

Er litt tatsächlich unheimlich sehr darunter, dass er seine Gefühle dem Pharao gegenüber nicht richtig einzuordnen wusste.

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

So, als würde in Yugi eine enorme Leere herrschen.

Etwas wurde ihm weggenommen und der Pharao versuchte irgendwie diese Leere mit etwas anderem zu ersetzen, doch das, was es war passte nicht ganz in die Schablone, füllte sie nicht richtig aus.

Dieses ständige Gefühl der Verwirrung trieb Yugi fast in den Wahnsinn und noch schlimmer war es, wenn der Pharao grade nicht in seiner Nähe war.

So wie jetzt.

"Seth...?" fragte er und sah über seine Schulter hinter sich zu dem Mann, welcher ihm schon seit einiger Zeit auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.

Seth, welcher nun glücklicherweise auf ab und zu seinen Helb ablege, wenn Yugi ihn darum bat, sah wortlos mit seinen eisblauen Augen zu Yugi hinab, da er signifikant größer war und im Gegensatz zu Yugi auch noch, seiner Position entsprechend, aufrecht stand wie ein aufmerksamer Wächter.

Der kleinere hatte inzwischen etwas Zeit gehabt sich an die Präsenz des Mannes zu gewöhnen, der ihn von jetzt an beschützen sollte, auch wenn er noch immer nicht begreifen wollte, wovor überhaupt.

Er stand, wie ein Krieger kaum zwei Meter von Yugi entfernt im Schatten der Palmblätter, doch das helle Blau seiner Augen stach genauso hervor wie bei klarem Sonnenlicht und Yugi musste feststellen, dass ihn diese Augen eventuell etwas zu seh in Faszination geraten ließen.

Woran er sich auch noch nicht gewöhnen konnte war, wie er gekleidet war.

Der gebräunte Brünette mochte sein Gesicht oft mit seinem Helm verdecken, jedoch trug er amsonsten lediglich einen Schurz aus Leinen, welcher von seiner Taillie ab bis zu seinen Knien reichte und mit einem Goldenen Gurt am rechten Platz gehalten wurde.

Der Gurt war wohl das einzige, was auf Seths Status hinweisen würde, denn anders als es bei Yugi der Fall war, trug er weder goldene Reifen an den Hand oder Fußgelenken, noch war sein Schurz irgendwo bunt verziert oder prunkvoll gestaltet.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, ging der leicht gebräunte Mann vor Yugi auf die Knie, wie man es wohl von einem Untergebenem zu erwarten hatte.

Das Seth sich sich ihm so zuwendete, war natürlich an sich nichts, was Yugi beunruhigen sollte, doch das tat es. Irgendetwas an dem Bild, dass dieser Mann vor ihm nieder ging passte Yugi überhaupt nicht.

Yugi wusste einfach nicht, was er davon halten soll...

Als der größere einige Sekunden lang nichts sagte nahm Yugi an, dass er einfach darauf wartete, dass Yugi weitersprach, was Yugi zum nächsten Punkt seiner bedenken Seth gegenüber brachte.

Irgendwie hatte Yugi das Gefühl, Seths Aussehen einem völlig anderem Charakter zuzuschreiben. Es kam Yugi so vor, als würde er immer ein anderes Verhalten von Seth presentiert bekommen, als er es im tiefsten Inneren vermutet.

Das müsste aber heißen, dass Yugi Seth schon gekannt haben müsste, was absolut unmöglich wäre.

Doch woher kam dann diese Vertrautheit, welche er beim Anblick von Seths Augen empfand.

"...magst du... dich nicht vielleicht zu mir setzen...?" fragte Yugi vorsichtig "...das Wasser ist so angenehm. Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit stehen bleiben..."

Seth sagte einige Sekunden lang nichts.

Was unter der Faccede eines vertrauten Gesichtes vor sich ging, wussten die beiden dämonischen Wesen, welche sich diese neue Erscheinungsform teilten, nur zu gut zu verbergen. Wenn sie es nicht unterdrücken würden, läge jetzt wohl das diabolischste Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, welches man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Der Vorschlag, in der Erscheinungsform von Seto Kaiba Yugis Vertrauen in sie zu stärken ging prächtig auf.

"Wenn ihr es wünscht, dann setze ich mich zu euch..." sagte der Blauäuggige ruhig und sah, wie sich dabei ein peinlich berührter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des blassen Jungen legte.

"Ja... das wäre mir lieber..." sagte Yugi etwas nervös "Mir wäre auch lieber, wenn du mich nicht so... höflich... ansprichst, geht das...?" fragte Yugi und sah zur Seite.

Seine Leibwache bewegte sich nun, um sich wie vereinbart neben Yugi zu setzen und ebenfalls seine Beine bis zu der Hälfte seiner unterschenkel ins Wasser sinken zu lassen.

Auch wenn sich Iléya und Bassìn nun eine Gestalt teilten, waren sie beide noch als individuelle Wesen existent.

Ein enormer Vorteil, war ihre nun zunehmende Stärke, da sie nun ihre Fähigkeiten vereint einsetzen konnten.

Außerdem, war ihr Meister grade dabei, den Übergang ihrer Mittstreiter aus dem Unterbewusstsein Mokuba Kaibas zu koordinieren, weshalb sie sich zunehmend auf noch mehr Macht freuen durften, während sie sich nicht einmal die Hände schmutzig machen mussten und ihre Zeit mit der Bewachung dieses niedlichen Jungens, welcher sich ihnen bald völlig hingeben würde verbringen, durften.

Wärend der Teil, in welchem Iléyas Verstand vorherrschte unglaublich gerne seine Spielchen mit dem Yugi spielen würde, da er ein unsagbared Gefallen an dem Jungen gefunden hat, hielt Bassìn Ilèyas zügelloses Wesen zurück, um ihre Rolle, zumindest für den Anfang, noch etwas überzeugender spielen zu können.

"Wenn du das möchtest..." sagte der Brünette lächelnd und Yugi kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass diese Stimme, in dieser fast schon spielerisch provokativen Tonlage, etwas fesselndes hatte.

Sie klang so ernst und doch hatte sie etwas weiches und vertrautes an sich.

Jetzt, da sich Iléya und Bassìn durch Yugis Erinnerungen ein Bild davon machen konnten, welchen Eindruck Yugi von Seto Kaiba hatte, konnten sie gezielt auf Ton und Stimmlage, auf Ausdruck und Vokabular zurückgreifen, welches Yugi dazu bringen würde ihm zu vertrauen.

Das war bei ihrer Performance eine große Hilfe, aber es würde ebnso nützlich sein, zu wissen wie man diese Gestalt nutzen könnte, um Yugi mit ein wenig gezielter, mit anderen Emotionen, wie zum Beispiel Angst, gefügig halten könnte.

Yugi war unterdessen absolut ahnungslos von den niederträchtigen Gedanken, welche seiner Leibwache durch den Kopf gingen.

Die Tatsache, dass Seth ihn jetzt mit 'du' ansprach, warf ihn, obwohl er selbst die Bitte gestellt hat, etwas aus der Bahn. Vor allem war es aber angenehm, weshalb er sich, wieder Pudelwohl fühlte.

Yugi ließ seinen Blick über die sich kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche des Teiches wandern, auf der das Sonnenlicht zu vielen winzigen Lichtpunkten teilte und ein schimmerndes Lichterbild darbot.

"Sag mal... Kannst du diesen Helm... nicht einfach ganz weglassen, Seth...?" fragte Yugi.

Genau genommen, fiel Yugi nicht einmal mehr ein, wieso er Seths Aussehen bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen so... bedrückend fand, dass er wegen ihm sogar eine Träne vergoss.

Er konnte jetzt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass er es sogar mochte. Nur ließ ihn dieses Gefühl noch immer nicht los, dass Seth ihm bekannt vorkam.

Was dachte er da nur...?

Der Pharao vertraute ihm schließlich Yugis Leben an, also konnte an ihm nichts bedenklich sein, oder?

Yugi wusste, dass er langsam aufhören musste alles zu hinterfragen und zu überdenken.

Man hat ihm schließlich schon gesagt, dass dies nicht gut für ihn sei.

Und wenn er wirklich in Gefahr war, dann musste Yugi sich zumindest dadurch erkenntlich zeigen, dass er von allen hier so beschützt wurde, indem er ihnen Vertrauen schenkte.

"Ich bin eure...deine... Leibwache... Man sollte mich auch als solche erkennen können. Außerdem müsste dir die Schutzfunktion so eines Helmes doch bekannt sein." sagte Seth einfach, womit sich Yugi nicht wirklich zufrieden gab.

"Nichts für ungut... aber dann wäre es doch weitaus sinnvoller nicht... naja... oben ohne rumzulaufen..." murmelte Yugi und kam nicht umhin ein kleines bisschen zu erröten "Das ist sehr unpraktisch und gefährlich, vor allem, da du unbewaffnet bist..." fügte er hinzu.

Yugi konnte schwören ein leichtes Lachen vom anderen zu hören, ehe dieser seinen Schurz über der rechten Seite leicht hochzog, was Yugi zunächst verwirrte, ehe dieser sprachlos auf einen Gurt starrte, welcher um den Oberschenkel des gebräunteren Mannes gelegt war und einen Dolch griffbereit hielt.

"Ich bin immer bewaffnet." sagte der Mann und Yugi konnte schwören, dass seine eiskalten Augen kurz amüsiert aufblitzten "Abgesehen von diesem kleinen versteckten... Extra... bin ich im Nahkampf auch ohne Hilfsmittel unbesiegbar. Bevor ein Eindringling Hand an dich legt, wird er zunächst an mir vorbei müssen und das schafft er nicht lebendig..."

Die Art und Weise mit welcher Gewissheit und Kälte Seth diese Worte sagte, ließ Yugi schlucken. Diese Aussicht, auf das Schicksal jener Fremden, welche es wagen würden Seths Weg zu kreuzen, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Yugi sah daraufhin zu seinen, im Wasser versenkten Beinen "Ich finde, wir sollten doch nicht gleich... also..." versuchte Yugi weiter zu erklären, verlor jedoch die Fähigkeit weiter zu sprechen in dem Blickkontakt zu Seth, welcher ihn starr ansah und es damit irgendwie schaffte, dass Yugi einfach vergas, dass er gut begründete Einwende hatte "...so weit... ähm... müssen wir... doch nicht gehen... oder...?" fragte Yugi schwerfällig und abgehack, so als müsste er nach jedem zweiten Wort noch einmal überlegen wie man eigentlich spricht.

Seth sah Yugi weiterhin fest an und sein Gesicht dominierte ein autoritärer Ausdruck "Findest du das...?"

Alleine.

Weder wusste Mokuba wo oben oder unten war, noch konnte er begreifen was grade vor sich ging.

Er wusste lediglich, dass er alleine war und dass es war dunkel um ihn herum, wie in ihm war.

Als wäre die Welt, welche Mokuba grade noch gesehen hatte, nichts als Schein, zerfiel sie um ihn und er wurde in schwarze Leere gehüllt.

Es gab nichts woran er sich halten konnte.

Niemanden der bei ihm war.

Fiel er...?

Kein Anhaltspunkt bot sich ihm und auch nur die kleinste Bemühung daran zu denken, was hier eigentlich passierte - wie es dazu kam, dass er jetzt in dieser Situation war, schmerzte so fürchterlich, dass er es gar nicht erst weiter wagen wollte.

"Huh...?"

Mit einem mal blinzelte Mokuba verwirrt auf, als er spürte, wie sich fester Grund unter seinen Füßen zu manifestieren schien.

Etwas strauchelnd, da sich auf einmal die Schwerkraft wieder zu melden schien, fand er sich binnen eines Blinzelschlags auf einer Straße wieder.

Er beäugte sie genau, um sich ganz sicher zu sein, sie sich nicht nur einzubilden und wippte vorsichtshalber mit den Füßen, um zu testen, ob er seine Sinne noch völlig unter Kontrolle hatte, was mehr oder weniger der Fall zu sein schien.

„Was... Was passiert hier?" fragte Mokuba vorsichtig.

Er sah sich gehetzt um sich, do er fand nichts vor, was ihm irgendwie weiterhelfen konnte.

Diese Straße aus Asphalt und ringsum nur leere Felder. Das war alles.

Doch wieso war es jetzt hier?

Erschreckt zuckte er zusammen, als ein lauter Crash hinter ihm zu hören war.

Die Augen weit, drehte er langsam den Blick so über seine Schulter, dass er sehen konnte, woher dieses schreckliche Geräusch kam, nur um mit dem noch schrecklicheren Anblick eines Autounfalls kofrontiert zu werden.

Zunächst erkannte er nur das Heck eines Autos, doch dann drehte sich Mokuba mit taubem Gefühl in den Beinen langsam wie in Trance, um den Blick gänzlich auf die Autos zu richten, sodass er auch die grotesk zerbeulten Fronten der Fahrzeuge sehen konnte.

Dieses Bild hat er doch schon einmal gesehen... oder?

Es war, als hätten Lunge und Herz gleichzeitig versagt, denn Mokuba stand fassungslos vor der Unfallstelle und starrte sie regungslos an, während klitzekleine Schneeflocken sich in der Szenerie mituntermischten und nun vom Wolkenbedeckten Himmel hinabrieselten.

Schnell, beinahe viel zu schnell, legte sich eine dünne Schicht aus Weiß auf dem Grund ab, doch Mokuba verfügte momentan nicht über die Geistige Kapazität, um das überhaupt zu hinterfragen.

Als Mokuba endlich wieder zu atmen begann, und er das Bild endlich verarbeiten konnte, folgte ein unsagtbarer Schmerz, welcher sich wie ein Dolch durch seinen Kopf bohrte.

Als würde eine Unsichtbare Gewalt Mokubas Kopf völlig gewaltsam von innen davon abhalten Wollen bestimmte Gedanken zuzulassen.

Er keuchte panisch auf und hielt sich zittrig beide Schläfen.

Was war das?!

Wieso tat es so unglaublich weh?!

Wieso erinnert er sich plötzlich an dieses Bild?

Diesen Unfall hat er nicht nur einmal, sondern schon unzählige Male gesehen...

Aber wann und wo?

BAM!

Erschrocken fiel er zurück und sah wieder auf zu den Unfallautos.

Voller Schock hing sein Blick an einem der, von innen mit Blut verschmierten, Fenster.

Ein Handabdruck hat sich in das Blut eingelassen und wie gelähmt sah Mokuba zu, wie der Handabdruck mit einem schrillen Quietschen die Fensterscheibe hinunterschliff.

Mokuba war wie gefesselt von diesem Anblick.

Was war das?!

Wieso konnte er sich nicht bewegen?!

Was sollte das?!

Langsam bewegte sich der Türgriff von der Autotür von selbst.

Mokubas Atmung verschnellerte sich.

Wer würde da jetzt rauskommen?

Was würde jetzt passieren?

Mit einem Ruck wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein panischer Schrei entfuhr Mokuba.

Als hätte der Schreck ihm das Gefühl in seinen Körper zurückgegeben, versuchte er instinktiv sich mit seinen Füßen, rückwärts von dem Unfallort wegzustrampeln um Abstand zu diesem Horrorbild zu gewinnen, es dabei aber nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Doch nichts folgte darauf.

Da war Niemand...

Mokuba atmete tief ein und aus.

Das machte doch keinen Sinn...

Als er vorsichtig noch ein Paar Zentimeter Abstand nehmen wollte, spürte er auf ein Mal einen Widerstand gegen seinen Rücken Rücken, was ihn kurz aufwimmern und erschreckt zurückschauen lies.

Eine Tür?!

Woher kam denn nun das Gebäude?

Das kannte er doch irgendwo her...

Als er plötzlich etwas leises hörte, drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zurück zu der Unfallstelle.

Das Auto war nach wie vor total demoliert, die Tür von innen mit frischen Blutspritzern gesprenkelt und der verschmierte Handabdruck, welcher sich tatsächlich bis zum Türgriff des Autos zog war noch da.

Jemand hatte die Tür von innen geöffnet.

Aber wer...? Und wo war diese Person jetzt?!

Er versuchte schnell um sich zu schauen, konnte aber niemanden erblicken und fixierte daher einfach weiter das Auto, welches mit weit geöffneter Tür da stand.

„...mo...ku...ba..."

Wie ein Flüstern zog sich eine leise Stimme zwischen den Schneeflocken hindurch zu Mokubas Ohren.

Sie kam von dort, wo das Auto stand.

Hat er sich das nur eingebildet...?

„...mokuba..."

Das musste einfach Einbildung sein.

„...wieso... wieso Mokuba...?"

„W...Wer bist du?!" fragte Mokuba panisch während er sich erfolglos die Hände auf die Ohren presste.

Er konnte immernoch alles hören!

Er hatte vermutlich noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so eine Angst gespürt.

Alle seine Sinneserfahrungen schienen auf Hochtouren zu laufen.

Die Farben schienen sehr viel auffälliger in seinen Blick zu Fallen, sodass das Rot des Blutes sich unangenehm in sein Sichtfeld brannte.

Der Geruch von Metall lag schwer in der Luft, was Mokuba das Gefühl gab, als konnte er diesen widerlichen Geruch schmecken. Als hätte er sich in die Wange gebissen und würde nun schmecken müssen, wie sein eigenes Blut ihm auf der Zunge zerging.

Sein Herz setzte einen Satz aus, als er sah, wie sich in dem Schnee, direkt vor dem offenen Auto, ein Handabdruck langsam in den weichen weißen Grund einbettete.

Und diesen dabei stechend rot einfärbte.

„W...Was..." murmelte Mokuba fassungslos, als er, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren, zusah, wie sich ein anderer Handabdruck neben den blutig-roten Ersten, im Schnee absetzte und ebenfalls den pulsierend roten Ton annahm, welcher in Mokuba allmählig das Bedürfnis erweckte, sich schläunigst zu übergeben.

Wo kam denn nur das ganze Blut her?

Da war doch niemand! Wieso erschienen also diese Handabdrücke?!

Was passierte hier?!

Konnte soetwas denn wirklich real sein?

„Mokuba..." zischte es durch die Luft, als sich wieder Handabdrücke auf dem Grund bildeten.

Für eine Sekunde glaubt Mokuba die Stimme wiederzuerkennen.

Das Bild eines Jungen mit auffälliger bundet Frisur, schmaler Statur und freundlichem Lächeln durchquärte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Kopf, verließ diesen jedoch sogleich wieder.

Die Handabdrücke auf dem Grund näherten sich Mokuba. Zugleich angewiedert, wie schockiert verblieb Mokuba und kam nicht einmal dazu Flucht in Betracht zu ziehen, da die Handabdrücke, wie kleine Schritte eines flinken Tieres zunächst zaghaft, aber dann rasant schnell auf ihn zu kamen und kaum fünf Zentimeter vor seinen Füßen aufhörten.

Erschreckt wimmerte Mokuba auf, als er einen seltamen Druck auf seiner Schulter spürte und einen kalten Hauch an seinem linken Ohr. Es war, als würde ein Toter ihm etwas zuflüstern wollen.

Zittrig sah Mokuba auf seine Schulter, auf welcher zunächst nichts zu sein schien. Er spürte ganz deutlich eine nasskalte schwere auf seiner Schulter. Und kaum einen Moment später war auch schon ein tiefroter Fleck auf dieser zu sehen

Seine Seine Pupillen verkleinerten sich und seine Augen konnten sich nicht von dieser Absurdität abwenden.

Er war nicht verletzt! Er konnte jetzt gar nicht bluten. Vor allem nicht so viel!

Was war es, was ihn berührte, anatmete und ihn und den weißen Schnee mit Blut befleckte?!

„...sieh...sieh nur... was du mir angetan hast... Moki... wie konntest du... mir das antun...?" flüsterte ihm die Stimme direkt in sein Ohr "...wieso... war ich nicht... immer dein Freund...?Musstest du mich hier mit reinziehen...?"

Als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, regte sich nicht ein Muskel im Körper des Schwarzhaarigen.

Da war jemand, der Mokuba direkt in seinen Armen hatte.

Blut auf ihm hinterließ und mit ihm sprach.

Diese Stimme...

Er erkannte sie definitiv, aber woher nur...?

Er hat doch grade noch das Gefühl gehabt an eine Person zu denken, doch er konnte das Bild in seinem Kopf einfach nicht aufrecht erhalten.

Maximal eine Sekunde blitze in Mokubas Kopf wieder das Bild eines Jungen auf.

Das musste seine Stimme sein. Er spürte es einfach, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern woher oder wieso er wusste, dass das seine Stimme sein musste.

Die Kälte des Windes peitschte Mokubas Gesicht nun noch viel heftiger, jetzt, da ihm Angstschweiß auf der Stirn lag.

„...du weißt... nicht einmal mehr... wer ich bin...?" flüsterte die Stimme "Oder... was du getan hast....?"

Der Druck auf Mokubas Schulter löste sich, jedoch nur um als kalte Nässe auf Mokubas linker Wange wieder zu erscheinen.

Als hätte ihn diese Sensation aus seiner Starre gelöst.

Wische er sich schnell mit dem Handrücken über die nun schmierig klebrigen Stelle seiner Haut und musste nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Hand anfangen zu schluchzen.

Blut...

„W...Was soll das?!" fragte er heiser, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Hilf mir... Mokuba... Du musst mir helfen..." flüsterte die Stimme.

Verzweifelt versuchte Mokuba zu verstehen, was damit gemeint war "...Wie...?" fragte er leise mit zittriger Stimme.

"Mokuba... Sieh was du mir angetan hast..." sprach die Stimme, nun nicht mehr im Flüsterton, ohne auf Mokubas Frage zu antworten "Du hättest..." während diese Worte an Mokubas Ohr gelangten, konnte er ganz genau fühlen, wie sich eine Handfläche, nass und kalt auf seine Stirn legte „...es einfach hinnehmen sollen... Aber... aber du musstest mich mit... ins Verderben ziehen..."

"E...Es tut mir leid...!" flüsterte Mokuba unter Tränen und wusste nicht einmal, wofür er sich entschuldigte, oder bei wem.

Er spürte aber eine unglaubliche Schuld, welche ihm die Luft abzuschnüren schien und das unbändige Bedürfnis, was auch immer er getan hat, wieder gut zu machen.

Schniefend, fand er keine Kraft sich in irgendeiner Form dagegen zu wehren, dass diese unsichtbare Hand quälend langsam von seiner Stirn sein Gesicht herunterwanderte und dann, als würde sie heruntersacken, eine schleifende Spur auf Mokubas Gesicht zog und verschwand.

"...hilf mir doch... bitte...!"

Mit einem enormen Stoß, wurde Mokuba gegen die Tür des Gebäudes hinter sich gedrückt und als wäre das nicht schon überraschend genug, fiel diese widerstandslos ein, weshalb Mokuba nun rücklings auf dem Boden lag und mit weiten, verweinten Augen an die graue Decke des Gebäudes starrte.

Die Tür, so einfach sie ihn in das Haus gelassen hatte, schloss sich von selbst wieder mit einem langgezogenen Quietschen, um die Haarstreubende Stille, welche nun herrschte zu untermalen.

Sein Atem und sein Herzschlag waren das einzige, was ihm selbst in den Ohren lag und es war unerträglich.

Das sollte aufhören!

Das war doch alles ein fürchterlicher Traum!

Er schloss erschöpft seine Augen.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich grade, er könnte seine Augen einfach für immer geschlossen halten.

'...hilf mir doch...'

Nur wie...?

Als einige Sekunden lang nichts geschah, wagte Mokuba es langsam seine Augen zu öffnen.

Er ließ den Atemzug, welchen er festhielt erschöpft raus und spürte wie Trocken sein Hals war, im Gegensatz zu der widerlichen Feuchtigkeit, welche er auf seinem Gesicht spürte.

Frustriert fuhr sich Mokuba mit den Händen über sein Gesicht, wohlwissend, dass er diese nun mit Blut befleckt hatte.

Er fühlte sich so abschäulich.

So schuldig.

Wie könnte er dieser Person nur helfen...?

Die Zähne zusammenbeissend versuchte er die Schuldgefühle und neu aufkommende Tränen wegzublinzeln und sich schnell abzulenken.

Wo war er eigentlich?

Er kannte dieses Haus, aber das war nicht das Haus seiner Familie...

Wo war eigentlich seine Familie.

Schmerzhaft keuchte Mokuba auf.

Seto...

Zittrig atmete Mokuba ein und aus, um den Pulsierenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu ertragen.

Richtig... Seto war seine Familie... Seine einzige Familie... oder?

Seine Eltern waren tot...

Aber wieso war Seto nicht hier...?

Da war doch noch jemand... Aber wer...?

Mit den Unterarmen stützte sich Mokuba an der nächstbesten Wand ab und lehnte seine Stirn dagegen. Er flehte, ohne zu wissen an wen, auf ein Ende dieser Schmerzen. Es war einfach unerträglich. Er fühlte sich so, als hätte er alle Krankheiten auf einmal und als würde die Erschöpfung ihn langsam völlig von innen auslaugen. Hitze und Kälte zugleich, sowie Schwindel und Übelkeit wüteten in ihm, doch er würde sich hier an niemanden wenden können.

Er zwang sich selbst seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und seine Umgebung genauer zu begutachten.

Er wusste zwar nicht, was das für ein Gebäude war, aber er spürte, wie ihn etwas in die Richtung eines Raumes zog, welcher sich im zweiten Stock befinden müsste.

Er war nach wie vor im Eingangsbereich und sah eine Treppe, von welcher er annahm, sie würde ihn dorthin führen, wo er hin müsste.

Sein Atem stockte bei dem wieder aufkommenden Kopfschmerz und er beschloss kurzerhand aufzustehen um keine weitere Zeit zu vertrödeln.

Irgendwen zu finden, der ihm helfen könnte... Irgendetwas zu tun, um diesem anderen Jungen zu helfen...

Zunächst hiefte er sich mit den Ellenbogen etwas an der Wand hoch um seinen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen, doch schnell stolperte er zurück, als er sah, dass draußen die beiden Autos, eines davon noch immer mit geöffneter Tür, standen und der Schnee die roten Spuren, welche gradewegs in dieses Gebäude führten verblassen ließ.

Dort würde er sicher nicht wieder hinausgehen.

Schwach wollte er sich am Geländer der Treppe, welche anscheinend in der zweiten Stock führte hochziehen, rutschte jedoch unerwartet ab und ließ sich wieder in seinen sitz fallen. Dort wo er das Geländer berührt hatte, war nun ein dunkler Fleck zu sehen.

Stimmt ja.

Er war noch voller Blut...

Schwer schluckte Mokuba, als er sich ohne die Unterstützung des Geländers auf die Beine zog und tatsächlich schaffte er es langsam sich strauchelnd auf seine Füße zu begeben und mit vorsichtigen Schritten den weg in den zweiten Stock anzutreten.

Die Treppenstufen wirkten ungewöhnlich groß und es fiel Mokuba mit jedem Schritt schwerer die Stufen hochzukommen.

Ihm war so, als würde sich kaum merklich graduell die Größe der Dinge um ihn herum ändern, sodass sich Mokuba wie ein kleiner Junge umgeben von der überwältigenden Größe dieses Hauses fühlte.

Als er auf der zweiten Etage angekommen war atmete er kurz ein und aus.

Er sah kurz um sich, um das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden als Einbildung bestätigen zu können, ehe er seinen Blick zu der Großen Tür vor ihm streifen ließ.

Zu diesem raum trieb es ihn also...

Den Türgriff würde er vermutlich erreichen können, wenn er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte,nur...

...wollte er das wirklich?

Was würde ihn hinter dieser Tür erwarten?

Andererseits, wollte Mokuba nach dem was grade passiert ist auf keinen Falls einfach untätig an einem Ort verweilen und darauf warten, dass ihn diese Stimme wiederfand.

Also stellte er sich schnell auf die Zehenspitzen und wollte die Türklinge runterziehen, doch nichts ruhrte sich.

Er rutsche sogar ein wenig ab und stolperte zurück.

Die Tür war verschlossen und nicht nur das – Es fühlte sich an, als hätte alleine die Berührung dieser Tür dazu geführt, dass Mokuba ein Gefühl wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch fuhr.

Gequält zog er sich zurück und zitterte, seine Augen fest auf dem Fleck fixiert, welche seine Hände auf dem Türgriff hinterließen.

„...überall hinterlässt du nichts als pech..." hörte er es von hinter sich kommen,

Zunächst dachte er, er würde seinen Ohren nicht trauen können, doch dann drehte er zaghaft seinen Kopf um leicht über seine Schulter in die Richtung sehen zu können, aus der er gekommen war.

Nur, dass dort keine Treppe mehr ins Erdgeschoss führte, sondern ein riesiger Spiegel stand.

Doch nicht der Spiegel war das, was Mokuba den Atem raubte, sonder das seine eigene, schreckliche Reflexion.

Obwohl er selbst alle Formen des Schocks auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben müsste, sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild ihm ausdruckslos entgegen. Von der Stirn ab war sein Gesicht verschmiert mit Blut, ebenso wie seine Schulter und beide Hände.

Verwirrt sah er noch einmal an sich hinab und wieder zum vermeindlichen Spiegelbild seiner selbst, welches seinen Bewegungen aber nicht folgte.

„...du wirst die Tür zu deinen Erinnerungen niemals öffnen können..." sprach seine eigene Stimme aus dem Spiegel zu ihm, während der herablassende Blick seines gegenübers sich durch ihn hindurch zu bohren schien „...du Feigling hast sie doch selbst abgelegt... um dich in einer Scheinwelt vor deiner Schuld zu verstecken..." sagte das Spiegelbild trocken „...du spürst, wie sehr du die Welt mit deiner Anwesenheit verunstaltest... Das Pech, dass du anderen bringst... das Blut derer, die wegen dir litten... Du kannst es jetzt sehen oder...?" fragte der schwarzhaarige im Spiegel Mokuba auffordernd ihm zu antworten.

Mokuba schluckte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten...? Scheinwelt? Seine Erinnerungen ablegen...?

„D...du bist nicht ich...! I...ich... verstehe nicht-"

„Natürlich nicht... Du bist ein weinerliches Kind... Du kannst dich nicht daran erinnern wer du warst und du weißt nicht wieso du dich so fühlst wie du es tust... Und du hast nie darauf geachtet was du eigentlich so alles angerichtet hast..." plötzlich legte sich ein düsterer Schleier um die Gestalt im Spiegelbild und an Stelle seines abbildes tauchte nun ein Brünetter Junge mit kühlen blauen Augen auf.

"Seto...?" flüsterte Mokuba geschockt und fasste sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck an die Stirn.

Er saß doch vorher mit anderen an einem Feuer!

Aber was waren das für Menschen?

Wieso wusste er das nicht mehr? Wieso dachte er, dass er Seto hat verbrennen sehen? Wieso stand dieser jetzt vor ihm?

Alles war einfach viel zu verwirrend und machte einfach keinen Sinn.

War das hier etwa eine Scheinwelt...?

Die Gestalt im Spßiegel verzog zwar keine Miene, doch im inneren dieser brodelte schiere Euphorie.

Wie einfach es doch zu sein schien Mokuba Kaiba zu beeinflussen. Es brauchte nicht mehr, als ein Paar richtig gezogene Fäden, wie die Schuldgefühle, welche Mokuba dafür empfand, dass er Yugi in seinen Momentanen Zustand versetzt hatte, oder die Angst alleine gelassen zu werden, gehasst oder ignoriert zu werden.

All diese Emotionen waren tief in Mokuba verankert und man musste sie nur mit ein Paar 'modifizierten Erinnerungen' verknüpfen.

Mokuba würde von sich aus nicht auf die Idee kommen, die Tür zu seinen Erinnerungen zu passieren und solange das der Fall war, konnte er Mokuba mit beliebigen Fetzen seiner Erinnerungen hinhalten, welche dann zwar real waren, aber aus dem Kontext genommen ohne weitere Erläuterungen durch den Dämon keinen Sinn für Mokuba machen würden.

Mit anderen Worten, konnte er Mokuba von jetzt an jede Szene aus seiner Vergangenheit vorspielen und sich irgendwelche Märchengeschcihten dazu ausdenken.

Mokuba hätte gar keine andere Wahl, als anzunehmen, dass dies die Wahrheit sein musste.

Dieser Junge war getrieben von dem Bedürfnis gemocht zu werden und von der Anfälligkeit auf Schuldgefühle geplagt.

Er wusste genau was er dem Schwarzhaarigen vorgaukeln musste, um ihn gefügig zu halten.

„Willst du die Wahrheit wissen?" fing der Brünette Scheinmensch mit einer rethorischen Frage an"Du warst alleine... Du warst alleine und hast dir in deiner Einsamkeit irgendjemanden gewünscht der bei dir sein könnte...''

Mokuba hörte den Worten des Abbildes seines Bruders im Spiegel stillschweigend zu.

Auch wenn er es grade selbst nicht merkte, war er doch unglaubloich empfänglich wir jegliche logisch klingende Erklärung dessen, was hier geschah.

"So verzweifelt, dass du sogar den toten Jungen Noah Kaiba aus dem Jehenseits holen wolltest und ihn aus seiner ewigen Ruhe in diese beschränkte Welt deines Verstandes geholt hast..."

Mokubas Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, als er diesen Namen hörte.

Noah Kaiba...

Mokuba spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich verschnellerte.

Aus Angst, Aufregung oder aus welchem Grund auch immer es so heftig schlug - Das Gefühl welches er bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens bekam schien ihn emotional zu überrollen.

Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen kamen, er sie jedoch zurückhielt.

"Gleichzeitig auch mich, der sich von solcher menschlich abgründigen Emotion nährt...''

Mokuba schluckte schwer, als er seinen Blick auf zu dem, der Gestalt vor sich wand "Du... 'nährst' dich von Emotionen...?" fragte der 'Schwarzhaarige verwirrt "W...was bist du...?"

Das Wesen, welches definitiv kein Mensch war, was inzwischen sonnenklar war, lächelte Mokuba einfach nur an, als gäbe es nichts auf der Welt, um was man sich zu sorgen brauchte.

"Ich... bin nur ein Teil von vielen... wir haben viele Namen... wir werden auch gerne als Dämonen bezeichnet... aber für dich bin ich nicht mehr, als das, was dein Kummer und deine Schuld gebaren...''

Mokuba hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Gehin gar nicht mehr arbeiten würde. Die Informationen strömten hinein, aber setzten sich nicht fest und ließen sich nicht verarbeiten. Sie kreisten wie wirr herum und ihm wurde schlecht bei dem ganzen Chaos in seinem Kopf.

Dämonen...?

Schuld und Kummer...?

"Fühlst du dich jetzt besser...? Hilft es dir das zu wissen...? Im Grunde genommen, ist das nähmlich irrelevant..." sagte der Dämon ''Menschen wie du... Schwache, einsame und unbedeutende Menschen, die nichts mehr haben, werden normalerweise von uns aufgesucht, um sie von ihrem Leid zu befreien..." log der falsche Seto Mokuba ins Gesicht "Weil Menschen wie du nur Leid verursachen und selbst darunter leiden, dass sie einfach nur eine Platzverschwendung auf irdischen Gefilden sind..."

Mokuba zog die Augenbrauen entsetzt zusammen, als er das hörte.

Hat er wirklich so ein leben geführt? Hat er so sehr gelitten... Hat er so viel leid verursacht, dass ein Dämon sich seiner Existenz annehmen musste, um ihr ein Ende zu bereiten...?

"Das ist aber noch längst nicht alles...'' fuhr das Wesen in Gestalt seines Bruders mit ruhiger Stimme fort "Unfähig deinen Geist... deine Traumwelt zu verlassen, musste dich Noah auch noch vor den Dämonen, die sich deiner Seele annehmen wollten 'beschützen', während du deinen behüteten Alltag ausleben könntest... In dem du dich immer wieder egoistischer Weise deinem Bruder wiedersetzt hast, der sich als einziger wirklich Sorgen um einen nutzlosen Schwächling wie dich machen würde und ihm damit immer wieder Sorgen und Probleme bereitet hast...'

Auch wenn Mokuba sich noch so sehr zusammenreißen wollte, nicht laut aufzuschluchzen, rannen die Tränen frei über seine Wangen, wärend er auf den Knien seine Hände in den hölzernen Boden krallte.

Dieser... Dämon... hatte recht.

Mokuba fühlte, wie mit jedem weiteren Wort, welches der andere Sprach, die erdrückenden und durchaus realen Emotionen des Schmerzes und des Leids ihn durchfuhren.

"Und nicht zuletzt... hast du zugelassen, dass wir auch von deinem Freund Yugi Besitz ergreifen konnten..."

Bei diesem Namen blinzelte Mokuba verwirrt auf.

Wer war Yugi...?

Erneut sah er diesen Jungen vor seinem inneren Auge. Der schmale Junge mit dem freundlchen Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Junge, dessen Stimme er glaubte draußen gehört zu haben.

War das alles ein Zeichen? Ein symbol seiner Schuld?

Ein kurzer Blick wanderte auf den blutigen Fleck auf seiner Schulter.

Dieser Yugi... litt wegen ihm...?

"Wir hatten ihn nicht einmal auf dem Visier, Mokuba. Aber... dadurch, dass du ihn um hilfe gebeten hast... hast du ihn uns auf dem Presentierteller vorgeführt... und uns zur übermacht verholfen... Du hast nicht nur dich selbst, sondern auch deinen armen Freund ins Verderben gestürzt... Und grade jetzt, ist dein Bruder dabei hierher zu kommen... zu dir durchzudringen um dich zurück zu holen. In deine einsame, sinnlose Existenz, während mein Meister langsam aber sicher das Leben des kleinen Yugi Mutos auslöscht und ihm somit dein Schicksal zuteil wird..."

Mokuba war überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage zu sagen, was er fühlte.

An keines dieser Dinge konnte er sich explizit erinnern.

Aber er fühlte es.

Er empfand unglaubliche Reue, wenn er an diesen Jungen dachte, von dem er meinte, dass er ihm sehr viel bedeutete. Er empfand Scham, weil er spürte, dass er wirklich eine Last für seinen Bruder sein musste, der jetzt versuche ihn zu rette, obwohl er ihm so sehr zur Last zu fallen schien.

Er hatte Freunde, doch er wusste grade nicht einmal, wer diese waren und woher er sie kannte.

Er hatte einen Bruder, das wusste er ganz genau, doch dieselbe Blockade, die auch den Zugang zu den Erinnerungen an seine Freunde zu versperren schien, ließ nicht zu, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte.

„Du musst diese gewaltige Schuld doch auch spüren... Du weißt selbst, dass du es nicht verdienst dich zu erinnern oder deinen Platz in deiner Welt zurückzuerlangen..."

Mokuba kniff die Augen zusammen und antwortete nicht.

Er wollte sich wehren können. Er wollte irgendwas entgegnen können.

Doch er wusste absolut nicht was.

Er versuchte möglichst gefasst zu wirken und seine Verzweiflung nicht in seiner Stimmlage zu zeigen, weshalb er mit einem giftigen Blick das Spiegelwesen ansah „W...wie machst du...das? Was... ziehst du hier ab?! Hör auf in meinem Kopf rumzupfuschen!" schrie Mokuba.

Trotz all der Verwirrung und der Angst, hatte Mokuba wohl das unglaubliche mentale durchhaltevermögen, sich ihm entgegenstellen zu wollen.

Mächtiger als andere Menschen, würde ihn das aber auch nicht machen.

Jeder ließ sich auf die eine oder andere Weise manipulieren, da würde auch der stärkste Wille nicht gegen ankommen.

„Rumzupfuschen...~" wiederholte das Spiegelbild und auf dessen bisher so ausdrucksloses Gesicht schlich sich ein düsteres Lächeln. Als würde dieses Abbild Setos innerlich völlig taub sein und nur das empfinden der Amüsiertheit vortäuschen um menschlicher zu wirken. „Lächerlich... Niemand pfuscht hier wirklich rum. Das habe ich dir doch grade erklärt. Du hast uns einen perfekten Platz in deinem Unterbewusstsein geschaffen und du bist nicht in der Lage dich gegen unsere Anwesenheit zur Wehr zu setzen... Das wir hier machen könne was wir wollen ist ganz alleine deine Schuld und... Es wird auch deine Schuld sein, wenn ich diejenigen, die hier sind um dich zurückzuholen vernichte...'' erklärte das Wesen und trat in aller Seelenruhe aus dem Spiegel heraus, wodurch Mokuba zwei Schritte zurückwich und verteidigend die Arme vor sich hielt, so als würde er mit einem angriff rechnen.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Mokuba das Wesen vor sich an.

Ein leichter Nebel, fast wie aus dunkler Asche gemischt mit Staub folgte seinen schritten und unterstreichte sein bedrohliches Auftreten.

"...v...vernichten...?" flüsterte Mokuba eher zu sich selbst, um das Wort richtig zu erfassen, ehe in ihm alle Alarmglocken leuteten und er nach Luft schnappte.

'diejenigen'...?

Es waren sogar mehrere Leute auf dem Weg zu ihm, um ihn zu retten, doch diese bösartige Gestalt würde sie vernichten!

Das durfte nicht geschehen!!

"N-Nicht!" flehte Mokuba "B...bitte tu ihnen nichts! Das darfst du nicht!" schrie der schwarzhaarige panisch und zitterte.

Immer mehr festigte sich in ihm das Gefühl, dass er wirklich nur existierte um Leid zu verusrsachen.

Er würde nicht so weiter machen.

Niemand würde zu schaden kommen, nur um ihn zu retten!

"Oh... Ich darf also nicht?" fragte der Brünette und hob gelangweilt von dieser Albernheit eine Braue "Du willst die drei beschützen...?"

Kurz fragte sich Mokuba, wer mit 'die drei' gemeint waren, aber weiter darüber nachdenken konnte er jetzt nicht.

"I...Ich bin doch... euer Ziel... Du brauchst sie nicht zu vernichten...! Bitte ich... ich... flehe dich an...!"

„Du armseelige Gestalt... Du einsamer Junge... Du... Schwächling..."

Die Worte des Blauäugigen klangen stumpf doch sie schnitten tief.

Drangen wie eine scharfe Klinge in ihn ein und bohrten sich in ihm fest.

Er war schwach... Er hatte Angst... und wenn er wirklich einfach so alles andere vergessen konnte – wenn er immer nur eine Last für andere war, war es dann wirklich egoistisch von ihm, sich wieder erinnern zu wollen...?

War es vielleicht seine Strafe, auf ewig alleine zu Leiden...?

Er wünschte sich jetzt grade nichts sehnlicher, als jemand anderes bei sich zu haben, der ihm helfen würde, der ihm sagen könnte, was wahr war und was er jetzt tun sollte...

Seine Freunde... Sein Bruder... Noah...

Mokuba fühlte in sich einen enormen Zorn sich selbst gegenüber aufkommen.

Wie konnte er sich nicht an diejenigen erinnern, der ihm so viel zu bedeuten schienen und denen er anscheinend Leid zugefügt hatte?

Alle würden ohne ihn besser dran sein.

Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn vergaßen, dass sie ihn einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen würden.

Das würde für alle das beste sein...

...oder...?

War Mokuba denn wirklich so ein schlechter Mensch?

Perfekt.

Genau so wollte der Dämon Mokuba haben. Der Junge war ein wunderbar formbares emotionales Wrack.

„Während sie ihre Zeit hier mit dir verschwenden, könnten sie Yugi retten. Traurig oder...? Wenn sie dich retten, Wirst du aufwachen, nur um ihn sterben zu sehen... Das willst du nicht, hab ich recht...? Du willst, dass sie deinen Freund an deiner Stelle retten, oder?"

Wortlos nickte Mokuba, woraufhin sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf das Gesicht des größeren legte.

„Dann... will ich mich gnädig zeigen... Ich gebe dir eine Chance... schick sie weg... Wirf sie raus und füge dich deinem Schicksal... Du kannst uns nicht aufhalten, aber du kannst vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass du nicht noch mehr leid verbreitest..." sagte der blauäugige Doppelgänger, kniete sich nieder, um mit seiner Hand Mokubas Gesicht zu fassen und siesen dazu zu zwingen ihn direkt anzusehen "Solltest du sie jedoch nicht wegschicken können... werde ich nach meinem Ermessen mit ihnen verfahren... Bedenkst du, dass ich dir gar keine Zugeständnisse machen muss, ist das doch ein ziemlich großzügiges Angebot~"

Mokuba zitterte unter dem kalten Griff des Wesens, welcher äußerlich zwar seinem Bruder bis aufs Haar glich, aber nichts von dem Gefühl, welcher er glaubte mit seinem echten Bruder zu assoziieren in ihm auslöste.

Nur Angst... und Hass...

Mokuba atmete tief ein und aus, während er eine entscheidung fällte.

Wasblieb ihm jetzt noch für eine Wahl...

Er würde sein Schicksam annehmen müssen

Irgendwo musste doch irgendjemand aufzufinden sein!

Seto sah sich überall in dieser leere, in welche sie gestürzt um, aber vor fand er Nichts...

Sie waren doch schon bei Mokuba! Sie waren so kurz vor'm Ziel.

Er hatte seinen Bruder schon fast erreicht...

Verwirrt sah er unter seine Füße, als er beobachten konnte, wie sich blitzschnell eine Rasenfläche als Boden, auf welchem er tatsächlich stehen konne, bildete.

So, als würde die Grafik eines Spiels Stück für Stück richtig gerändert werden, schien auch die Umgebung sich in Schichten zu manifestieren.

"Woah!"

Schlagartig blickte Seto zur Seite, als dort neben ihm Joey wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

Mit Armen und Beinen ausgebreitet, als wäre er ein Kind welches einen Schneeengel machen würde, landete er eher unsanft auf dem Boden, als hätte man ihn etwas unsanfter aus seinem Schwebezustand gerissen.

Seto nahm einfach an, dass Joey nicht so elegant wie er fallen konnte und lenkte seine Konzentration wieder auf die Umgebung um sie herum.

Eventuell war es nicht so, dass die Umgebung um sie herum entstand, sondern, dass sie Stück für Stück in dieser Umgebung ankamen...

Demnach wäre das hier nicht mehr die selbe Traumebene wie von vorhin...

"Oh mann... dachte schon das wär's gewesen..." murrte Joey, richtete sich schwerfällig auf und räusperte sich, als er bemerkte, dass Kaiba anwesend war, um die Peinlichkeit seines Auftritts zu überspielen "O-oh Kaiba, du auch hier?"

Noch bevor Seto sich über Joey hätte aufregen können, erschien zu seiner linken Noah, welcher wortlos, aber mit überraschtem Ausdruck auf die Knie sackte und sich gekonnt mit einer Hand abstützte um ebenfalls aufzustehen und sich umzusehen.

"Noah, hast du ne Ahnung was hier abgeht?" fagte Joey, als er den gedankenverlorenen Ausdruck auf Noahs Gesicht erkannte.

"Das hier ist doch..." fing der Grünhaarige an. Er erkannte diese Umgebung und wollte seine Vermutung mit den anderen Teilen, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst und richtete seinen Blick in eine neue richtung "...hab ich da nicht grade was gehört...?" fragte er und zeigte auf eine entfernte Straße.

Von ihrer Position aus, konnte man nicht genau erkennen was sich dort auf der Straße abspielte, aber man sah von ihrem Standort aus ein Gebäude.

Joey kniff die Augen zusammen um besser erkennen zu könne was dort wohl vor sich ging, währen Seto nicht viel weiter darüber nachdachte, was dort wohl auf sie warten würde.

Dort würde sich Mokuba bestimmt aufhalten! Solange auch nur die Chance darauf bestand, würde er nicht viel länger auf dieser kahlen Wiese bleiben.

Noah öffnete grade den Mund um zum Sprechen anzusetzen, als ihm jemand ins Wort fiel.

"Na sieh mal einer an~" sprach der Neuankömmlicng, welcher es irgendwie geschafft hatte, völlig unbemerkt hinter Noah aufzutauchen und ihn von hinten im Nacken zu packen.

Geschockt riss Noah die Augen auf und auch Seto und Joey waren fassungslos von dem Urplötzlichen Erscheinen einer weiteren Person aus dem Nichts.

Zwar baute der Angreifer keinen unnötigen Druck auf, aber das konnte sich jeden Moment ändern.

"Dann hab ich ja fast alle beisammen...~"

Als sie einen Moment Zeit hatten, um zu begreifen wer da grade Noah im Genick gepackt hat, ließ Joey seine Kinnlade verdattert runterklappen.

Das war seine eigene Kopie!

Noch bevor er seinen Schock irgendwie ausdrücken konnte hörte er neben sich ein klatschendes Geräusch, welches sich mit einem Seitenblick als Seto herausstellte, der sich gegen die Stirn geschlagen hat.

"Nicht. Deren. Ernst." kam es genervt von Seto, welcher sich mit der Hand, sichtlich nervlich strapaziert, über das Gesicht fuhr "Ein zweiter Wheeler..."

Noah war sich absolut nicht sicher, war er nun zu erwarten hatte. Er hat die Joeys Kopie noch nicht viel agieren sehen, weshalb er nicht einschätzen konnte, was jetzt auf sie zu kommen würde. Würde er sie angreifen? Ablenken?

Was genau hatte er vor? Und was konnte er überhaupt?

Solange er dies nicht wusste und selbst nicht Einfluss auf den Kampf nehmen konnte, musste er zumindest auf ihre Umgebung achten und den Dämon genaustens observieren.

Zumindest so genau, wie es ihm seine Lage erlaubte.

"Ach kommt, was sollen die langen Gesichter~?" lachte der falsche Joey leicht, ehe er den Kopf schief legte "Dabei haben wir extra die Szenerie gewechselt~ Wäre doch langweilig, wenn ihr einfach so ans Ziel kommt..." summte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Seto hörte der Nachahmung Joeys gar nicht erst richtig zu und ließ keine Sekunde verstreichen, da hatte er schon Gebrauch von seiner Solid Vision gemacht und zwei speerartige Gebilde aus blau Schimmernder Materie geformt, welche er je zur rechten und zur linken des Joey Plagiats in der Luft schwebten.

Die Immitation des Blonden schien dies mitzubekommen, davon jedoch unberührt zu bleiben. Ein breites, irre verzogenes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und Joey musste verstört aber auch fasziniert zugeben, dass er nie gdacht hätte, dass er überhaupt so gruselig aussehen konnte.

Mit einem Blick, mit welchem man ebenso gut ein Stück dreck am Straßenrand ansehen würde, fixierte der Brünette Firmenchef den, noch immer grinsenden blonden Doppelgänger und hob demonstrativ seine Hand, um damit auf sein Gegenüber zu zeigen.

"Dich bring ich mit besonders großem Vergnügen zur Strecke." sagte Seto fest, wobei sich der echte Joey kurz fragte, ob er die Betonung in dieser Aussage wohl persönlich nehmen sollte. Er würde nach allem was hier passierte definitiv nicht um eine Therapie herum kommen.

Kaum, als Seto die beiden Speergeschosse auf den falschen Joey losgelassen hatte, war dieser, wie eine fallende Flüssigkeit im Boden versickert.

Die Speere schossen hinter Noah in leere, welcher durch das plötzliche Verschwinden des Blonden geschockt zu Boden sank.

"Er konnte also verschwinden..?!

Aber wohin?

Grade als er sich selbst diese Frage stellte, beobachtete er, wie ein schwarzer Schatten zwischen den Grashalmen durchfleuchte und sich vor Joey, welcher verwirrt über das Verschwinden seines Imitats umsah, zusammenballte.

Schnell begriff Noah, dass er sich wohl in irgendeiner form dort im Boden aufhalten und fortbewegen können musste, welhalb er sich alarmiert an die beiden anderen wand.

"Joey, Passt auf!" schrie er "Er ist irgendwo im Boden vor d-!"

Vollenden konnte er seinen Satz nicht, da hatte sich binnen eines Blinzelschlags der Blonde Doppelgänger aus dem Boden erhoben.

Noch bevor Seto ihn mit einem weiteren seiner Geschosse angreifen konnte, hat er den echten Joey fest am Hals gepackt und ihre Positionen getauscht, sodass Joey nur dank seiner, unter Adrenalin geschärften Reaktionszeit noch rechtzeitig einen Schutzwall errichten konnte, um sich vor Kaibas Angriff zu schützen.

Duch etwas noch unerwarteteres geschah, da das Auftreffen Setos Projektils auf seiner Ebene dafür sorgte, das ein greller Lichtblitz entstand und die schützende Berriere zerbarst.

Unzählige Splitter flogen umher und Joey konnte sich glücklich schätzen, nur ein Paar... beziehungsweise eine Menge fieser, aber nicht fataler Kratzer davon zu tragen.

Er stoplerte zurück und wieder war seine Kopie im Boden versunken.

Seto war absolut erschüttert auf das Ausmaß seines Angriffs.

Die Kopie von Joey war so schnell gewesen, dass Seto fast Joey angegriffen hätte.

Das hätte absolut ins Auge gehen können und auch jetzt, hat Joey sichtliche verletzungen davon getragen.

Zwei Solid-Visions konnten sich also gegenseitig ihre Materie angreifen...

Damit hatte er beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet und die Paar Sekunden, in welchen dieser Schock Seto überkam, nutzte der Dämon, um direkt hinter ihm zu erscheinen.

"Seto-!" rief Noah noch erschrocken, doch es war zu spät. Wie Noah einige Momente zuvor, wurde auch er von der Fälschung Joeys im Genick festgehalten.

Genau wie es bei der Berührung dieses Iléyas war, hatte dieser Griff die Wirkung, dass Seto sich rein garn nicht bewegen konnte.

Hinter sich konnte er den Dämon, welcher Joeys gestalt annahm zunächst noch leicht amüsiert, dann fast schon krankhaft lachen hören.

"Brilliant!" rief er.

Joey und Noah sahen entsetzt zu Seto, welcher regungslos unter dem Einfluss des Blonden doppelgängers verweilte.

"Einfach nur Genial! Gegen meine Fähigkeiten kommt ihr mit eurer Blinklichtvorrischtung also nicht an~?" amüsierte er sich "Ich dachte ehrlichgesagt schon, wir müssten uns Sorgen machen... aber wenn ihr mich nicht bezwingen könnt, dann gibt es dafür gar keinen Anlass..." sprach er abfällig.

Da Seto nicht sprechen konnte und Joey und Noah zu überrumpelt waren um irgendetwas zu sagen, erhob der Blonde Dämon wieder das Wort "Wenigstens seid ihr nicht allzu langweilig... Mein meister wird sich sicher darüber Freuen zu hören, dass ich jetzt ganz genau weiß, wie wir euch fertig machen können~ Danke für die kleine Vorführung~" Summte der Blonde und swinkerte dabei seiner verstörten Originalversion zu.

"Ach ja~ Bevor ich mich verziehe, lass mich dir ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk geben Seto... Ich habe noch eine besondere Fähigkeit, die ich noch gar nicht demonstrieren konnte und... mein Bauchgefühl verrät mir, dass sie dich interessieren könnte~"

Noch bevor Seto überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was er damit wohl meinte, verdunkelte sich sein Sichtfeld und er merkte, wie er wieder ein Gefühl in seinem Körper spürte.

Was passierte hier?

Plötzlich war alles so hell und viel wärmer.

Ausserdem spürte er... Wasser...?

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er zwar ein Gefühl in seinem Körper zu spüren schien, aber dass er rein gar keinen Einfluss darauf hatte, wie dieser agierte.

Faktuell stellte er fest, dass er sich gar nicht in seinem eigenen Körper zu befinden schien.

Er saß auf einmal, war völlig anders gegleidet, und bewegte sich wie fremdgesteuert in dem Körper einer Fremden, etwas gebräunteren Person.

Er schien an einem Ort zu sein, welcher einer Bilderbuch Oase glich und...

... neben ihm saß... Yugi?!

Auch wenn er noch so sehr versuchte etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, er konnte es nicht.

Verwirrt versuchte er zu verarbeiten, was er hier sah und prägte sich jedes Detail des Jungen ein, welcher neben ihm saß.

Noch nie hat er Yugi in solcher Kleidung gesehen und das dachte er unter Berücksichtigung Yugis sonst schon fragwürdigen modischen Entscheidungen.

Trug er wirklich eine Tunika?

Sie war weiss und kunstvolle Verzierungen schmückten den Saum und die Bänder um seine Handgelenke, welche aus Gold waren.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass der Körper in welchem er sich befand, seinen Arm hob und mit dem Handrücken über Yugis Wange strich.

Was zum-?!

Yugi sah Seto direkt an, was ihm endlich die Gelegenheit gab, in der Spiegelung der riesigen Augen des kleineren endlich seine spiegelung zu begutachten und zu seinem Entsetzen...

... war der gebräunte Mann eine Kopie von ihm selbst...

Der Brünette konnte gar nicht richtig erfassen, ob der Schock oder die Wut dominierte, aber er wusste, dass er das was grade geschah mit sicherheit vergelten würde.

Yugi legte verwundert den Kopf schief, wobei sich, und es könnte auch nur an Setos Einbildungskraft liegen, eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen der kleineren Jungen legte.

Er wollte das nicht sehen.

Yugi sollte diese Person so nicht ansehen...

„Denkst du das wirklich, Yugi...?" hörte er seine eigene Stimme sprechen, jedoch ohne selbst diese Worte ausgesprochen zu haben.

Was um alles in der Welt ging hier vor sich?!

Yugi blinzelte und schien etwas nervös zu werden, wendete jedoch den Blick nicht ab, sondern sah ihm weiterhin direkt in die Augen.

Man könnte meinen, dass Yugi sich gar nicht abwenden konnte und das beunruhigte Seto zunehmend.

„A...also... Ich... will nicht... Ich will nicht, dass du jemanden wegen mir verletzen... oder gar umbringen musst... das wäre doch wirklich... nicht richtig..."

Wovon sprach Yugi da?!

„Wäre es denn richtig, wenn..." Seto beobachtete, wie die Hand von Yugis Wange bedrohlich langsam über die zarte Haut des blassen Jungen strich und hinunter über dessen Hals fuhr, was den kleinen kurz aufzitttern ließ „...sagen wir... ein Eindringling... seine Hand so um deinen Hals legt..." simultan umschloss die gebräunte Hand unter zuhilfenahme seiner anderen Hand den Hals des jungen Duellanten, welcher geschockt die Augen weitete und ihn ununterbrochen angsterfüllt ansah „...so fest zudrückt, dass du keine Luft mehr bekommst und wir nichts dagegen tun...?" trotz dieser Aussage, bewegten sich die Hände, welche eher locker um Yugis Hals geschlungen waren nicht.

Die Demonstration dieser Geste alleine und der Ton seiner Stimme schienen ihrer Wirkung bei Yugi erzielt zu haben, welcher zitterte, seine Hände zu denen, welche um seinen Hals gelegt waren führte und heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

Dieser Anblick...

...von Yugi, welcher bedroht – von ihm wohlbemerkt – den Tränen nahe und am Rande der Angst zu ihm aufsah, ließ in Seto alle Ketten reißen und wenn er könnte, würde er dieser rasenden Wut, durch Aktionen Freiraum verschaffen.

Diese unbendige Wut, welche sich in ihm aufstaute fand einfach keinen Auslass.

Auf einmal sanken seine Hände von Yugis schmalem Hals.

Dabei ließen aber auch Yugis Hände, welche auf denen die Seto nicht selbstständig führte aber dennoch als seine wahrnahm ruhten, nicht von ihnen ab.

Er hielt Setos Hände fest obwohl dieser ihn grade bedroht hatte!

'Hör auf!' dachte Seto, obwohl er sich sehr wohl bewusst war, dass Yugi ihn nicht hören würde 'Komm diesem Kerl nicht zu nahe!'

Yugi brach vor ihm leise schluchzend in Tränen aus, ehe er sein Gesicht hilfesuchend in Setos Brust vergrub und weiter schluchzte.

„B...bitte Seth...! I...ich versteh... rein gar nichts mehr! Aber... ich will nicht, dass mich jemand..." der Junge verlor seine Worte unter seinen eigenen Tränen und schluchzte ungehalten weiter

Seth...? Wer zur Hölle sollte das sein?!

„Ist schon gut..." sprach wieder seine eigene Stimme, als die Arme des größeren, welcher den Jungen eben noch fast gewürgt hat, sich um ihn legten und ihn scheinbar beruhigend an ihn zogen „Das musst du auch nicht... Der Pharaoh und ich beschützen dich..."

Mit einem Mal war alles wieder Schwarz und das Gefühl in seinen Körper kehre allmählig zurück.

Yugi war weg und auch die Oase auf welcher sie sich befanden.  
Konnte das soetwas wie eine Art  
Echtzeitübertragung dessen gewesen sein, was grade bei Yugi geschah?!

Erst durch das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Gesicht realisierte er, dass er mit diesem voraus auf dem mit Rasen bewachsenen Boden lag.

Inzwischen schien Schnee gefallen zu sein, wenn auch nur wenig.

Er spürte, wie er von einer Hand auf den Rücken gedreht wurdeund erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln, verschärfte sich seine Sicht wieder genug, um zu erkennen, dass Noah mit der Hand auf seiner Schulter neben ihm hockte.

Er und Joey, welcher jedoch stand sahen beide besorgt zu Seto hinab, welcher sich ruckartig aufrichtete, schnell umsah und schon auf die Beine springen wollte, um ihren Feind entgültig auseinander zu pflücken.

„Er ist weg!" versuchte Noah Seto ruhig zu halten, welcher ihn daraufhin verwirrt ansah.

„Er hat recht" fuhr Joey ruhig fort "Der Typ ist wie die zwei vorhin einfach verpufft und hat dich echt kalt fallen lassen! Ich dachte schon er hätte deine Seele geklaut oder so..." sagte er und klang dabei etwas angestrengt.

Stimmt.

Er war ja noch verletzt...

„Was hat der Typ mit dir gemacht Kaiba?" fragte der blonde neugierig und versuchte nicht zu auffällig zu zeigen, dass die Schnitte echt in seiner Haut brannten.  
Wenn es etwas ernsthaftes wäre, würde er anders reagieren, aber er ging einfach mal davon aus, dass dass eh nur oberflächliche Fleischwunden waren, da sie nicht besonders stark bluteten.

Seto richtete sich auf, ohne auf diese Frage zu antworten, aber an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man deutlich ablesen, dass es absolut nichts war, worüber Seto sprechen wollte.

Er sah grade so aus als wäre er bereit zum schlachten, doch seine Beute ist ihm entwischt.

„Wir müssen jetzt sofort zu meinem Bruder." Sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen „Ich werde mich nicht einfach so provozieren lassen... nicht eine Sekunde länger verschwende ich in dem Wissen, dass diese Bestie die beiden in der Gewalt hat."  
Ohne weiter nachzuhaken wendete sich die Jungs ihrem Ziel zu.  
"Dann machen wir uns gefälligst auf den Weg" sagte Noah.

Da die drei sich beeilen, den meisten Teil der Strecke über das Feld liefen, schafften sie es schnell die asphaltierte Straße zu erreichen.

Schon auf halbem Wege konnten sich die Umrisse zweier Autos und dahinter die eines Hauses ausmachen lassen.

Seto wollte meinen, dieses Gebäude sogar als das Waisenheim wiederzuerkennen, in welchem er und Mokuba kurzzeitig gelebt haben, doch viele Gedanken wollte er nicht daran verschwenden.

„Was soll das alles...?" zischte er noch immer laufend, woraufhin Noah antwortete „Das sind Elemente aus Mokubas Albtraum..."

Seto spürte, wie ihm übel aufstieß. Er durchlief grade also die Alpträume seines kleinen Bruders?

Besonders gruselig fand er nur, wie minimalistisch sie gehalten waren.  
Ein Paar Autos etwas Schnee und ein Haus...?  
Andererseits... Vielleich hatte das ganze auf Mokuba eine völlig andere, für ihn selbst nicht zu erfassende Wirkung.

Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von den Fahrzeugen etfernt waren stoppte Noah abrupt, was Joey, welcher etwas langsamer hinter ihm lief auch zum Stillstand brachte. Verwundert sah der Blonde, etwas erschöpft dorthin, wo auch Noah hinsah, nur um erschrocken nach Luft zu schnappen.

Als Seto bemerkte, dass die anderen beiden sich nicht mehr bewegten, war Seto schon im Begriff sich genervt darüber auszulassen, dass sie sich gefälligst beeilen sollten. Dann sah er aber, die die beiden geschockt zum Dach des mehrstöckigen Gebäudes aufsahen.

Dort stand er.

"Mokuba..." flüsterte Seto überrascht.

Mit geweiteten Augen musterte der Firmenchef von seiner Position aus aufschauend seine kleinen Bruder.

Er konnte es einen Moment lang gar nicht richtig erkennen, aber beim genauen Hinsehen erkannte Seto, dass eine Art feiner Staub oder soetwas wie ein dünner Nebelschleier ihn umgab.

Kurz verschlug es allen die Sprache, doch dann traute sich Joey als erster die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Mokuba?!"

Der Schwarzhaarige reagierte verbal nicht darauf, sah Joey jedoch kurz traurig an, so als wollte er etwas sagen, konnte es aber nicht.

„Was machst du da!? Komm sofort da runter!" rief Joey erneut besorgt.

Nun hatte auch Seto sich wieder gesammelt und trat schnell näher an das Gebäude.

Er würde jetzt sofort seinen Bruder dort runter holen und dann würden sie endlich zusammen-

„BLEIBT GEFÄLLIGST WEG!"

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Leute :D Hat doch länger gedauert als gedacht, was?
> 
> Ein MINI Überblick über meinen Schreibprozess:
> 
> 1) Ich denke mir den Start- und Endpunkt eines Kapitels aus und mache Notizen.
> 
> 2) Ich überlege, ob mir irgendwas lustiges, aufregendes etc. einfällt, was ich einbauen möchte.
> 
> 4) Ich fange an eine Roh-Version des Kapitels zu schreiben
> 
> (Das alles beansprucht meistens 2-3 Tage weil ich SLOW bin x'D)
> 
> 5) Ich lese die Rohversion (schäme mich) und lösche das meiste wieder
> 
> 6) Ich lese nochmal meine eigene Story um sicher zu gehen, dass sich nichts widerspricht
> 
> 7) Ich versuche die Rohversion inhaltlich (nicht orthographisch) zu verbessern
> 
> (Meistens 1-2 Tage)
> 
> 8) Ich lese die ''Verbesserte'' Version, korrigirer ggf. den Inhalt und mache mir Tee
> 
> 9) Ich korrigiere alles an Grammatik/Rechtschreibung, was mir persönlich auffällt
> 
> 10) LESE NOCHMAL
> 
> 11) Dann bin ich meistens so done, dass ich einfach nur noch uploaden will
> 
> (1-2 Tage, wenn nicht mehr)
> 
> 12) Einen Tag nach dem Upload lese ich selbst nochmal nach - mir fallen wieder Fehler auf aber ihr habt es meistens schon gelesen und ich schäme mich wieder, aber eure Kommentare sind so lieb, dass der Scham verfliegt <3
> 
> Wenn ich arbeiten muss, dauert das ganze noch mal länger, weil es mich so viel Energie kostet an der Kasse zu sitzen (das hört sich sehr danach an, als würde ich übertreiben, aber ich meine es ernst ich bin so nervös vor meiner schicht, dass ich nichts machen kann und brauche nach meiner Schicht nochmal einen halben Tag, bis ich wieder klar denken und normal mit menschen interagieren kann ^^°...)
> 
> Aber ich bin mit meinem Prozess bis jetzt so zufrieden, möchte ihn auch nur ungerne ändern x'D Dafür ist mir das Ergebnis dann meistens zufriedenstellend~
> 
> Übrigends: in den nächsten Monaten steht so einiges für mich an! Ich muss in eine andere Stadt ziehen, weil ich ja jetzt Japanologie und Koreanistik (Zum nächsten Semester aber Moderne Ostasienstudien mit Japanisch und BWL) studiere und dafür in den Raum Bochum umsiedle XoX Die Wohnungssuche ist die Hölle, aber jetzt hab ich einen Platz gefunden und muss sehr vieles klären...
> 
> AAAAABER: Im März bin ich mit meinem großen Bruder für 2 Wochen in Japan! :D Das wird dann mein zweiter Japanaufenthalt und ich bin mega happy!
> 
> Vor allem, weil ich jetzt nicht alleine fliege :p beim erstem mal hab ich zwar schnell Freunde gefunden aber jetzt jemanden dabei zu haben dem ich Sachen zeigen kann ist mega toll!
> 
> Ich bin wirklich wirklich aufgeregt!
> 
> Ihr seht - Es kommen sachen auf mich zu und ich bin neben der Arbeit organisatorisch echt beschäftigt...
> 
> Aber ich werde, wenn sich wieder die Zeit findet, weiterschreieben <3
> 
> YGO und FFs sind schließlich meine Leidenschaft~
> 
> Word Count (Mit dieser Annotation: 11.490 Worte! Ihr habt ein klitze kleines Bisschen was zu lesen ;'D)


	12. V-Day Special "Einige Monate vor 'Einige Monate zuvor' ''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Special 1/3

Februar, 14 - Kame Game Shop am frühen Vormittag

Grade als Yugi dabei war eine neue Box mit Duel Monsters Booster Packs aus ihrer Fabrikfolie zu befreien, hörte er am anderen Ende des Raumes das Telefon an der Wand klingeln. Er lies etwas widerwillig die Box sinken und trat zum Hörer, in der Annahme, dass sein Großvater, welcher in der Küche beschäftigt war, das Klingeln sowieso nicht hören würde.

Mit gewohnt freundlicher Stimme, wie man sie vom jüngsten Muto im Haus kannte, nahm er den Höhrer ab.

"Hallo, Kame Game Shop. Muto am Apperat~?"

"Yugi."

Die Stimme, welche aus dem Hörer drang, ließ Yugi kurz blinzeln, ehe er verstand um wen es sich handelte und er lediglich genervt mit den Augen rollte.

Nicht schon wieder!

Demonstrativ schwieg Yugi in den Hörer, in der Hoffnung sein Gesprächspartner würde einfach auflegen.

"Was soll das? Willst du mich jetzt mit Schweigen abwimmeln? Wo bleibt deine Höflichkeit? Da ich doch schon persönlich Zeit schaffe, um dich anzurufen."

"Na, wenn du so beschäftigt bist Kaiba, dann will ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten~." entgegnete Yugi rasch und hing den Höhrer wieder hin.

Das war doch kaum zu fassen!

Seit etwas mehr als einem Monat - angefangen hat es kurz nach seinem Schulabschluss - bekam er ständig Anrufe von Kaibas Leuten.

Zuerst waren es Sekretärinnen, dann offizielle Vertreter und ab jetzt auch schon Kaiba selbst!

Yugi wusste nicht, wieso oder woher Kaiba diese Idee hatte und um ehrlich zu sein, hat Yugi nie lange genug am Hörer gehangen, um das eventuell zu erfahren, aber anscheinend brennt der Brünette darauf Yugi wieder zu einem Duell herauszufordern, was diesem äußerst missfiel.

"Dabei weiß er doch sehr wohl, dass ich nicht 'er' bin...", murmelte Yugi bitter und wurde dabei etwas traurig.

Auch wenn er meint inzwischen gut damit zurecht zu kommen, dass der Pharao nicht mehr da war - vor allem nach ihrem Wiedersehen im Duell gegen den, vom Ringgeist befallenen Diva - so stimmte ihn die Erinnerung an das was mal war; Ihre Verbindung und dass es diese wohl nie wieder geben würde, wirklich traurig. 

Schlimm genug, dass er den Pharao vermisste, aber dann auch noch von Kaiba andauernd indirekt daran erinnert zu werden...

Erneut klingelte das Telefon und er war drauf und dran es einfach fröhlich vor sich hin klingeln zu lassen.

Wenn da nicht sein Großvater aus der Küche zu ihm rufen würde...

"Yugi! Ich glaube das Telefon klingelt! Nimmst du bitte ab? Ich hab etwas Tee verschüttet ich kann grade nicht!" fragte der Alte Mann.

Verdammt, er hörte es also doch!

"Natürlich Großvater!" rief Yugi halbherzig gut gelaunt klingend, ehe er wieder zum Hörer griff "Kame Game Shop." wiederholte Yugi etwas weniger enthusiastisch als eben "Wie darf ich behilflich sein?" fügte Yugi, betont höflich, hinzu.

"Hör doch einfach mal zu und nimm das Angebot an."

Yugi unterdrückte einen genervten Säufzer und stützte sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand auf dem Tresen ab, auf welchem er auch die Box mit den Boostern abgestellt hat, mit der er sich jetzt eigentlich viel lieber beschäftigt hätte, als mit Kaibas Sturköpfigkeit.

Schnell ließ sich Yugi die drei möglichen Antwortoptionen durch den Kopf gehen, welche ihm am naheliegendsten erschienen.

Nr. 1 wäre: 'Ich fürchte sie sind falsch verbunden.' - Aber das würde ihn sicher nicht abwimmeln, sondern nur auf die Palme bringen.

Als zweites könnte er sowas wie: 'Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe Kaiba!' rufen und mit einer Beleidigung wie "Du Fischkopf" oder "Du ungebackener Käsekuchen!" abschließen, aber das war ihm dann doch zu schroff und auch überhaupt nich seine Art.

Kurzerhand entschied sich Yugi für die dritte Option 

"Bye." antwortete Yugi einfach und legte wieder auf.

Natürlich war auch das eigentlich nicht Yugis Stil.

Gerne würde er freundlicher mit seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler und Rivalen umgehen, aber in letzter Zeit hat Yugi wirklich vieles um die Ohren gehabt.

Bei diesen penetranten Anrufen, obwohl Yugi seiner Meinung nach ziemlich deutlich machte, dass er keine Zeit und Lust hatte, sich an Kaibas Projekt zu beteiligen, kam in Yugi irgendwann schon Wut auf. 

Ausserdem...

... konnte Seto Kaiba, wie die Vergangenheit schon oft genug gezeigt hattee, manchmal einfach viel zu weit gehen. 

Das wusste jeder, der ihn mal erlebt hat.

Ebenso wusste jeder, dass Kaiba andererseits auch nicht wirklich böse war. 

Er war einfach... speziell. 

Aber auf eine so egozentrische und überhebliche Art und Weise, dass er es einem wirklich schwer machte nachsichtig mit ihm zu sein.

Schließlich war Kaiba es selbst auch mit Niemandem, ausgenommen mit Mokuba.

Dennoch, Yugi ist nicht grade scharf darauf ihn einfach so mit Allem durchkommen zu lassen. 

Er hat schon so viel Skrupelloses getan nur um den Pharao zu Duellen herauszufordern. Yugi fand, dass es an der Zeit war ein Zeichen zu setzen, dass Kaiba ganz sicher nicht einfach so alles bekommen würde was er wollte und wie er es wollte!

Ausserdem, was hätte Kaiba schon davon, sich mit Yugi zu duellieren? 

Er war doch eigentlich immer nur am Pharao interessiert...

Sogar nach dem zeremoniellen Duell hat Seto den Pharao auf die Erde zurückholen wollen nur um ihn erneut herauszufordern zu können...

Er hat dafür im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Raum, Zeit und Logik übergangen!

Das sagt doch eigentlich schon genug, oder? 

Es war nicht so, dass Yugi eifersüchtig darauf war, dass Seto den Pharao zurückholen wollte. Er hielt es sogar für überaus beeindruckend, mit wie viel Engagement Kaiba an die Erfüllung seiner Ziele heranging.

Aber es blendete den Brünetten auch und ließ ihn oft genug das wesentliche übersehen, weshalb Yugi seine berechtigten Bedenken Kaibas Angebot gegenüber hatte.

Es schmerzte schon nicht wirklich dafür wahrgenommen zu werden, wer man wirklich ist und wozu man eigentlich fähig ist und Yugi war sich sicher, dass Seto sich herzlich wenig für ihn interessierte.

Irgendwie würde das alles wieder auf den Pharao zurückführen und Yugi würde wieder mit seinem schmerzlichen Verlust konfrontiert werden.

Darauf konnte er getrost verzichten!

Grade als er sich wieder hingesetzt hat, um sich an das Verräumen seiner geliebten Karten zu machen, trat sein Großvater mit einem Tablet, auf dem zwei Tassen Grüntee und ein paar Kekse lagen, aus der Küche. 

Sanft lächelnd stellte er es neben Yugi auf den Tresen und sah diesen neugierig an.

"Es wird in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft angerufen und immer für dich" sagte der alte Mann, als er sich seine wärmende Tasse Tee nahm und einmal den anf wegpustete "Hat mein Junge etwa doch eine Verabredung zum Valentinstag~?" scherzte er, ehe sein Lächeln durch die Tatsache getrübt, dass Yugi unzufrieden wirkte, getrübt wurde.

"Hat der junge Kaiba etwa wieder angerufen?"

Stumm nickte Yugi und seufzte, als er einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Tee nahm. 

Die Wärme und das Aroma waren grade genau richtig um ihn etwas entspannen zu lassen, weshalb er beide Hände um seine Tasse legte und fast schon wie eine schnurrende Katze seine augen schloss, um einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe zu genießen. 

Die kalte Februarluft war draußen schon schlimm genug, aber seit in ihrem Haus die Heizung nicht mehr richtig arbeitete war die Kälte ein unglaublich ätzender Dauerzustand für Yugi gewesen. Der Teeverbrauch der beiden männlichen Mutos hat sich ebenfalls vervielfacht.

Jetzt grade würden sie sich noch mehr oder weniger mit Tee und Wärmedecken warmhalten können, aber sie mussten sich schläunigst etwas überlegen, da in ein paar Monaten die Wärme und bald darauf die extreme Sommerhitze Japans einkehren würde.

Nicht nur die Heizung, sondern auch die Klimaanlage und die Waschmaschiene sind hin und, Mal die ganze extra Arbeit dahingestellt - Yugi wollte seinem Großvater auf keinen Fall der Gefahr aussetzen unter der drückenden Sommerluft eventuell noch zusammenzubrechen... oder schlimmer...

Besorgt hob er die Tasse wieder an seinen Mund und trank weiter.

Irgendwie mussten sie schläunigst Geld auftreiben und wenn sein Großvater schon nicht seinen Sohn im Ausland um Hilfe bitten würde, dann wird Yugi, als sein Enkel alles geben, um das Geld aufzutreiben.

Plötzlich blinkte Yugis smartphone, welches er neben der Box mit den Booste Pack hat liegen lassen, auf und vibrierte auf der Ablagefläche des Tresens.

Verwirrt sah Großvater Muto zu, wie Yugi gedankenverloren an sein Handy ging, in der Annahme, dass Joey oder Ryou anrufen würden.

"Hallo~?" sagte Yugi und klang dabei fröhlicher, als er grade aussah.

"Wieso bist du so anstrengend?"

Yugi zog frustriert die Augenbrauen zusammen "Dito." meinte er und wollte direkt wieder auflegen.

Wieso konnte das nicht Ryou sein, der nach seiner Vorlesung mit Yugi einen Kaffee trinken wollte?!

"Seit wann so schlagfertig?" hörte Yugi die, beinahe amüsiert klingende, Stimme Setos über sein Smartphone.

"Woher hast du überhaupt meine Nu-" setzte Yugi an, hielt sich jedoch selbst mitten im Satz auf und seufzte "Halt, wen frag ich denn da? Natürlich kommst du irgendwie an meine Nummer..." murmelte Yugi. Schnell räusperte er sich, um die Frustration aus seiner Stimme zu bekommen und erhob wieder seine Stimme.

"Könntest du mich bitte einfach damit in Ruhe lassen? Ich hab doch schon abgelehnt." sagte er mit festem Ton, und führte seine Teetasse wieder an seinen Mund, um sich einen Schluck der wärmenden Flüssigkeit zu genehmigen.

"Hast du nicht." kam es zu Yugis Überraschung vom anderen "Genau genommen hast du einfach nie geantwortet."

Überrascht verschluckte sich Yugi fast an seinem Tee, ehe er irritiert nach Luft schnappte und rach antwortete "A-also-! D-Dann lehne ich jetzt eben ab!"

Er selbst sah es zwar nicht, aber dank dem amüsierten Lächeln seines Großvaters und der Wärme, die er auf seinen Wangen spürte, nahm er an, dass er ziemlich ron angelaufen ist.

Wieso hat er bis jetzt nicht direkt abgelehnt?! Nach all den Anrufen...

Das machte ja den Anschein, als würde er gar nicht ablehnen wollen...!

Obwohl... wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann... wollte... er auch nicht wirklich ablehnen, oder...?

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte sein eigenel Leben und seine eigenen Probleme.

Die Produktion von Kaibas neuer Duel-Disk war grade keines davon und er würde es auch nicht so weit kommen lassen.

"Das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich nehme keine Abweisung an, die nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht erfolgt."

"Aha." fing Yugi an und ärgerte sich etwas über die Doppelmoral des Firmenchefs "Du hast mir auch nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht deinen Vorschlag unterbreitet. Wieso sollte ich ihn also annehmen?" fragte er und schien damit unbewusst einen Nerv getroffen zu haben.

"..."

Als Yugi einige Sekunden keine Antwort erhielt, blinzelte er verwundert. 

Hat Kaiba aufgelegt? 

Ein Blick auf sein Handy Display verneinte dies. 

Das Gespräch lief noch...

"...Hallo...?" fragte Yugi sicherheitshalber. 

Dann brach die verbindung ab und Yugi war sich sicher, dass Kaiba - jetzt - aufgelegt hatte.

Triumphierend grinste der kleine Duellant vor sich hin. Endlich gab Kaiba auf!

So einfach war es also? 

Wäre er nur früher darauf gekommen...

"Immernoch keine Verehrer am Telefon?" fragte sein Großvater nun neckisch während er seinen Tee von der anderen Seite des Tresens aus trank.

"Ach nicht doch Großvater!" lachte Yugi.

"Was soll ich sagen." fuhr der alte Mann fort "Anders kennt man diesen Bengel auch nicht. Hat er sich was in den Kopf gesetzt, ist ihm alles andere egal." 

Als Yugi das von seinem Großvater hörte, nickte er gedankenverloren.

"Trotzdem..." sagte sein Großvater nun und zog Yugis Aufmerksamkeit voll auf sich "... ich finde du könntest seinem Angebot ruhig Gehör schenken..."

Genervt saß Seto mit seinem Handy in der Hand in seinem Drehstuhl und starrte das Display an.

Touché Yugi...

Er hätte nicht gedacht so banal und doch so treffend mit seiner Hypokratie konfrontiert zu werden.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, legte er auf und dachte nach.

Er hat jetzt schon seit Wochen, genau genommen seit etwas mehr als einem Monat, versucht Yugi irgendwie dazu zu bewegen zur Kaiba Corporation zu kommen.

Dies jedoch vorerst nur mit dem Vorschlag, Yugi für einige Tests als Duellanten einzuladen.

Doch er hätte niemals erwartet, dass Yugi sein Gesuch so wehement ablehnen würde.

"Roland. Sag alles ab was für heute ansteht. Ich will das ein für alle Mal klären. 'Von Angesicht zu Angesicht'... Danach fährst du zum Spieleladen der Mutos. Hol ihn ab und bring ihn her. Ich lasse dir die Detaills gleich als Nachricht zukommen." sagte der Brünette und fing genervt an eine Textnachricht an Roland zu verfassen, noch während er mit diesem redete "Er hat sicherlich sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun. Wenn du dich genau an meinen Plan hältst, dann hat er spätestens Abends den Vertrag unterzeichnet." sagte Kaiba selbstsicher.

_

Eigentlich lief für den Firmenchef der Kaiba Corporation grade fast alles wie am Schnürchen.

Die Arbeiten am Solid-Vision System waren überaus erfolgreich.

Das hat sich bei der Anwendung vor einiger Zeit deutlich gezeigt, als er die Wiedererweckung des Pharao plante und gegen die Bedrohung durch die Plana antrat.

Seto war überaus zufrieden mit sich selbst, aber...

...es fehlte etwas.

Und es störte ihn ungemein, dass sich dieses kleine Puzzleteil, welches fehlte, um sein Projekt zu vervollständigen, nicht herbringen lassen wollte.

Seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hat Seto sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht an Yugi und an dessen Entwicklung als Duellant, aber auch als würdigen Gegner zu denken.

Auch wenn er das früher nie für möglich gehalten hätte, weil er Yugi grundsätzlich als weinerliches Kind ansah, welches anderen im Kampf den Vortritt ließ, hat sich ihm deutlich gezeigt, wie falsch er lag.

Er würde es nie freiwillig oder öffentlich zugeben, aber er konnte durchaus verstehen, weshalb Yugi den Weltmeistertitel noch immer trug.

Er hat seinen Kampfgeist und seinen Mut selbst miterlebt - und sie waren bis zum Schluss, an dem alles fast verloren schien, nicht der Unterstützung des Pharao geschuldet, sondern ganz alleine Yugis eigenem Willen.

Ihm war bewusst, dass die Welt am Ende doch nur durch den Pharao gerettet wurde, aber davon abgesehen, hat Yugi das ja nicht kommen sehen und sich selbstständig mit allen Mitteln verteidigen wollen.

Das war es, was in Seto auf einmal diese enorme Faszination Yugi gegenüber ausgelöst hat.

Mag sein, dass der Pharao Setos größter Rivale war, aber den Jungen, welchen Seto eigentlich all die Jahre vor sich hatte, hatte er nie wirklich auf dem Schirm gehabt und mit seinen neusten Erkenntnissen über ihn, musste er Yugi unbedingt dazu bringen sich mit ihm zu duellieren.

Nicht nur, dass er in ihrer modernen Welt der unbestreitbare König der Spiele war und damit der perfekte Kandidat zur representation moderner Duellanten, in der Testphase seiner Projektentwicklung wäre - Nein - In Seto brannte auch eine völlig neuartige Flamme des Interesses Yugi gegenüber, welches er so vorher noch nicht kannte.

Natürlich hat er es geschafft den Pahrao wiederzusehen.

Das war ja auch sein Ziel und er wäre nicht Seto Kaiba, wenn er dieses nicht hätte verwirklichen können, aber...

... aber wieso empfand er dann so, als wäre das nicht der Abschluss, nach welchem er eigentlich die ganze Zeit suchte?

Als hätte er sein Ziel erreicht und es wäre dennoch nicht vorbei...

Er suchte noch immer nach dieser Begegnung: Auge in Auge mit einem ebenbürtigen Rivalen zu stehen - Mit einem Rivalen, welcher im hier und jetzt lebte, ihm wirklich eine Herausforderung sein würde und... in ihm eventuell das Gefühl hervorrufen würde, wieder ein sinnvolles Ziel vor Augen zu haben.

Er war Seto Kaiba, verdammt!

Wenn man alles hat, womit sollte man sich selbst zum Weitermachen motivieren?

Es gibt nichts, was er nicht haben könnte, doch dass Yugi ihn so ablehnte, kratzte extrem an seinem Ego.

Obwohl, wenn er es sich genau überlegte, hat er doch noch eine Sache...

Um ehrlich zu sein, die wichtigste Sache in seinem Leben und die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben.

Mokuba.

Nur muss sich Seto gleichzeitig auch eingestehen, dass dieser ebenso älter wird; selbstständiger.

Es ist nicht so, dass Mokuba nicht schon lange wichtige Positionen und Aufgaben in der Firma hatte.

Inoffiziell war dieser schließlich Vize-Chef und sobald er seine Schulausbildung, welche er aufgrund von staatlich-rechtlichen Grundlagen, zuerst abschließen sollte, fertig hatte, würde das auch publik gehen.

Niemand schrieb es Mokuba je vor, aber selbstständig brachte er sich immer wieder in die Planung und Organisation von Projekten mit ein, sofern Seto dies zuließ und es machte ihn unglaublich stolz, so viel Initiative von Mokuba aus zu sehen.

Aber ebenso besorgte es ihn...

Bisher hat Seto sich darauf konzentriert ihre Lebensgrundlage zu sichern.

Es ihnen zu ermöglichen ein Leben zu führen, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten um soetwas wie Grundbedürfnisse Sorgen machen zu müssen.

Natürlich ist so ein Leben mit Gefahren verbunden, aber Seto war immer überzeugt davon gewesen, dass er sein Bestes tat, um Mokuba zu beschützen.

Es ist fast schon lächerlich, wie häufig man versucht hat Seto seinen kleinen Bruder zu entreißen, aber natürlich hat er, Stück für Stück, immer bessere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen und nun würde es garantiert nicht mehr passieren, dass jemand dasselbe versucht.

Die Tage, in denen jemand versuchen würde, ihn mit Mokuba zu erpressen lagen entgültig in der Vergangenheit, dessen war er sich sicher.

Aber das heißt nicht, dass er sich nicht weiter Sorgen machen würde.

Mokuba ist, seine materiellen Besitztümer außen vor, Alles, was er hatte und sobald er alt genug war, würde er nicht mehr auf Setos Hilfe angewiesen sein...

Frustriert fuhr sich Seto bei diesem Gedanken durch seine Haare.

Bisher bestand seine Rolle immer aus dem Grundsatz, dass er Mokubas großer Bruder war.

Das Oberhaupt ihrer Familie und damit der Beschützer.

Bisher hat Mokuba auch immer zu ihm aufgesehen, aber... was, wenn sich das änderte?

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Mokuba sich ihm, sei es der Pubertät verschuldet oder dem Druck, den sie durch die Medienaufmerksamkeit ausgesetzt sind, widersetzen würde...?

Dieser Gedanke, war vermutlich das einzige, was dem Brünetten Angst bereiten konnte.

Was kann er noch für eine Rolle in Mokubas leben spielen, wenn dieser ihn nicht mehr brauchen würde...?

Solange er konnte, würde er es nicht dazu kommen lassen.

Diesen Gedanken abschüttelnd hat Kaiba sich einen entschluss gefasst.

Er würde sich seine Kampfkraft aufrechterhalten und solche abwegigen Sorgen, durften ihn nicht von seinem Erfolgskurs abbringen!

Nicht mit den Erinnerungen an den Pharao oder dem endlosen Kampf gegen diesen.

Er würde sich im hier und jetzt etwas neuem zuwenden müssen. 

To be Continued


	13. V-Day Special part 2 "Kekse, Jungunternehmer und... Augenbinden?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh weh - Was soll denn das nur für ein Titel sein...?
> 
> Nun folgt der zweite Teil des Specials! - Wieder gesplittet weil ich zu meiner Tante ins Krankenhaus muss und deshalb am handy korrigiere°^o^°
> 
> Seht mir Formatierungsfehler bitte nach, ja?
> 
> Love - Ju
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________

Roland verabschiedete sich nun mit einem Nicken aus Kaibas Büro, wobei die Tür kaum eine Sekunde später wieder geöffnet wurde. 

Seto musste gar nicht aufschauen um zu wissen, dass es Mokuba war, da nur dieser ohne zu klopfen in sein Büro kommen würde.

"Guten Morgen Seto~!" summte er gut gelaunt und trat näher an den Schreibtisch.

Der Brünette wiederum war überrascht über die Hochstimmung seines Bruders und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe als er doch aufsah.

Mokub wirkte irgendwie aufgeregt, was dazu führte, dass Seto ihn spekulativ musterte "Guten Morgen... Gibt's was Neues? Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er schließlich.

Er konnte mit so einem enthusiastischen Verhalten - Zumindestens wenn er den Grund nicht kannte - nicht wirklich viel anfangen.

Mokuba schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, trat um den Tisch und umarmte seinen Bruder fest, was diesen umso mehr überrumpelte. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte - Er war nur nicht darauf vorbereiten.

"Ich bin einfach nur gut gelaunt weil..." fing Mokuba gegen seinen älteren Bruder gekuschelt an, ehe er die Umarmung wieder löste und den älteren zu dessen Überraschung etwas frech angrinste "...heute Valentinstag ist~!"

Als er diesen Satz beendete, sah Seto erwartungsvoll an, so als müsste dieser eigentlich wissen, worauf Mokuba hinaus wollte.

Doch Seto sah ihn einfach nur mit ausdruckloser Miene an. 

Sein Blick schien sogar so leer zu sein, dass er wirkte, als würde sein Betriebssystem aufgrund von überlastung noch einmal neu starten musste, bevor er zweimal Blinzelte und den Kopf leicht schief legte "Was genau soll mir das sagen...?"

Mokuba schlug sich gegen die Stirn und packte seinen Bruder am Arm, um ihn mit aller Kraft, die sein kleiner Körper aufbringen konnte, aus seinem Stuhl zu ziehen und vor eines der riesigen Glasfenster Setos Büros zu schieben.

"Also wirklich Seto!" fing Mokuba an und zeigte demonstrativ auf die vielen, riesigen und farbenfrohen Gebäude in Domino City "Sieh dir doch einmal an was vor dir liegt! Heute ist kein Tag zum Arbeiten, sondern um was zu unternehmen!" fing Mokuba enthusiastisch an und zog, auf den Fersen auf und ab wippend am Ärmel seines Bruders "Valentinstag ist ein Feiertag, oder nicht? Du hast doch gesagt, an Feiertagen könnten wir mal Pause machen..." schmollte Mokuba.

Seto verdrehte die Augen, ehe er sich auf das Niveau seines kleineren Bruders begab, um ihm durch die, inzwischen stehts ordentlich gerichteten Haare zu fahren, was Mokuba einen Protestlaut entlockte.

"Du weißt schon, dass Valentinstag kein staatlich anerkannter Feiertag ist? Damit verpflichtet er uns auch nicht zu einer Betriebspause." erklärte Seto.

Mokuba schmollte unter der Haarverwuschelung seines Bruders und sah diesen beleidigt an "Aber Seto-!"

"Es steht dir natürlich frei dir für heute keinen Unterricht in Anspruch zu nehmen. Wir können ein anderes Mal etwas in der Stadt unternehmen, auch wenn ich die Notwendigkeit dafür nicht ganz einsehe. Heute steht jedenfalls noch etwas für mich an." erklärte Seto.

Etwas enttäuscht seufzte Mokuba. "...ein anderes Mal... na klar...", murmelte er kaum hörbar. 

Um nicht zu offensichtlich verletzt von dem Verhalten seines Bruders zu reagieren schüttelte Mokuba schnell den Kopf, um wieder einen unbeschwerten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Wenn Seto meinte, er würde wieder zu beschäftigt sein, dann würde er ihm als guter Bruder zeigen, dass er ihn unterstützt.

"Sag mal, was hast du denn noch vor, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ich werde dieses ganze hin und her mit Yugi beenden."

"Oh Yugi kommt her?", fragt Mokuba nun aufgeregt. 

Der Schwarzhaarige dachte daran, dass er schon länger kein freundliches Gesicht mehr im Firmengebäude gesehen. Vor allem fand Mokuba schon immer, dass Yugi ein wirklich verständnisvoller und netter Typ zu sein scheint.

Nur konnte er aus Rücksicht auf seinen Bruder, der in Yugi ja immer einen Rivalen sah, nicht einfach so darauf eingehen. 

Zumindest, als er jünger und beeinflussbarer war - Aber jetzt war Mokuba in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht mehr das Kind von damals und ohne, dass er es zweimal überdenken musste, hat er den Entschluss gefasst sich noch heute mit Yugi anzufreunden! 

"Wie schön!", sagte er einfach und ließ sich seine Hintergedanken nicht anmerken. Nur weil Seto keinen Spaß haben wollte, heißt das nicht, dass Mokuba es ihm gleichtun würde und alle anderen auf Distanz halten würde. Es ist schon wieder eine Weile her, seit Mokuba irgendwas von der Gruppe um Yugi mitbekommen hat, denn anders als Seto, hatte er zwar tatsächliches Interesse am Leben der anderen, aber nicht die Mittel einfach so mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten.

"Roland wird ihn herbringen, aber er wird hier nicht viel Zeit verbringen, also kümmer dich nicht allzu sehr drum." meinte Seto, der den glücklichen Unterton in Mokubas Stimme nicht richtig deuten konnte.

Enttäuscht schmollte Mokuba. Er musste sich irgendetwas überlegen, um überhaupt mit Yugi reden zu können...

"Du Seto, ich... hätte es im Übrigen echt lieber gehabt, wenn wir zu eurer Abschlusszeremonie gegangen wären." meinte Mokuba nun und wurde dafür verständnislos von Seto angesehen "Yugi hat doch die Abschlussrede gehalten, oder? Wärst du da gewesen hättet ihr sicher beide-"

"Das ist doch Quatsch." unterbrach Seto ruhig Mokubas Gedankengang "Abgesehen davon, dass wir viel zu beschäftigt sind, bin Ich doch kein Kindermädchen, welches irgendwem was vorlesen muss." meinte der Firmenchef "Und das mit Yugi braucht dich wirklich nicht zu kümmern Mokuba. Auch heute stehen wir uns rein geschäftlich gegenüber."

"Aha...", murmelte Mokuba und fragte sich kurz, ob Seto auch bei seinem Abschluss auch so reagieren wird.

Mokuba wurde zwar zu Hause unterrichtet, hatte aber die Pflicht zu Prüfungen im staatlichen Schulgebäude zu erscheinen. 

Er war sozusagen ein offizieller Schüler, aber nur anwesend um seine Leistung nachzuweisen.

Auch wenn er keine Freunde in seiner Klasse hatte, wobei er die Leute dort ohnehin nicht besonders spannend fand, war er somit auch dazu berechtigt an der offiziellen Abschlussfeier teilzunehmen. Seine Leistungen ließen zudem erahnen, dass er als Klassenbester von der Schule abgehen würde, wenn sich nichts verändert.

Nur bereitete es ihm irgendwie ein mulmiges Gefühl, dass Seto so etwas gar nicht zu interessieren schien.

Wollte er denn wirklich so wenig am Leben anderer teilhaben?

"Klausuren waren letzte Woche." fing Mokuba an um zu sehen, wie Seto reagieren würde.

Dieser setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und holte einige Dokumente aus seiner Schublade, ehe er Mokuba einen Seitenblick zuwarf.

"Das weiß ich. Ich habe Fuguta doch persönlich angewiesen dich dorthin zu bringen." sagte er einfach und blätterte durch sie Seiten, ehe er sich zwei davon raus fischte und nebenbei seinen Laptop aufschlug. "Volle Punktzahl?", fragte er das Selbstverständliche, woraufhin Mokuba die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und auf den Boden sah.

"Wie immer.", antwortete er und erhielt daraufhin nur ein "Sehr gut." von seinem Bruder.

Es wirkte manchmal wirklich so, als würde Seto einfach gar nichts mehr interessieren.

"Ich... geh dann mal wieder in mein Zimmer.", sagte Mokuba, ehe er schnellen Schrittes das Büro verließ und darauf wartete, dass sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, ehe er genervt aufstöhnte und patzig den Flur entlang ging.

Dort traf er glücklicherweise auf Roland, welcher sich offensichtlich in einem Telefonat befand.

"Wir sind ihnen für ihre Kooperation zutiefst verbunden... Ja... Genau... Den nächsten Termin wird der junge Herr Kaiba selbstverständlich wahrnehmen."

Konnte der Schwarzhaarige den Erwachsenen reden hören und sofort als dieser Aufgelegt hatte, sprach Mokuba ihn an.

"Roland, du holst doch jetzt Yugi ab, oder?", fragte er den Angestellten mit großen Augen "Kann ich bitte mit?"

"Was soll das heißen, sie sind hier um Yugi abzuholen?"

Yugi selbst war grade im Flur, welcher vom Hauptsaal des Spielgeschäfts in den hinteren Bereich der Räumlichkeiten ihres Haushalts führte, um die benutzten Teetassen in der Spüle zu reinigen, doch diese Aussage ließ ihn sofort aufhorchen.

"Order von Herrn Kaiba. Er wünscht das unverzügliche Erscheinen Yugi Mutos in der Kaiba Corporation, weshalb wir hier sind um ihn abzuholen." hörte Yugi, als er zwar unauffällig blieb, aber näher an den Türrahmen trat, um besser zuzuhören.

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung.", erwiderte Yugis Großvater verteidigend, aber dennoch ruhig klingend "Aber das kann er doch nicht einfach so spontan entscheiden!"

Yugi warf vorsichtig einen Blick über die Kannte des Türrahmens, hinter welchem er sich versteckt hielt, hinweg, nur um die Augen weit aufzureißen, als er sah, dass Setos Mann für alles, Roland, tatsächlich am Tresen stand und mit seinem Großvater sprach.

Er war seinem Großvater wirklich dankbar dafür, dass er einfach aus Prinzip zu Yugi stand, obwohl er vorhin noch mit ihm darüber diskutiert hat, wieso er nicht doch mit Kaiba sprechen wollte.

Dennoch würde er sich gleich selbst einschalten, um seinen Standpunkt ein für alle Mal klar zu machen.

"Laut Herrn Kaiba, hätte Yugi momentan vermutlich sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun."

Was?! 

Dieser überhebliche-!

"Ähm... Hallo?" fing Yugi entrüstet an, als er hinter dem Türrahmen hervorkam und Roland irritiert ansah "Ich helfe meinem Großvater im Laden?", sagte Yugi in fragendem Ton, darauf hoffend, dass Roland den Wink verstand und diese beleidigende Aussage zurückziehen würde.

Falsch gedacht.

"Na also.", antwortete Roland schlicht, was beide Mutos hart traf "Bitte begleiten sie uns dann doch zur Limousine."

Yugi war kurz davor auszurasten und wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.

Beruhigen. 

Er musste sich beruhigen. 

Er ließ doch sonst keine Stichelei mehr an sich ran - wieso also auf diese eingehen?

"Also schön...", fing Yugi lustlos an "...dann komm ich eben mit... aber Kaiba wird was zu hören bekommen...!", sagte Yugi und wendete sich schon zum Gehen ab, ehe sein Großvater ihn über den Tresen hinweg rasch zurückzog.

Jedoch nicht, um ihm irgendwie weiter zu verteidigen, sondern um ihm "Denk nochmal darüber nach. Das könnte etwas ganz großes für dich werden..." zuzuflüstern, bevor er ihn losließ.

Yugi war wirklich genervt, aber ehrlich gesagt auch mit den Gedanken hin- und hergerissen.

"Können wir dann?", fragte Roland nun, als er Yugi die Tür nach draußen aufhielt.

"Ich komme, aber nicht, weil Kaiba es will, sondern weil ich echt sauer bin!" schnauzte Yugi vor sich hin und stampfte schon einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehr machte um sich seine zwei Kekse, die er vorhin auf dem Tresen übriggelassen hatte zu nehmen und wütend mit ihnen, wie ein beleidigtes Kleinkind, aus dem Spielgeschäft zu treten.

Als Yugi vor der Limousine stand wurde ihm von Roland die Tür geöffnet und zu seiner Verwunderung wurde er von einem strahlenden, bekannten Gesicht begrüßt.

"Mokuba?", fragte Yugi verblüfft und sah den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen erstaunt an.

Er hat zwar schon gesehen, dass Mokuba sich nun anders anzog und generell seriöser auftrat, aber diese Neuerung sackte immer noch und die Tatsache, dass er nicht mit Mokuba gerechnet hatte, ließ ihn zusätzlich einfrieren.

"Hey Yugi~!" fing dieser an, schnallte sich ab und sprang fast aus dem Fahrzeug um Yugi zu umarmen, welcher perplex diesen Akt der Zuneigung erwiderte, dabei aber vorsichtig die eine Hand mit den Keksen von Mokubas weißem Jacket fernhielt.

Nicht, dass Schoko spuren draufkamen und Yugi von Kaiba für die Rechnung belangt werden würde.

Yugi spürte wie seine eigentliche Wut Kaiba gegenüber von der Welle der Zuneigung, die Mokuba aussendete, quasi weggespült wurde

Nun lächelte nun auch Yugi ehrlich und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen Kaiba "Lange nicht gesehen! Mensch bist du etwa größer geworden?" fragte Yugi erstaunt und erntete dafür ein Kichern von Mokuba, der sich nun von Yugi löste und diesen stolz angrinste.

"Klar doch!", sagte er und stämmte die Hände in die Hüften "Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich nicht mindestens genauso groß werde wie Seto!" sagte er frech, wie man ihn kennt und Yugi wurde ein wenig rot bei dem Gedanken an seine eigene Größe.

Wieso hat er das nur angesprochen...?

"Ich freue mich ja total dich wiederzusehen! Los steig schon ein!"sagt Mokuba und zog den, wenn auch nicht mehr viel, größeren mit in die Limousine.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen wurde und sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, musterte Mokuba Yugi mit einem breiten Grinsen "Wie geht's dir so? Man hört ja gar nichts mehr von dir! Wieso gehst du nicht mehr zu Turnieren? Du siehst gut aus, hast du was mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Übrigens, nette... Kekse?" Mit einem schiefen Grinsen und lies Yugi etwas verlegen wegschauen. Er musste grade ein wenig lächerlich wirken, weil er so sprachlos mit seinem Feingebäck da saß und auf keine der Aussagen des jüngeren Kaibas reagieren konnte.

"Oh, äh... willst du einen...?", fragte Yugi instinktiv und hielt Mokuba einen hin, woraufhin sich dieser nicht zweimal auffordern lies den Keks aus Yugis Hand zu nehmen und ihn dankend anzulächeln, ehe er abbiss.

Die Tatsache, dass Mokuba so auf ihn einredete und sich echt zu freuen schien ihn wiederzusehen, rührte Yugi wirklich. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Mokuba überhaupt noch an ihn denken würde, jetzt da er quasi nichts mehr mit seinem Bruder und ihm zu tun hatte.

Etwas unbehaglich fühlte sich Yugi in seiner Situation schon, aber die Tatsache, dass nicht Seto, sondern sein viel umgänglicherer Bruder ihn als Erstes antraf und ihn so herzlich begrüßte hat ihn innerlich schon viel ruhiger gestimmt.

Dieser saß Yugi gegenüber und man könnte meinen, dass der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig vor Aufregung in seinem Sitz wippte, während er seinen Keks aß.

Mokuba versuchte unterdessen sein Bestes um nicht zu sehr zu zeigen wie aufgeregt er war.

Er würde Yugi heute definitiv als Freund dazugewinnen!

Er musste nur geschickt handeln und dann würde er jemanden offiziell seinen Freund nennen können!

Er war ja so aufgeregt!

Yugi aß selbst nun auch seinen Keks und sah unterdessen aus dem Fenster.

Überall in den Straßen Dominos war die Valentinstags Stimmung präsent, was Yugi ein wenig überraschte.

Da es grade so gegen Mittag war, waren die Straßen noch nicht so voll, wie nach Schulschluss, aber dennoch sßen überall Paare in Kaffees, spazierten Hand in Hand, oder sahen sich, eng aneinander gekuschelt, Sachen in Schaufenstern an.

Heute war eigentlich ein Tag der Zuneigung und er hatte ihn schon mit schlechter Laune angefangen.

Wo sollte das alles nur hinführen...?

Ein Seufzer entfuhr Yugis Lippen, was Mokuba aus seinen Gedanken riss und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Gedankenverlorenen Meisterduellanten vor sich richten ließ.

"Weißt du, Mokuba... " Fing Yugi an und schloss kurz die Augen um seine Gedanken zu sortieren "Nichts für ungut... aber... dein Bruder ist manchmal wirklich..." bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, fragte er sich noch einmal, ob es wirklich an Seto lag, dass er so sauer war, oder vielleicht nicht doch eher an ihm selbst, weil er sich sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber etwas zu sehr zu Herzen nahm.

Sofort bemerkte Mokuba, dass Yugi etwas zu beschäftigen schien.

Auch wenn er nicht viel Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, außer seinem Bruder, hatte, hat er genug Filme gesehen, um zu wissen, dass Yugis Blick entweder bedeutet, dass...:

A)...er Selbstzweifel hat und im inneren Konflikt mit sich und seinen Entscheidungen steht.

B)...Becky zur Ballkönigin gekrönt wurde und nicht er.

C)...sie sich in einer melancholischen Musiksequenz befinden.

Da Mokuba letztere Optionen mit fast 100%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit ausschließen konnte, dachte er darüber nach, was er jetzt wohl darauf entgegnen konnte.

"Ich versteh' schon..." fing der Schwarzhaarige an "...Seto war ja schon immer ziemlich... na ja... schwer zugänglich..." sagte Mokuba und versuchte eher aufbauend zu klingen, ließ aber eine ordentliche Ladung Sorge mit in seine Stimme fließen, was Yugi nicht entging.

Der junge Duellant musterte Mokuba überrascht und fragte sich, wie Mokuba sich wohl grade fühlte.

Es ist ihm nie wirklich aufgefallen, weil Mokuba sich immer so loyal und verteidigend Kaiba gegenüber verhielt, aber konnte es sein, dass Mokuba doch das eine oder andere störte?

Wie war es wohl generell für Mokuba so mit Seto zu leben?

Vor allem in ihrer Position?

Er konnte es sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie der Alltag für die Kaiba Brüder aussah, aber es wäre gelogen zu sagen, dass es ihn nicht interessierte.

"Entschuldige Mokuba...", sagte Yugi und lächelte den jüngeren an, ehe er sich vorbeugte um ihm durch die neuerdings sogar ordentlich gekämmte schwarze Mähne zu wuscheln "...nur weil ich etwas verärgert bin will ich deinen Bruder nicht irgendwie schlechtreden..."

"Hey meine Frisur!" lachte Mokuba etwas und ergriff Yugis Hand in der Luft um ihn davon abzuhalten, seine Haare weiter zu zerzausen. Yugi war unterdessen zufrieden, dass Mokuba wenigstens das Lachen nicht verging...

"Schon gut Yugi ich kann dich echt verstehen, aber... Weißt du..." fing Mokuba an und ließ, trotz seines Lächelns einen besorgten Blick seine Augen trüben "Ich finde, er hat sich in letzter Zeit wirklich besonders reingehängt. In sein neustes Projekt, meine ich... Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie wichtig es ihm ist. Er denkt kaum noch an etwas anderes, vergisst manchmal zu schlafen oder zu essen, wenn ich man ihn nicht daran erinnert..." fuhr Mokuba fort und Yugi hörte ihm gespannt zu "...und weil er seine Produkte so schätzt, ist ihm wirklich jeder Schritt in der Produktion wichtig. Dass er dich dabei haben möchte... Ich würde das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, Yugi... Er kann es zwar oft nicht wirklich zeigen, aber für keinen sonst würde er sich überhaupt die Mühe machen, die er sich dabei macht, dich immer wieder kontaktieren zu wollen..."

Yugi sah Mokuba erstaunt an. Genau so kannte er den schwarzhaarigen noch von früher - Immer verteidigte er seinen Bruder und ließ ihn wieder etwas menschlicher wirken, obwohl aus seinen Worten auch deutlich wurde, wie viel es Mokuba bedeutete, dass Seto glücklich wurde.

"Kaiba - Ich meine dein Bruder" korrigierte sich Yugi, da er ja schließlich vor einem weiteren 'Kaiba' saß "kann sich, mit dir als Bruder, wirklich glücklich schätzen." Lächelte Yugi ihn an und nahm sich Mokubas Worte dabei zu Herzen "Aber das weiß er sicher selbst am besten... Ich will ja nicht auf schlimmen Erinnerungen rumreiten, aber ich... muss zugeben, dass ich es schön fand zu sehen, dass er sich immer so um dich gesorgt hat, dich immer wieder ohne zu zögern gerettet hat..." meinte Yugi und Mokuba lächelte ebenfalls ernsthaft.

Natürlich hasste er die Erinnerungen daran entführt worden zu sein und als Druckmittel gegen seinen Bruder eingesetzt worden zu sein, aber er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass er sich nicht zumindest gerne an diese Momente der Wiedervereinigung mit Seto erinnern würde.

Irgendwie haben diese ihm immer wieder gezeigt, dass Seto sich doch um ihn kümmerte.

"Ich bin ihm auch wirklich dankbar... Euch natürlich auch!" ergänzte Mokuba rasch und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf "Schließlich haben du und deine Freunde auch andauernd mitgeholfen mich zu retten... Das tut mir echt leid..." murmelte er verlegen, woraufhin Yugi schnell abwinkte und Mokuba aufbauend ansah.

"Ach komm! Du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen!" Stellte Yugi klar "Es ist ja nicht so, dass du das alles gewollt hast! Und wir haben dir gerne geholfen!" meinte Yugi mit einem herzerwärmenden Lächeln, woraufhin Mokuba dieses erwiderte und sich kurz darauf nervös auf die Wange biss.

Jetzt war eine gute Gelegenheit zu fragen, oder?

"Ähm..." fing Mokuba an, wendete seinen Blick ab und kratzte sich an der Wange "Yugi, hast du vielleicht dein Handy dabei?" fragte er.

Yugi blinzelte ein Paar mal verwirrt, holte aber sein Smartphone aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt es Mokuba demonstrativ entgegen "Ja, wieso?"

"Darf ich mal...?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige als reine Höflichkeitsfloskel, ehe er sich des jungen Duellanten Kommunikationsgerät ohne auf dessen Zustimmung zu warten schnappte und zu seiner Überraschung mit einfachem Wischen den Sperrbildschirm überbrückte, wobei er sich fragte ob Yugi gar keine Bedenken seiner Privatsphäre hinsichtlich hatte, und anfing irgendwas zu suchen und einzugeben.

Gespannt beobachtete Yugi, wie Mokuba mit einem, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, nervösen Lächeln seine Aktion beendete "Danke~" sagte und Yugi sein Smartphone wieder in die Hand drückte, so als hätte er grade nichts getan.

Des weiteren, griff der junge Kaiba nun in seine eigene Jackentasche und holte ein um Längen hochwertiger aussehendes Smartphone raus.

"Wa-" wollte Yugi zur Frage ansetzen, ehe das Gerät in seiner Hand einen kurzen Klingelton von sich gab und eine Nachricht auf seinem Display auftauchte.

Yugi klappte fast die Kinnlade herunter, ehe er die Wange aufblies, um nicht loszulachen.

Auf seinem Bildschirm wurde ein Fenster der LINE App angezeigt, welches darauf deutete, dass ihm jemand eine Nachricht gesendet hat.  
Womit er nie gerechnet hatte war, wie diese Nachricht aussehen würde:

Bester Jungunternehmer Japans hat eine Nachricht gesendet

╘ಠ◡ಠ╕

Bald schon konnte Yugi sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten und tippte kopfschüttelnd über diese Albernheit schnell eine Antwort, wobei Mokuba nun auf sein Display sah um ebenfalls eine Nachricht zu sehen:

Yugi hat eine Nachricht gesendet

(~￣▽￣)~

Beide Jungs schmunzelten über ihren sinnfreien Austausch und legten ihre Handys beiseite.

"Ich..." fing Mokuba an und versuchte dabei so cool wie möglich zu klingen "...dachte mir es macht vielleicht Sinn, wenn wir in Kontakt stehen, weißt du?" versuchte er zu erklären und schlug lässig ein Bein über das andere um wie ein seriöser Geschäftsmann zu wirken, während sein Gesichtsausdruck das freche Grinsen, welches man von ihm so kannte, beibehielt "Schließlich hätte es für den Vizechef der Kaiba Corp. und den Top Duellanten Japans Vorteile, wenn man sich erreichen kann, nicht?" versuchte Mokuba rational zu erklären, ohne dabei preis zugeben, wie froh er war, jetzt jemanden einfach so anschreiben zu können, der nicht zum Personal der bediensteten gehörte.

"Achso~?", fragte Yugi noch amüsiert und lächelte Mokuba an "Da hast du natürlich recht!" Stimmte Yugi zu und musterte Mokuba genau. Irgendwie grinste er so selbstzufrieden, weshalb sich Yugi erlaubte das folgende zu sagen "Aber der Herr Jungunternehmer ist damit das hohe Risiko eingegangen, dass ich ihn regelmäßig mit Bildern von Memes zu-spamen könnte...~"sagte Yugi gespielt diabolisch lächelnd, woraufhin Mokuba ein Lachen unterdrückte und diesen Blick ebenso gespielt erwiderte.

"Ist das eine Warnung oder eine Herausforderung? Dem Duellkönig ist es vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber ich habe ein stetig expandierendes Repertoire an frisch gebackenen Memes, die nur darauf warten deine Spams zu parieren!" sagte Mokuba und klang, wenn man sich den amüsierten Unterton wegdachte ein bisschen so, wie sein älterer Bruder, wenn er sich in einem Duell überlegen fühlte.

Yugi prustete beinahe los, ehe er vergleichsweise ruhig sagte "Dann nimmst du die Herausforderung an?"

"Kommt darauf an?" stachelte Mokuba "Was wäre der Einsatz?"

Yugi blinzelte und dachte nach.

"Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht weiter gehen als dir einen Burger und einen Milchshake bei Burger World..."

Mokuba blinzelte Yugi mit großen Augen an "Da war ich noch nie! Aber ich hab das schon voll oft in der Werbung gesehen!" sagte Mokuba mit glänzenden Augen. Wüsste Seto dies, würde er Mokuba bestimmt wieder einreden wollen, dass Mokuba nicht auf die billigen Tricks von Fast Food ketten hereinfallen solle, aber die Tatsache, dass Mokuba nie Fast Food bekam, machte ihn umso neugierige darauf es mal zu probieren!

Yugi war verblüfft über die überraschend positive und so gar nicht ironisch gemeinte Reaktion des jungen Kaibas.

Wie konnten ihn ein Burger und ein Milchshake so sehr begeistern?

Obwohl...

... er selbst liebte schließlich Hamburger... also würde er selbst nicht anders reagieren...

Nur hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Mokuba, welcher vermutlich nur die feinste Luxusküche gewohnt war, überhaupt darauf eingehen würde.

Irgendwie verhielt sich Mokuba gleichzeitig aufgedreht, schien sich aber teilweise wieder unter Kontrolle haben zu wollen.

Fast wie ein Kind, welches sich verstellt, um von einem Erwachsenen akzeptiert zu werden...

Konnte es sein, dass das Mokubas Art war, ihm seine Freundschaft anzubieten und Mokuba einfach nur ein bisschen von der stolzen Art seines Bruders übernommen hat, um nicht auf die Schnauze zu fallen, falls es nicht so lief, wie er wollte?

Vielleicht bildete sich Yugi auch nur zu viel auf die offenere Art des jüngeren Kaibas ein und dieser wollte wirklich nur im geschäftlichen Sinne mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben.

"Also steht der Einsatz!", sagte Mokuba und hielt Yugi sportlich seine ausgestreckte Hand hin "Möge der Kampf beginnen!" sagte er, woraufhin Yugi einschlug und beide schon dabei waren ihre Handys hervorzuholen, jedoch durch die sich öffnende Limousinentür davon abgehalten wurden fortzufahren.

Yugi sah Mokuba entschuldigend an "Sieht ganz so aus, als müsste unser Meme-Clash warten..."

"Scheint als wären wir da..." meinte Mokuba und kalng so, als hätte man ihn grade wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

Schnell stiegen die Jungs aus und folgten Roland.

Weil Mokuba wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit für Nettigkeiten hatte, wendete er sich rasch wieder zu Yugi "Yugi...ähm... bitte denk nochmal darüber nach, was ich dir gesagt habe, ja? Hör Seto bitte zu - Es sei denn er wird ausfallend! Dann hör bitte weg! Aber, wenn er dir sein Angebot unterbreitet wird er vermutlich... na ja... nicht unbedingt auf nettestem Wege aber dafür ehrlich sagen, wieso er dich bei seiner Arbeit braucht. Ich möchte nicht, dass seine Ansichten immer nur als Arroganz verstanden werden, weißt du...?"

Yugi sah Mokuba verblüfft an, ließ dann seinen Blick zu Boden singen und seufzte, sich geschlagen gebend, auf.

"Ich... bin eigentlich nur hergekommen um direkt abzulehnen... aber..." daraufhin hob er wieder seinen Blick und schenkte Mokuba ein sanftes Lächeln "Meine Versprechen, Freunden gegenüber, halte ich immer ein~!" sagte er und hielt Mokuba die Faust so hin, dass sein kleiner Finger frei für die Verschränkung zu einem "Kleine-Finger-Schwur" lag.

Nun war es Mokuba, der vor Schock seinen Mund nicht geschlossen halten konnte.

Freunde...?

Hat Yugi das grade wirklich gesagt...?

Mokuba sah den top Duellanten neben sich gerührt an und schloss wortlos mit seiner Hand den Pakt.

"Danke..." brachte Mokuba grade so raus und sah, wie Roland sich nun zu ihnen umdrehte.

Schnell lösten die beiden Jungs ihren Fingerschwur und Roland tat einfach so, als wäre er ihm entgangen.

Er wusste, wie sehr sich Mokuba mehr Interaktionen mit anderen Menschen wünschte und Roland dachte, dass es wohl keine Probleme darstellen würde, wenn er bei Yugi und Mokuba Mal ein Auge zudrücken würde.

Er wollte Mokuba nicht seine Freundschaften verwehren.

"Wir werden von hier aus den Helikopter nehmen. Aus Datenschutzrechtlichen Gründen müssen wir sie um ihr Verständnis bitten, dass wir es ihnen, zumindest bei ihrem Erstaufenthalt, nicht gestatten dürfen genaue Streckenabschnitte und Sicherheitskontrollen auf dem Hinweg zur KC Raumstation zu sehen."

Yugi starrte Roland und dann Mokuba geschockt an.

"W-wie bitte? Raumstation?!"

Noch bevor Yugi hätte irgendwie reagieren können, wurde er plötzlich von hinten an den Handgelenken gepackt, während er gleichzeitig ein blickdichtes Tuch über die Augen gezogen bekam.

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Menschen daran beteiligt waren oder wie absolut flink die Person, welche ihn so überfiel, sein musste, aber es blieb nur eine Person hinter ihm stehen, um seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken festzuhalten.

"W-was-?!" keuchte er verwirrt auf und hörte nur, wie sich Mokuba lautstark bei irgendwem zu beschweren schien.

"Was soll denn das?!" schnauzte der jüngere Kaiba jemanden an "Das kannst du doch nicht-!" plötzlich verstummte Mokuba und Yugi wüsste zu gerne, was grade eigentlich los war.

Mit wem sprach Mokuba?

Wer hielt ihn eigentlich fest und wieso?!

Wieso wurden seine Augen verbunden?!

Er konnte schwach wahrnehmen, wie hinter ihm rege geflüstert wurde.

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass wir so verfahren müssen" sprach Roland vor ihm ruhig "Aber das Betreten der Insel, auf welcher der Space Elevator stationiert ist, ist nur offiziell autorisierten Angestellten der Kaiba Corporation gestattet. Da sie ein Ausnahmefall sind, müssen wir unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen maximal ausfahren. Sobald wir auf der Insel gelandet sind, werden wir sie bis zum Eingangsbereich der Raumstation bringen. In dieser steht es ihnen wieder frei die Augenbinde abzulegen. Fuguta wird dementsprechend auch nur während des Fluges und dem Hinweg ihre Hände fixieren."

Yugi biss wütend die Zähne zusammen.

Kaiba war es doch, der ihn unbedingt zu sich holen wollte und jetzt kommt er mit diesem übertriebenen Mist?!

Als würde Yugi der Kaiba Corporation auch nur im Geringsten schaden wollen!

Er wollte Yugi anstellen, vertraute ihm aber nicht?!

Er wollte mit Yugi zusammenarbeiten, respektierte aber seinen willen nicht.

Er war schon so penetrant, Yugi von Zuhause aus abholen zu lassen, nur um das ganze dann im Stile einer Entführung durchzuziehen!

Das war nun wirklich absolut widersprüchlich!

Wenigstens schien Fuguta Nachsicht mit ihm zu haben, da er Yugis Hände zwar festhielt, aber nicht etwa besonders fest oder sogar schmerzhaft dabei verfuhr.

Eigentlich wirkte es eher wie eine Formsache, damit es zumindest nur so wirkte, als würde Yugi wirklich festgehalten werden, was Yugi auf eine ganz andere Ebene nervte.

Wieso war Kaiba diese andauernde Machtzurschaustellung so elendig wichtig?!

"...von mir aus...", murmelte Yugi, woraufhin er spürte, wie ihm jemand am Ärmel zog.

"Yugi..." hörte er Mokubas Stimme "...ich schwöre, ich hab das echt nicht kommen sehen!" versicherte Mokuba und klang irgendwie ängstlich, so als würde er denken, dass Yugi sauer auf ihn wäre.

"Schon gut Mokuba..." seufzte Yugi und zwang sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf "...ist ja nicht deine Idee gewesen... ich hätte eigentlich schon mit sowas rechnen können." sagte Yugi patzig.

"Trotzdem tut es mir leid." fuhr Mokuba fort und fixierte die Person, welche Yugi im Griff hatte mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck.

Yugi seufzte einmal und ließ sich den Rest des Weges wie einen Gefangenen abführen.

Kaiba würde sowas von was zu hören kriegen...!

_______________________________________

UWU <3 Was wohl als nächstes geschieht~?

Lest es sehr bald --> wieder ein Paar std. --> in Part 3!!


	14. V-Day special - Part 3/3 "Gemeinheiten im Weltraumfahrstuhl...?"

Grade, weil Yugi um seinen wohl ausgeprägtesten Sinn, seine Sicht beraubt worden ist, bemerkte er wie ungeheuer nervig es war, wenn man auf alle seine anderen Sinne angewiesen war...

... und dann niemand etwas sagte!

Nichts von dem, was um ihn herum geschah, erschloss sich ihm aus der Geräuschkulisse und er konnte ja schlecht um eine Audiodeskription bitten, weshalb er stumm vor sich hin brodelte.

Er hörte lediglich das laute Surren der Rotoren, bevor er, zu seiner Überraschung kurz losgelassen wurde, nur um plötzlich vom Boden gehoben und in einem Ruck über die Schulter von jemandem gehievt zu werden.

Aus Schreck nutze Yugi seine freien Hände um sich in den überraschend weichen Stoff des Oberteils, seines Trägers zu krallen.

Er war nicht ein Mal in der Lage sich zu beschweren - so verblüfft war er, dass der Mann, von dem er dank Roland annahm, dass er Fuguta war, ihn einfach ohne Vorwarnung so grob über die Schulter werfen würde.

Auch, wenn er nichts sagte, wurde er spürbar rot, weil er sich wie ein kleines Kind fühlte, welches ins Auto getragen und angeschnallt werden musste – nur, dass es in diesem Fall ein Helikopter war.

Er wurde, erneut ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung, von der Schulter des Angestellten gehievt und plump in einen Sitz fallen gelassen, was zwar nicht schmerzte, aber aufgrund des Schrecks mit einem kurzen "Woah!" seitens Yugi begleitet wurde"K-könnt ihr mich beim nächsten Mal bitte vorwarnen?!"

"Ich werde dies bei der Landung berücksichtigen.", meinte nicht Fuguta, sondern Roland stellvertretend für diesen.

Wäre die Augenbinde nicht, würden die beiden Männer einen absolut verständnislosen Blick von Yugi an die Köpfe geknallt bekommen.

Hat es Fuguta die Sprache verschlagen, oder wieso übernahm Roland das Reden?

Als wäre das dann jedoch nicht genug, spürte er wieder, wie der Kaiba Corp. Angestellte neben ihm wieder seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken fixierte und dabei stumm blieb.

Wie unbehaglich...

Dann spürte das leichte Schwanken des Abhebens vom Landeplatz und es geschah eine ganze Weile lang gar nichts.

Keiner sprach.

Ein paar fiepsende Geräusche, das gedämpfte Geräusch der antreibenden Rotation - Es war nicht still, aber keine Menschen Seele trug dazu bei und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Es war sogar unglaublich strapazierend für den ohnehin schon schlecht gelaunten Yugi.

"Darf ich Mal was fragen?" erhob er seine Stimme und zwang sich, nicht vorlaut zu klingen.

"Es steht ihnen zu fragen - je nach Inhalt der Frage behalten wir es uns vor diese, aus gegebenenfalls sicherheitstechnischen Gründen, nicht zu beantworten."

Wären seine Augen nicht verdeckt würde er sie nun wohl genervt rollen.

"Na schön...", murmelte Yugi "Ich brauche keine genaue Zahl - Ich will nur wissen, ob wir mehr oder weniger als eine halbe Stunde brauchen werden."

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, in denen Yugi natürlich nicht sehen konnte, wie Roland den anderen Mann ansah und auf dessen Einverständnis durch ein Nicken wartete, ehe schlicht mit dem Wort: "Weniger.", antwortete.

"Wenigstens das." seufzte Yugi erleichtert und lehnte sich, wenn auch etwas unbequem dank seiner auf dem Rücken fixierten Hände, zurück.

Viel Komfort konnte er aus seiner Position nicht herausholen, aber rein nervlich war er einfach zu erschöpft, um weiterhin aufrecht zu sitzen.

Roland musterte den festgehaltenen Duellanten und dachte noch einmal über diesen ganzen Plan nach.

Es war absurd von seinem Chef anzunehmen, dass Yugi ihm nach dieser Aktion irgendwie wohlgesonnen sein würde, aber ebenso war es absurd eine Raumstation zu bauen, um dort Simulationen von Duellen erstellen zu lassen, also was wusste er schon.

Seto Kaiba würde sich sowieso nicht dazwischen reden lassen... er würde ja eh auf niemanden hören.

Nach einiger Zeit, die überraschend schnell verflog, spürte Yugi, wie der Landeanflug begann.

"Wir werden nun aus dem Helikopter treten. Um die Stufen nicht zu verfehlen werden sie erneut getragen." hörte Yugi Roland sagen.

Er spürte, wie er zunächst losgelassen und auf die Beine gezogen wurde ehe ihn Fuguta erneut, nur diesmal wie eine Braut, hochhob und spür- sowie hörbar mit Yugi den Heli verließ.

Die Rotoren waren wieder um einiges Lauter und der Wind zersauste ihm wild die Haare, was ihn momentan aber eher minder interessierte, da er sich einfach freute, wieder aus dieser peinlichen Lage zu gelangen, als er langsam wieder auf die Füße gelassen wurde und seine Hände wieder hinter ihm festgehalten wurden.

Das würde ihm zwar früher oder später auf die Armmuskeln gehen, aber es war offen gesagt weniger unangenehm, als getragen zu werden!

Mit etwas Druck, wurde Yugi vorgeschoben, sodass er sich in die vorgesehene Richtung bewegte. er musste zugeben, dass er trotz seiner Wut selbst immer ungeduldiger wurde.

Er hörte beim Weitergehen im Hintergrund den Helikopter abfliegen und nach einigen Minuten kamen Yugi und der, ihn steuernde Mann, zum Stillstand.

"Wir betreten nun den KC Space Elevator. Ähnlich, wie bei der Reise in einem Shinkansen - nur noch schneller und komfortabler - werden sie den Transport gar nicht spüren."

Es wäre jetzt vielleicht unangebracht von Yugi anzumerken, dass er noch nie mit dem Shinkansen gereist ist, weshalb er einfach nur nickte und hoffte, das Alles würde schleunigst enden.

Mit einem Klacken und einem zischenden Geräusch nahm Yugi an, dass sich die Tür zum Zugang des 'Space Elevators' öffnete.   
Er wurde wie eben nach vorne geschoben.

Aufgrund der nun gedämpften Außengeräusche, nahm er an, dass sie in einer Art Kabine waren und sich die Türen nach draußen wieder geschlossen hatten.

Wie schon erwähnt spürte er nicht, ob sie sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt haben, weshalb er sicherheitshalber nachfragte "Sind... sind wir schon am Aufsteigen?"

"Dem ist so.", antwortete Roland knapp, "Ich muss sie ebenfalls darüber informieren, dass wir ihr Mobiltelefon während ihres Aufenthalts einziehen werden. Es wird sicher verwahrt." erklärte er und Yugi spürte, wie ihm das Handy aus der Jackentasche gezogen wurde.

Auch das noch?!

"Roland?", fragte Yugi und wartete nicht wirklich darauf, dass dieser irgendetwas sagte "Ich kann absolut verstehen, dass Kaiba gewisse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen muss. Ich bin mir ebenfalls darüber bewusst, dass sie nur ihre Anweisungen ausführen müssen, aber... mal rein spekulativ... glauben sie, ihr Chef hat auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht... ich weiß auch nicht... Mich wie einen normalen Menschen im Spieleladen meines Großvaters aufzusuchen, dabei vielleicht zu sehen, dass ich grade die eine oder andere Angelegenheit zu klären habe und mir die Zeit für Duelle grade echt nicht nehmen kann?" fragte Yugi und klang dabei unwillkürlich etwas passiv aggressiv "Hat er von sich aus überhaupt daran gedacht, mir sein Anliegen einfach Mal persönlich vorzutragen? Sich nicht wie ein dominantes... I-Ich meine... vorhin zum Beispiel...!! Wäre es wirklich so schwer gewesen, mich zu fragen, ob ich mir nicht eventuell auch freiwillig die Augenbinde aufsetzen würde, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist? Ich meine ein höfliches 'Würdest du die bitte aufsetzen und einem unserer Angestellten erlauben dir aus Sicherheitsgründen die Hände hinter dem Rücken festzuhalten, bis wir das sind,' hätte vollkommen ausgereicht."

"Mir steht es nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen." erklärte Roland schlicht "Der junge Herr war sich sicher, sie wären unter anderen Umständen nicht freiwillig mitgekommen. Außerdem hatte er mit den Vorbereitungen der Weiterentwicklung der Solid-Vision zu viel zu tun um persönlich..."

Frustriert schnaubte Yugi auf und schüttelte den Kopf "Schon gut, schon gut. Was rede ich denn da - als wüsste ich nicht von wem ich da eigentlich sprechen würde..." murmelte Yugi und er könnte schwören, dass sich der Griff um seine Handgelenke für einen Augenblick etwas verstärkte.

Vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

Mit einem Klingelgeräusch hörte Yugi, wie sich die Tür der Kabine wieder öffnete.

"Wir betreten nun den Vorraum. Fuguta wird sie in die Simulationskammer begleiten."

"Sie kommen nicht mit?", fragte Yugi verwirrt, woraufhin er einfach weiter nach vorne geschoben wurde.

Bildete er sich das nur ein oder wurde Fuguta etwas schroffer?!

Vielleicht hat ihm ja Yugis Patzigkeit von eben nicht gefallen, aber er wollte zumindest einmal gesagt haben, was ihn an der ganzen Situation so störte.

Er hörte wie die Tür sich hinter ihnen Schloss und von nun an erfüllten nur noch ihre Schritte und deren Hallen den Raum.

"...Fuguta...?" fing Yugi an und erhielt keine Antwort "... Wollen sie einfach nichts sagen oder sollen sie nicht...?" versuchte Yugi nachzuhaken und erhielt wieder keine Antwort. "... Sie müssen mir ehrlich gesagt auch nicht antworten... aber... ich finde das ganze wirklich... wirklich... einfach nur mies." fing Yugi an "Ich weiß nicht, was sich Kai... euer... 'Vorgesetzter', meine ich... dabei denkt, aber... nach allem was passiert ist, muss er doch irgendwann begreifen, dass ich nicht... 'er'... bin... Ich bin ja nicht mal wie er... Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was er sich davon verspricht, mich hierher zu bringen...!" sagte Yugi und klang dabei unabsichtlich verletzt.

Kurz hatte Yugi das Gefühl, dass die beiden stehen blieben, jedoch wirkte dies eher wie ein kurzer bedeutungsloser Aussetzer Fugutas und die beiden bewegten sich weiter vorwärts. "...I... Ich meine... er hat doch selbst gesehen, was passiert ist, als er das Puzzle wieder zusammensetzen ließ... dass der Pharao zurückkehrte... Er ist es doch, mit dem er sich wirklich duellieren möchte... Wieso kann er mich damit nicht zu Frieden lassen...?" fragte Yugi leise.

Er hatte beinahe vergessen, dass er Fuguta eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte und ihn nun mit seinen Problemen voll heulte, weshalb er spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg und es ihm plötzlich peinlich wurde "Tut mir leid Fuguta... Ich will dich echt nicht nerven, dein Job ist sicher schon anstrengend genug... Ich halte ab jetzt die klappe..." sagte Yugi und erhielt wieder einmal keine Reaktion.

Ruhig trat, ging er einen Schritt nach dem anderen näher an sein Ziel und wurde zugegebenermaßen etwas nervös.

Er hatte Kaiba ein paar Monate nicht in natura gesehen.

Nicht, dass dies Kaiba in einen Fremden verwandeln würde, aber ihre letzten - eher ungemütlichen - Interaktionen fanden sehr distanziert statt, weshalb Yugi nicht genau wusste, was er zu erwarten hätte.

Wie er oder Kaiba reagieren würden, wenn sie sich gleich gegenüberstehen.

Er erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, damals, als Kaiba zum Beispiel neu in die Klasse kam.   
Damals wäre Yugi gerne Kaibas Freund geworden. Auch der Gedanke daran, die Schulzeit über nicht mit Kaiba, wie mit einem Rivalen verfahren zu müssen, brachte in Yugi ein wenig Kummer auf, weil sie die Jahre bis jetzt so - unnötig - kompliziert miteinander umgegangen sind.

Irgendwie hat er bis heute nicht vergessen, dass sich diese Hoffnung, so sehr sie auch in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurde, weil sie objektiv betrachtet absoluter Nonsens war, nach allem was passiert ist, immer noch bestand.

Auch wenn meistens der Pharao übernommen hat, haben seine Freunde - einschließlich Kaiba - doch so viel zusammen erlebt...

...und trotzdem würde Kaiba sie kalt und distanziert behandeln, wenn er sie nicht sogar permanent beleidigte.

Das war wirklich frustrierend.

Wieso konnte er nicht einfach gut mit Seto auskommen...?

Er hörte plötzlich vor sich eine weitere Tür aufgehen und spürte wie plötzlich eine ganz andere Atmosphäre den Raum erfüllte.

Alles schien absolut ausgeglichen zu sein. Die Temperatur fühlte sich nach der Definition von 'Zimmertemperatur' an, er hörte nicht einen einzigen Laut und es roch absolut steril.

"Willkommen!"

Als Yugi plötzlich eine weibliche Computerstimme vernahm, zuckte er erschreckt auf und drehte seinen Kopf unwillkürlich umher um ihren Ursprung ausfindig zu machen.

"Ich grüße sie 'Registrierter Gast - Yugi Muto' und 'Administrator - Seto Kaiba'.''

Für einen Moment hörte Yugi einfach nur zu, ehe er sich das gesagte erneut durch den Kopf gehen ließ...

...'Yugi Muto' - So weit so gut...

...aber...

...'Seto'...

...'KAIBA'?!

Schwer schluckte Yugi und drehte seinen Kopf über die Schulter, obwohl er nichts sehen konnte, weil er nun eine Ahnung hatte, was hier vorging.

Wieso ''Fuguta'' kein Wort sprach und ihn, ohne Roland, bis hierher brachte... 

... oh Gott...

"Welche Aktion darf ich heute für sie ausführen?"

Zum ersten Mal erhob der Mann hinter Yugi seine Stimme und versetzte dabei, des jungen Duellanten Herz, fast in Stillstand.

"Replay."

Diese Stimme würde Yugi nie verwechseln.

Das war nicht Fuguta, der ihn gelenkt hat.

Das war nicht Fuguta, bei dem er sich grade noch über Kaiba beschwert hat.

"Die Replay-Mediathek wird geöffnet. Bitte haben sie einen Moment Geduld."

Es war Seto Kaiba in Person, der ihm jetzt seine Armfreiheit wiedergab und im selben Zug von hinten die Augenbinde über seinen Kopf hinweg auszog.

Plötzlich erfüllte gleißendes Licht Yugis Sichtfeld und er keuchte überrascht auf, hielt sich die Augen zu und blinzelte einige Male.

"Helligkeit um 30 % senken." Hörte Yugi die unverkennbare Stimme Seto Kaibas wieder sprechen und sofort passte sich das Licht dem Befehl an.

Unmöglich! 

Absolut verdattert drehte sich Yugi um, um Seto Kaiba in gewohnt stolzer Pose und mit verschränkten Armen vor sich stehen zu sehen.

Was war das denn bitte für eine hinterhältige Nummer?!

"K-Kaiba?!" brachte Yugi nur geschockt hervor, ehe sich die sanfte Computerstimme wieder meldete.

"Sie können nun durch ihre Replay Liste gehen und eine Sequenz auswählen. Sollten sie sich bereits für eine Entschieden haben, geben sie bitte die Referenznummer an."

"Sequenz 0108 vorbereiten - Erst auf mein Kommando abspielen." sagte Seto

"Die Gewünschte Sequenz ist nun Abspielbereit. Ich starte sie nach ihrem ausdrücklichen Befehl."

Yugi blieb wie versteinert stehen und starrte Seto mit offenem Mund an.

Dieser erwiderte diesen Blickkontakt zunächst nicht, lehnte sich lässig an der Wand ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"...42 Anrufe Yugi...", sagte Seto diesmal und sah Yugi direkt mit seinen stechenden blauen Augen an.

"I...ich kann es nicht fassen!" fuhr Yugi ihn, völlig außer sich, an "Das... Das ist...!" fing Yugi an und konnte nicht wirklich ein Wort finden, was seinen Gefühlen angemessen war "... gemein....?" beendete Yugi sein Statement, ehe er sich selbst fragen musste wieso er das so dämlich vormuliert hat.

"...oh...ouch...", sagte Seto, welcher eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte und sich nun von der Wand abstützte. "'Gemein' sagst du...?" fuhr Seto fort, als er weiterhin auf Yugi zu schritt, diesen am Kragen packte und ihn daran so umdrehte, dass er ihn mit ein Paar schritten gegen die Weiße Wand der Simulationskammer gedrängt hatte.

Yugi sah Seto überrascht mit seinen großen Augen an.

"Wenn du es im Grundschul-Jargon besser verstehst, dann finde ich dein Verhalten ebenso...'gemein'." sprach Seto und klang dabei viel zu seriös und erbost um so ein harmloses Wort zu gebrauchen.

Yugi schnappte beleidigt nach Luft, ehe er seine Augen wütend verengte und versuchte sauer auszusehen "Wie bitte?! Was hab ich dir je getan?!"

Kaiba wusste nicht genau, weshalb er so dachte, aber irgendwie konnte er Yugi mit diesem Blick nicht ernst nehmen. Es sah gradezu lächerlich niedlich aus-

Schnell ohrfeigte er sich mental selbst für diesen Gedanken und fokussierte sich wieder auf sein Ziel.

"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Und ignorant wie du bist, fragst du noch, was du mir getan hast?", fragte Seto genervt und ließ von Yugis Kragen ab um sich von Yugi abzuwenden und ein Paar schritte von ihm wegzugehen. Yugi sah ihm irritiert nach, ehe der Brünette stehen blieb und sich mit finsterer Miene wieder zu Yugi drehte "Dann pass mal gut auf Yugi: Ich bin unglaublich beschäftigt. Das ist keine Floskel, sondern Tatsache. Den Status, den die Kaiba Corporation auf dem weltweiten Markt erworben hat, kann ich nicht einfach mit Däumchen Drehen aufrechterhalten, verstehst du das?" fragte Kaiba ironisch, und fuhr rasch fort "Ich muss immer wieder auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Jede Innovation muss als erstes von uns stammen und jedes Produkt darf nicht weniger als zeitgemäß perfekt sein." erklärte Kaiba ernst und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

Yugi schwieg und hörte Kaiba gespannt zu. Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass Kaiba nach all der Zeit wieder mit ihm sprach, war irgendwie...

... Yugi wusste nicht einmal, wie er sich grade fühlte, aber er wollte unbedingt weiter zuhören.

"Ich bin es der erwartungsvollen Öffentlichkeit, den Medien und meiner Familie schuldig, dass ich erfolgreich bleibe." ergänzte Seto und seufzte.

"Ich... verstehe nicht ganz was ich damit-" wollte Yugi anfangen, wurde jedoch direkt wieder von Kaiba unterbrochen.

"Ich war. Noch nicht. Fertig." sagte dieser fast schon aggressiv klingend.

Yugi schluckte nervös und verstummte.   
War nicht eigentlich er grade noch der wütende?

"Ich habe damals... bei dem Duell mit Diva... Domino City - Nein - vielmehr der Welt, mein neues Solid-Vision System angekündigt. Es ist das Projekt aller Projekte, Yugi. Dieses System wird eben nicht nur Duelle, sondern auch unsere Welt revolutionieren. Verstehst du das?"fragte Seto mit Nachdruck und sah Yugi fast schon vorwurfsvoll an, ehe er einfach fortfuhr "Die technischen Voraussetzungen sind da, die Designs sind da... Das einzige, was mich davon abhält die Produktion und den Verkauf zu starten... bist du." erklärte Seto.

Yugi keuchte auf, so als hätten die Worte Setos in wie Kugeln getroffen. 

Es war jedoch viel mehr der harsche Ton und der verwirrende Inhalt von Setos Worten, welcher Yugi stocken ließ, als dass er direkt beleidigt worden wäre.

"...ICH?!", fragte Yugi empört, "Bei allen Duel Monsters Karten dieser Welt - Ich halte dich doch nicht auf deine... blöde... neue Duel Disk mit hübschen Schnickschnacks zu verkaufen!" verteidigte sich Yugi und erntete dafür nur ein Kopfschütteln von Seto.

"Du kannst anscheinend überhaupt nicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen, oder?", fragte Seto provokant, "Ich will, dass diese Technologie die Zukunft einleitet. Yugi, jeder einzelne Schritt im Entstehungsprozess muss stimmen. Es darf nichts Mängel aufweisen. Ich brauche mehr Daten Yugi. Ich brauche endlich die erforderlichen Tests und ich meine damit: seriöse Tests. Ich muss die Solid-Vision in anspruchsvollen Situationen erleben. Ich muss andere sie erleben lassen und brauche Feedback. Aber das nicht von irgendwem, sondern von dem besten Duellanten."

Yugis Empörung verflog und als er diese Worte sacken ließ, legte sich ein Schatten über seine Augen. Genau darauf lief es wieder hinaus.

Der beste Duellant.

"Damit kann ich dir nicht behilflich sein, Kaiba.", sagte Yugi trocken und nun war es Kaiba, der seine Augen bei dieser Aussage weitete "Denn der bin offensichtlich nicht ich." sagte er und sah dann wieder zu Kaiba auf.

Eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Wut und Hilflosigkeit lag auf Yugis Gesicht, was Kaiba zunächst nicht genau verstand, bis Yugi weitersprach "Ich weiß nicht, was es noch braucht, bis du es verstehst Kaiba, aber ich bin nicht Atem!" regte sich Yugi auf und Seto musste feststellen, dass er Yugi zwar nicht zum ersten Mal weinen sah, dass es ihn dieses Mal aber tatsächlich zu stören schien.

Äußerlich ruhig sah Seto Yugi einen Moment lang dabei zu wie dieser ihn mit glänzenden Augen ansah und sich die eine Träne, welche er anscheinend nicht zurückhalten konnte, wegwischte.

"...Sequenz starten." sprach Kaiba ruhig und plötzlich stellte Yugi fest, dass sich der Raum um ihn herum, seinem Namen entsprechend in eine Art Simulation verwandelte. 

Sie befanden sich in einer... Kirche...? 

Rasch sah sich Yugi um und stellte fest, dass neben Seto ein weiterer Seto erschien, welcher aber seine neuartige, blau scheinende Solid-Vision trug und grade dabei war jemanden giftig anzublicken.

Geschockt sah Yugi in die Richtung, in welche auch der Holo-Seto sah und verschluckte sich fast an seiner Spucke.

Der Pharao...

... ein Absolut perfektes, glasklar hochauflösendes Abbild Atems...

"Standbild.", befahl der echte Seto und beide Hologramme rührten sich kein Bisschen.

Was war hier los...? 

Wieso wollte Seto Yugi eine Simulation von sich und dem Pharao zeigen?!

"Vorhin im Flur... Hast du was Ähnliches gesagt jetzt grade..." meinte Seto " 'Ich bin nicht er...'..." paraphrasierte der junge Firmenchef Yugis Aussage und sah ihn genervt an "Sag mal hältst du mich eigentlich für dämlich, Yugi?" fragte er den kleineren Duellanten gereizt.

Yugi sah Seto auf diese Aussage hin geschockt an.

"Natürlich bist du nicht wie er. NIEMAND ist wie er. Ich habe Unmengen an Geld und Zeit in diese, zugegebenermaßen unterhaltsame, KI gesteckt, welche dem Pharao eigentlich in nichts nachstehen dürfte - nur um spüren zu dürfen, dass dieser Abklatsch nie wir er sein wird - Ihn nie ersetzen können wird." sprach Seto mit deutlich hörbarer Frustration "Und von dir zu hören, dass du denkst, ich könnte dich mit ihm vergleichen ist einfach nur lächerlich und offen gesagt beleidigend." sprach Seto sich aus.

Yugi war zunächst überrascht, wurde dann jedoch zunehmend zunehmend, wie sich seine Brust bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammenzog und er am liebsten gleich wieder losheulen würde, wenn ihm der Schock dieser herablassenden Aussagen nicht die Luft rauben würde.

Wenn Seto ihn so offensichtlich für unwürdig hielt, was sollte dann diese ganze Aktion?!

Noch nie hat die Wut in Yugi so übergekocht, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte hat Seto ihm den wind aus den Segeln genommen.

"Wenn ich ihn dafür bräuchte - dann würde ich ihn für diese Aufgabe heranziehen Yugi. Ich könnte das. Aber ich tue es nicht, weil ich mich dafür entschieden habe, dass du diese Tests mit mir durchführen wirst."

Yugi sah Seto verständnislos an.

Er hat die Möglichkeit Atem zu wählen. Den mehrfachen Retter der Welt und Gottkönig eines antiken Reiches und er wollte ihm allen ernstes weiß machen, dass er Yugi stattdessen auswählt?

"D-Das... das verstehe ich nicht... Das... macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn...!" meinte Yugi und versucht verzweifelt zu verstehen, wieso Seto so etwas tun würde.

Was war sein Plan?!

"Wag es nicht meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen Yugi. Ich stehe hinter allem, was ich tue und sage." fuhr Seto fort und atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen.

"Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du mich nicht explizit hasst, Yugi. Wir hatten zwar unsere Differenzen, aber ich hatte wohl fälschlicherweise angenommen, dass du keinen direkten Groll gegen mich hegst. Nun muss ich jedoch feststellen, dass diese Annahme falsch war. Ansonsten kann ich mir nicht erklären, wieso du es so sehr ablehnst an diesem Projekt teilzuhaben."

Yugi sah Kaiba verblüfft an.

Natürlich hasste er Kaiba nicht. Auch, wenn er objektiv betrachtet genug Gründe hätte, Kaiba nicht zu mögen, war auch dies nicht der Fall.

"I-Ich... Ich hasse dich doch nicht!", rief Yugi empört durch den Raum, was Kaiba aufhorchen ließ.

"Wenn es das nicht ist, woran liegt es dann? Erspar uns beiden doch bitte einfach diesen Zeitaufwand und sag was ich deiner Meinung nach tun soll damit du einwilligst!", fuhr Seto Yugi etwas forsch an.

Yugi ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass es mir überaus schwerfällt dir auch nur im Ansatz abzukaufen, dass du mich tatsächlich nicht mehr, einfach nur für die 'Hülle des Pharao' hällst..." fing Yugi zittrig an "...habe ich ganz andere Probleme, als die Veröffentlichung deiner Duel Disk, Kaiba. Ich habe einen Großvater, der Unterstützung braucht. Wir führen einen Laden in einem Gebäude, welches absolut nicht wetterfest ist und meine Eltern scheint das nicht wirklich zu kümmern. Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, wieso ich keine Lust darauf hatte mich wegen irgendwelcher Duelle am Telefon mit Vertretern der Kaiba Corporation rumzuschlagen? Du hast es erst für nötig gehalten mich 'persönlich' anzurufen, als ich es angesprochen habe! Wie soll ich mich dabei nicht so fühlen, als würdest du mich von oben herab behandeln?!"

Seto hörte aufmerksam zu und schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken, ehe er sich räusperte und wieder das Wort erhob "Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann hast du es als Beleidigung, beziehungsweise, als Respektlosigkeit empfunden, dass ich dich nicht direkt persönlich kontaktiert habe. Sehe ich das richtig?" fragte Seto, ernsthaft interessiert wirkend, nach.

Yugi war absolut geschockt.   
Ist Kaiba wirklich erst jetzt darauf gekommen?   
Analysierte er grade wirklich Yugis Worte, um auf seinen Gefühlszustand zu schließen?

Noch viel wichtiger - Hörte Kaiba ihm grade wirklich zu?

Was ging hier grade ab?!

"...a...allerdings!", sagte Yugi verdattert, woraufhin Seto kurz die Augen schloss und nickte.

"Ich habe offen gesagt nicht gedacht, dass dich dieses Detail so stören würde. Ich möchte klarstellen, dass dies nicht in meiner Absicht lag. Ich war wirklich einfach zu beschäftigt und glaube mir: Ich kläre Sachen auch lieber persönlich, wenn es sich anbietet." antwortete Seto ehrlich, was Yugi völlig überraschte "Was den zweiten Teil angeht: All deine Probleme könnten sich im Handumdrehen in Luft auflösen, wenn du dir einfach Mal die Zeit genommen hättest und dir die Vorzüge einer Anstellung bei der Kaiba Corp. zugute lassen kommen würdest."

Yugi zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was meinst du damit...?"

"Ich habe dir doch schonmal gesagt, dass ich über alles Bescheid weiß, was in Domino City passiert. Du glaubst, ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht bei dir vorbeizuschauen, weil es mich nicht interessiert? Falsch. Ich musste einfach nicht vorbeischauen, weil ich alles sehen, hören und irgendwie sonst erfahren kann, was ich will." erklärte Seto und realisierte natürlich nicht, wie illegal das normalerweise klingen würde "Ich weiß, dass euer Laden schon lange keine Umsätze mehr macht. Das ist ja auch nichts Neues. Ich weiß, dass deine Mutter deinem Vater ins Ausland gefolgt ist. Ich bezweifle, dass dich das interessiert, aber ich müsste nur ein - zwei Telefonate führen und wüsste genau wo sie sind und was sie machen. Ich weiß ebenso, dass ihr mehrere Reparaturen anstehen habt und eine Überraschung für dich dürfte sein, dass in ein paar Monaten grundlegende Umbauten in eurer Gegend stattfinden werden, die Glasfaser und Wasserleitungen betreffen. Dafür werdet ihr selbst aufkommen müssen. Eure Spülmaschine und eure Klimatisierung sowie eure Heizung sind defekt. Nichts für ungut, aber, dass du in einer überteuerten Bruchbude lebst ist mir sehr wohl bekannt. Genauso ist mir bekannt, dass du dir um deinen schwächlichen Opa Sorgen machst und nur deswegen dein Studium hinauszögerst, weil du ihn im Laden unterstützen willst und ihr euch die Studiengebühren zurzeit ohnehin nicht leisten könnt."

Yugi hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Welt grade vor seinen Augen zerbrochen ist.

Kaiba hatte über wirklich alles, was bei ihm grade so los war den Überblick. 

Wie hat er das gemacht?! Hat er ihn beschatten lassen?!

Um genau zu sein, wollte Yugi es lieber doch nicht wissen.   
Er musste dennoch zugeben, dass er sich irgendwie schlecht fühlte, jetzt wo Kaiba offen legte wie informiert er doch war.   
Und Yugi warf ihm Ignoranz vor...

"Nur bin ich derjenige, der dir dabei einen Ausweg bietet, welchen du nicht annehmen willst.", sagte Seto und ging nun an das andere Ende des Saales

"Replay beenden.", sagte er nebenbei, woraufhin sich die Szene mit Seto und Atem auflöste und der raum wieder weiß und leer wurde. 

Er war Yugi zugewandt und sah diesen überzeugt an.

"Du glaubst, dass ich dich nicht ernst nehme? Du glaubst, dass ich deine Probleme nicht ernst nehme? Beides kann ich als falsch beweisen. Duellieren wir uns."

Yugi fühlte sich überrumpelt, als Kaiba dies sagte.

"Nichts für ungut... aber wie...? Ich hab mein Deck und meine Duel Disk nicht dabei..."

"Du vergisst wo du hier bist, Yugi.", sagte Seto mit einem seiner selbstgefälligen Grinsen "Duell Simulation starten."

"Eine Duell Simulation wird neu generiert. Die registrierten Spieler sind 'Administrator - Seto Kaiba' und 'Registrierter Gast - Yugi Muto'. Sind diese angaben korrekt?"

"K-Kaiba, ich-"

''Korrekt."

"Die default Decks werden geladen. Spielfeld-Ästhetik konfigurieren?"

"Kaiba! Im Ernst, ich-!"

"Minimalistisch - Transparente Wände."

"Die Duell simulation wird gestartet. Default Decks von 'Kaiba, Seto' und 'Muto, Yugi' werden geladen."

"Woah" staunte Yugi, als plötzlich eine Duel Disk auf seinem Arm erschien.

Sie war nur ein Hologramm aber sah gruselig echt aus!

Noch überwältigender wurde es aber, als die Seitenwände plötzlich durchsichtig wurden.

"Wow..." hauchte Yugi und drehte sich, um den Raum und damit auch den Weltraum um sich zu bestaunen.

"Ich sage dir vorab. Von der 'Hülle' eines Pharaos würde ich mich nicht im Duell besiegen lassen. Schaffst du das, dann haben wir dieses Thema ja ein für alle Mal vom Tisch und ich will es nie wieder hören." erklärte Seto ernst "Unsere Decks bestehen im Übrigen nur aus den Karten, die wir sonst auch benutzen würden. Meine KI updatet regelmäßig jede verzeichnete Änderung deiner und meiner Turnier-Decks."

Yugi sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

Seto wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben, sich hier und jetzt zu beweisen? 

Ohne irgendwelche Zuschauer, die Seto in staunen versetzen wollte und ohne irgendeinen Weltmeistertitel zu gewinnen.

Nur Seto Kaiba und Yugi Muto. 

Alleine. 

Bei einem simulierten Duell.

Yugi schluckte und sah verdutzt auf die unechte Duel Disk.

"... Okay... Gut, duellieren wir uns!"

Mit rasendem Herzen sah Yugi wie die LP Anzeige vor Seto auf 0 sank. 

Seto atmete erschöpft und sah ihn etwas genervt an. 

Der kleine Duellant war gegen Ende des Duells schon auf 340 Life Points runter und hat das Blatt nur noch knapp wenden können - Aber er hat es geschafft.

Das war der helle Wahnsinn! 

Er hatte noch nie ein Duell mit Kaiba, bei dem nichts auf dem Spiel stand oder der Pharao übernommen hat.

Er selbst hat sich mit Seto duelliert!

Einfach so!

Und er hat gewonnen!

Pure Freude stand Yugi ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Er hat sich schon länger nicht mehr duellieren können und dann auch noch eine solche Herausforderung zu meistern...!

"I-Ich... habe gewonnen...!" hauchte Yugi ungläubig.

"Pft..." schnaubte Seto und richtete sich aus seiner leicht gekrümmten Haltung wieder auf "...na fein... wenn du jetzt aufhörst mit diesem Pharao-Gerede..."

Yugi sah, wie sich alle Simulationen wieder auflösten und die zwei wieder in einem leeren Raum standen.

"Duell Simulation beendet. diese Sequenz speichern?"

"Speichern.", antwortete Seto knapp und sah Yugi genau an.

Der kleinere Duellant wirkte wirklich zufrieden und Seto hatte das Gefühl, dass die von ihm gewählte Vorgehensweise angemessen war, weshalb er nicht länger zögern wollte wieder in die Offensive zu gehen.

"Da wir das jetzt auch geklärt haben - Kommen wir doch zum Geschäftlichen.", sagte Seto, "Datei Y-M-20 anzeigen."

Yugi starrte perplex in die Luft vor sich, als sich ein paar Dokumente dort in der Schwebe erschienen.

"... Vertragliche Vereinbarung zum Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen..." murmelte Yugi und wendete sich, als er verstand, was das für Dokumente waren, mit seinem Blick zu Seto "Kaiba ich-"

"Bevor du jetzt irgendetwas sagst, hör mir mal gut zu: Nirgendwo in Domino City findest du eine Anstellung, die so wenig von dir verlangt und so großzügig vergeltet wird. Als Angestellter der Kaiba Corporation stehen dir und deinen Familienmitgliedern, also auch deinem Großvater, die besten medizinischen Versorgungsmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Alle anfallenden Kosten, die im Eigenheim entstehen, übernehmen ebenfalls wir. Du wolltest doch sowieso dein Studium später anfangen - wieso nutzt du die Zeit nicht sinnvoll, verdienst dir das Geld, das du für euren Lebensunterhalt brauchst und sorgst dafür, dass du UND dein Großvater wieder etwas weniger schäbig lebt. Es gibt keinen rationalen Grund, weshalb du auch nur eine Sekunde zögern solltest diesen Vertrag zu unterschreiben."

"Ich verstehe schon Kaiba, ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass ich -".

"Und ganz ehrlich - ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so stur bist! Ich verlange doch wirklich absolut nicht viel von dir und du-"

"ICH UNTERSCHREIBE!", rief Yugi.

"Du-! ...Du unterschreibst?", fragte Kaiba kaum hörbar ehe er wieder seine seriöse Miene aufsetzte "Ich meine klar! Natürlich unterschreibst du. Alles andere mach auch keinen Sinn."

"G... Genau... I-ich... Ich bin eigentlich nur hergekommen, um dir klar zu machen, dass... das ich nicht Atmen bin... aber ich habe wohl einfach zu voreilig geurteilt... und nicht daran gedacht, dass... dass du... wirklich 'mich' anstellen möchtest.... Außerdem, konnte ich nicht wissen, dass du dich doch damit beschäftigt hast, wie es mir geht. Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, aber du hast es gtan und ich hab mich dir gegenüber auch noch so aggressiv verhalten... Das tut mir ehrlich Leid Seto!" merkte Yugi reuevoll an und verbeugte sich kurz, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und Seto mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln ansah "Wenn du das ganz ehrlich willst, dann möchte ich gerne für dich arbeiten, Kaiba."

Seto sah Yugi regungslos an.

Genau das war doch die Reaktion, welche sich Seto vorgestellt hatte, nur wieso traf es ihn plötzlich wie ein Blitzschlag, als Yugis Tonfall wieder sanft wurde und er ihn anlächelte?

"Zwei Sachen: Du arbeitest mit mir, nicht für mich. Fang also bloß nicht mit falscher Unterwürfigkeit an, wobei ich trotzdem auf deine Frechheiten am Telefon von vorhin verzichten kann." erklärte Kaiba und Yugi stieg die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Jetzt kam er sich selbst richtig zickig vor!

"Außerdem ziehe ich es vor, wenn du mich dementsprechend nicht mehr beim Nachnamen nennst."

Inzwischen zweifelte Yugi an, dass er noch roter werden konnte. 

Er sollte Kaiba beim Vornamen nennen? 

Das war so überhaupt nicht das, was Yugi von dem Brünetten Firmenchef erwartet hätte...

"In Ordnung... Seto..." sagte Yugi leise.

Obwohl er es selbst grade angeordnet hatte, war ihm irgendwie komisch dabei, dass Yugi ihn jetzt so nennen würde. Er würde jetzt aber definitiv dabei bleiben.

"Dieses Dokument werden wir gleich bei mir im Büro unterzeichnen. Dann können wir genaueres abklären."

Jetzt, wo Yugi weder festgehalten, noch seiner Sicht beraubt wurde, sah er sich bei jedem Schritt, mit welchem er Kaiba folgte neugierig um.

Diese Raumstation, sie...

...sie war riesig!

Überall waren allerlei Geräte, für die Yugi über zu wenig Fachwissen verfügte, um sie zu verstehen und unzählige Anzeigen und Hologramme waren in geradezu überwältigender Menge vorhanden und leuchteten vor sich hin.

Flächendeckend waren riesige durchsichtige Partien der Wände, welche alleine schon aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht aus Glas sein konnten, Fenster in die unendlichen Weiten des Alls und so viel Licht, wie von Kaibas Gerätschaften ausging, würde es Yugi nicht wundern, wenn man von unten aus diese Raumstation als einen der unzähligen Sterne wahrnehmen könnte.

Seto ließ es sich nicht nehmen mit einigen Seitenblicken zu den spiegelnden Wänden zu beobachten, wie Yugi über jede Kleinigkeit staunte.

Absolut infantil.

So lange hat er versucht Yugi zu sich zu bewegen und jetzt hatte er ihn da wo er ihn haben wollte.

Genauso kindisch, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte und genauso leicht zu beeindrucken.

Eigentlich, hatte Kaiba nicht wirklich die Geduld um länger zuzuschauen, wie Yugi von Dingen, die für ihn längst selbstverständlich waren beeindruckt war - Andererseits hat er auch nicht geahnt, dass ihm dieser Anblick so viel innere Befriedigung bereiten würde.

Er hat natürlich gewusst, dass Yugi beeindruckt sein wird, aber so gefesselt zu sein...?

Die großen Augen des weitaus kleineren Jungen sogen förmlich alles, was er visuell erfassen konnte auf und unbewusst öffneten sich seine Lippen um stumm den Laut 'wow' zu simulieren.

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des jungen Firmenchefs.

Genau. Da. Wo. Er. Yugi. Haben. Wollte. Sein Plan ist wirklich perfekt gelaufen.

"Dir scheint die Raumstation zu gefallen." stellte Kaiba scheinbar beiläufig fest und tat so, als würde er es nur feststellen und nicht schon wissen.

"Natürlich! Sie ist atemberaubend! Die Aussicht, diese ganze Technik - Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du einen Weltraumfahrstuhl gebaut hast."

Bei dieser Formulierung sträubte sich alles in Kaiba und ihm wurde fast schon schlecht.

Weltraumfahrstuhl...

"Nenn das bitte nie wieder so...", murmelte Seto und hielt sich fremd Schämend die Hand vor die Stirn. 

Sein Werk mit so banalen Worten zu degradieren... 

"Wir bezeichnen es als 'Space Elevator' - von mir aus auch Space Lift. Das klingt weniger wie die Idee eines Vierjährigen."

"Entschuldige Seto!" lachte Yugi nervös und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf.

Yugi wusste grade nicht, was ihn mehr erschlug: die Tatsache, dass er nach allem was passiert ist ein normales Gespräch mit Kaiba führen konnte und ihn dabei beim Vornamen nannte, oder dass er jetzt offiziell für... nein... mit ihm arbeiten würde.

Er war tatsächlich extrem aufgeregt und könnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie die beiden miteinander zurechtkommen würden.

Wer weiß - vielleicht haben die beiden soeben ihre Rivalität begraben und den Grundstein für eine Freundschaft gelegt!

"Jedenfalls werden wir von jetzt an jedes Mal in der Simulationskammer unsere Duelle austragen. Diese nehme ich zu Dokumentationszwecken auf." erklärte Kaiba und Yugi freute sich schon tierisch auf die Aussicht, öfter hierherkommen zu können "Nur, dass wir beim nächsten Mal je eine Solid Vision tragen werden. Ich habe zu Arbeitszwecken einen weiteren Prototypen für dich anfertigen lassen."

Wieder auf dem Festland angekommen, wurden Seto und Yugi von Mokuba, welcher die beiden zunächst besorgt, dann aber hoffnungsvoll musterte, begrüßt.

"Wie war es?!", fragte Mokuba neugierig, als er auf die beiden zulief.

Seto lächelte triumphierend "Was glaubst du?"

Yugi verdrehte die Augen und zwinkerte Mokuba zu.

Der schwarzhaarige wusste sofort, dass Yugi sich wohl an ihr versprechen gehalten haben muss.

Mit breitem Lächeln umarmte der schwarzhaarige Yugi stürmisch.

"Willkommen im Team Yugi!" jubelte Mokuba und spürte, wie Yugi die Umarmung kichernd erwiderte.

"Danke Mokuba!", sagte er und wuschelte dem schwarzhaarigen durch seine Haare, woraufhin dieser einen Laut des Protestes von sich gab.

"Boah, Leute wozu kämme ich mir überhaupt die Haare?!"

Seto beobachtete die Interaktion zwischen Mokuba und Yugi zwar stumm, aber missbilligend.

Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich, wie nah die beiden sich kommen konnten, ohne irgendwie Hemmungen zu empfinden.

Woran es jedoch lag, dass ihn das das nervte, konnte er selbst nicht sagen.

"... Seid ihn zwei dann fertig?" fragt Seto genervt, was die beiden Jungs verwunderte "Mokuba, wieso bist du überhaupt hier und nicht auf deinem Zimmer?"

Yugi nahm einfach an, dass Seto es nicht gerne sah, wie er Mokuba einfach so umarmte. 

Er machte sich sicher extreme Sorgen um dessen Wohlbefinden...

"Ist ja schon gut..." meckerte Mokuba und wendete sich zwar zum Gehen, hielt jedoch Inne, drehte aus dem Absatz um und umarmte seinen älteren Bruder kurz.

Danach lief er voraus in das Gebäude und lies zwei überraschte Jungen zurück.

"Verzeih, Seto.", sagte Yugi und, "Bestimmt magst du es nicht, wenn jemand Mokuba zu nahe kommt."

"... allerdings...", sagte der Firmenchef und trat nun voraus auf das Gebäude zu um einzutreten "Jetzt komm."

"Großvater! Ich bin zurück!" rief Yugi, als er den Spieleladen betrat.

"Yugi! Wie lief es?", fragte sein Großvater fröhlich und kam aus der Küche hervor "Sieh mal, was mit der Post kam! Die liebe Téa hat uns Schokolade schicken lassen!"

Yugi sah auf das Tablet in den Händen des alten Mannes und tatsächlich waren kleine Stücke der Schokolade, die Yugi und seine Freunde jedes Jahr von Téa bekamen.

Mit einem Lächeln trat er auf seinen Opa zu und nahm die Karte, welche wohl mit in dem Pakte lag.

', Auch wenn ich sie euch nicht persönlich geben kann, wünsche ich meinen Freunden herzlichst einen schönen Valentinstag!

Eure Téa'

"Ach Mensch... Wie es ihr wohl grade geht?" fragte sich Yugi und freute sich schon darauf die Schokolade zu essen.

Sie natürlich auch Schokoladde von den Jungs zum White Day bekommen!

"Na los Yugi! Erzähl schon - Was ist bei Kaiba so passiert? Du siehst so entspannt aus... Lässt er dich jetzt zufrieden?"

Irgendwie war es ihm jetzt peinlich, da er doch vorhin noch so sehr, auf seinen Vorsatz beharrte, nicht mit Kaiba arbeiten zu wollen.

"G... Gewissermaßen..." fing Yugi an "Ich bin angestellt..."

Einen Moment lang schien das Betriebssystem, welches seinen Großvater am Laufen hielt, runterzufahren und neu zu laden, ehe diesem ein breites, rechthaberisches Grinsen auf's Gesicht schlich. "Ich wusste es würde so kommen~!"

Seto saß in seinem Büro und ließ an seinem PC noch einmal die vorhin aufgenommene Sequenz abspielen.

Die Simulationskammer zeichnete alles wie in einem 360 Grad Film auf, für den Fall, dass Seto auch von zu Hause auf die Dateien zugreifen wollte.

'I...Ich habe gewonnen!'

Als Yugi das gesagt hatte, stoppte er die Sequenz mit einem Doppelklick und zoomte heran.

Dieser fröhliche Ausdruck auf Yugis Gesicht...

Irgendetwas hat Seto vorhin an diesem Gesichtsausdruck beschäftigt, sodass er nicht umherkam, sich zu Hause den Replay ansehen zu müssen.

Das ist doch nur ein lächelnder Yugi.

Nichts... besonderes...

Überwand sich Seto zu denken, ehe es an seiner Tür klopfte und er schnell dar Fenster schloss, bevor Mokuba mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen eintrat.

"Mokuba? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Seto und versuchte seine Schande zu verbergen.

Er hätte grade etwas Bedeutsames, etwas Produktives leisten können, aber er sah sich ein Standbild von einem lächelnden Yugi an...

"Ich freue mich nur für dich!" jubelte Mokuba und rannte aus Seto zu, um seinem Bruder um den Hals zu fallen "Hast du Yugi doch noch überreden können! Und dass, obwohl du ihn abgeführt hast, wie die Task Force einen Kapitalverbrecher!"

Seto rollte mit den Augen und legte seine Hände um seinen jüngeren Bruder.

Jetzt da eine Sorge weniger in seinem Kopf rumschwirrte, tat es ihm leid, dass er Mokuba vorher so hat abblitzen lassen.

"... Lass... uns einen Film sehen." sagte Seto einfach und stand, mit einem ungläubigen, wenn auch absolut erfreuten Mokuba im Arm auf.

Und mit diesem Tag begann eine turbulente Zusammenarbeit...

**Author's Note:**

> Da ich auf Wattpad schon meine persnliche lieblings FF hochgeladen habe, wollte ich sie einfach mal auf Ao3 lassen und gucken was passiert <3  
> Ich liebe meine Wattpad leser so sehr für die positive Resonanz auf meine Story und ich nehme mal an, dass nicht sehr viele Leute hier auf diese Story stoßen werden, aber wenn doch: Fühl dich willkommen und geherzt!  
> Ich hoffe du hast die Beschreibung und Tags gut gelesen -  
> Amsonsten halte ich dich nicht weiter auf :D  
> Lies nur und wenn's dir gefällt... dann lies weiter!  
> Ich muss euch ja nicht erklären, wie das leuft ne? ;D  
> LG Mikasuku


End file.
